John Doe
by JoeKerr123
Summary: After prying into Gotham's underground crime syndicate, Sofia Black finds out more than she bargained for when trapping herself inside one of the most feared prisons in the city. Takes place before Suicide Squad. SS Joker/OC/TDK Jonathan Crane. Rated M for violent and sexual content.
1. Snippet: Hatter

**Alright guys! Here's just a taste of something I worked on a while ago that I figured I'd bring back. I know I've been getting messages about a Sequel to Monophobia. But I really have to think about a good storyline to go with that. There will be more Pennywise and Sasha but for now I figured a short break is a must. He needs to rest anyway;) and I don't want to jump into something and not think it through. Anywho, here's where the start of Sasha's character actually came from. Like I've mentioned before, she was created entirely for a different fandom I grew up with and I just changed her backstory a bit to fit into Stephen King' universe. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story but please let me know. I love hearing input!**

* * *

Sofia took quick glances around the room; where was she? It was dark, she could feel pressure around her arms and midsection, she inwardly groaned, the first thing she remembered was sleeping in her cell room, and the next she's down here.

She took a deep breath through her nose and fixated her gaze on a dark figure standing a few feet away from where she sat. That smell, she's smelled that sweet smell of spice before...suddenly it hit her. _Damn_ …she knew who this was, but how the hell did he manage to take her here?

"Jervis."

The skinny ragged man smirked and took his tall dark green hat off in a gentlemanly manner and leaned down to bow down towards Sofia. She watched uninterested at whatever it was he was planning to do or say, she just wanted to get out of this trap.

"Miss Black, such a pleasure being in your company once more, how long has it been?" he asked

Sofia rolled her eyes and sighed, "Tetch, what the hell is going on? Why am I here?"

Jervis adjusted his stance for a moment before placing his hat back atop his head and frowning, "Hell? Why this is Wonderland Miss Black! Don't you recognize our dear friend Alice?" he pointed over to a blonde woman, dead she presumed, she was gagged and covered in blood, she had a light blue dress on with a white apron over it. The young woman looked like one of the new interns at the asylum who had worked at the front desk as a receptionist…another unlucky victim of Jervis's sick obsessions.

Sofia turned back to Tetch and drawled, "And I'm supposed to care because?"

Tetch gave a look of confusion and stepped closer towards Sofia, making her clench her fists, "because Miss Black, you are now a part of my dear Wonderland once again!"

Sasha growled underneath her breath, "I was never a part of it to begin with Jervis." Her teeth began to clench as she spoke, this was getting old…fast.

Desperately Jervis shook his head and furrowed his brows, "No, no my dear! You are my Jabberwocky have you forgotten so sudden?"

This caused Sofia to let out a low chuckle, "I'm sorry Jabberwocky? Tetch, I don't have time for this, how did you get me here and why can't I move?"

Tetch walked over to the table and slowly shook his head slowly with his eyes glued to the ground; he picked up a CD from the table with the many tea cups and plates on it. He turned and displayed the disk in front of Sofia; she looked at it in slight confusion then met Jervis's eyes once again.

He simply answered, "I found you."

She furrowed her brows, "Found me where?"

Tetch gave a little smirk and walked over to a small television set she hadn't even noticed was there before. Placing the disk inside the DVD player, Sofia realized it was footage from the security cameras. The screen was fuzzy the first few seconds but then depicted her body being dragged from her cell room. It seemed as though the new Doctor Kronos, from Blackgate, was the one in charge as he was ordering the security guards to strap her down on the gurney. As she looked closer, Sofia could see a small needle that they had used on her, they dragged the gurney down the hall, towards the labs. She wondered if that was the reason her body was aching and she could barely move.

Tetch looked back at her as the footage ended; she was confused and mad at the fact that she couldn't remember how she had gotten here.

 _Cowards_ , she thought, _attacking while patients are asleep_

She looked over at Tetch who seemed to allow her to catch up with her thoughts for the moment.

"I found you near the abandoned building on the island, not too far from here Miss Black," he explained

Sofia grimaced, "How are you out and walking Jervis?"

Jervis twiddled his fingers and looked around the small room, "Arkham is full of card soldiers for the Red Queen my dear, you simply have to know which card to draw," he gave another smirk and a winked

Sofia narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "It was one of Boles men wasn't it?"

Tetch looked around anxiously and turned his attention to a dragon mask that looked similar to the rabbit masks the rest of his victims had on seated at the table.

"Luckily Miss Black, I found you right in time for our Tea Party!" he shouted gleefully, he walked closer towards Sofia and she instantly gave a loud hiss as her eyes illuminated

"Back off creep, I'm not in the mood to play tea party with you, untie me right now before you get hurt Tetch." She threatened

Jervis backed away quickly at the sight of her eyes. He pondered for a minute before placing the mask on a large chair at the end of the room. He turned back at the young woman whose face was back to her green eyes.

"Why must dragons be so short tempered?" he asked

Sofia rolled her eyes, "because they don't like being held down and told what to do, being the fantasy freak you are, I would expect you to know that"

Jervis bit his lip and shook his finger, "No no I do! I do! Silly me, I must have forgotten, dragons are fierce creatures and a dangerous pet of the Red Queen," he rambled

Sofia shook her head, strands of hair from her bun falling over her face, "Who's the Red Queen?" she asked

Tetch seemed to be struggling with his inner thoughts as if wondering if he should answer Sofia's question or not.

"I uh…anyone who disobeys the Queen's orders will be punished or worse beheaded Miss Black"

"Jervis, I am not the Queen's pet, and I won't let anyone behead or punish you, just tell me what's going on."

"No! I cannot! I am sorry but I was given orders can't you understand?" he shouted and shuffled over to an open seat next to the dead receptionist at the table.

Sofia took a deep breath in aggravation, "Tetch, you know who my brother is don't you?"

Jervis didn't look up at Sofia, instead stared at his torn gloved hands, "The Queen's Jester yes," he whispered

She shook her head slowly, "And you know he won't be very funny anymore once he realizes I'm gone, when he does he won't perform tricks for the Queen anymore and she won't be very happy about that, she'll blame it on you and you don't want that do you Jervis?"

Tetch suddenly snapped his wide eyes up at Sofia, who was staring with an emotionless expression, "She'll punish you for making the Jester angry and the Jester's punishment won't be too far behind either."

"No! She cannot punish me! I….I am simply a Hatter who loves to throw the best Tea parties in Wonderland! Without me there wouldn't be any more Tea or hats!" he shouted nervously

Sofia tilted her head to the side to look up at Jervis; softly she spoke, "Without me, you'll lose the only protection you have."

Hatter stared at the woman with wide terrified eyes and took a deep breath, "The Red Queen overthrew the King quite some time ago, that is why she has been in charge of every security position in both Gotham and Metropolis's security breaches for all criminal institutions, she…she is not a very pleasant woman," he explained

Sofia nodded, insinuating for him to continue

"She is not exactly what she seems Miss Black, the only reason she is in charge of all security powers is because she is—"

But before Jervis could finish his words, TYGER guards burst through the doors and pointed snipers at both Sofia and Tetch

"No! Do not take Alice!" he shouted grabbing the motionless woman near the corner of the room

Sofia's eyes glanced around the room to see that Jervis had been handcuffed and held down by at least three guards. The rest of the ten men stood there aiming their guns at the woman strapped to the chair. She casually looked at each and every one of the men. Inspecting their faces, they had masks that covered their eyes and part of their nose. They all looked exactly alike, they all looked like drones.

She then heard heavy footsteps hitting the floor so slowly that it made her anxiously want to turn and see who was walking up behind her. But when the man opened his mouth, it didn't take much to realize who the voice belonged to.

"Well, well, if it isn't Joker's girl," the man commented with a hint of amusement in his voice

Sofia glanced down, her hair falling over her face and smirking deviously, "Officer Boles are you finally doing your job and actually putting the inmates back in their cells?"

By this time, Boles walked in front of the woman, hands clasped behind his back, keeping that arrogant smirk plastered on his scruffy face.

"This is new Sofia, now you're tied down and _I'm_ the one standing over _you_ "

"I would be sleeping in my lovely tempurpedic cell bed if your men hadn't come and taken me to the labs"

Boles raised a brow, "Now why would they take you down to the labs?"

Sofia scoffed, "We wanted to dissect Jervis, but things went crazy, equipment started going everywhere and somehow landed us here, you know how that goes, waking up in random places"

He snickered, "Your sarcasm never seizes to disappoint Sophie," he turned to Jervis and then glanced over to the television screen; Sofia's eyes followed him as he continued to walk over towards the small TV set. Pressing the power button, the screen depicted the same scene Sofia had seen only moments ago. Boles watched and raised a brow

"What the hell is this Tetch?" he asked irritably

Hatter glanced around the room nervously and bit his lip, "I…uh I found it placed in the same area I found Miss Black!"

"How did you get your hands on this Tetch?" He asked sternly

Tetch nervously looked at Sofia and back up to Boles, twiddling his fingers as he did so and hesitantly answering, "I was given the tape."

Both Sofia and Boles looked at Tetch in confusion, "And by who exactly?" Boles added

Tetch then shook his head quickly and crouched over only to place both hands on his ears and shouted, "No! I must not tell! I was given orders I must not tell!"

Boles grinded his teeth and walked closer so as to grab Tetch's collar, "I'm gonna make sure you never have any of your stupid little tea parties again and you shrivel up in the basement of this god damn asylum where you become a fabricated memory of the swine that live in this city unless you tell me who gave you this tape Tetch."

Jervis squinted and quickened his breathing, "I…I can't he'll kill me."

Boles growled and threw Tetch across the table of tea cups and rusted utensils, cracking and breaking much of the table placements. Landing on the ground Jervis began picking up the pieces and sobbed in a panic state mumbling the words, "My poor Wonderland, he…he'll kill me, a soldier of the Red Queen is no match for the knight in black…the knight in black…The knight in black."

Sofia furrowed her brows as she listened to Tetch.

"Get him out of here and make sure you rough him up a bit, blame some of the other inmates here from Blackgate if there's any questions," Boles finished slicking his messy brown hair back and glancing towards the dead woman in the chair right aside him.

"And get her out of here before she makes a mess and it starts to smell like shit," he added

"Have I ever told you how great you are at your job?" Sofia mocked

Boles finally looked back at her, "I find myself constantly asking why I'm never employee of the month," he shot back walking closer

Sofia was tired and cold, she hated the cold, "Does it make you upset to know that there's someone who can reach information you try so hard to destroy?" she asked

"No, because once I find out who it is, they won't be getting into anything that interferes with my job," looking down at his watch

"Since when do you care about your job?"

He snickered, "I love my job, being able to get some extra cash on the side and do whatever it is I want to the scum of Gotham while running the in and outs of Arkham? Please Miss Black you really underestimate me," he answered, "Now, let's get back to the situation at hand, you."

His eyes moving up and down at her smirking, "So tell me, are you a little sore?" he asked with amusement in his voice

Sofia clenched her jaw, "You know what? I do have a bit of kink in my neck, but I'm sure it's just because of the shitty beds you have us sleep in." Wanting to know what it was they did in the labs

Boles amusement didn't go away as he continued, "Well that is definitely something I will bring up immediately with the Warden Miss Black."

"Great I'm sure you'll get right on that, now take me back to my room, I'm exhausted," she acted

"Oh no no no Sophie, there's still a few more things we need to do here before you even think about resting," he stated

She rolled her eyes, "Hmm, I figured you'd say that, too bad I'm not staying too long anyway."

Boles scoffed, "and how do you think your getting out of here?" pointing out the seven guards left still with their guns aimed for her head.

She glanced towards the side, just quick enough to not have Boles or the guard notice nor care, she smiled and looked back up to the older officer, "I don't really think you'll be awake to even realize what happened."

Boles raised a brow, but before he could reply a burst of smoke and everything went dark, the sounds of gunshots and cracking bones could be heard, Sofia could see the red sniper lights frantically shoot from one side of the room to the next. She could see a black figure move throughout the room and take down one guard after the next leaving Boles standing at the corner of the room with one hand gun pointed for what he believed was the attacker. The only source of light was a small candle that was still lit on the table, slowly flickering.

"Don't move!" he shouted, visibly shaking

She rolled her eyes once more knowing how much the officer was a coward and corrupt bully to the rest of the inmates in the Asylum. The dark figure turned slowly towards Boles and just as the officer was about to shoot, the light suddenly disappeared. Sofia could hear a loud screech and gunshots inside the room until everything came to a sudden stop and everything went silent.

She sat for a few moments looking around before trying to see if the straps in her seat had loosened. Moving her hands from behind her back the lights abruptly turned back on and the Dark Knight himself was just inches away from her face. She looked ahead and groaned in frustration.

"Where's the Joker?" he asked with an authoritative voice

She shrugged, "Why is it that every time you come see me it's always him you're looking for? How the hell should I know? I don't even know where _I_ am?


	2. Chapter 1: Studio

Sofia searched through the different names and adoption records in the computer. She adjusted in her seat, glancing around the library, hoping no one was watching. She would spend an hour every Friday before work to look through the records. In search for any sign of her brother. She sighed and looked at her watch and grunted.

It was ten minutes after six, _shit,_ she thought, _I'm late for work_

Sofia quickly exited the windows and logged off the computer, standing up and grabbing her things. She turned to head for the door, fixing her collar and walking through Aparo park. She glanced around, she managed to stay away from the nastier parts of the city. Working in a well-known art gallery funded by Wayne enterprises definitely helped that cause.

She always liked the idea of staying somewhat secluded from others, anyone in this city wasn't exactly a kind bunch to talk to, even those who had money. Although she has met Bruce Wayne a few times before for his fundraisers in the gallery, he always seemed kind and down to earth. She didn't care for too much but the idea of money and corruption tainting the minds of people was ridiculous.

Luckily for her, she hasn't had any recent encounters that may draw too much attention. She crossed the street and turned to see a black van parked on the opposite end of where she was. She had her sunglasses on so her eyes weren't noticeable when looking at something in particular. But she couldn't help but feel eyes on her as she entered the glass doors to the gallery.

* * *

Sofia sat in her desk, the gallery was big compared to most. It was usually quiet until later on in the evening, when events were taking place. She looked down at her phone, there was an unknown call made, but she paid no mind to it and deleted the number.

She heard the door open and turned her head up to see who the visitor was, to her surprise it was Oswald Cobblepot. He was a usual visitor for the studio. And far as everyone else was concerned, because of his heavy income, the fact that he participated in illegal activities was of no relevance to Gotham's aristocrats.

He was a heavier set man who always smelled of cigar smoke. Sofia put down her phone and watched as her manager Francis Caron. He was an odd man in Sofia's opinion, he'd always wear the most expensive clothing even when no one saw him and usually kissed ass to the owner of the studio. An older man named Vallentino Bellomi, he was a very humble character and treated Sofia with respect. She didn't have any family to confide in so she subconsciously thought of Vallentino as sort of a role model to her. And he had no kids, his wife passed away five years ago from pneumonia.

"Mr. Cobblepot! Such an honor to have you back, what can we do for you?" Caron greeted

Cobblepot had two men follow inside the building with him while three more stood watch outside. It was kind of funny to see such a small man have staff that are clearly bigger than he is cower in fear of him. She looked down at the miscellaneous papers scattered on the desk, she continued to listen to their conversation.

"I've a prior reservation with Vallentino in regard to my donation for the fundraiser tonight," he replied dryly with his thick English accent

Sofia could tell he didn't care to talk to Caron and I think he knew that as well. The manager shook his head and smiled, "of course! Let me go fetch him, was there anything you'd like while you wait?" he asked nervously

Cobblepot grunted and looked up at Caron, "I'd like for you not to waste my time."

Sasha scoffed, both men turning to her, she cleared her throat and looked back down at the desk. Cobblepot kept his eyes on her and she could feel it.

Caron rolled his eyes and quickly turned back to Oswald, "Certainly Mr. Cobblepot, my apologies!" He scurried off to the back office of the gallery, leaving only Sofia up in the front.

She could hear footsteps coming closer towards her and she closed her eyes in frustration, not wanting to interact with this person.

"Of all the times I've been here, I've seen you around sweetheart and I never thought to ask what your name was?" he smirked

Sofia looked down at him, forcing a smile, "Sofia. Sofia Black."

Cobblepot raised his brows and nodded, "What an unusual last name, tell me where is it from."

She gulped, not wanting to give any further information to him, "It's uh—"

"Oswald! My friend, how are you?"

Sasha sighed in relief at the sound of Vallentino's voice. Cobblepot turned and grinned at the older man, Sofia looked back to see the older man gradually walk up behind her.

He placed a hand on her back, "Are you distracting my employees again Ossy?" he joked

Cobblepot looked to Sofia before laughing and shaking his head, "Oh no Belomi, it's your beautiful employee here that's distracting me," he winked

Sofia inwardly gagged and sat up in the chair, Vallentino noticed her discomfort and walked forward, chuckling, "Come my friend we have plenty to discuss in my office."

Vallentino ushered Cobblepot to his office room, Oswald ordered his men to stay in the lobby area. Sofia watched them until they disappeared behind the white walls of the intricate studio. She turned her head to see his men staring at her with stoic faces. She stared back at them passively.

* * *

An hour passed by and Sasha could hear the chatting come from Vallentino's office once again. She continued to go through the separate photo instillations for tonight's event.

"Vallentino it's always a pleasure," Cobblepot stated

Belomi smiled and bowed his head, "you are welcome here anytime Oswald you know that."

The shorter man nodded and turned, heading for the door while swinging his cane around. He turned to Sofia, "Will I see you at the fundraiser tonight Ms. Black?"

Sofia glanced to Vallentino who winked at her, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied sarcastically, Cobblepot didn't seem to catch on and instead smiled happily and turned heading out the door.

She sat in her chair and rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "If this man thinks he's got a chance, he's sadly mistaken."

Vallentino chuckled and walked over to Sofia, "Don't worry dear, he won't be going near you. Not while I'm around."

She smiled while he looked down at the pictures, "We'll need to fix everything up perfectly for tonight. You will be there won't you Sofie?" he asked

She hated when he asked her like that, she could never say no to him. She sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "thank you dear, what would I do without you? You are both my eyes and ears, I'm getting too old for certain things."

"You're not that old Val," she smirked

The older man laughed, "because you keep me young!"

By this time Caron walked ahead, "Yeah how could you not feel like you're taking care of a child with her antics."

She rolled her eyes and Vallentino only smiled, "Now now Francis, let's not pout."

Caron scoffed, "Me? Pout? How immature of me, she makes an ass out of me every chance she gets," he glared at Sofia who did the same

Sofia smiled and leaned on the desk, "Oh Francis, you don't need me to make you look like an ass, your perfectly capable of doing that all on your own."

Francis narrowed his eyes at Sofia. Vallentino laughed and waved his hands, "alright you two," he clapped, "let's start setting up the studio, we have a lot to do before tonight."


	3. Chapter 2: Aristocrat

Sofia lived in a small studio apartment, but it was big enough for her. She lit her cigarette and sat near a large window overlooking the city, she had two hours before the fundraiser began. Sofia always hated big events, she wasn't one for being surrounded by countless people no matter the status. It was always an inconvenience to her, but she made a promise.

She sighed and sat up, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Sofia chose a tight fitting red maxi dress with a slit down the right side of her leg. She put her hair up and wore a single locket that she was given by her brother long ago before they were separated. She put on her black strapped ankle pumps along with her matching coat along with her clutch. She walked to the door and lifted her hand, taking a breath before turning the handle.

Vallentino usually had a ride scheduled for her when it was later on in the evening. This may have been a nicer part of the city, but it was still Gotham. The driver stepped out and opened the backseat door for her, she nodded and hopped inside.

It was drizzling outside and Sasha watched the water drip down the window, thinking.

* * *

"Sofia my darling you look absolutely breathtaking!" Vallentino said, walking up to her in his usual black tuxedo

She smiled, "Thank you Val."

He lifted his arm for her to grab, she looked around, she hated the stares she would always get and she knew it was because of the ink all along her spine and ribs. Of course, she chose the one dress that revealed most of her back.

Vallentino turned to her, "Pay them no mind child."

She blinked and looked to the older man, "Is it really noticeable?"

He looked at her back and smiled, "yes, but it looks lovely."

She scoffed and shook her head, "I can't stand it."

He looked ahead, saying hello to new guests walking past, "embrace your differences Sofie. One day you might find yourself thankful to have it."

Sofia furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak.

"Belomi!" a voice called

The two turned to see Salvatore Maroni make his way to them. Sofia has known Maroni for most of her adult life. He was a good friend to Vallentino and was always a gentleman, she enjoyed Maroni's company.

He walked up and bowed to Sofia, "Ms. Black, you look beautiful," he commented

Sofia smiled and allowed him to take her hand and kiss it, "Thank you."

He reached over to Vallentino's shoulder, "Do you mind if I steal him for a few minutes?" he asked

Sofia looked to Val, who smiled at her and nodded, "sure, that's fine," she replied

Maroni smiled and walked with Vallentino towards his office. Sofia turned to see the open bar on the opposite end of the room.

"Ms. Black!"

She closed her eyes and took a breath, _great._

Cobblepot made his way closer to her. She turned to him, "Cobblepot."

"Well don't you clean up nicely," he smirked

Sofia glanced around before looking back down at Oswald, "I try."

"Yes, yes you do," he walked closer, Sofia couldn't help but take a step back, "now back to your last name dear, where's is it from."

She gave a look of confusion, wondering why her last name was so important to him, "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, "You'll make for a great bargain one-day sweetheart."

She didn't understand what he meant, he turned around and headed for the other room with the rest of Gotham's finest. She stood in place, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took another breath and walked over to the bar, she smiled while the bartender gave her beverage. She took minimal sips and glanced around, waiting for Vallentino to walk by.

She nearly jumped when she heard someone next to her.

"Cheer up, would you? You look miserable," Francis whispered

She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of the alcohol, "Don't you have some crooked frames to adjust?"

He scoffed and picked up the glass he was given, "Your hilarious. I'm just waiting for Bruce Wayne to make his entrance."

She turned to him, "for what?"

He raised a brow, "uh, because he is the most eligible bachelor around who has mountains of cash stashed in that huge mansion of his."

Sofia snickered, "he's not gay."

Francis shrugged and flipped his brown hair, "Doesn't mean I can't stop trying."

"Well you'll be trying for a while then," she answered

They watched as people began crowding the front entrance, the flashing of cameras distracting them from seeing an older man jump out of the car and open the door to the famous Wayne himself. Francis smiled and fixed his bowtie, "Speak of the devil."

Sofia chuckled and put her glass down, she noticed Vallentino walk out of his office with Maroni, he seemed upset about something. He looked at her and turned to greet Bruce Wayne, her eyes shifted to Maroni, who seemed to have the same look as Val, he retreated to the other room.

Francis fixed his hair and turned to Sofia, "How do I look?"

She smirked, "like Francis."

He made a face at her, "hilarious."

She shook her head, "You know nothings gonna' happen."

He shrugged, "Uh yeah? And if it doesn't, do you see the company that comes with being him?" He pointed to separate men huddled around the crowd.

He winked, "wish me luck."

She chuckled, "good luck Romeo."

She watched as the crowd of people headed for the room where the fundraiser was being held, an auction was to happen in a few hours after. So far, she was the only one besides older couples walking around the gallery admiring the art. It was quieter over here, she liked it. But Sofia could feel eyes still on her, she looked over to the glass doors to see a purple Lamborghini drive past.

"Oh shit." She muttered, she turned around and headed through the crowds of people, looking for Vallentino


	4. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guest

There were so many people, she didn't know where to start, Sofia eagerly scanned the room. She spotted him from across the way and pressed through the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry," she whispered

The auctioneer stood up to the podium, the music stopped, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this evening art auction."

Everyone turned to look up at the speaker, Sofia slowed her pace and quietly made her way through. She managed to get a few feet towards Vallentino before he was called up to the stage.

* * *

"And now a few words from our gracious host Vallentino Belomi."

Sofia jumped over and grabbed his hand, "Val the –

He turned and patted her hand, "One moment love, we could discuss after," he whispered

"But the Joker," she replied anxiously

He nodded, clearly not hearing her words through the crowd's claps and cheering.

"Wait for me here Sofie," he said before turning and walking onto the stage.

She groaned and glanced back to the door, there was no sign of him…yet. She hastily made her way back to the gallery area, heading for the security up front. The Joker was known as a reckless businessman, he had his own club along with a few other minor establishments throughout the city. Although he kept plenty of mixed company with him, there was always trouble wherever he went.

She walked over to a security guard standing near the entrance, "Notify the GCPD, god knows what the hell he might do. And make sure he doesn't break anything," she ordered

The guards nodded in response and carried out their task. Sofia turned back around walking for the entrance to the auction. She stared at Vallentino finish his speech and welcome Bruce Wayne to the stage.

"I'd like to thank Mr. Bellomi for inviting me to such a beautiful event. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves for the rest of the evening and I promise I'll try to get to each and every one of you before the nights over," Wayne began

Sofia leaned against the wall and continued to listen to the muffled voices, her mind clearly on the gangster right outside the studio. She turned her head, she let out a breath and spotted him, he wore a white blouse with a purple vest, black pants and matching purple shoes. She glanced back to see Francis walking past, she quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him into the corner of the room.

"Hey! Watch it! This is Gucci," he hissed, patting down the now made wrinkles on his black shirt

She turned his head to the front entrance, Francis spotted him and opened his mouth in awe.

"What is he doing here?" he asked

Sofia shook her head, "I don't know."

He turned to the stage, seeing Vallentino walk down the steps and shake hands with other aristocrats in the room.

Francis looked back at Sasha, "I'll go let him know."

Sofia nodded and watched Francis swiftly make his way to the older man. She was about to follow when she heard his words.

"Well hello there."

She turned her head to meet his green eyes, he grinned at her, his neon green hair slicked back and plenty of tattoos peeking out from his clothing. He wore thick gold chains and held a cane with a jester skull at the end of it. He had two other women behind him, gawking at her with their chins up in the air. She paid them no mind.

She couldn't move, or speak, his presence was just as much intimidating in person as it was on tv.

He stared at her, walking closer to her, she took a step back until her back was pressed up against the wall. He looked down at her small necklace, lifting his hand and picking it up. He ran his thumb over the locket and glanced back up to her green eyes.

"Joker, I was wondering when you'd make an entrance," Maroni spoke

Sofia and the Joker turned their heads, he grinned, "How could I refuse such a delicious offer Sal."

He turned to Sofia and placed his hand on the small of her back, "Sofia dear, Belomi is looking for you."

The Joker watched Maroni usher Sofia towards the other room, he stared at the tattoo on her back. His eyes didn't leave it until she disappeared inside the crowd.

* * *

"Sofie! Come meet the editor and chief of Gotham Gazette," Vallentino exclaimed

Sofia forced a smile and shook the man's hand, greeting him. She turned to Vallentino, "Val, can we please talk now," she whispered

Vallentino stared at her and smiled, excusing himself and Sofia from the group. They walked down a gallery hall, "you're wondering why I invited the Joker."

She gave a confused look, "What were you thinking Val? You know he's not stable enough to be surrounded by," she pointed to the elegant priceless artwork.

Val sighed, "Sofie darling, Bruce Wayne is not the only funding I receive for the gallery."

"Val, why do you do this? That money is soaked in nothing but blood and drugs."

"We're a lot better than that."

He frowned, "You didn't meet him face to face, did you?"

Sofia quirked her head, "why?"

Vallentino let out a breath and glanced around, he pressed on her back and led her into a room with portraits that hung from the ceiling. A sort of maze walk through the different eras of Gotham's history.

"Sofie, you need to go home now," he urged

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Wait what, what's going on?"

He looked around, but before he could say anything he heard loud footsteps head in their direction. Sofia looked down to the opening of the portraits to see purple shoes saunter slowly through the maze. Vallentino looked up to her and swallowed nervously, pushing her lightly behind him.

"I've gotta' admit Belli, you are quite the host!" Joker said

They watched as his form finally appeared from behind the 1920s portrait of Gotham's streets, his white grin gleamed in the low lighting.

Vallentino smiled, "Joker my friend, I do hope you find everything to your liking?"

The Joker gave a quick glance to Sofia before raising his nonexistent brows, "You mean to say all this, was for muah?" he placed his gloved hand on his chest.

Vallentino chuckled, "well not everything, but you are a main part of this event even taking place."

Sofia watched as the Joker's mouth twitched, he clearly did not like Val's answer. Even the lightest amount of attention that was taken away from him, it upset him. He took a long breath and smiled once more, turning his attention to Sofia.

"Now why on God's beautiful earth, would you hide something as precious as this?" he asked, pointing to the young woman

Vallentino shifted his eyes to Sofia, she could tell he wish she weren't there, "Now why would she be of any interest to you Joker," he joked, "you have plenty of women fishing for your attention."

The Joker frowned, almost insulted at his words, "Is she busy?"

Vallentino gave a look of confusion, wondering why he was asking him when she was right next to him. Sofia glanced at him before looking back up to the clown, "Actually I was just about to leave," she smiled

The Joker feigned shock, "oh really for what? Everything's closed at this time, where are you going that requires you to be in a hurry?"

Sofia held her breath, "I just have to go home," she turned to Vallentino and placed a hand on his shoulder, she could feel the Joker's eyes on her, "Goodnight Val."

The older man smiled and kissed her cheek, "your ride will be waiting outside," he whispered

She nodded and walked past the two men, Joker's gaze watching her leave.

"No kiss for your uncle J?" he smirked

Sofia inwardly rolled her eyes and glared at him, he seemed amused at how much of a rise he would get out of her. She continued walking, after turning the corner, Joker slowly looked back to Vallentino.


	5. Chapter 4: Fifth Amendment

When Sofia exited the building, there wasn't anyone standing outside. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body due to the chill in the air and waited for her ride. She glanced around until she spotted a black Lincoln make its way towards her side of the street. It stopped right in front of her, but no one got out. She stared at the car until a man she didn't recognize stepped out. He had a clean shaved beard and a very stoic face. He was dressed in a navy-blue suit and gave her a quick nod.

"Evening Ms. Black," he started, reaching for the door handle

She watched him without moving, "You're not Axton," she stated dryly

He held the door open and remained passive, "I'll be your driver for the evening. I was given specific orders to take you home safely."

She turned back around, looking through the large glass doors to the gallery. There were still crowds of people laughing and enjoying themselves inside. Not a sign of Val anywhere.

"Is there something wrong miss?" he lightly leaned over with one hand behind his back, the other still on the door handle.

She turned back to him.

"Bellomi told me to take you home as soon as possible."

At the sound of Val, she quirked her head. Not saying a word, she sighed and finally stepped inside the car. He gave a small smirk and closed the door, walking over to the driver's seat and stepping in.

Sofia stared at him from the backseat as he drove the car passed the gallery. His eyes looked back to her before going back to the road. The car drove in a separate route to her house, only a road Axton knew of.

"No one besides Axton knows this route." She stated

The man looked in the rearview mirror at her, "Then good thing he shared it with me."

Her eyes glanced out the window, "Shame he missed the party, where is he?"

The driver didn't show much emotion, "He didn't feel well."

"Is that so."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The car pulled up to her apartment. The driver stepped out of the vehicle and glanced up to her apartment before opening the door while Sofia stepped out.

"Have a good night Ms. Black," he said, closing the door and stepping back into the vehicle.

She nodded and opened the door, walking up the stairs to her apartment. She walked down the long corridor that led to her front door, but stopped when she noticed the door was unlocked. She looked around, there shouldn't have been anyone on this floor, there were no other occupants on this level beside her. She reached down for a small pistol she kept in her clutch, unfortunately in a city like this, it was necessary to carry such weapons around.

Sofia cautiously opened the door, the lights were on to her room and the bathroom. She looked down when she felt a sticky substance on her shoe. She creased her forehead in confusion and looked down to inspect it further.

It was blood.

Sofia quickly looked up and aimed her gun at the room, she reached over for the switch and turned on the light to the hallway. She gasped when she saw a body lying on the ground, it looked like someone familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint who it was by the angle they were lying in. She stepped back and glanced around the residence.

 _Why were they here and how did they get in?_

She turned her head back to the body and leaned down, she looked at his face and realized who this man was. He was one of Falcone's workers, she knew this because Maroni pointed him out during an event at one point. Falcone and Maroni despised one another, but it had nothing to do with her so why would this man be dead in her apartment? She narrowed her eyes and inspected further, spotting a note written in sloppy handwriting.

 _Nothing personal._

She furrowed her brows, not understanding what the note meant.

"Don't move!"

Sofia jumped and turned her head, there were Gotham police officers aiming their guns straight for her.

They walked closer to her, "Drop the gun!" they ordered

Sofia stared at them before slowly placing the pistol on the ground.

"Hands above your head!"

She grunted and placed her slim arms behind her brunette head. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. They hurried over to her, while an officer roughly placed her hands behind her back.

"Watch it!" she chastised

"Quiet."

She turned back to see the rest of the officers and crime scene investigators barge into her apartment.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked

The officer didn't respond, he only shoved her down the stairs. She could see an older man with gray hair heading for the entrance. The officer pushed her and she nearly fell to the ground due to her heels onto the concrete step. The older man quickly caught her and she growled and turned to the policeman.

"Watch it Griggs will you? You nearly knocked the poor woman over," he stated in aggravation

The blonde officer scoffed, "Poor woman? She murdered someone commissioner."

Sofia furrowed her brows and quickly turned to both men, "Murder? I didn't murder anyone?"

"Tell that to the dead body lying in your apartment building," he spat

The older man stared at her, she could tell he wanted to believe her, he turned to Griggs, "Take her to the station. We'll need to question her after an examination of the body."

Sofia remained silent, knowing best not to say anything further until she had a lawyer or even Bellomi come to see her. Griggs dragged her to the vehicle and opened the door, shoving her inside the hard backseat of the police car. She glared at him as he walked around and hopped in the car.

"Comfy?" he asked mockingly

She simply glowered at the blonde. He chuckled and shrugged, putting the car in drive and heading for the station.


	6. Chapter 5: Inconclusive

"I didn't kill anyone." Sofia stated, handcuffs holding her down and attached to the metal table before her.

Griggs and another Latino officer stared down at her uninterested.

"Then why was there a body in your apartment? And not just any body, this guy worked for one of the most notorious crime families in this city," the Latino officer asked

Sofia shook her head, "I don't know. I already told you, I had just gotten home from an event at the gallery on the north side of the city. My door was unlocked, and I walked in on the body lying in the middle of the hallway," she insisted

Griggs pursed his lips and raised a brow, "there's no other tenants on that floor, and the only other person who has access to it is the administrator of the building. And you were holding a weapon not even registered to you."

Sofia let out an angered breath, Val had given her the gun for protection. Then she remembered something.

 _The note_

Sofia scooted up in her seat and placed her cuffed hands on the table, "The note! There was a note attached to his body, someone must have put it there and left before I came inside."

The two officers looked at one another before Griggs leaned back in his seat, "What note?"

Sofia gave a look of confusion, "The note. The note that was left there, it had a message on it," she glanced down to remember what the words were, "it was some kind of threat or warning."

Griggs shook his head and scoffed, "There was no note found anywhere at the scene."

"Ask my driver, he was there when I entered my apartment, he brought me home from the event."

"What was his name?" he asked

She closed her eyes in frustration, she didn't even ask what his name was and slowly opened her green eyes back up, "I don't know."

Griggs merely scoffed, "I can't go on an 'I don't know.'"

She huffed and shook her head, "He was a younger man with brown hair and a beard. Over 6 feet tall."

He titled his head to the side, "Hm."

Sofia stared at them, anger starting to build up inside her. _What's going on?_ They weren't even willing to listen to her, as if they didn't care what she said.

The officer sighed and stepped forward, "Gordon wanted us to wait for him to question her."

"Who cares what Gordon wants."

"Just put her in a cell for now."

The Latino officer started towards her with his keys, Sofia sat up in her seat and lowered her chin.

"I get the right to a phone call," she said quickly

Both officers looked at one another before snickering. Griggs glanced back at her, "Sure kid."

Sofia watched as the officer smirked and pulled out his keys to unlock the cuffs to her wrists and the table. Sofia stared at his every move, he took one last glance at Griggs before leaving the room. Sofia could have sworn she saw the corrupt officer wink and nod as she walked out.

* * *

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

… _._

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Sofia closed her eyes and lightly jumped anxiously, waiting for someone to pick up the other line. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a click.

"Hello?" the voice asked

Sofia furrowed her brows, not knowing who it was because it certainly wasn't Bellomi.

"Val?" she asked

"This is Sal, who am I speaking with?" he asked

Sofia didn't know why Maroni was answering the phone, but she assumed the party went after hours as she could hear laughing and people in the background.

"Sal, it's Sofia," she started

"Sofie? What's wrong, is everything alright?" he asked

Sofia turned back to see the officer a few feet away, watching her. She grunted and turned back around, trying to keep her voice down.

"Sal, I'm at the police station," she started

"Police station? Why the hell are you there? What's going on?" he asked with concern

She shook her head, not even knowing how to answer his questions over the phone, she didn't have much time to speak, "Sal, I don't have a lot of time, but I'm in trouble. Where is Val? Could you please let him know?"

There was a small pause of silence before, "Of course honey."

"Thank you –"

But before she could say another word, the officer grabbed the phone and placed it back on the base. She turned to him and frowned, "Is this necessary?" she asked irritably

The officer grabbed her by the handcuffs and took them off when they stopped in front of an empty cell block. He shoved her inside where she almost fell over, she caught herself and glared up at him. He dismissed her and walked back down the hall, leaving her alone.

She sighed, just a few hours ago, she was at an event with some of Gotham's richest and now she was stuck inside a cell room under suspected murder.

 _Could anything get worse?_

* * *

"What do you mean your denying her bail?" Bellomi asked

Griggs stared at the older man, "She's a major suspect here, we can't let her go sir."

Val shook his head and gave a pensive stare as he looked around in search of Sofia, "Where is she?"

"She's back in our holding cells, waiting to be transferred," he replied

Val stood confused, "transfer, she's being transferred? Where?" he asked

The officer leaned against the table with his arms crossed, "Blackgate."

The older man widened his eyes, "Under what evidence do you have to send her to prison?" he asked

The officer yawned and shrugged, "Our commissioners on the scene as we speak and there is no other way possible there to have been another killer. Ms. Black insists on denying these accusations, but she was the only one present who had access to the floor at the time of murder."

"When was this man killed?"

"Not too long after we found her standing over her victim."

" _The_ victim," Val corrected

The officer stared at him before smirking, "Were you with her between the time the body was found and the time she left your gallery."

Bellomi stared at the officer, "No, but I can assure you Sofie is not the one responsible for this crime."

"I won't ask you again old man, were you with her between the time the body was found and the time she left your gallery?"

"No, I was not, but –"

"Then you have no information we need Mr. Bellomi," he interrupted

Bellomi closed his mouth and stood still, looking around in thought before pointing his finger to the ceiling, "My driver! I had a driver take her home."

At this point two other officers walked up to the older man. Griggs continued to speak with Bellomi, "What's the drivers name?"

"Axton," he replied

"Can you describe him?"

Val nodded, "He's a man about my age, bald, no taller than 5'8."

Griggs looked to the other officers before turning back to Bellomi, "That's not what she told us."

Val crinkled his face, "Excuse me?"

Griggs placed his hands on his belt, "Have a seat, you can see her when she's being transferred."

Bellomi stepped forward and pointed to the scruffy officer, "What your doing is illegal."

Griggs scoffed, "And what is it you do in your little art studio?"

Bellomi stopped and stared at him.

"I know who you associate yourself with," he leaned in closer, "and just to be clear, you better be grateful it isn't you behind those bars, because there's plenty of people at Blackgate who'd love to get their hands on you."

"My gallery is open to everyone," he responded

"With frequent guests like Salvatore Moroni, Cobblepot, hell even the Joker was present at your soiree, you've got a lot of bad people looking at you Bellomi."

Val merely stared.

Griggs gave a smug look, "Now I won't say it again. Have a seat."


	7. Chapter 6: Criminal

**Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far, sorry for stupid little mistakes I make. I'm a fool... Anyways let me know what you think! I'll try and get a few more chapters in today! :)**

* * *

"I refuse to let her get sent away to prison," Bellomi stated, holding his hat in his gloved hands

Griggs rolled his eyes, "That's not up to you," he replied, looking down at a Playboy magazine on his desk.

Val stood up from his seat, walking over towards the arrogant officer, "There must be something I can do to keep her out of Blackgate."

Griggs looked up from his desk, "Anything?" he asked with a smirk

The older man didn't say a word, he simply nodded. Griggs raised a brow and closed the magazine, glancing around before turning back to Val.

"What do you have to offer?"

The older man sighed and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a handful of cash, plopping it on the desk. Griggs widened his eyes and smiled cheerfully before looking around and quickly taking the cash to place it in his pocket.

"Now you're talking. I'll put in to have her transfer switched over to Arkham instead," he grinned with a large gap in his teeth

Val furrowed his brows, "This was to get her out. Not to have her sent over to a mental institution. I thought you wanted to make a deal."

Griggs stood up, "Now you listen to me, this is the best I can do under the circumstances I'm in. I have powerful people who want her for whatever fucking reason," Val stood quiet after he said this, knowing damn well why people wanted her. "But my job is to make my boss happy and I intend to."

Val growled and slammed his hands on the desk, making a few officers look their way, "You were never going to send her to Blackgate. You were transferring her to Arkham without your commissioner knowing, weren't you?!"

Griggs looked at them and smiled before making a face at Val, "Listen, I have one powerful ass boss who might even trump your friends. I can't piss them off and right now they want Sofia locked away there. You are not a blood relative, so there's nothing more you can do. I'll take your generous donation into consideration when dropping her off. I'll make her stay as comfortable as possible."

Val gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he was going to knock this officer in the face.

"Where is your commissioner? I'd like to speak with him," Val stated

Griggs scoffed, "He won't be back for a while yet. Something having to do with the Joker. But your more than welcome to sit and wait for him. I have a criminal to transport."

Val stared at him as he walked away. The older man stepped forward, "I'd like to see her."

The officer turned to him and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But make it quick."

* * *

An hour passed by and Sofia heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, there were multiple footsteps and she perked her head up to see who it was. She quickly stood up when she spotted Val hurrying over to her cell with Griggs.

"Val!" she said, walking over to the bars as an officer pulled out the keys

The cell door opened and Sofia nearly jumped into Val's arms while the older man held her tightly

Bellomi smiled at Sofia, "Sofie sweetheart, I came as quick as I could, but they would not allow me to see you until now."

She stood back and shook her head, "It's alright Val, you're here."

Griggs stared at the two passively, "Alright kid time to go."

She turned to him, "Go where?"

The officer reached for her arms and turned her around, clasping the cuffs back on.

"Let go of me!" she hissed

Val grabbed Griggs' arm, "Must you be so forceful?" he asked angrily

Griggs ignored him, "I don't have time for this. We need to leave."

Sofia looked to Val, who stared at her and softened his eyes, raising his hand and placing it on her cheek. "I will find a way to get you out Sofie," he whispered

Another officer walked by them and grabbed Sofia, guiding her towards the back exit of the station.

"Find a way out of what?" she asked, "Wait! Where are you taking me?"

Sofia tried struggling out of the officer's grasp, but he only held her tighter. Val tried to make his way to her before Grigg's stopped him.

"Val!" she shouted

Bellomi looked up to Griggs, who stared at him, "Don't do something you'll regret Bellomi. This is out of your hands now."

Val looked back to Sofia, who gave him one last pleading stare as she was dragged out of the building.

Bellomi roughly pushed his arm away and glowered at the arrogant 88officer, "This isn't over."

"Is that a threat?" Griggs raised a brow

Val turned on heel and walked out the other way, "It's a warning."

Griggs narrowed his eyes and watched as the man pressed passed the station and into the Gotham streets just outside.

* * *

Sofia sat in the back of the police car, she looked around, wondering why the hell she was being led out the back way of the station. She knew something wasn't right. The cop left her alone in the back seat, she glanced down and reached for the handle, but it was locked.

She groaned in frustration and sat back in the uncomfortably hard seat. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, Sofia flinched when the driver door opened abruptly. Griggs sat down and turned on the ignition to the car, he adjusted the rearview mirror.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable," he started, lowering his hand and placing it back on the steering wheel, "It's gonna take us a little while to get there."

Sofia quirked her head, "There being?"

Griggs smirked, looking back at her and winking, "Arkham."

Sofia widened her eyes as Gotham's lights brushed passed as they drove.


	8. Chapter 7: Arkham

"I thought I was going to Blackgate." She stated sternly

Griggs didn't look back, "Change of plan."

"You don't just randomly decide to change someone's transfer to an entirely new facility."

The officer scoffed, "In a city like this, anythings possible sweet cheeks."

"My name. You may address me by my name."

Griggs smirked, "Sure thing hot stuff."

She glared at the man.

Sofia watched as they drove down a long road on the far end of the city, there were dying trees lined up with the street, not much landscape upkeep was given clearly. She turned her head and looked through the gate inside the vehicle, her eyes landed on the large spiked gates and the sign labeled in gothic wording.

 _Arkham Asylum_

Sofia gulped down whatever fear she was feeling and scanned the many buildings surrounding them. Gotham's skyline was wrapped around the entire island, the area was dimly lit for how frequently it was used. Her head turned to look at the entrance, seeing an older man holding a cane and a younger gentleman standing aside what looked like doctors, just outside the front metal doors.

The car stopped, Sasha watched as Griggs hopped out of the car and walk over to the two men. There were Arkham guards walking behind and standing off to the side, one in particular placed a flask back into his pocket before anyone else noticed. The officer spoke to the older man with glasses, while the young man stared at her in confusion.

The older man nodded and nudged for his guards towards the car. Sofia sat back as they opened the door, the guard carrying the flask smelled of hard liquor.

"Let's go doll," he spoked, reaching for her

She snatched her hand away, "I can let myself out," she spat

The guard stared at her before smirking and placing a hand on his belt, shrugging, "Be my guest."

Sofia slowly stepped out of the vehicle and glanced up to the clock tower above. The ocean breeze hitting her face with bits of her hair falling out of her now messy loose bun. She calmly walked over towards the men and glared at Griggs.

The officer smirked and turned back to the older man, "She's all yours Sharp."

The warden looked the woman over, his face full of prejudice and animosity. "This is our new patient?" he asked dryly

Sofia spotted Griggs give a quick glance to the officer that reeked of alcohol, before smiling and nodding at the warden, "Yessir."

The warden didn't seem to care and waved his hand, "Fine. But we already have one lunatic coming tonight. As if we didn't need any more running around inside my facility. Take her away Boles."

The officer with the flask nodded and walked closer to Sofia, but she shook her head and stepped forward, making the warden furrow his brows and take a step back. Griggs reached out for her and pulled her back.

"I am not supposed to be here, I was framed," she stated

The young man cleared his throat, "This would be _my_ facility Quincy," he corrected, turning to Griggs and stepping in front of Sofia, "I'll personally make sure she gets the help she needs. And by doing that," the man placed his hand on Boles' arm and lowered it, "I'm going to need you to stop manhandling her."

Boles stared at the young man before smirking and giving a quick nod, releasing Sofia. The warden narrowed his eyes at the young man, then peered over at Griggs, who winked at him and lifted his fingers to twirl them around the side of his head. Sofia turned to look at him, making Griggs shoot his hand down and smile at the young woman. Sofia raised her brow, but looked back at one of the doctors when they started to speak.

"We'll take her, thank you officer," they insisted and reached over to place a soft hand on Sofia's shoulder. She lightly jumped and glared at the doctor.

Griggs let Sofia go and watched as the doctors led the young woman inside the asylum. Sofia reluctantly followed them as they escorted her in. The young man following their trail.

The warden followed soon after, while Griggs walked aside of Boles, smiling at the guard. They stood next to one another outside, the officer slid some cash into Boles' hand. The guard turned to him and nodded, "Good work Griggs, I take it your boss is pleased to finally have what they want?"

Griggs scoffed, "Just make sure you take good care of her for the time being. Boss wants her in one piece."

Boles turned to the officer and nodded, "We'll do our best to be as hospitable as we can. But if anyone starts asking questions? Especially Arkham, you know his morale is equally as justified as the commissioner."

Griggs started for the car and looked back at Boles, "Just pull the old suicide card and say she's not fit to be released. I'll handle the rest."

Boles watched as Griggs stepped inside the car and drive off.

* * *

Sofia could hear yelling and screaming from patients coming from all directions, the doctors pulled her inside two metal doors that slid open into what looked like a shower area. But there were no shower heads, only one large hose attached to some drain a couple feet away. Sofia furrowed her brows and looked back to see the doctors tug at her coat, she clenched her jaw and snatched her coat back.

"Get away from me!" she hissed

The doctors stared at her before a familiar voice spoke up behind them. She turned her head to see the young man walk inside the room, "That's enough. She doesn't need to be treated like an animal, that's not what we stand for."

Sofia narrowed her eyes as she gripped her coat, he turned to her as the doctors backed off a bit. He gave a warm smile and nodded, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, a bit of scruff on his face, but dressed professional just the same.

"I sincerely apologize Ms. Black, but this is merely protocol. Sanitation purposes I assure you."

She glared at him but didn't say anything. He frowned, "I am not trying to hurt you Ms. Black, you can trust me."

She scoffed, "Trust you? I was sent here against my will because I was framed for something I didn't do. I am not crazy, but you people are treating me like a patient in need of mental help. So why should I trust you?"

The young man stared at her pensively, "I promise you Ms. Black my intentions are anything but malicious, I am here to help. And I know very well how the city's police department works, so I'll do everything in my power to get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, are you willing to cooperate with us?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

She considered his words until sighing and glancing to the floor, "I'm not getting naked in front of these men."

He nodded and turned to the male doctors and guards, ordering them to leave. He looked back at Sofia and smiled before turning around and heading out the doors.

Sofia quirked her head, "Who are you?"

The young man stopped and looked back at Sofia, "My name is Jeremiah Arkham."

She stared at him until a guard came rushing in, "Sir, it's the Joker," he stated frantically

Both Jeremiah and Sofia turned to look at the guard.

"He's here."


	9. Chapter 8: Fancy A Shower?

Jeremiah sighed and turned to Sofia, he bowed his head, "Excuse me Ms. Black. Please forgive me, but this is a patient I cannot afford to have loose. But I know you will cooperate yes?" he asked

Sofia chewed on her cheek, "Fine."

An older woman walked into the room, holding a clip board. Her hair was black with streaks of gray in certain areas. She didn't look as though she took much care of herself as she had wrinkles and bags underneath her glasses.

Jeremiah stopped just before the exit and raised his hand, "This is Gretchen Whistler, she's part of my medical staff and someone I entrust in taking care of you properly until we assign you your official doctor."

Dr. Whistler gave a quick smile before looking back down and writing on her clipboard. Sofia didn't trust anyone in this place, or anyone much for that matter. In this corrupt city, everyone always had a means to an end. Jeremiah stepped forward and placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder, knocking her out of her thoughts.

He leaned down, he was fairly tall and stood over her, "It's alright."

Her eyes watched him and nodded in response. Jeremiah smiled and stood up, turning to Dr. Whistler, "See to it she's comfortable."

The older woman nodded while Jeremiah took one last glance at Sofia and left the room with the guard. She turned back to Sofia and walked closer to her, "Ms. Black," she spoke with a thick German accent, "We will need you to remove your clothes now Ms. Black."

Sofia bit her lip and shook her leg, debating whether or not to just book it out of the room. But she knew better, this facility was fully secured and if she wouldn't comply with their standards, then they would have to do it by force. She was about to reach for the fabric but suddenly stopped when the metal sliding doors opened, and Boles walked in. Dr. Whistler whipped her head back and gave a look of disapproval at the guard.

"What are you doing here Boles, I am with a female patient. According to Arkham, you are not permitted to be in here," she urged

Boles rolled his eyes and continued to walk inside, "Problem with some staff, Joker bit someone's ear off. He's detained in the lobby area, but will need transferring to his cell. Meanwhile they need your help with the injured staff."

Dr. Whistler groaned and handed the clipboard over to another staff before Boles reached over and grabbed it from her hands.

"I'll handle this one," he turned to Sofia, "she shouldn't be a problem."

Whistler narrowed her eyes at the man, "Aren't you needed down there as well?" she asked

Boles shook his head and lightly hiccupped, "Cash has it under control. Sharp gave me orders to take her back to her room. Joker seems to be a bit more violent today and Jeremiah doesn't want anything happening to her while being transferred."

Whistler examined Boles' face and stared suspiciously, making her way out of the room, "I will be back."

Sofia watched Whistler exit the room while Boles turned to face her completely, walking closer until he was a few feet away. Sofia narrowed her eyes and backed away. He looked down at the clipboard and began reading off what was written on it.

"Sofia Black. Age: 22. Eyes: Green. Hair: Brown. Gender," he smirked, "Definitely female."

Sofia glowered at him and clenched her jaw, but he stopped and tossed the clipboard on the metal table in the room.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

She shook her head, "I am not taking off my clothes in front of you."

Boles chuckled and quirked his head, crossing his arms, "You don't have much of a choice doll. We're a little short on staff at the moment."

"Being short on staff has nothing to do with you needing to be in the room while I'm naked," she retorted

Boles shrugged, "Yeah but I wouldn't wanna miss this. Don't get many beauties like you around here often."

Sofia grimaced and lowered her head, "Your just as bad as Griggs."

The guard raised his chin and winked, "Oh no. You'll come to find I'm much worse," he licked his lips and Sofia cringed in disgust. Standing still.

Boles watched her, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way doll."

Sofia stared at him for a few moments before letting out an angered breath and rolling her eyes. She pulled her hands up to unbutton her coat, taking it off and throwing it to a staff member. Boles grinned as he watched her reach back to unclasp her dress and take off the fabric. She could feel Boles' eyes on each part of her body as she took off the dress and threw it to the ground.

The only thing left on her body was her black laced bra and panties. She looked up at Boles and frowned, his eyes were glued to her body. She shook her head as she crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the dim room.

Boles nudged his head, "The bra too sweetheart."

Sofia furrowed her brows and held her body tighter, "I don't fucking think so," she spat

Boles frowned and looked to the staff, who turned and started moving towards her. She backed away from them and left a dangerous look on her face. The staff only continued moving towards her and lifted their hands to grab her arms.

She slapped them away, "Alright! Just keep your fucking hands off me," she threatened

The staff members stepped away while Sofia clenched her fists and stared at the floor, taking off her bra and quickly shooting her arms to cover her bare breasts. Boles looked her up and down, standing back and ordering the staff to turn on the hose. A staff member pressed Sofia back against the wall while they pulled the hose up to wash her down. The force of the water was so strong it would have knocked her to the ground if it weren't for the wall keeping her footing.

 _It hurt_

Sofia winced as the water cracked against her smooth skin. Boles chuckled and called out, "Turn around!"

Sofia glared at him while her teeth chattered, she growled and slowly turned around. The guard stared at her plump wet bottom. His eyes trailed up from the small of her back up the curve on her spine until stopping when his eyes landed on a dragon tattoo covering most of her back. Boles' smirk quickly curled down into a frown as he stared at the ink on her body.

"Enough!" he shouted

Sofia could hear the turning of the rusted drain, the water stopping soon after. The sound of water trickling down the drain filled the room. She looked up at the wall before turning her head to see the guard stare at her with uncertainty. She furrowed her brows as she held her body. Boles shook his head and ordered the staff to take her into a separate room and dress her in orange patient's uniform.

Her long wet hair fell over her face while they pulled a white thermal shirt over her head and then the short-sleeved orange shirt after with her patient number on it. Her pants were unusually tight around her bottom as they put them on her. She grunted, not liking the fact that they were doing this for her, she didn't understand why they didn't just let her do it herself. The staff then grabbed her and clasped large cuffs on her wrists.

They walked her out of the room. Boles waited outside for her, the guards behind him looked nervous. They kept turning back to the entrance of the building.

He stepped forward, "Now was that so hard?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Just take me to my room asshole."

Boles' smile left his face and shot his gloved hand up to grip her arm tight. She winced as she glared up at the guard.

"Talk like that to me again bitch, and I'll see to it personally you get a one-way ticket to electrotherapy," he threatened

Sofia pulled her arm away, "You have no idea who I know outside of these walls. Watch your tone with me Boles."

Boles glanced to the other guards before laughing and turning to Sofia. She stood up straight and stared at the guard.

He wiped a tear away and sighed, "Oh Sofie. You have no idea who _we_ know."


	10. Chapter 9: Degenerate

Sofia was dragged through the endless halls of the asylum, her eyes skimmed through different rooms as she passed them. Rooms filled with different forms of technology while others kept gurneys and seats with straps inside. She looked down another hall to see Whistler and other doctors escort a man hastily down the corridor. He was holding his ear, blood was dripping down his hands. Boles then tugged at Sasha's shoulder and stopped her from walking, she snapped her head forward to see what the abrupt halt was for.

"Clear the area!" another guard announced from the opposite end of the room

Boles and staff blocked Sofia's view, but she tried to look through them as best she could. She could see Quincy Sharp and Jeremiah Arkham standing aside of the intensive treatment center. Standing next to them was a middle-aged guard with a hook for a hand, they were all focused on the new visitor. Her head turned to see a large group of guards making their way towards the men. They were dragging someone with them.

That's when she saw him. His disheveled green hair and bruised pasty face, he had a black eye and bloody nose. His wide grin was full of blood, but she suspected not all of that was his. Seeing the unfortunate victim just moments before. He moved his jaw around, not even acknowledging the cuts and marks all over his body. He took quite the beating. She wondered how he was able to get into this much trouble in just a matter of a few hours. But it was the Joker of course, he was known to do plenty of things out of the ordinary. He cackled his eerie laugh and lit up when he saw Sharp, who was anything but eager to see him.

"Sharpy! Did you miss me?" he laughed

Sharp remained unfazed as he scowled at the clown, "That's warden Sharp to you."

Joker seemed amused at his response, "I'll take that as a no."

The warden said nothing. Jeremiah watched him from behind, "He'll need medical attention."

His green eyes landed on Boles and he grinned even wider, taking a long step towards him before being pulled back a bit, "Frankie! How's the wife and kids?" he asked mockingly

Boles glared at him and stepped forward, grabbing his collar and pulling the Joker close, "Shut it clown, a lot of people here really wanna talk to you," he started

Sofia raised a brow, _what is that supposed to mean_?

She was shocked at Boles' sudden splurge of confidence he was displaying. Did he know who he was talking to? But when Boles stepped forward, he revealed Sofia's small form just behind him. She lightly jumped, realizing she was on her tip toes trying to watch and quickly backed down when his eyes spotted her. The Joker's demeanor drastically changed.

His eyes grew dark and cold, he slowly looked back to Boles with a smile, "Oh Frankie, you should really learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut," he then frowned, "It'll get you into trouble."

Boles slightly loosened his grip and knew the Joker was pissed. He looked to the other guards standing behind Sofia, he nudged his head, "Get her out of here."

They nodded and ushered her down a separate direction. Sofia didn't look but knew the Joker's eyes were watching her every move. To her surprise the Joker didn't say anything else, she half expected him to spit out an insult about seeing her before this or make fun of her, but he didn't. He only stared at her, and she didn't like it.

Staff pulled over transportation with synthetic straps for the Joker.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Really, I don't mind walking," he hissed

Guards slammed him against the restraints and tightly strapped him in. Sofia turned her head to hear Sharp's last words before the metal doors closed.

"Get this filthy degenerate out of here."

* * *

The guards made Sofia walk down a long tunnel with windows that looked out to the island. She spotted a large black vehicle driving off into the distance. Sofia's eyes widened when she realized it was the bat mobile. Well, clearly, who else would be smart enough to catch the Joker and bring him all the way from Gotham onto the island unharmed. She tripped when a guard shoved her into the open metal doors. This was the penitentiary area; this part was specifically for the crazier more delusional patients. Not too dangerous, but enough keep them behind bulletproof glass.

There was a large watchtower within the already enormous room. One patient looked at her and started screaming and slamming his fists against the glass.

"Twin!"

"Twin!"

The guard aside of her looked up to the watch tower and nodded, Sofia glanced up to see Arkham guards standing above in the control room. One nodded back and looked down at something on the counter, reaching over for something she couldn't see.

Suddenly a powerful sound of electricity was heard and the patient jerked his body back after slamming his fists against the glass one last time. He bounced back and fell to the ground, motionless. Sofia took a breath and watched the man on the ground.

"Patient down!" The guard called out nonchalantly and pressed Sofia further

Sofia looked ahead of her as they ushered her down another hall. This area of the building was much quieter, the rooms were even larger and had cell doors instead of glass. She felt slight relief when the guard stopped and searched for the keys to a cell room that wasn't next to any cells currently occupied.

He opened the somewhat rusted door and turned to her, unlocking the cuffs, "Get in," he ordered

Sofia stared at him before walking inside the room, she then felt a hand grab her shoulder and roughly turn her around. He observed her while his eyes fell to the locket around her neck. He pulled a hand up and reached for it. Sofia rapidly pulled away and clasped her necklace.

A staff member walked inside, "Ma'am, we cannot allow patients to have any personal items with them as it might cause possible harm to either the patient or staff," she explained

Sofia narrowed her eyes, _ma'am,_ she hated that, it made her feel old. "Harm to myself? It's a necklace. And extremely important to me."

The guard was becoming impatient. The female staff member lifted her hand, "We'll take safe care of it."

Sofia clenched the necklace tighter, "I can't do that."

The guard grunted and stepped forward, gripping Sofia's shoulder with one hand and pulling the necklace with the other. Sofia grabbed at his arm and growled, kicking him in the groin. The guard hissed in pain and looked up to slap her in the face, sending her falling on the cot in her cell. Arkham staff rushed to her and restrained her to the bed, she furrowed her brows and punched one of the women in the face when they tired to hold her down.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" she hissed

The guard stood up and scowled at Sofia, reaching over for her locket and ripping it off her neck. The metal chain snapping apart. Sofia's eyes widened, that was the only reminder of her past that she had. The only memory of her brother, and it was in this asshole's hands.

"No!" she shouted, trying to sit up. But the staff held her down and strapped her to the bed. She desperately tried to get free. Something in her snapping at the sight of her brother's locket being taken away.

He held his groin in pain, "Knock the bitch out," he ordered, turning and stepping out of the room.

Sofia saw the staff member pull out a needle and unclip the top, she struggled against the restraints, but nothing budged. She winced when she felt the needle pierce her skin. She could feel the liquid of whatever was in the syringe shoot through her veins. Sofia shut her eyes and shook her head, looking down to see clouded silhouettes of the staff and guards standing over her.

Her eyes were getting heavier and she couldn't fight the drowsiness she was feeling. The light to her cell got darker as the cell door shut as did her eyes, until complete darkness took over.


	11. Chapter 10: Memory

**Hey everyone! Okay so, I know it's been a while but it's been hectic and my internet just hasn't been wanting to cooperate with me :/ Anyways I will be changing a little of the story that was shown in the little snippet I've given you. But don't worry, I came up with an even better idea for the story! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

/o/

"You did what?!" Gordon shouted

The rest of the GCPD looked to the commissioner's door, hearing his yelling from inside of his office.

Griggs rolled his eyes as he sat in the seat in front of Gordon's desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back, "I don't see the problem in sending a guilty woman to Arkham. This way she'll have the help she needs."

Gordon slammed his fist on his desk, "She hasn't been found guilty of anything yet. And you completely disobeyed my orders Griggs. You haven't been working here long and already you think that you can make decisions you are not sanctioned to."

Griggs scoffed, "I think I'm more authorized to do what I feel necessary action if needed _Commissioner."_

The older man frowned, "I want her out of Arkham and back here. You better fix this Griggs. Or you'll be released from working for the police force any further."

Griggs smirked and stood up, "Gee Gordon, I really wish I could. Problem is, is she's already in the system and you know how that is. Paperwork up the ass that I'm sure you'd just love doing. And I don't think my boss would like me changing any of their orders."

Gordon stepped forward, "And what _boss_ would that be?" he asked in suspicion

Griggs smiled his crooked grin, "Ooo, sorry Gordon, but that's information someone like me, isn't _authorized_ to tell you."

* * *

 _Sofia opened her eyes. She was in a run-down bungalow near the Narrows of Gotham. she could hear police sirens and voices just outside the room she was in. She lifted herself from the bed and glanced around. It looked so familiar, it looked almost like the room she had when she was young._

 _It wasn't much, in fact, it was anything but luxurious. There was just one small wooden nightstand with a lamp on top of it next to her bed. Sofia turned her attention to the door, the voices were getting louder. She could hear more clearly that it was the sound of two people arguing. Her breathes began to quicken when she realized this is a repeat of her childhood. It wasn't a pleasant one, and it was often something she pressed far in the back of her mind to near extinction. She could hear the woman screaming and shouting in defense. The other voice, was a man and yelling out in anger. Sofia backed away from the door, her arms started shaking._

 _The sound of loud footsteps slowly coming up the stairs alerted Sofia to quickly look around the room for any sort of hiding place. Something she did too often when she was younger. Her eyes landed on a closet near the end of the bed. Sofia jumped when loud banging made the door shake. Sofia gasped and turned around to run inside the closet._

 _BANG!_

 _Sofia panted and sat in the corner of the small room. She shut her eyes and covered her ears. But the noises didn't stop._

 _BANG!_

 _Tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She scooted as far back as she could inside the room. The wall hitting her back and keeping her from going any further._

 _BANG!_

" _Now I lay me down to sleep." She started whispering to herself a prayer she would repeat over and over again when she was a child._

 _BANG!_

" _I pray the lord my soul to keep."_

 _BANG!_

" _If I should die before I wake…"_

… _._

 _The noises stopped. Sofia opened her eyes and listened for anything. Any sound or bump outside of the room. She looked up to the door and decided to crawl back over towards the door. She hesitated a few moments before allowing herself to reach up for the handle. She held her breath as she placed her fingers around it._

 _Suddenly the door swung open and Sofia yiped and jumped back. She was about to lash out at the person until she noticed a young man, staring at her with wide eyes filled with worry. He had a bloody nose and bruises on his face. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes green. Until the light touched his face did Sofia realize this was her brother._

" _Jack?" she whispered_

 _The young man raised his finger to his lips to shush her quiet. Sofia sat still, Jack gave her a soft smile and ushered her to crawl over towards him. She obeyed and gradually lifted her arm while Jack reached for her and pulled her out. They crawled over behind the bed, he turned to check the door before opening the window. After a few minutes of silence, the door's handle started shaking and the banging continued._

 _Sofia's lip began trembling once more, she felt Jack's hand sharply grab her and yank her up over the windowsill onto the metal stairs just outside the building._

 _BANG!_

 _He turned his head to now see the door kicked in by a scruffy looking middle-aged man in a drunken state staring at them with a scowl. Sofia shook her head and clutched onto his arm. Jack looked back at Sofia and nodded, "Go. I'll be right behind you," he said, patting her hand in reassurance before pressing her farther down the stairway. Suddenly Jack was dragged back inside the room and yanked away from her. She widened her eyes and ran forward, seeing him get beaten brutally by their father in front of her eyes._

" _No!" She screamed_

* * *

Sofia gasped and opened her eyes, her head was throbbing as the sun peeked through the window. Her mouth was dry, she scrunched her eyes at the bright light peering through. She tried raising her arm to block the light, but she felt tight straps around her wrists. She dropped her head and groaned.

 _Oh right._

She almost forgot she was locked up in one of the city's most infamous asylums. She moved her hands around, but the restraints were too tight. She groaned and dropped her head back on the thin pillow. She wasn't quite sure what time it was, but she suspected it was early in the morning considering the birds chirping outside and the smell of dew in the air. She looked around the cell. Her room wasn't much, just a small toilet and sink next to her bed. There was a musty smell in there.

 _Gross_

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, she remembered times when she was in tough situations. All she could do was close her eyes and focus on her breathing.

 _Clank_

Sofia's eyes shot open, looking at the now moving door, she peered up from her spot. It was Jeremiah. He walked inside the room while Dr. Whistler and a few other staff members from the night before stood just outside of her cell. He frowned when he noticed the restraints tightly strapped to her.

He turned to his staff, "Remove these immediately, you weren't authorized to subdue this patient without the supervision of a doctor."

The staff members quickly looked to one another before rushing over and unclasping Sofia. She sat up and massaged her wrists, glaring at them. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes and knelt in front of her, ordering the staff out. He noticed small scars, almost unnoticeable on her wrists and neck.

"I was informed that you attacked one of the guards last night," he started

Sofia rolled her eyes, "well your guard has a mean left blow so consider us even."

Jeremiah stared at her, "Sofia I can't help you if you insist on ignoring our procedures."

She stared at Arkham, "Help me," she repeated, "Helping me by locking me up and throwing away the key. Is that your idea of help?"

He frowned, "No. In fact that's the opposite of what I'm trying to do. My job is to rehabilitate my patients –"

She raised her hand, "I don't need rehabilitation. I need to get out of here. And I've seen the way your staff 'rehabilitates' their patients. This is not rehabilitating anyone."

Jeremiah sat confused, almost as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She glanced down to the ground and he sighed to usher the doctors to close the door so they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What happened?" he asked

Sofia turned to him, "They have my locket. That locket is extremely important to me."

His eyes wandered in thought as he nodded, "Unfortunately we can't have patients keep personal belongings with them as it would be –"

"Harmful to the patients and staff, yeah I've heard this speech already." Her green eyes glared at him, "I need it back. It's all I have left of my memories," the green orbs started to soften, "Please."

He pondered her words and placed his hands on his hips, "I'll make arrangements. So long as you please follow rules."

Sofia thought about it and sighed, shaking her head in agreement.

He looked back at the young woman his features lightening up a bit, "We've assigned you a doctor. Now he's one of the newer psychiatrists here at Arkham, but we have full confidence that he's the right fit for you."

She frowned, "I'm not crazy."

He tilted his head and knelt back down to look at her, "And without a full psychiatric evaluation, how are they supposed to determine that? Do this and I guarantee you it will be easier for both you and me to get you out of here. Got it?"

She moved in her seat and looked down to the ground, "Yep."

Jeremiah smiled at her, "You have an appointment with him after lunch."

She waved her hand, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

She looked up at him, he looked to the staff as they brought in her food on a tray. It looked like a normal breakfast, eggs with toast and a cup of orange juice.

Jeremiah bowed his head, "Gretchen will come to check on you once you've finished. Then she'll escort you to your next appointment." He stepped closer, "Please try and eat Ms. Black."

Sofia looked down to her food while Jeremiah turned and walked out of the room. The door slowly closed. A guard was waiting just outside.

Sofia glanced back down at her food heard a soft grumble from her stomach. She didn't eat anything the night before and she realized she was pretty hungry. She reached up for the fork, only to notice that there was only a spoon.

She scoffed, "Of course."


	12. Chapter 11: Hello Doctor

It didn't take long for Sofia to finish her food, she was surprisingly hungry and scarfed down every last bit. She stood up and glanced out of the window. She had to admit it was a beautiful sight from this distance, but Gotham was anything but beautiful.

Her head turned at the sound of the metal door opening and creaking open. The older doctor stood at the entrance and nodded at Sofia.

"Hello Ms. Black, the doctor is ready to see you now," Gretchen spoke

Sofia sighed and stepped forward until stopping at the sight of Boles coming into view, smirking at her. He took out restraints for her, she grimaced at the guard, Whistler rolled her eyes at the drunk.

"Please refrain from strapping on these restraints too tight, she does not need too much security," she ordered

Boles dismissed her comments, but replied with a, "yeah sure thing doc." He walked closer to Sofia before winking at her, "Try not to bite okay honey?"

Sofia clenched her jaw, "Don't call me honey," she threatened

Boles clasped on the restraints, snapping her skin in the process and she hissed in pain, but no one else seemed to notice. He quickly brought her close to his face and whispered, "I love when they play hard to get."

She cringed and pulled herself away, he still smelled of booze. Whistler cleared her throat and Boles smirked before turning and stepping outside of the room, holding his gun with another guard aside of him. Sofia walked outside of her cell, where they were waiting for her and closed her cell door.

"This way," Whistler said, walking ahead down the hallway

Not much light came through the inside of the building, at least, not in this area. She figured it looked a lot worse in solitary confinement, where she was sure the Joker and other more violent criminals were usually kept. Boles and the guard walked a bit behind her, she inwardly rolled her eyes when she felt Boles' eyes on her backside. If only she didn't have these restraints.

They walked by a large cell that barely had anything inside, it was almost unusual to think an inmate was actually kept inside. Her eyes widened a bit when she spotted a woman with a green hue to her skin and bright red hair falling past her shoulders, sitting in the middle of the room. A very beautiful woman despite her physical deformities. There was this pink mist that surrounded her. She glanced up when she noticed the doctor and guards stop while Whistler scanned her card to open the large metal doors. The woman's eyes then wandered over to Sofia and she slightly quirked her head, then out of nowhere, the woman smiled and stood up. She sauntered over towards the glass and placed a hand on it, just staring at Sofia.

Sofia was brought back to reality when Boles tapped her with his gun on her back. She glared at the guard before turning and following Whistler who was now a few feet ahead. Sofia took one last glance at the woman, except now her back was turned and she was returning to her spot in the middle of her cell.

* * *

They finally ended up in a brighter area of the asylum, clearly where more of the staff remained while they worked and interviewed their patients. Whistler headed for one room in particular and opened it, allowing Sofia to enter.

"Please have a seat Ms. Black, the doctor will be in to see you shortly," she said before closing the door and leaving Sofia alone in a small room.

She looked down at her restraints and sighed, leaning back in her seat. She looked out of the window, this time seeing the recreation center they held for patients, not many were outside. She suspected not many got any 'free' time to begin with. Sofia looked up when she heard the door open behind her.

"Good morning Ms. Black."

 _It was a man_

She couldn't see his face, but she could hear him shifting through paperwork. He cleared his throat and slowly made his way to the opposite side of the table. His back was turned to another small table where he grabbed a voice recorder. He was a slimmer man with darker hair, he dressed very professional and she could tell he was younger compared to Whistler and other doctors she's seen in Arkham. He looked about the same age as Jeremiah.

He finally turned to face her, and the first thing Sofia noticed behind his glasses were his bright crystal blue eyes. He had extremely defined cheekbones and plump lips. He had a passive look on his face and almost dismissed her entirely, only focusing on the job at hand.

He took a seat and gave her what she guessed was his poor excuse of a smile, he wasn't sincere about it.

"My name is Dr. Crane, I'll be examining you during your stay here."

Sofia stared at him, she was good at hiding any form of emotion from her face as he spoke. He continued to smile despite her uncooperative attitude, he almost had a smug look on his face and Sofia didn't like it. He read through his paperwork, "It says here your violent and unpredictable behavior are what landed you in my care?"

Sofia furrowed her brows, "Violent and unpredictable?" she asked

Crane stared at her, "that's what the report states, I believe I can read fairly well thank you."

She frowned and sat up in her seat, not liking his attitude much, "What have I done that's labeled me as violent?"

Crane raised a brow glanced back down at the file, it was surprisingly thicker than she would have anticipated considering she had never been to Arkham before.

"Aside from crimes committed by you when you were a minor, the dead body of a gang member found in your apartment building seems to carry out as an act of violence does it not?" he replied

Sofia clenched her fists, "I didn't kill anyone."

"That's not the conclusion the GCPD came to, otherwise, why else would you be here?" he asked

Sofia shook her head, "I was framed," she started, "I have no idea why, but I swear I didn't kill anyone."

Crane observed her for a few moments before placing the file back onto the table. If this were any other situation, Sofia would like to be in the company of someone like him, he was an attractive man. But this wasn't any other situation and he seemed to dismiss her words all together. She didn't appreciate the look he was giving her, as if she were something beneath him. His demeanor almost changed entirely.

"I suppose denial is common when it comes to situations such as these," he replied

She scoffed, "Denial? Are you kidding me? I know what I'm talking about."

"You're right," he said

Sofia sat confused, "What?"

Crane sat back in his seat, "So all the GCPD, the staff here at Arkham and the doctors, they're all wrong and you're the innocent one, you're the only one who thinks this is true, am I grasping it now?" he asked

Sofia gave an unimpressed glare at Crane and rolled her eyes. She wasn't getting anywhere with this prick. She decided not to answer and returned her attention to the window.

Crane gave a quick smirk and sat up in his seat, shifting through more paperwork, "You have quite a large tattoo on your back, what is that from?"

But Sofia sat quiet, not even giving any energy toward him anymore. He sighed and took off his glasses, "Listen, whether your guilty or not. The better you cooperate, the better your stay here will be. And you'll be able to get out faster."

Her ears perked up at this, her green eyes turned to his and he smirked, "How's that gonna' happen?" she asked suspiciously

Crane watched her, "Well it's all based on your behavior and the thoroughness of my report."

She glanced down at the file, until she heard anything from the outside world, she had no choice but to comply with these idiots. Jeremiah seemed as though he wanted to help as well, so maybe she had an even better chance.

"It all depends on you Ms. Black," he finished

She glared at Crane, he didn't look intimidated in the slightest, he only stared at her. Waiting for her to answer him.

She let out a defeated breath, "I got mixed up with the wrong crowd when I was younger."

Crane nodded, "Hm. That's very interesting."

She rolled her eyes, "And why's that?"

He smiled and leaned back in his seat, "Because I know another patient who has a tattoo quite similar to yours. Almost identical."

Sofia's eyes widened, "Who?"

He ignored her question and looked back at his notes to write something down, "Can you elaborate a bit on this 'crowd' you occupied yourself with?"

She shook her head, not wanting to share much of her personal life, despite the fact that this was now her 'doctor,' "I'm afraid not."

At these words, Crane smirked and inched closer to her in his spot. Almost as if she had said a trigger word that affected him in some way.

"Such a stimulating topic Ms. Black. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"


	13. Chapter 12: Trust

The rest of the interview didn't really get much more interesting. Crane would occasionally ask her questions about her past and then give subtle hints at things he seemed to know, as if interpreting her responses and gaining a new piece of information on her by reading her face. Which pissed her off. Whenever she asked him a question or even input something, he would bluntly ignore her and continue writing down unknown information. He constantly mentioned subtle things she may have been afraid of, but she would always reply with nothing. He stared at her, but didn't continue and would go back to asking her the usual psychiatrist questions.

Crane looked to the clock passively, "It seems our time is up," he stood up, "The guards will be back to escort you to your cell."

Sofia stared out the window and raised her brows to show him that she heard his comment. But he didn't care whether she responded or not, he gathered up his paperwork and headed for the door behind her.

Before leaving he turned his head to the side, "I look forward to our progression patient," he smirked and walked out, leaving Sofia once again alone in the room.

She grimaced and turned her head to look at the closed door, _Patient?_ She had a name, she huffed and knew for certain now that she wasn't going to like Crane one bit. She sat back in her seat while her thoughts wandered back to guessing what the _other_ patient he claimed might have had a similar tattoo like hers was. That wouldn't be shocking since she was sure that some of the patients in this asylum were most likely from gangs such as she had been. But one thing was also ringing in her mind was if this said patient had the exact same one she had. That would only mean one thing…

 _Creak_

Her eyes shot back to see Jeremiah walk into the room with two other unknown guards with him. One of the guards was the older man with a hook for a hand that she'd seen the night before. Arkham smiled and walked into the room, pulling a seat in front of her and sitting down. The guard standing inside, Sofia narrowed her eyes at him and Jeremiah stared at her before speaking.

"It's alright Sofia, this is Cash, he's been a guard working under my direct division here at the asylum. He's a good man and you can trust him," he explained

Sofia's eyes turned back to his, "I don't trust anyone," she said bluntly

Jeremiah remained watching her, "You can trust me."

Her eyes veered off towards the window, just staring outside. Arkham turned his head to see what she was staring at and smirked, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Sofia's eyes shot back up to his face, trying to find any sort of joking behavior in his features, but there was none. He was telling the truth.

She scanned him suspiciously, "Why?"

Jeremiah chuckled and shrugged, "Because I have some free time and I believe I've made a breakthrough with a patient. So, I'm feeling up for a walk."

She didn't say anything.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked

Sofia felt a sudden burst of excitement at the idea of her walking outside. But she remained calm and only gave a small nod. Jeremiah smirked and stood up, "Great," he looked at the guard, "Cash, would you mind removing these restraints from Ms. Black please?"

Cash nodded and walked over to Sofia, giving her a small smile before unlocking her cuffs and placing them into his pocket. Arkham opened the door and ushered Sofia out into the hall, Sofia cautiously walked over to him and glanced around. There were doctors and other guards watching her with blank expressions. She quickly looked back up to Jeremiah when he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Here," he pulled up a pair of small slippers for her to walk on outdoors, "Put these on."

She was relieved when she saw these, she hated walking around the asylum barefoot. She grabbed the shoes and placed them on her tiny feet. Jeremiah waited for her to finish and escort her outdoors. Sofia closed her eyes as the breeze hit her face, fresh air. It felt so good, Jeremiah looked at her and smiled, "We can walk along this pathway. Not many people walk along this route and it has a lovely view of the sea."

Sofia turned to follow him along the dirt path, she watched him, he seemed so calm as he gently placed his hands behind his back. Her head turned to see Cash standing just outside, patrolling the area.

"Why are you treating me like this?" she asked, breaking the silent sound of their foot steps hitting the gravel. He stopped at the edge of the island, staring out into the distance.

"Because I don't believe you to be dangerous in a way that would make you murder someone in cold blood," he stated

Sofia furrowed her brows, "But you said—"

"I cannot speak openly to you without ears listening to my every word," he explained, "I know Quincy has intentions of his own and with that comes with trying to overrun my authority often."

She watched him, he smiled at her, "I've received a call from a certain commissioner of the GCPD. He believes there much more involved with your… situation."

Sofia widened her eyes, "I didn't do it."

Jeremiah finally turned to her and smiled, "I believe you."

Sofia chuckled in relief, but she saw Jeremiah quickly frown, "Unfortunately, while this may be my facility. The rules of incarceration are a bit more difficult here in Gotham. I must follow the law, or it may backfire on the both of us if I simply release you the next day you've been accused of a crime with no evidence for another suspect."

Sofia's hope dropped, "Your saying I have to stay here? Even if I'm innocent."

Jeremiah's eyes softened, and he sighed, "We have to go about it a separate way Sofia. But you have good people backing you up. And I promise you I will find a way to solve this issue."

"I don't understand," she whispered

Jeremiah turned to see one of the Arkham guards patrolling over near them. He lifted his hand and pressed on the small of Sofia's back to usher her farther away from any eavesdropping. He leaned over to her to speak a bit softer, "Just give me a bit of time. I guess the people responsible for your incarceration are much more powerful than the commissioner and I."

Her heart dropped, she wasn't even sure how long that would take. Knowing how unethical this was but how much higher ups overlooked situations like this. Like when she was younger. It was repulsive. Jeremiah could see Sofia's mind was scattered with countless thoughts and lost faith. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled, "We'll figure this out."

She stared at him before exhaling and nodding her head, "So this was what you wanted to share with me?"

Jeremiah nodded. She stood there and looked back at the city, her thoughts rushing back to the gallery and Val. Hoping he was alright, and that he hadn't forgotten about her. Now she had three credible people on her side. So, it was only a matter of time…right?

"How was Doctor Crane?" he asked

At this Sofia rolled her eyes and grunted, "excruciatingly dreary."

Jeremiah chuckled and this an agreed, "He takes some warming up to. He is a very intelligent man. I do hope you two grow find of one another. He seems like a good guy."

She scoffed, "Intolerable is more like it."

He smiled and shrugged, "He doesn't go out much. He's always staying after hours and working. He's fairly dedicated to his work."

Sofia tuned him out after a few moments, not wanting to hear about her annoying doctor any longer. Then, she remembered something, she looked back up at Jeremiah and asked, "What patient breakthrough did you have?"

It took the man a few moments to remember what it was she was talking about. The memory suddenly flashing back to him and he hummed in realization, "Ah, patient 0801," he smiled

Sofia quirked her head, "Which would be?"

Jeremiah placed a hand in his pocket, "The Joker."

Sofia raised a brow, "Hm. And what 'breakthrough' do you think you accomplished?"

He seemed so eager to tell her, almost as if this were the first times he's achieved this feat before. "It's irregular, but he's agreed to cooperate with our guidelines. He hasn't even been remotely violent aside from last night's incident."

She widened her eyes and feigned interest, "Well, you must be satisfied with yourself I'm sure."

Jeremiah nodded, "Oh yes. I've even given him access to recreational time."

Sofia creased her forehead in confusion at this, "So you're not locking him in solitary?"

Arkham almost seemed surprised at her question, "No, no Ms. Black, I believe the best way to remedy sick patients is to go about it with a different approach. To show them that if they are willing to behave that they will be rewarded with a step closer to being treated like a normal human being."

Sofia softened her eyes, she could see his excitement and couldn't keep herself from frowning at his almost naïve thinking. He truly was a good man, he wanted to cure his patient the best way he could. But that was a challenging task, especially in this city. And with others who had nothing but malicious intent.

"It is interesting though."

"What is?" she asked

Arkham placed a finger on his chin in thought, "Have you two previously been acquainted?" he asked

Sofia straightened her posture, "Briskly, he was at the banquet I worked in… Why?"

Jeremiah shook his head, "Odd, he spoke of you as if he's known you for years."

Sofia froze. He talked about her? What did he want to know?

"I've never met him before in my life aside from last night."

Arkham waved his hand, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He seemed as if he were joking all the same either way."

Sofia glanced down at the water, her thoughts wandering off to question so many things that didn't add up. Something didn't feel right and she wanted to know what the hell was going on here.


	14. Chapter 13: Recess

Sofia laid in her cot, gazing up at the sky, bored out of her mind with nothing to do but daydream. It was midday and Jeremiah along with Cash had escorted her back to her cell before politely excusing himself for a meeting he had. He told her that later in the day she would be able to have time out in the recreation center.

She sighed, she was only here for a day and a half and she already hated it. Her arms were crossed behind her head while her legs were propped up on the wall as she dazed out the window. She jumped lightly when she heard a forceful knocking on her cell door.

"Alright kid, time for recess."

Sofia rolled her eyes and closed them. Listening to Boles open the door to her cell and wait for her just outside. Sofia sat up and turned her body to the guard, "Recess?"

Boles smirked and nodded, "That's right doll, time to stretch those beautiful legs of yours."

She glowered at him and reluctantly stood up to walk over to him. He nudged his head for her to start walking ahead of him. They walked through the halls that led to the gated area outside. Sofia watched as Boles walked past her to unlock the gate, she could hear a noise coming from the outer lining of the gate. It was an electric fence. She frowned, luckily the inner gates weren't, they were just used to prevent someone from escaping. Not that it was of any use, the only opening led to the ocean and it was a long swim back to the city. But she wouldn't be surprised if these lunatics tried.

Boles opened the gate for her to enter, "Now you be careful out there and remember," she turned to him, "Don't forget to have fun," he smirked

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned around, she could hear his chuckling. She wandered near the edge of the gate, looking around, seeing other patients who were pretty much harmless. Well… less harmless than the rogues in this place. But they would leave her alone if she did the same. She looked over to see a small picnic table next to the gate that kept the male inmates on the other side.

She supposed it was better than nothing, she wandered over towards it and sat down. She rested her chin on her hand as she stared out into the ocean. She tapped her fingers on the metal table, she was distracted by the clouds above, she didn't hear the footsteps coming up to her.

"Enjoying the view?"

Sofia jumped and turned her head, she froze. Her green eyes landed on the Joker's as he stood there with a grin on his face. Shackles loosely strapped to his wrists as he tilted his head in amusement at the sight of her. _That's right,_ she thought. Jeremiah had told her about giving Joker access to the outside. Something about his hopes that it would promote Joker's good behavior.

He was just a few feet away from her with the gate preventing him from going any further. His face had a few stitches on it with small bandages covering cuts and gashed on parts of his neck and above his brow. He still had light bruising on his skin, but he looked a lot better than he did last night. Sofia glanced down at the table and shrugged, "It's about the only thing to enjoy here."

Joker observed her, "Oh I wouldn't say that," he pointed out

Sofia looked ahead to see Boles and a few other guards staring at her and smirking. Probably making sexual jokes she didn't care to hear. She rolled her eyes and rested her head back on her hand.

Joker laughed at this, he inched closer to the gate, "Those pigs probably don't get much action, they have to resort to gawking at a sight like you."

She looked back at him, "What landed you in here this time? Because from what I could tell you were perfectly fine when I saw you."

He smirked, "I could be asking you the same question."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do I feel like you already know the answer to that?"

Joker feigned shock, "Why, are you insinuating I had anything to do with this?" he asked

Sofia turned her body to face him, she didn't seem intimidated at all. But she was separated by a metal fence, so maybe that gave her the confidence boost she needed.

"Really? Because it's pretty ironic that the night I meet you is the exact night I get arrested and sent here," she explained, "And just a few hours later you arrive in the same place I'm in."

He took another step closer and grabbed the gate. "So your blaming me for your hard luck," he smirked

Sofia huffed and stood up, "I know you killed that man."

Joker quirked a brow, "I've killed plenty of men sweetheart, I think you need to be a bit more specific."

She scoffed, "One of Falcone's men inside my apartment. I know that was you. I don't know how, but it had to be you."

Joker simply seemed to be entertained by her slight outburst, "Your delusional kitten, have you taken your meds yet?"

A frown appeared on her face and she turned back to have a seat at the table again. She wasn't getting anywhere with him. She should have known better.

Joker stared at her, he walked over to stand where she could see him better from where she was sitting. Her eyes shifted to him, her apathetic gaze bored into him. He was staring at her as if she were some sort of puzzle he was trying to solve. It was…odd. She didn't understand what was so amusing about her, but he seemed to be having the time of his life. His eyes shifted over her, his face suddenly dropped into a sneer.

Sofia could see Quincy Sharp with another middle aged doctor with glasses that covered his eyes walk over to the gated area. He was a very stoic man and walked along the electric fence outside as they stared at Sofia and the Joker.

"Who's that?" she asked, she turned to look at the Joker, who glanced back down at her

He licked the side of his lips, "Dr. Kronos, from Blackgate."

She could tell he wasn't too fond of the man. "What's he doing here?"

He then smirked, "To treat me. Apparently, the good doctors found a new way of 'curing' insanity."

Sofia glanced back to see them discussing something, likely about the Joker. "Like experimentation?"

Joker chuckled, "That's right kitten."

She furrowed her brows, "Isn't that illegal?"

The Joker shrugged, "Not if it's kept under the radar," he grinned

Sofia shook her head, "Does Arkham know?"

"Arkham is told what he wants to hear so that he doesn't interfere with plans."

She was getting irritated, "Then someone should tell him."

Joker raised his brows and quirked his head, almost in a jeering manner, "Now why would you wanna go and ruin the fun?"

"Because its unethical to treat patients that way."

"Aw, are you worried for poor uncle J?" he joked

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

A woman patient began screaming in fear and started running away from Kronos. Sofia raised a brow while she watched the woman hyperventilate and huddle in the corner of the zone. Sharp ordered the guard to grab the woman and drag her back into the asylum. She kicked and screamed until she was inside. Sharp and Kronos continued talking as they followed behind the guards. Joker didn't look as though he cared much, he continued to watch Sofia. His eyes almost twinkled with that false charm of his. But Sofia continued to watch the door, almost frightened at this strange feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked up at him, confused about what he was talking about, "Do what?"

He moved his jaw around and leaned against the gate, scanning her body, "Show them your afraid. Makes you look weak."

She closed her mouth, "I'm not afraid. And I am not weak."

He raised a brow, "That shaking leg of yours says otherwise."

She didn't realize she was doing that. She stopped moving and furrowed her brows, turning her head and ignoring him.

Joker began cackling, placing a hand on his stomach, "Oh man kid. Your hilarious!"

She closed her eyes in aggravation before hearing Boles' voice as he came back from inside the building. Calling out to the patients to start coming back inside. Sofia groaned and sluggishly stood up. Joker glanced at Boles while he made his way to the male end of the gate and opened it. Walking over to fetch the Joker.

Joker pouted, "Looks like I've gotta jet kitten."

She stared at him and turned to walk over towards the guard, who waited for her at the opposite end of the zone.

"Oh, and one last thing."

Sofia peered back at him.

"When the time comes to take your daily dose of sedatives."

He leaned in closer to the gate and grinned, "Try to avoid swallowing the red pill."

Boles finally walked over and grabbed his arm, "Let's go clown."

Joker chuckled, "Ciao kiddo!"

Sofia shook her head and continued walking, she thought about his words, _red pill?_


	15. Chapter 14: Decker

Sofia was escorted back to her cell, she was given dinner, which wasn't much. A bowl of soup and some crackers.

She missed real food.

She sat and watched as the day passed by. The thoughts of Joker's words repeating in her mind. She glanced down to look at her wrists, looking at the small marks and frowning. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cement wall.

Footsteps alerted her to open her eyes and look over to the cell door. She could hear multiple men discussing something about a certain drug, but she couldn't hear what it was called. They stopped in front of her door and opened it, peering inside to see Sofia glaring at them as she sat atop of her cot. It was a staff member. They walked inside with two other unfamiliar guards standing behind.

"Good evening," he greeted

Sofia didn't respond, she only stared at him with a bored look. He smirked and placed his hands behind his back, "It's time to take your pills."

She watched as the thinner guard walked inside and handed her a small paper cup filled with about five pills. She took the cup and turned it over so that the capsules would fall on her hand. There were three white pills, one blue and the other…red.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "What are these for?"

He examined her, "The white ones are antidepressants while the blue is to help with your anxiety."

She raised a brow, "I am not depressed nor do I have anxiety."

The staff member nodded, "It's part of our procedure, to assure a comfortable stay for our patients."

She quirked her head and narrowed her eyes, "What's the red pill for."

The man stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "It'll help you sleep."

 _Sure it will._

She stared at the man in doubt, she glanced down at her hand and threw the pills into her mouth. The man handed her a cup of water and she gulped down the pills. He stepped forward after taking her empty water cup.

"Open your mouth," he said

Sofia looked at him and showed him there was nothing there. "Good, have a good night miss."

She watched as they closed the door, she craned her neck to see if they had left. A smirk slowly appeared on her face and she turned back around and jumped off her bed. She walked over to the toilet and spit out the red pill, tossing it in the water and flushing it down the drain. She knew better than to trust the Joker, but her gut was telling her to. And she wasn't about to go against that. She sat back on her bed and laid down, placing her hands back under her head and looked up at the sky. She could see fresh rain droplets trail down the window. Feeling her eyes grow heavier as the minutes passed.

* * *

The streets of Gotham were quiet as the rain poured onto the ground. Washing away the filth of the city. A flash of black whisked by at an alarming speed. Rumbling the ground as the vehicle breezed through the city. Batman's eyes were focused on the road ahead, he turned his attention to the sound of beeping on his dash.

"Alfred." He spoke

' _Sir, it seems Commissioner James Gordon is in need of your service at the moment. He's currently on the other line, shall I put him through?'_

Bruce remained stoic, "Yes."

' _Very well Master Bruce'_

A ringing was heard until Gordon's voice came through the call, _'Batman?'_

"What is it Jim?" Bruce asked

Gordon sighed on the other line, _'We have a problem.'_

Bruce nodded, "I'm on my way."

The Batmobile revved up and accelerated down the streets to the GCPD.

* * *

" _What are we going to do?"_

 _Jack had his arm around her, "find somewhere to go."_

 _She gave a look of fear and peered up at her brother, "What if the police find us?"_

 _Jack looked down at her, "They won't. They're not taking you away from me."_

 _They walked through the streets, Jack had given her his coat and stopped when they spotted a produce cart just a few feet ahead. He glanced down at her and noticed she was shivering form the cold. They hadn't eaten since they left their home. It was over three days now and it was taking its toll on Sofia. He sighed and pulled her over towards the alley, sitting her down near a small marketplace table._

" _Stay here, I'll be right back," he said softly_

 _She held tightly onto his hand until he smiled at her, "It's okay."_

 _She slowly released his hand as he watched him walk over to the cart. He glanced at the owner, who seemed to be helping another customer. He gradually lifted his hand and reached over for an apple. He grabbed it and tried to slowly slip it into his pocket._

" _Hey!" The owner shouted_

 _Sofia could see two officers standing on the other end of the street, walking out of a small donut shop. Jack turned and started running down the street, he ran for the alleyway and skidded past to grab Sofia._

" _Get back here!" he shouted_

 _She got up and grabbed Jack's hand, they bolted down the alleyway until a cop car drove ahead and blocked their exit. Jack held onto Sofia, she began to panic and looked up at her brother. He clenched his jaw and frantically looked around and searched for any way to escape._

" _This way!"_

 _The two turned to see a young man with light brown hair ushering them down a small exit through the buildings. Jack and Sofia looked at one another and booked it over towards the unknown guy. Jack pulled Sofia through the buildings as they tried to keep up. They could hear the cops shout out and run after them. They ran down into the subway, Jack and Sofia stopped when the man turned around to make sure they were following them with._

" _In here," he said_

 _He walked farther until they stopped at an area of the subway that was under construction. Jack furrowed his brows and looked at the man, "It's a dead end."_

 _The young man smirked and knocked on the metal door three times. Jack and Sofia watched as the door began sliding open. Jack brought Sofia closer to him. Behind the door led into another long hallway. The man turned and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed._

 _Jack narrowed his eyes, pressing Sofia behind him, "Who are you?"_

 _The young man smiled and introduced himself, "The names William Decker."_


	16. Chapter 15: Humor me

A few days had gone by and each day turned into a routine, she was given breakfast and taken to her therapy session. During 'recess' she hadn't seen the Joker at all, which for some reason concerned her since he told her about Dr. Kronos. He may have been a killer, but he seemed a lot better than half the staff. He even warned her about not to taking the sleeping pill. Therapy was the same each day, Crane examined her, asked her questions about her past. Which she would often lie about which he would catch onto and then they would get into a calm argument about behavior and professionalism. But Sofia would often tune him out. Today was no different.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" Crane asked

"Why do you insist on bringing up fear?" Sofia groaned and sat up in her seat, "You wouldn't like it if someone you didn't know continuously pried at your past."

Crane sighed, "It helps me better understand why a person is the way that they are. What drives them in life. Just like what drives anyone in their every day lives. Fear plays a significant role in society."

She cocked a brow, "Other emotions are just as important."

He adjusted his glasses, "Yes. But fear is the main reason why we do the things we do. What our motives are. Why we wish for the things we desire."

Sofia quirked her head and placed her elbow on the back of her seat, "Desire? How exactly do those two coincide?"

He shrugged, "Why do we want to get jobs?"

"To earn money," she replied obviously

He nodded, "Yes. Because we're afraid of not being successful. Of not having a financially stable life."

She furrowed her brows, "Okay?"

"Why do we desire companionship?"

Sofia chuckled, "That question could have multiple answers."

He stared at her, almost hiding a smirk, "Because we're afraid of not being loved."

She lifted her chin as she watched him, "Aw, are you trying to tell me something Dr. Crane?" she asked playfully

Crane blinked, almost taken aback by the question, "Of course not."

She sighed, _No sense of humor_ , "Go on."

"Why do we desire children?" he asked

She only sat and stared at him, knowing his answer, but allowing him to say it.

"Because we're afraid we won't leave a legacy behind, we're afraid of being forgotten," he explained

She raised her brows and mouthed the words 'wow' to him before smirking once more., "Interesting theory."

"I wasn't directly referring to myself Ms. Black, try not to assume. My main goal in life is to better understand the subject of fear. And it's magnitude on the human mind. I do not feel the need to require any of those distractions."

She frowned, "Distractions? Why not?"

He looked down at her, "I've already told you–

"No," she shook her head, "You said that fear drives a person and by understanding their past you know why they are the way that they are. But it doesn't make sense with you."

"Are you suggesting my theory to be false?"

Sofia observed his eyes, but she wasn't getting anything, "No. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you. Something must have happened to you for you to think that way. Something bad maybe?"

Crane sat quiet for a few moments which actually shocked her. He had never been silent after she would speak. Always wanting the last word.

He cleared his throat and glanced down at his paperwork, writing down a few sentences before looking up at the clock, "I believe our time is up."

Sofia stared at him, not understanding what she said that may have affected him. She shook her head and scooted closer in her seat, "We have ten minutes left."

"Five."

She gave him a look of confusion.

"That clock is five minutes slow," he explained, not bothering to look at her to give the answer

"I didn't mean to—

"It's no problem," he finally looked up at her, his submissive demeanor was back. No sign of any emotion like he somewhat had before.

She watched him, but she didn't know what to say? She couldn't read him right now, he was back to dismissing her again and focusing on his files.

She narrowed her eyes, "Jonathan."

He looked up at her and frowned, "Dr. Crane is appropriate for a patient to refer to me as, thank you."

Sofia closed her mouth, she was getting irritated again, she thought she might have been cracking a layer off, but they were back to the beginning.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked

"I believe my job is to understand what is wrong with you Ms. Black. If there was something wrong with me, then I would be sitting in that chair," he said coolly

Sofia clenched her jaw and glared at him, "Funny, because from where I'm sitting, there was something wrong with you when you got extremely defensive on the topic of your past."

He sat in a stoic manner, watching her.

"Which was it?" She started, "Abused? Orphan? Bullied?"

He stiffened at her words. Not saying anything, but in his eyes, there was something… else.

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, "You don't like it do you?" she narrowed her eyes, "So stop doing it to me," she spat.

Crane stared at her for a few moments, he opened his mouth slightly, she tried tricking him by twisting his own words to prove herself right. She didn't see him tighten his fists under the table. She sat back and gave a smug look before hearing knocking at the door and seeing Cash and Arkham walk into the room.

Jeremiah smiled as he walked inside, over to Sofia, "Ms. Black, how was the interview?"

She gave a sweet look and turned to Crane, "Just lovely," she smiled

Crane frowned at her before Jeremiah looked over at him, "Dr. Crane, I do hope she isn't too much trouble for you," he joked

Crane gave a long irritated exhale through his nose and forced a thin smile, "No trouble at all."

Arkham nodded, "I thought not, she's been nothing but cooperative with me since she's been here. So I can only imagine the progress your making. I can't wait to see it."

He placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder, "I think the idea of treating our patients with the respect and care they need," Sofia stared and Crane as she nodded with a playful grin, agreeing with Jeremiah's words in an overexaggerating manner, "Is the perfect remedy for their rehabilitation wouldn't you agree Dr.?"

Sofia continued to smile at him from behind Arkham, Crane was pissed. It was entertaining to watch him try and control his temper.

"I agree," he replied with clenched teeth

Sofia hummed and turned to Arkham while he did the same after looking at his watch, "Time to go Sofia."

"Mm, yes, I think so," she turned to look at Crane, "Thank you so much _Dr. Crane_ for such an eye opening session. I feel better already."

He glared at her inertly and sat quiet. Arkham smiled and turn to walk out of the room. Sofia glanced back one last time to wink at the young doctor before exiting the room.

Crane stared at the closed door. He sneered, not even realizing he was gripping the pen so hard that it shattered in two pieces, dropping to the table.


	17. Chapter 16: According to Plan

**Okay! So the story is actually going to start kicking off the next few chapters. It' probably going to bit a bit lengthy considering what I want to happen. I just wanted to get a good feel of how this was going to start out and I think I have a pretty good idea. Thank you for the comments, reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome:)**

 **/o/**

Jeremiah and Sofia walked along the small pathway outside, he always walked with his hands behind his back. A very relaxed position for someone who oversaw the entire asylum, which she knew must not have been something that was easy.

"Your torturing that poor man," he started, taring out into the distance

Sofia looked up at him, he was talking about Crane. She shrugged, "I shouldn't be forced to share a life I don't feel like discussing. Especially from someone like him."

He sighed and glanced at her, "You have to give him something at some point. Otherwise his report won't help you."

She pondered his words, "I know."

His eyes shifted around, checking for any other listening in. He faced her again and stepped closer, "I've spoken with Gordon again."

Her ears perked up at this, "What did he say?"

"He's got some men who he suspects may have been responsible for putting you in here."

She frowned, "That being who?" Although she had her own suspicions.

He glanced around again before looking back at her, "He wouldn't provide that information to me over the phone. But he has help."

"From who?"

"All he would tell me was that he had full confidence in this person, he's a major help to his department. And that he was starting his own private search," he replied

Sofia furrowed her brows, wondering who this secret investigator was.

"Whose Vallentino?" he asked

Sofia widened her eyes and looked up at him, "You talked to Val?"

Jeremiah shook his head, "No but Gordon has. Apparently he demands to see you."

"He's an old friend. He's practically family to me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I've given him visitation access to see you later today."

She visibly brightened up. Jeremiah smiled at her and nodded. She smiled but looked away, "thank you," she said softly.

Jeremiah placed his hand in his pocket, "I told you, you could trust me Sofia."

She couldn't hide the smile from appearing on her face.

He glanced at his watch, "We should start heading back, wouldn't want to be late to another appointment."

She agreed and followed him back, "Another boring staff meeting?" she asked

He shook his head, "Actually, it's not here."

She quirked her head. He looked at her with a smile, "It's for my wife."

This shocked her a bit, "Wasn't aware you were married."

"Yeah, well I don't think it would be appropriate for me to walk around flashing a ring to the patients," he chuckled, "which reminds me. Your locket."

She stopped and stared at him. He frowned, "I've asked the guards and staff about it. But none of them seem to remember anything about there being a locket?"

Sofia's heart dropped, she opened her mouth to speak before Boles walked out of the building and interrupted them. Cash staring at the guard with distaste.

"Excuse me Arkham. Sharp is looking for you," he said, glancing over to Sofia

She narrowed her eyes at the man. He winked at her, but Jeremiah didn't notice. He sighed, "That puts me in a bit of a time crunch. It'll have to be quick," he said, turning to Sofia, "I apologize Sofia, but I must go."

"Boles, please escort Ms. Black back to her room," he ordered, "Straight to her room. Then assist Dr. Kronos with his patient after."

Boles nodded, "No problem."

Sofia glared at him, not wanting to deal with his shit today. She watched as Jeremiah walked back inside with Cash, who narrowed his eyes at Boles before following behind Arkham. Boles turned to Sofia with a smug look on his face.

* * *

An hour had passed. Dr. Kronos tapped his pen on his notebook. Examining his patient.

"How have the effects been Joker?" Kronos asked

Joker sat in the chair, a straight jacket strapped tightly to his body. He stared at the floor, as though he were in deep thought.

Kronos looked up from his file, "Can you hear me Joker?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "Trying real hard not to doc."

Kronos frowned, "The effects of the drug don't appear to have given any physical deformities."

At this Joker snickered, "Look at me doc, do I really look like I need any more _physical deformities_?"

The doctor sighed, "I've taken the liberty of giving you a larger dosage. Since the already sizeable amount isn't working."

Joker glared at Kronos, "Your too kind."

"I will schedule it for tomorrow," he finished, writing it down in his notebook

"Giving me a break for good behavior?" Joker winked

Kronos adjusted his glasses, "I have another patient session."

"Aw, am I not a good enough lab rat for you?"

Kronos stared at him before standing up, "Our session is over Joker. I will see you tomorrow."

Joker grinned, "Oh I'm looking forward to it."

By this time there was a knock at the door, Boles and another guard walked inside. Joker smiled wider, "Frankie! Just the drunk I wanted to see."

Boles ignored him, looking over to Kronos, "All done Kronos?"

The doctor nodded, walking over to pick up a few files and heading for the door. Boles waited for the doctor to leave.

He turned to the Joker, "Everything's good to go."

Joker hummed in response, "Perfect timing, I'm getting bored of this dump."

Boles nodded, "I got what you asked for."

Joker tilted his head at the guard, "And what would that be dear Frankie?"

The guard reached into the pocket under his vest, pulling out a silver locket. Joker stared at the necklace for a few moments, it alarmed Boles a bit since he seemed to be in a trance.

"Pretty little thing puts up quite a fight," he started, hoping to clear the awkward tension in the air. He scoffed and looked at the silver trailing off tangent, "I don't know what's so important about this shitty necklace, but she'll do anything to get it back. Makes me wonder if she'd be desperate enough to give some good he—

He looked to see the Joker glaring at him. He was sat up in his seat, Boles didn't even notice him move. He quickly shut his mouth.

"I'd refrain from wondering Frankie. Or thinking at all for that matter. Using your brain isn't your forte, so I suggest you quit while your ahead," Joker threatened

Boles stared at the Joker, before clenching his jaw and reluctantly nodding.

"Good." Joker started, leaning back in his seat, "Now let's get out of here."

He started to grin again, "I'm in need some fresh air."


	18. Chapter 17: Red Pill

It was once again time for the patients to go outside. Sofia walked out into the courtyard, thankful she didn't have to deal with Boles anymore that day. She glanced around to see the regular inmates standing around or sitting somewhere in the grass. She then continued walking to her usual spot at the other end of the zone. She searched for the Joker, trying hard not to make it obvious. Luckily, she spotted him over by the table she normally sat at. He turned his head and looked at her, as if expecting her.

She froze a bit, but swallowed down her nervousness and walked over towards him. He grinned from the other side of the fence, leaning against it. She focused on the grass as she took her seat.

"Long time no see," he cooed

She glanced up at him, he had puncture marks on his arms that she hadn't seen before. She tried not to stare for too long or he might say something.

"Yes. You haven't been out much recently," she said passively

He grinned, "I'm a busy guy."

She scoffed, "In here?"

His gaze intensified as he watched her, "Especially in here."

She could hear the change in his tone, "Okay then." She turned back to look at the sea

He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. Something he tended to do whenever she wasn't looking. She wanted it to stop, so, clearing her throat she asked him, "How's the new doctor?"

Joker licked his lips, "Loads of fun."

She quirked her brow, knowing that was likely the opposite of what he was saying. Considering the marks on his body, "And those marks on your arm? You don't strike me as the type to do that to yourself."

He stood up from the gate, his nose nearly touching the metal, "And what do I strike you as?"

She blinked, shaking her head and trying to avoid his gaze, "I don't know."

He pouted, "Oh come on, you started it, now you have to finish it."

"Your unpredictable. There's plenty of things that you could strike a person as."

He chuckled, "And try not to forget that kitten."

J could see her twiddling her fingers, he spotted scar marks on her wrists that have been there for a long while.

"Where did you get those?" he asked, almost demandingly

Sofia glanced to see him staring at her wrists, her sleeve was folded up and she cursed herself for making her scars so obvious for him to see. She didn't want to answer that, so she tried to switch it back to him.

Shrugging, she answered, "I'm sure you have scars you don't even remember getting."

His face grew darker, "I have more of a reason to have them than you do. So stop trying to avoid the question Sofie. Where are those scars from?"

She stopped, _Sofie._ He'd never called her that before, so why was she calling her that now? She moved her eyes back to her marks.

"Look at me."

She could hear him emit a low growl in the back of his throat.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Sofia jumped when he did this. She turned her head to see him absolutely livid, she furrowed her brows, not understanding how something like ignoring him could make him snap. His eyes were wide with anger. Sofia could see the guards turn their heads and look at them. She let out a breath and tried to calm him down, "You're making a scene."

He sneered, "What do I care? Those halfwits wouldn't dare come near me when I'm even a tad annoyed."

She sighed, finally looking up at him.

He visibly lightened his attitude, "There, was that so hard?"

Sofia only glared at him, confused. He looked her over, "Oh kitten if this gate wasn't here I'd definitely have to teach you a lesson about being obedient."

She narrowed her eyes, "Too bad it is then."

His mouth twitched, Sofia could have sworn she heard a low growl coming from him. He turned his head to the side, his eyes piercing hers, "For now."

* * *

The night came quickly, and Dr. Crane sat inside his office, subconsciously tapping his pen on the small clipboard while his other hand rested under his chin. It was another dull interview with a patient as he listened halfheartedly. During the later hours of the night, Crane fancied the idea of having less supervision. Jeremiah trusted him enough to have the keys, to which he would gladly conduct his own little 'interviews' for his work when no one was around. Crane relished in the fact that he could openly free his mind and listen to his pestering thoughts. A very prominent voice that he just couldn't scratch off. His mind wandered back to Ms. Black, and how she had ultimately tried humiliating him. He frowned at the thought. How dare she try and get the upper hand on him. Someone woman who had no concept of his work and insulted him no less.

 _ **And you let her get away with it.**_

 _I couldn't exactly do anything with an audience now could I?_

 _ **You better plan on teaching that bitch a lesson or I will.**_

 _All in good time._

Jonathan inhaled and blinked, coming back to reality, "And what does Scarface tell you Wesker?" he asked rigidly

"I…I can just hear him…calling my name. He's wants to b-b-beat me," the older man spoke shakily

 _ **Quite a dialog on this geezer**_

 _Speech impediment_

Jonathan watched the old man, shaking in fear of what a certain 'Scarface' character could do to him. Wesker held his head and looked around the room, as if his fears would pop out at any moment. Something he wasn't too far from. Jonathan smirked and placed the clipboard onto the table, scooting up in his seat. From the outside anyone would see a doctor trying to calm their patient with soft words. But in reality, Crane's words were laced with malicious intent and false kindness.

"I'd like to show you something Wesker, would you like to see it?" he asked coolly

* * *

Sofia didn't eat much dinner that night. Her mind was racing as she laid on her bed and stared up at the stars. She couldn't get comfortable, not that the bed was at all soft to begin with, but she didn't feel right. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach again, and usually with that, something bad happened.

She heard the cell door open and turned to see staff walk into her cell, she watched as the man handed her the small paper cup. She took it, but froze when she noticed Dr. Kronos come into view. His glasses reflected the lighting inside the building gave him a very mechanical look.

"Good evening Ms. Black," he greeted dryly

She stared at him.

"Please don't mind me, I'm only here to make sure you've taken all your medication," he started

 _Shit._

Kronos simply watched her, "Go on."

She glanced down at the cup, furrowing her brows when she realized that there was only one pill inside.

A single red capsule.

Sofia looked up at him, but he didn't move, the guards behind him setting up for whether they had to intervene. She knew better than to fight them off, she was only 5'4. She clenched her jaw and stared at the doctor as she popped the pill in her mouth.

He stepped closer and leaned over a bit, "Swallow it."

She sat there with the pill in her mouth, unwillingly swallowing the pill dry. He gave a subtle smirk and straightened back up, "Good."

She gripped the sheets in anger, glaring up at him. He placed his hands behind his back and nodded to the guards. They turned and headed out the room, down the hall. Sofia had a bad feeling, she knew something was wrong. The guards came back with a single gurney. Her eyes darted to the doctor, "What is that for?"

Kronos examined her, "For you Ms. Black."

She shook her head and eased her way back on the bed. Kronos took another step towards her and Sofia shot up to back into the wall, immediately feeling dizzy. She grabbed her head and blinked a few times, her vision was becoming blurred and she was seeing multiples of everything. Sofia grunted and lifted her hands defensively, but faltered when she lost her balance. Kronos stood there as the guards charged into the room.

"Do hurry, we only have a short amount of time before the security footage is back on," he ordered

"Get off me!" she shouted, trying to shove them away. She lifted her hand and scratched at one of the guards.

"Bitch!" he growled, turning and punching her in the face. Sofia fell back and hit her head against the cement wall. The dizziness of whatever was in the pill combined with the power of the blow sealed her fate.


	19. Chapter 18: Leviathan

" _Who are you?" Jack asked, keeping Sofia safely guarded behind him_

 _The young man glanced over to the two of them before nodding, "The name's William Decker."_

" _Why did you help us?" Jack asked, now backing away from the mysterious hallway that appeared from behind a false wall_

 _Decker crossed his arms and leaned back against the empty subway wall, "Because us misfits have to stick together right? And I saw the trouble you were in, so I decided I'd step in."_

 _Jack furrowed his brows, "Misfits?"_

 _Decker smirked, "Come with me," he said, turning and walking down the hall_

 _Jack and Sofia glanced at one another before hesitantly following the mystery savior. They walked down a darkened hall for a few moments until reaching what looked like an underground cavern. There were multiple rooms and working light fixtures inside. Sofia gripped tighter onto Jack's hand who, in return, pulled her closer to him as they walked._

" _How long have you been down here?" Jack asked_

 _Decker continued walking, "For about three years give or take."_

 _It smelled of limestone and hydrogen sulfide. The air was damp and cold enough to leave goosebumps on Sofia's skin. She was weary of this young man, but they certainly didn't want to go back up to Gotham's surface, they would be arrested for sure. And Sofia feared being locked away and taken from her brother._

" _What is this place?"_

" _This is a sanctuary for the youth of Gotham. A place where kids from broken families can finally find a place they can be, without having to fear the corruption of this city's justice system."_

 _Sofia peered up at Jack, but her brother had a skeptical look on his face as he watched Decker from behind. "How did this whole thing start?"_

 _Decker chuckled, "We'll get to all that later. For now, I have some people I'd like for you to meet."_

 _They made their way into another separate room with a few other unknown faces inside. Decker finally turned and looked at them, Sofia caught a glimpse of his eyes shifting over to hers. He was an attractive young man, but that didn't mean they could trust him._

" _Welcome to the Basilisk," he said with a smile_

* * *

Sofia woke up with a jolt, she frantically looked around to see that she was inside a small dimly lit room. It looked like a laboratory in the basement of the asylum. She tried to move her body, but she was strapped to a metal table, along with her arms and ankles. Her eyes darted to her arms and spotted needles and tubes connected to a bright green liquid inside of a glass container next to her. Sofia's heart began racing and she tried to desperately free herself from the restraints. She stopped when she heard the echoing footsteps coming from behind her. Sofia stopped while her eyes looked up, waiting for the person to walk before her. Dr. Kronos appeared from her left and examined her, the light from above reflecting off his glasses.

"Ms. Black, nice to see your finally up, now we can proceed with the trial," he said calmly, two staff members now walking to either side of him. They had surgical masks on their faces and medical sanitation gloves.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, knowing damn well that this shouldn't have been happening in the first place

He looked to the nurses as they walked over towards her, she flinched away from them. "Don't fucking touch me," she spat

Kronos only watched her.

"Answer my question."

He sighed and lifted his hand to take off his glasses, Sofia's eyes widened at the redness of his irises. He glanced down and wiped his glasses.

"Have you heard of the Project MKUltra experiment Ms. Black?" he asked, his tone lightening a bit and his shoulders relaxing

She stared at him, "What about it?"

He gave a small smirk, which in truth, was drastically creepy on his otherwise indifferent demeanor. "It was a program carried out by the government to experiment on human subjects. Designed to develop a drug used to interrogate and torture or weaken an individual in the hopes that they would force confessions through something they dubbed mind control."

Sofia couldn't resist from laughing at the idiotic statement, "Your going to try and mind control me," she said doubtfully

But Kronos's face didn't waver, "The program ended in 1973, but I was one of the last youngest doctors who appreciated the true scientific breakthrough that my colleagues didn't see before. I had no other means of continuing my work until I was given the opportunity again by someone who saw the revolution in this project."

"What kind of government official allowed that?"

Kronos looked up at her, "Regrettably I cannot allow you to know that bit of information Ms. Black as it is against my jurisdiction."

Sofia narrowed her eyes at the older doctor, "What is it your trying to make me confess? There's nothing of value I know, if you want to know about Falcone or the Maroni family, trust me, I stay out of their business. I have nothing to do with any of their deals."

Kronos shook his head as he stepped closer, making Sofia scoot away from the look on his face. The look of determination, "It has nothing to do with that."

Her brows crinkled a bit, "Then what is this about?"

Kronos stood up and walked over to the glass container filled with bright green liquid, switching it on. The drugs began pumping into Sofia's body and she grasped tightly onto the edges of the table. She could feel the cold liquid coursing its way through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced at the feeling. Was this what they tried doing to the Joker? Now she knew where his puncture marks came from…

Kronos observed her from above, with his hands clasped behind his back he glanced up at the nurses and nodded. Sofia watched in horror as they walked over towards an ETC machine hooked up to separate cords. They grabbed a handful and placed the sticky part of the sellotape onto parts of her upper chest and two on her temple. "Get the fuck away from me!" She shouted in anger. Kronos frowned and reached over for the control knob on the device and looked over to Sofia.

"I often find Electro conclusive therapy to be the best option for this type of treatment."

Sofia's breathes began quickening as she watched his hand veer closer to the buttons on the machine. Turning them on painfully slow, only adding to the anticipation of pain she was about to feel. Her chest rising every few seconds. A nurse then placed a plastic mouth piece into her mouth, she tried spitting it out, but she was only held down harder as she struggled against them.

"Sadly, the experiment will not work under antiesthetic, there's a need to administer distress in order for the drug to properly react to the hemisphere of the brain. So, in other words," he turned the knob, "this might hurt a bit."

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia could hear the clicking of the knob and the high pitched buzzing sound of the electricity. She panted through her nose until she felt a rush of electricity flow through her body. Sofia's back arched up against the restraints and she squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was indescribable, she could feel the strong tingling sensation through just about every inch of her body, inside ad out. Making her body jerked while the voltage ran through her muscles. She couldn't move, it was as if her body was paralyzed, and every movement was an involuntary jolt.

"Enough," Kronos ordered

The nurses turned off the device while Sofia dropped her head, sweat glistening off her body as she breathes heavily, staring up at the laboratory ceiling. She felt relieved that her body could breath. She finally opened her eyes to see Kronos lean over her and scan her face. She panted, glaring at him with hatred.

He narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses and took out the mouth guard, "Tell me about your brother."

She furrowed her brows, "W…what?" she breathed

Kronos frowned, "Increase the dosage." He ordered, placing the guard back into her mouth, hearing that dreadful sound again.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The nurses nodded and turned the nozzle on the glass container, pumping even more fluid into Sofia. She winced again, she swore she could practically taste the stuff, the bitterness of the drug mixed with plastic. Kronos watched as the other nurse turned the electricity once again, making Sofia clench down onto the plastic and tighten her muscles at the paralyzing stinging. Her vision was starting to become blurred and she wasn't sure if she could take any more. Visions and flashes of her past appeared across her eyesight, visions of her brother. Kronos lifted his hand to alert the nurses to halt.

Once again, the pain stopped, and Sofia dropped her body back onto the table. Now wheezing at the pain she just experienced. Her mouth was incredibly dry as her eyes drifted off in a daze. Kronos stared at her, "What is your real name?"

Sofia clenched her fists as she lightly rolled her body around, trying to ease the pain in her legs. Kronos stepped forward and grabbed her mouth guard, "What. Is your real name Ms. Black?"

Her eyes finally landed on his glasses, she glared at him and sneered, lifting her head so fast that he couldn't avoid her forehead colliding with his nose. Kronos flinched and backed away, his nose now bleeding from the unexpected blow. He grabbed a cloth and placed it under his nose, "Looks as though there's not enough distress being caused for the reaction to be completed. Turn it up."

Sofia's eyes watched anxiously as they tuned up the power on the device, she braced herself for the shock until she heard footsteps coming from just outside the hallway. Kronos wiped the remaining blood off his nose and grunted.

"I told that senseless guard I didn't want any interruption's while performing my experiments," he hissed, turning and heading for the door.

The doctor opened the door angrily, "Officer Boles I believe I provided specific—

Kronos gave a slight look of shock when instead of seeing the guard, he met with the sight of another familiar doctor, who seemed equally curious as to what Kronos was doing down in the basement of the asylum.

Kronos straightened up a bit, "Dr. Crane. What an unlikely surprise, what are you doing down here at this hour?"

 _ **Speak for yourself.**_

Crane looked the doctor over seeing his nose red from blood being wiped away, "I believe I could be asking you the same question," he said passively

Kronos glanced back at the room where Sofia was being kept and shrugged, "Just testing a new method for scientific purposes. Surely you can understand." He forced a polite smile

 _ **Liar**_

 _You would think he would be harder to read._

Crane didn't mirror the man, he remained humorless as he looked over Kronos's shoulder. But not seeing anything since the lab doors were closed. Unfortunately for him, Crane didn't have just intentions either, he didn't want his cover as the head psychiatrist here at Arkham to be blown over some doctor electrocuting their patients.

He simply shrugged, "Of course," he gave a smirk as he lightly nodded his head, "Enjoy the rest of your night doctor."

Crane walked off as the doctor watched him. Kronos dismissed himself back into the room. The young doctor's thoughts teasing at his mind again.

 _ **Wonder who the old man was cooking up.**_

 _Does it matter? So long my sessions aren't tampered with, I won't concern myself with his._

 _ **Oh but Johnny isn't the curiosity tempting you?**_

Crane couldn't keep the smile from creeping on his face as he walked further down Arkham's halls.

* * *

Sofia glowered at Kronos as he walked back over to her. Throwing the bloodied handkerchief onto the counter. He looked up at the clock to see the time was nearly 7:00.

"It would seem we will need to cut our time short for tonight Ms. Black," he started

Sofia let angered breathes out through her nose, "Wait until Arkham hears about this."

Kronos gave a smirk, "And you think your going to tell him do you?" he asked

Sofia didn't respond. But her silence answered his question.

He nodded, "Hm. And how would that guilty conscious of yours respond to knowing your precious Vallentino's blood will be on your hands."

Sofia stiffened at the mention of Val, he was supposed to be here tonight. She hoped there was still time left for him to change his mind and not come. She growled and sat up as far as she was able. "You touch him, and I'll kill you," she spat

Kronos only watched her before smirking again, "There you are Ms. Black, I was wondering where you'd gone."

She furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

Kronos placed his hands in his lab coat, "You've done some pretty bad things when you were younger haven't you?"

She gulped at his words, she hated the discussion of her past. It was often something she tried desperately to avoid. She had a new life, a life she wanted, not the one she left behind.

"While I will not personally harm your dear friend, or Arkham. Since eyes are already on them because of you. I cannot speak for those who are outside these walls."

Sofia still didn't understand, first the mention of his work in the government and now there was someone else working for his boss outside of Arkham? She frowned at the man, she couldn't have them killed for her sake, and she knew he meant it. Jeremiah had a wife, and Val was innocent. Her eyes faltered a bit, making Kronos smirk in triumph.

"So you will do well to heed my warning Ms. Black, otherwise your friends are dead."

Her eyes shot up to his in pure hatred, her lips now drawing a thin line. Kronos stood up and took a breath, "We'll continue our adventure again tomorrow Ms. Black."

Sofia saw the nurses walk over to her and shove the red pill into her mouth, she tried spitting it out but they held her mouth shut and pinched her nose closed. She grunted, nearly choking before swallowing the capsule. She watched as they backed away and stared at her while her vision once more began darkened and blurred.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 _William walked them to their end of the cavern. Where their rooms were located._

" _Girls sleep on the left side, boys on the right." Decker said_

 _Sofia gripped onto Jack's arm, alerting him that she didn't want to be separated from her brother. Jack turned to him, "We never said we'd stay."_

 _Decker looked at them and scoffed, "And how do you think your going to make a living up there? Gotham's one of the worst cities for teens with nowhere to go. If you think that's hard being separated by a room here than it'll be harder if your separated in juvenile."_

 _Jack clenched his fists, squeezing Sofia's hand in the process. It hurt, but she wasn't bothered by it. He stared at Decker before glancing down in defeat. Gotham didn't care about their delinquent youth. They'd only be thrown into juvenile or even worse if they were caught._

 _Decker chuckled and patted Jack on the shoulder, "Don't worry mate, Leviathan takes good care of us."_

 _His brow creased in confusion, "Whose Leviathan?"_

 _Decker's smile didn't change, "The man who takes care of us. He's the man who started this crew. He a few years older than us. But he makes sure we get fed, clothes and housed so long as we do what he says."_

 _This peaked Jack's curiosity, "What is it he asks you to do?"_

 _Decker drifted off in thought before coming back to reality and shook his head, "Whatever he wants."_

" _Doesn't sound promising," He answered_

 _Decker smirked once again, "Eh, you get used to it. It's much better than being in the system. I'd take this over home life anyway, not that I can go back."_

" _Why not?" Sofia spoke up_

 _Decker looked over to her, "Killed my father."_

 _Sofia felt sick at theses words and Jack noticed, he wrapped his arm protectively around Sofia. Decker noticed her discomfort and decided to change the subject, "So are you in or out?"_

 _Jack pondered his words, he looked down at Sofia, not wanting her to be taken away by the authorities. They needed a place to stay that was away from any dangers. While he didn't fully trust these people, he made a promise to himself that this was they'd only stay here until they made enough money to leave this damn city. He sighed, "We're in."_

 _Decker brightened and nodded, "Perfect," he turned and started walking back down the hall, "You should best meet Leviathan."_

 _The two siblings glanced to one another before Decker stopped, "Oh, and there is one more thing," he turned his head back to give them a serious look, "There's initiation."_

 _Jack narrowed his eyes, "Which is?"_

 _Decker began smiling at the two._

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes to the sound of metal clanking together, she grunted, rubbed her eyes and grudgingly sat up. Feeling soreness flush over her body, she grabbed her chest and leaned over, grunting at the pain. She flinched at every clang. She held her head and growled, turning her head to see Boles knocking his baton against the metal bars to her cell. She rolled her eyes after giving him a death glare and dropped her head. The sun was still setting, so she knew she wasn't out for long.

He chuckled and peeked through the cell window, "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

She simply held her head in her hands as she covered her eyes, "What do you want." She said with an uninterested tone.

Boles chuckled, "What's the matter sweetheart? Sore?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "So your apart of that too then."

Boles shrugged, "Wherever the payroll takes me."

Sofia closed her mouth and glared at him. He quirked his head and chewed on the tobacco in his mouth, "You don't have much to say. Did therapy help with that?" he teased

Sofia finally sat up, "Didn't think stimulating conversations were your specialty."

"Oh I can think of a few things that are stimulating we can discuss Sofie."

She cringed at him calling her by her name, her nickname no less. When Joker did it, it didn't seem as bad as when this drunk did the same thing. She turned her head, "Shut up."

Boles began snickering, "Aw, c'mon doll, I'm only messing with you."

"Well don't."

The officer watched her, enjoying the rise he was getting out of her. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you here doll, we have to go."

"I'd prefer staying here."

He raised a brow, "Not an option."

She sighed and dropped her head back down, feeling the headache from his annoying words starting, "Why."

"Because you have a visitor."

Sofia's eyes shot up to him, _Val._

* * *

"Please leave all your personal belongings in here before entering Mr. Bellomi."

Val glanced up at the guard, he looked down and grabbed his wallet, along with his phone and keys to give to the officer. The guard nudged his head to another, making him walk up to the old man and pat him down.

"He's clear to go," the guard spoke

"You have 20 minutes to speak to the inmate."

Val furrowed his brows, it had taken him a trip to get here and he was only going to see Sofia for 20 minutes? The old man shook his head, "I was told I'd be given a half hour at the latest."

The guard shrugged, "Don't know nothing about that."

Val was about to retort something to the guard before a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see a younger man step beside him with a smile.

"You must be Vallentino, I've heard a lot about you," the man smiled, another guard with a hooked hand walking behind him. He looked up at the guards and nodded, "Thank you gentleman. I can handle it from here."

They turned and walked down a hallway leading to the visitation rooms before stopping. Val gave a slight look of confusion before the man spoke up again, "Sorry I'm late, I just got back to the island," he held his hand out for the old man to shake, "My name is Jeremiah Arkham. I own this facility and the one whose spoken with Gordon and issued this visit."

The older man eased up a bit and shook his head, "Ah, Doctor Arkham, yes, I've heard of you. Gordon has told me that you technically shouldn't be allowing this, so I thank you doctor."

Jeremiah nodded and smiled, "It's not a problem Mr. Bellomi, I enjoy Sofia's company. Although I would prefer it if she were anywhere but in here."

Bellomi frowned, "She is innocent."

Jeremiah could see the hurt on the old man's face, "I understand the situation Mr. Bellomi, we're trying our best to see to it that she gets out faster."

"Thank you," Val breathed

Jeremiah shook his head, "Now let's not waste time, it's best to avoid certain staff. C'mon, this way."

* * *

Sofia sat in a small interview room, waiting for Val to open that door. She was a mixture of anxious, nervous and excited. Kronos's words echoed in her mind as she sat and stared at the floor. Knowing she couldn't even open her mouth to say anything. There were ears everywhere and the only two people that actually cared about her were threatened to be killed. Anger was beginning to build up, her breathing was becoming heavy and she felt as though she were about to cry, not out of sadness, but anger at how much control she didn't have.

The lights began flickering and she looked up at the fixture, figuring that it was just a faulty bulb. Her eyes dropped back to the table and she continued thinking about what she was going to do to get out of this mess. Suddenly the chair on the opposite end of the table moved on its own, Sofia gasped and quickly sat up before feeling dizziness take over. She stumbled back and grab her head, faltering to the floor. She shakily looked up at the chair, it didn't move. She furrowed her brows when she felt something wet running down her nose. Lifting her hand to place a finger just under it, she pulled away and was shocked to see blood. Her eyes fell to the side, trying to understand what was happening.

She was scared and quickly wiped the blood away. The blurriness was fading and she jumped at the sound of the door clicking open. Her eyes widened when she spotted Val, "Sofie." He was equally excited to see her as he rushed over and grabbed her to crush her in a warm hug. She held onto him, she could feel tears stinging her eyes but she tried not to get choked up. Jeremiah watched them before speaking up, "I'll come back to get you Mr. Bellomi."

Va turned and nodded, she looked to Arkham who smiled and closed the door. The two decided to take a seat, as Sofia felt pretty exhausted. He scooted his seat up to hers.

"How have you been Sofie, have they been feeding you properly?" he asked like a worried father

Sofia chuckled lightheartedly at his usual caring ways, "Yes Val, I'm being fed. What about you, who's watching the gallery?"

"Francis has it under control. No big events tonight." He smiled

She nodded, "How are you?" She asked with concern, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

He waved his hand, "No, no do not worry about me. I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about Sofie."

Her smile weakened a bit, she wanted so desperately to tell him that she wasn't fine. That she was being tortured and used. But she couldn't have anything happen to him. She sighed, "Everything's fine Val," she forced a smile

Val could see something wrong, he wasn't a stupid man, "No there isn't Sofie, tell me what's wrong."

She stared at him before forcing a smile, "I miss my clothes," she lied

Val blinked and began laughing, "Oh Sofie. We'll get you out. It's only a matter of time."

She smiled in return. But Bellomi's face dropped and he turned back to make sure no one was coming into the room. He grabbed Sofia's hands and leaned in closed to her face so he could whisper something only she could hear, "It's not safe for you out there Sofie. Falcone's men want you."

Sofia's blood ran cold, "Why me? I didn't kill that man."

Val nodded understandingly, "I know, but they don't know that and they don't care. All they know is that one of his men were killed in your apartment. And with the people you know, Falcone's attacked Maroni's turf as well."

Sofia felt sick, she had just started a gang war between the two families and she had nothing to do with it. "Why was his worker in my apartment in the first place?" he asked

For some reason Val ignored her question, "There's also another threat to the city. He's been attacking Joker's establishments since he's been in here."

She raised her brows, who would be stupid enough to threaten the Joker?

"What's his name?"

Val opened his mouth for a few moments until answering her.

"Leviathan."

* * *

 **Ooooo two dream sequences in one day! The suspense... Okay! So I know this chapter was a bit longer than the rest! I'm just trying to fit everything in before the the craziness starts to happen! Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think and again thank you everyone for the kind words! I love em:p *tips hat***


	20. Chapter 19: Red Queen

After their goodbyes, Sofia was escorted back through the asylum to her cell by officer Cash. She didn't mind this guard, he's never given her a reason to. She made sure to warn Val about being extra careful and watch out for himself along with the gallery while she was gone. But she knew he took her warning lightly as he normally does when it comes to her words. She sat on her cot, although she knew she was drained, she didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't trust where she might end up if she opened her eyes again. So she sat and stared at her arms, it was the only area her eyes seemed to be attracted to at the moment. Her thoughts wandering off to her past, _it was funny really,_ as much as she tried to throw these memories in the back of her mind, they were all she seemed to think about lately.

" _It hurts," Sofia said to her brother, picking at the bandage on her back_

 _Jack slapped her hand away, "Don't touch it, it'll get infected if you keep poking it like that."_

 _The two sat in a spare room inside the cavern. The room from the inside looked like normal with modern day decorated furniture. They turned their heads when the familiar voice sounded just outside the entrance._

" _See? That wasn't so hard," Decker spoke, leaning against the wall_

 _Jack shook his head, "Why do we need these?"_

 _Decker quirked his head to the side, "Well we can't very well be called the Basilisk if we don't have a tattoo of one, can we?"_

" _What's with the infatuation with dragons?" Jack asked_

 _Decker shrugged, "Honesty I'm not sure, he goes on about some league and that he was exiled. Very peculiar fella. But, we try not to get in his way."_

 _Sofia dropped her arm on her lap. Decker was staring at her, "And what about you princess? Never thought to ask what your name was?"_

" _Her names Sofia," Jack interrupted_

 _Decker glanced over to Jack, "And you?"_

 _Jack stared at the young man, "Jack."_

 _Decker nodded, "Well, Jack, Leviathans ready to see the two of you."_

 _/o/_

 _Sofia could have sworn there were endless tunnels and rooms, she looked around to see kids their age walking around and handling guns and ammunition. It was like an underground bunker. Decker hopped down the stairs and into a section of the cavern where there were metal railings and stairs everywhere that led down into the darker area of the cavern. They walked up to a man whose back was turned to them. He wore a long trench coat with a hood over his face._

" _Hey boss, time to meet the newbies," Decker stated, turning and leaning against the metal railing_

 _The man slowly turned to look at them, Sofia's eyes widened when she noticed a metal mask covering his face. When he spoke he spoke with a low rough voice that was a bit muffled due to his disguise. Sofia couldn't see where he was looking, but she could feel his eyes on her. Jack walked in front of his sister as he watched the man make his way gradually over to them. There was an awkward tension as he focused on Jack, who didn't budge. Suddenly the man began snickering in a low ghostly tone, he lifted his gloved hand and placed it on Jack's shoulder._

" _Just what I'm looking for, someone who's not afraid. Strong and not weak," he announced_

 _Jack's face didn't falter, he remained steadied before Sofia, who clung onto him in fear. Leviathan looked down at the young woman and shook his head, "We will need to work on this one."_

 _Decker's eyes moved to Sofia. Leviathan then turned back and continued working on whatever he was doing before. "Start training them tomorrow. We'll need them ready for when the time comes."_

 _Decker nodded and ushered them back towards their rooms._

" _What's with the mask?" Jack started_

 _Decker smirked, "He's got a pretty flamboyant personality, don't he?" he joked_

 _Jack frowned, "What exactly does he mean by 'when the time comes?'" he asked, holding onto Sofia's hand_

 _Decker turned his head as he walked, "He's making some sort of drug, won't let us know what of. But he wants us to break into Ace chemicals processing plant to get to it."_

 _Sofia didn't like the sound of that, she looked up at Jack for any reaction, but he had none._

" _Isn't that owned by the Bertinelli family?" Jack asked_

 _Decker chuckled, "You know your stuff huh? Yeah. He owns it, which is why we have to get ourselves ready for when we sneak in."_

" _When is this going to take place?"_

 _They reached their rooms, "Few weeks. In the meantime, we'll be going on other fun missions of his."_

" _Like?"_

 _There was a slight pause before Decker sighed, "Just go with the flow Jack. No need to worry about that at the moment. Now get a good night's rest. We'll start training tomorrow morning."_

 _With that Decker disappeared down the tunnelway. Sofia squeezed his arm and looked back up to Jack, "I don't like this Jack."_

 _Jack watched her before nodding, "This is just one job. We'll leave as soon as we finish it okay? I promise."_

 _Her eyes dropped a bit, he leaned down and picked up her chin, "Hey, would I lie to you?" he smirked_

 _She stared at him and frowned, "Yes. Your always playing tricks."_

 _He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "We're in this together."_

 _/o/_

She could see the marks from where the needles and scars were, they disgusted her. She clenched her fists together and angrily slammed them against the wall in frustration. Tears now falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Are you paying attention?"

Sofia's rolled her eyes and slowly looked over at him. The young doctor sat in his chair watching her, she wasn't too into the session today. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

 _ **Black looks tired**_

Scarecrow wasn't wrong, Crane could see the bags forming under the young woman's jade colored eyes. Her eyes stared at him in annoyance, not a word leaving her mouth.

"Not much sleep last night?" he asked

Still, Sofia said nothing.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Black?"

"Why are we in your office?" she finally spoke up

 _ **And she speaks.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and sat up in his seat, "I thought it would be a pleasant change seeing as I have plenty of paperwork to finish and it was closer to your room."

Sofia scoffed, "I'm sure my comfort was the last thing on your mind Crane."

Crane smirked a bit, he watched her for a few moments before taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk.

"You know that last we spoke—

"Listen Jonathan, I really didn't mean to upset you. If that's even possible. I'm just not up for talking much today," she interrupted

Jonathan blinked at her words, _was that supposed to be an apology?_

 _ **Who cares? She still has to get what's coming to her.**_

He pondered her words. She turned and stared lazily at the floor. He cleared his throat and scooted to the edge of his seat. By the way his office was set up, Sofia sat on a burgundy cushioned chaise while he sat about three feet to her right. She absentmindedly chewed on her cheek as she shook her leg. Jonathan couldn't keep the feeling of excitement as he could practically feel her fear. Of what exactly? Well, he certainly wanted to find out. She could smell something odd inside of his office, there was an acidic smell. She brushed it off. Thinking it might have been the effects from last night.

"Ms. Black I think there's something you should see," Jonathan started

Sofia sighed and looked up at him. She sat confused when he reached over for pulled out a silver briefcase. He opened it and took out what looked like a burlap mask. Sofia furrowed her brows as she looked up to his eyes, "What the hell is this?"

"It may seem like child's play to you Ms. Black, but I assure you it'll be a very eye opening experience for the both of us," he answered, placing the mask on the mahogany desk.

She shook her head to retort something back until Jonathan pressed a button on the side of the case, a clear mist shot over towards Sofia and she quickly raised her hands to cover her face. She began coughing at the substance filling her nose and throat. Jonathan sat and watched her as she tried grasping what had just happened. After a few minutes of catching her breath, Sofia turned to Crane. Nothing. Jonathan furrowed his brows in confusion. It didn't work. Why didn't it work?

 _ **Well that is interesting**_

By this time Sofia had enough, "Is this some sort of joke?" she asked

Jonathan pursed his full lips and stared at her, putting his hand up to his chin in thought. He was genuinely shocked and Sofia could see it on his face.

 _I don't understand, the amount I gave her should have affected her._

Sofia stood up and glared at him, her cuffed hands balled up into fists and her lips a thin line. Jonathan's mouth opened slightly in confusion as they stared at one another.

"Sessions over." She turned and walked out of the room

 _ **Look who's calling the shots now.**_

Jonathan only stared at her, there was never an instance where someone had no effect on his drug. So he didn't understand what was different about her? Sofia knocked on the door to alert the guard outside that she wanted to leave. And with that she left. Leaving an incredibly perplexed Dr. Crane to his thoughts.

 _Perhaps there's more to Ms. Black than we initially thought._

 _ **Nothing a little testing won't solve.**_

* * *

Sofia sat still on her bed as she stared at the floor. The odd part of the situation was she felt completely fine. As if nothing had happened the night before. She felt almost better than okay, she glanced up to the window, thankful that she got some fresh air soon. Her eyes fell back onto her hands again, she thought about Jonathan, he was just as crazy as the inmates he was treating. She felt anger build up inside of her, she looked like a mess and her arms didn't do her justice.

 _Crack_

Sofia's head shot to the side where she noticed the cell window cracked, she furrowed her brows and stood up, cautiously walking over towards the glass. She knew she wasn't crazy, so why was this happening? She lifted her hand slowly to the window, something was very wrong here.

* * *

The day was gloomy, the clouds covered most of the sky and there was a cool breeze in the air. Once again, no sign of the Joker today. Sofia's hair blew in the wind as she casually walked over to her table. She could see an unfamiliar face sitting in her spot. A man in his late thirties with brown hair and a receding hairline mindlessly played with a worn deck of cards. She walked over to him, he didn't notice her until she was standing over him.

"Who are you?"

The man peered up at the woman and gave a wide smile, as if he knew who she was. "Ah! It's the jabberwocky!"

Sofia quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"

The man could tell she didn't appreciate his comment. He shrank a bit and stuttered, "Oh please don't be angry with me Ms. Black, being a jabberwocky is an honor!"

Sofia glared at him.

He shook his head and waved his hand to the other side of the table, "Sit! Please, sit."

Sofia looked to the seat before finally sitting down. "How do you know my name?"

The man shuffled the cards in his hand, "Everyone knows you Ms. Black, you're quite the talk in here!"

She gave a look of confusion, "Who are you?"

The man suddenly looked up at her and frowned, lightly slapping his head, "Oh silly me! I haven't properly introduced myself!" He placed a hand on his chest and bowed a bit, "My name is Jervis Tetch."

She watched as he continued shuffling through the deck.

"Why do you have those?" she asked, now relaxing a bit in her seat. Knowing now that Jervis probably wasn't going to do anything to her. He was pretty focused on his cards.

Jervis smiled, "You can have anything you want in Wonderland if you abide by the rules of the King of Hearts."

"Who's that?"

Tetch placed a card down a card that depicted the king of hearts, "The King of Hearts is the one in charge of Wonderland."

She thought about his words. So he was going to be referencing everything to Alice in Wonderland… Great. She took a guess, "Arkham?"

Tetch smiled and nodded his head, "Very good Ms. Black."

"So Jeremiah gave you these cards?" she asked

Once again, Jervis nodded his head, "Yes. Yes. He is a kind man. Not like those vicious card soldiers."

He placed down a few cards on the table. She knew who he was talking about, he was insinuating Boles and his crew.

"Uh huh…Jervis have you seen the Joker out here at all?" she asked curiously

Jervis bit his lip nervously and shook his head, placing the Joker card on the table next, "The Queen's Jester. I have not Ms. Black, but I hope even you don't have the misfortune of running into him. He can be worse than the card soldiers."

He saw the confusion on her face and he held his arms up defensively, "Oh but do not misunderstand Ms. Black, there are good soldiers, the evil one's take orders from _her_."

"Who?"

Jervis paused and stared at her for a few moments before taking out a card and slowly placing a card down, "The Red Queen."


	21. Chapter 20: Prison Break

**Okay guys! (and or girls...) This chapter is going to be switching from different scenes. So I'm sorry if it may be a bit confusing! But I hope you enjoy! And as always please don't hesitate to review! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Joker paced inside of his glass cell, he glanced up at the cameras and rolled his eyes. He turned to see Boles walking toward him. Joker stepped up to the glass, "Any news there Frankie?" he asked demandingly

Boles made sure there were no other ears to listen in on their conversation, "I've spoken with Frost. He's on his way."

"Good." He turned his back, "I can't take much more of this confinement while my clubs are losing business."

Boles watched him, "You gonna make a mess of things?"

J finally turned and grinned at the officer, "Oh Frankie, when have I ever left this place without a bang?"

* * *

Sofia sat nervously inside her cell, she waited for that dreadful moment when Kronos would come back. She shook her leg out of habit and soon heard the usual footsteps coming to her cell at this time. The door creaked open and Sofia spotted Kronos and his 'nurses' with him. They walked closer to her before she lifted her hand and stopped them.

"I don't need the stupid pill I'll go willingly," she stated dryly, not wanting to be unconscious again.

The nurses looked at one another before back to Kronos who eventually smirked and nodded, "Have it your way Ms. Black."

* * *

Dr. Crane held onto a few notes he'd written that day, he walked down the halls before stopping at the sound of another voice that didn't belong to Scarecrow filled his ears.

"Well look who we have here."

Jonathan turned his head to see the Joker smiling at him from behind his glass cage, "Joker."

Joker looked him over, "How are ya Johnny boy? Getting bored of this place yet? Or is that little voice in your head keeping you up at night?"

Jonathan adjusted his glasses, Joker seemed to be the only one who knew of Scarecrow. Which somewhat pleased Crane's alter to know that he was acknowledged.

"Quite the contrary, although I should think you're getting exceedingly weary of these walls."

J chuckled, "You think so do you?"

 _ **Did you stutter?**_

"Well Johnny, I happen to know something you don't."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "And what's that Joker?" he asked doubtfully

Joker stared at him before smiling, "That we'll being seeing a lot more of each other soon enough _doctor_."

 _ **Is that a threat?**_

 _I believe it's more of a proposition_

 _ **Yeah right, as if that psycho even knows what proposition means.**_

Jonathan turned his back to the clown, hearing him laugh from his cell.

"See you soon Johnny boy!"

* * *

Sofia sat and watched as she was strategically hooked up with different needles and tubes. She tried to situate herself against the straps properly. She was seated this time, giving her a better view of the room. It was something out of a horror movie. The usual creepy basement type room, except it was used as a lab. The nurses placed the mouth guard back into her mouth and turned on the machine with bright green liquid. She bit down harder as she felt the coldness run through her veins again. Her shaky breathes alerted Kronos to turn around and step closer to her.

"Comfortable Sofia?" he asked

Sofia narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled and issued the other nurse to walk over towards the ECT machine. "I've taken the liberty of raising the voltage and added an extra potent dose to your medication you see here," he explained, standing in front of her and pointing to the technology she was stuck between.

She mentally prepared herself for the pain, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. She began counting in her head, tuning the doctor out.

Kronos looked at the nurses and nodded, "Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

Jeremiah sat at his desk going through patient files and miscellaneous bills for the maintenance of the asylum. He heard a knock at the door and peered up to see who it was. Cash walked into the room, seemingly in a rush.

"Sir, there's a problem in the west wing of the building," he spoke

Arkham furrowed his brows and quickly stood up, walking around his desk and following the older officer to the west end of the asylum.

 _Solitary Confinement_

* * *

Sofia dropped her head and panted through her nose in pure desperation for some sort of relief. Kronos leaned over her, "Are you going to cooperate this time Ms. Black?" he asked calmly

Sofia shot her eyes up at him, squeezing her fists and pulling away from the metal chair. Kronos sighed and took the plastic piece out of her mouth. She inhaled some air and breathed heavily, "Your stupid fucking experiment isn't working! So stop fucking tazing me!" she started shaking now

Kronos watched her he was now visibly upset that he'd come so far in his work for it not to work on someone as simple as a woman. He tossed the mouth guard onto the counter and shoved the nurse to the side before turning the machine on once again. Sofia didn't have anything to bite on this time, so the only outlet for her was to scream out in pain as the electricity combined with the toxin was flowing through her already exhausted body. Her head shot up and she squeezed her eyes shut. Kronos didn't shut it off, in fact, he left it on as he walked back in front of her.

He knew time was wasting away the more she didn't accommodate to his outrageous requests. His work and funding would surely come to a halt if he didn't report on any progress to his boss. So he simply stared at Sofia as she cried and sat paralyzed from the volts.

* * *

As Crane made his way to his office he stopped when the metal sliding doors abruptly shut closed, nearly crushing him.

 _ **What now.**_

Jonathan took out his ID and scanned the key card on the back, expecting the light to turn green. But instead turned bright red.

 _We're locked in here._

 _ **What gave you that idea?**_

Jonathan turned his head to see the metal sliding doors behind him shut as well. Trapping them inside of a small section of the corridor. He sighed, _what an inconvenience_

 _ **I don't think we're getting much action tonight there Johnny boy**_

 _It's looking that way._

* * *

Jeremiah and Cash paced through the halls, they spotted a few guards on the ground. Cash stopped and placed a hand on Jeremiah's chest, insinuating him to stop just before another entrance. He quietly peeked around and spotted men dressed up in various costumes. One being a panda, another dressed in all white with tally marks on the fabric and another wearing a mask of the Batman. He turned to the doctor and hushed him quiet, ushering him for a separate exit so they weren't spotted.

"Where'd the boss say he was at?" one of the men asked

Another turned to him, "Over in solitary, Frost is on his way over there now."

"So what do we do here?"

"Find the girl."

* * *

Joker sat back in his cell cot and rested casually against the wall. Boles appeared from the entrance to solitary and took out a single key card, sliding it on the pad, opening the glass cell. Joker slowly stood up and sauntered over towards the entrance.

Boles glanced back to check if there was anyone coming, "You've got 15 minutes."

Joker smirked and held his hand out. Boles looked at it in confusion before Joker rolled his eyes, "I need a gun dumb dumb."

Boles stared at the clown for a few seconds until reaching for his pistol and handing it over to Joker. J smiled and cocked the weapon.

"We have to get you out of here before Arkham's security unit heads this way," Boles started

Joker raised a naked brow, "We?"

Boles turned his head to look right into the barrel of the gun. Boles froze and raised his hands defensively. Joker smiled and lowered the gun to pull the trigger and blow off the officer's knee cap. Boles yelled in pain and fell to the floor, gripping the now bleeding wound.

"What the hell are you d…doing? I thought we were working t…together?" Boles stuttered

Joker shook his head and walked over the guard, "No, no Frankie, see that's where you're wrong. _You_ worked for _me_."

Boles furrowed his brows, "I did everything you asked?" he said through clenched teeth

J chuckled, "You did Boles and I have to admit, you did a good job too. I give it a B+ effort. But sadly your usefulness has run its course."

Boles was now looking up at the homicidal clown in fear.

"See Frankie, you haven't been too honest with poor old uncle J," he placed a heavy hand on his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Joker frowned and placed the gun hard on the guard's temple, "Don't lie to me Frankie. You're not very good at it."

Boles panted as he watched Joker. His life in his cold pale hands, "You've been working for someone else haven't you?"

Boles closed his mouth. Making the Joker snicker, "You can't hide anything from me Frankie. I always find out _. Always_."

Boles shook his head, "I was gonna tell you as soon as I had the chance! There's people out to get you and that bitch down in the basement."

Joker's ear perked up at the mention of Sofia, "Basement you say?"

Boles nodded frantically, "Something about trying to get information out of her. I don't know who wants it but they're targeting you!"

"Hm," J placed a hand on his chin, "That is interesting." He smiled and looked at Boles, "Well Frankie it would seem that maybe you can be useful to me in your last few moments after all."

Boles sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. Hoping that would be the end of it.

"But," Joker reached over and grabbed Bole's key card, walking over to separate smaller cells just outside of his room. He slid the card and the lights turned green. Joker grinned as he looked at Boles, who knew exactly what was going on in that sick mind of his.

"I can't say the same for these guys," he laughed. Boles watched in horror as unstable and violent inmates stepped out of their cells and spotted the guard. Remembering him from their daily beatings. "Knock em dead boys!" Joker cackled with glee. They sneered and began screaming, bolting over toward the guard who was desperately trying to crawl away.

"No!" he screeched

Joker yawned and turned to walk down a hallway, stretching his bones and relishing in freedom once again. He could hear Bole's screams turn to muffled sounds as the inmates released their pent up anger on the man.

"Now," he started, "Time to take a little visit to the doctor."


	22. Chapter 21: Torch

Sofia fidgeted in her seat, she felt weak and hopeless, there was nothing she could do to escape the agony her body was taking. She tensed up, her muscles contracting and her jaw was sore from biting down so hard. She shut her eyes tightly as her vision was filled with static until all she could hear was the ringing of the machine in her ears. Sofia was losing hope fast, there was no way Jeremiah would find her in time if he even found out what was going on down here. Kronos would probably dispose of her before anyone could intervene. And while there very well could have been something to prevent this from happening, she'd be putting their lives on the line for a selfish reason. Jeremiah had a family and Val has done so much for her already, she didn't have the heart to put them in any sort of danger. But then she felt something new, like something had switched in her brain. That feeling of energy built up inside of her again surging through her body…

 _CRASH_

Sofia shot her eyes open when she no longer felt pain, she glanced over to see what the noise was and gasped when she noticed one of the nurses bloody on the ground, crushed by the metal lab table. She sat confused, wondering what could have killed them. Another nurse's neck was cracked in a position that was nearly impossible without a strong amount of force. Kronos stood at the other end of the room in awe. Her head turned to see the glass container was shattered, the green toxin was spilt all on the ground. She then felt exhaustion wash over her, feeling that familiar pain in her head and liquid drip out of her nose.

Kronos slowly looked over at Sofia, who was just as startled as he was, "How did you do that?" he whispered breathlessly

 _How did she do what?_ They froze when the security alarm went off and the flashing orange emergency lights came on. The doctor looked around the room, backing up against the wall. He quickly turned and opened the door. Kronos's eyes widened in fright and his blood ran cold.

"What's up doc?"

Joker stood there at the exit of the room with a scowl on his face as he glared at the doctor. Frost was standing behind him with a large machine gun aimed for the doctor. Kronos swallowed down the fear and slowly backed away from the clown. Joker glanced over his shoulder to see nurses dead on the floor and blood splattered everywhere and the toxin sizzling on the floor. Sofia stared at him from her seat, trying to free herself from the straps. Clearly unsettled at the site of the Joker walking without any restraints. Remembering his last words to her. _Perfect,_ this was the last thing she needed. Joker's mouth twitched as he turned his attention back to the older doctor.

"J…Joker, how did you get out of your cell?" he asked

Joker quirked his head to the side, "Why? Did you miss me?"

Joker finally stepped inside, Frost following behind him. That was her driver, the one who was there when everything went to shit. Sofia furrowed her brows when she spotted him, "You." She said in anger.

J waved his hand to shush her quiet, "Quiet kitten, uncle J's talking."

Sofia frowned at his tone and gripped the arms of the metal chair. So he worked for the Joker. That only clarified her suspicions even more than before. Kronos continued to back away, afraid of what the Joker might do to him.

"You know doc, when you locked me up in solitary without Arkham knowing. I've had time to sit back and really think about the things I wanted to do to you before I c'est la vied this shithole," J explained, "And while I've come up with disgustingly wonderful ideas…"

The clown looked back over to the ECT machine and smiled as he twirled the pistol in his hand, "One more just sparked."

Kronos looked down at the counter and quickly grabbed a scalpel, turning and placing it at Sofia's throat. "What the hell?" she spoke through clenched teeth

J frowned at the doctor and stopped, lowering his head and glaring at him. "I'd think about my next move very carefully doc. It may be your last."

Sofia could feel the blade on her skin, his slight shaking made it even more uncomfortable. Kronos shook his head, "I can make a deal!" he urged, "The toxin, it can be used for profit! There's more stored in the basement mortuary chambers down the hall!"

J lifted the gun to his face, scratching the barrel against his skull, "Hmm," he purred, "valuable piece of information there doc. But I myself am going to need a bit more persuading than some drugs."

The doctor thought about another offer to give and quickly nodded, "Sofia. You can have Sofia."

Sofia watched him, keeping her head elevated so not to move the blade any further.

"And what makes you think I needed your approval for that?" he snorted

"Because she's of value to anyone willing to offer the right amount of money."

Joker stared at the doctor before glancing down at Sofia. She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled, "I don't think she likes that idea much _doctorrrr._ "

Kronos raised his hand, not even realizing. Sofia took the opportunity and bit down on it. Kronos dropped the blade and retracted his hand. Joker busted out into another fit of giggles, "And she bites too! God this woman's perfect!"

Joker raised the gun and shot Kronos in the hip. The doctor fell to the floor before grabbing the metal chair to keep him from hitting his head. Joker sauntered over to Sofia and leaned over her, looking at the blood dripping from her nose. He pursed his lips and lifted both his hands. Sofia flinched, half expecting him to strangle her. But she then felt the needles and tubes being removed from her body. She opened her eyes to see him grab her and pull her up. Her legs were like jello and she quickly fell to the floor before J caught her by the arm.

"A tad handicapable I see," he said, lifting her up and placing her over by the counter. Joker put a finger to her face and gave a chillingly serious expression, "Don't move." Sofia didn't say anything, she only watched as he turned back around and casually walked closer to Kronos. Sofia turned to see his henchman standing there with the machine gun in his hands.

Kronos tried crawling away from the clown, but it was of no use. Joker knelt down and looked into his eyes. "You seem a bit flustered doc?"

Kronos's lip trembled as he stared at the Joker through his thin glasses. J smirked, "You know what you need?"

Joker pulled the man up, despite his weight, Joker seemed to pick the man up from his collar with ease. "I find flossing my brain to be quite relaxing when the minds goin' all scrambly."

He tossed Kronos onto the metal chair, Kronos panted and tried to move from the chair until Joker pointed the gun to his head.

"Put it on." He ordered

Kronos furrowed his brows a tad, not understanding what Joker meant. The clown rolled his eyes, "The straps doc. put them on."

The doctor paused for a few moments. "I haven't got much time there Krony, and I'm losing patience."

Kronos frowned and shakily placed the straps onto his midsection then his wrist. Joker put the last strap on and grabbed the electrodes, placing them on his head. He grabbed Kronos's face with one hand and the grabbed a bloodied cloth. Shoving it in the doctor's mouth. Sofia knew what Joker was planning to do and stood in fear of what was coming…

"Now I wouldn't want you to give Sofie here a headache with your screaming when the juice, _hits_ your brain," he sneered pointing to his head

Kronos darted his eyes to Sofia, who watched him with eyes the size of saucers. Gripping onto the countertop and her breathing almost nonexistent. Joker stood up and smiled, raising the voltage to the highest point on the meter. His hand casually flicked the machine on and Sofia flinched as the doctor jerked his body up as the volts ran through his own body this time. She was almost glad that he was getting the same pain he administered on her. But this was frightening, seeing a person being electrocuted wasn't something she wanted to see.

After minutes Sofia could smell the mixture of iron and burning human flesh. Something on the doctor's head began sparking and she could see blood dripping down it. He shook wildly this time and almost started changing to a whole new color. It wasn't until the doctor leaked blood from his eyes and mouth that she knew he was dead. The smell made Sofia clasp her hand over her mouth and lean over, nearly throwing up. She felt dizzy.

Joker turned his attention to her and walked closer. Sofia glanced up and tried backing away, making the Joker smirk. He raised his hand and moved his finger in a come-hither motion. Sofia shook her head and tried running away before he quickly reached out and grabbed her.

"Nice try kitten, but we don't have time to play right now," he easily overpowered her as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She held onto the back of his Arkham jumpsuit as her hair fell over her face.

They walked out into the hallway, Sofia tried to see from where she was positioned. There were other men with guns rushing over toward them. She could hear the alarm still going off and bullets being fired around them.

"Make sure you get the goods fellas," he ordered and continued to walk down the hall with Frost behind them. Sofia felt a headache coming and shut her eyes. Between the movements and the pain, she slanted against the Joker's arms and fell unconscious.


	23. Chapter 22: Training

" _You need to balance your position better," Decker said, standing in front of Sofia._

 _They were in a large common room. Decker had been training both Sofia and Jack for the past few weeks while they went on 'errands' for their boss. Nothing too crazy, but Jack was still suspicious as to why Leviathan needed all these chemicals. During their training Jack proved he was surprisingly good with knives, Leviathan admired these skills in him. It was useful. As for Sofia, she didn't quite seem to get the hang of being able to defend herself properly. And Leviathan was quickly losing faith in her, seeing her as more of a hazard rather than help._

 _Sofia sighed and lifted her fists in defense as she situated her stance. Decker waited before throwing a fist at her. Sofia managed to dodge it and grab onto his wrist, twisting herself so that now she was above him in a head lock. Decker chuckled, "You're pretty good at that," slightly choking at the lack of air._

 _Sofia smiled to herself for accomplishing something. Beating Decker. He was a great fighter. He has been doing this longer than she had and he showed it in his fighting. Unfortunately for Sofia, she didn't see his arm slip behind her leg and pulled forward, making her trip and fall back on the ground. Sofia fell and was quickly pinned underneath Decker, who was smiling triumphantly at her._

" _But I'm better," he whispered, their faces inches apart_

 _Sofia glared at him before his demeanor changed a bit and he looked into her eyes. Sofia watched him, his eyes softening a bit and soon found himself leaning in closer. His eyes now falling on her lips. Sofia tensed up and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Decker slowly closed his eyes as his hand was placed on the side of her face. Sofia couldn't move, she watched as his lips were about to touch hers._

" _Get off of her."_

 _The two looked up to see Jack glaring at William from the other end of the room. Decker paused before nodding and standing up. Jack walked over toward them and picked Sofia up, pulling her away._

" _Jack, calm down," she whispered_

 _Decker only stared at him, "Didn't mean to overstep my boundaries mate."_

" _Could have fooled me."_

 _The boy turned and froze when he saw Leviathan watching from the balcony above them. The man slowly spun and walked back into the dark hall. Decker frowned at knowing he was watching the whole time, but soon smiled and raised his hands defensively, "She's your sister. Don't touch. Got it." He then backed away and placed his hands in his pocket before glancing over to Sofia and leaving the room._

 _Jack turned to Sofia, "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Sofia's eyes fell to the floor, "Training."_

 _He scoffed, "Yeah that really looked like training."_

 _Sofia bit her lip, "I'm sorry Jack I—_

 _He pointed his finger at her, "I don't want you going anywhere near him. I don't trust these people. The days almost here and as I said before. We're leaving as soon as we're finished."_

 _Sofia pondered his words before slowly nodding in defeat. He watched her and sighed, running his hand through his brown hair, "Come on," he said, walking over towards the wall of weapons and grabbing two small daggers._

" _What are we doing?" he asked_

 _Jack smirked at her and shrugged, "Training."_

* * *

Sofia woke up, her eyes remained closed as she stretched her sore body. But stopped when she realized this wasn't her bed, or her cot in Arkham. These sheets were soft and warm. She quickly opened her green eyes and looked around. It was a bedroom. There were large windows at the opposite end of the room overlooking the city streets. There was another small room cracked open with a large mahogany desk inside, papers were spread everywhere and practically filled the entire table. Clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor. Sofia looked over to see a small nightstand with a pistol placed on it.

She could hear the sound of water and noticed the bathroom door was closed. The memories were suddenly rushing back to her…Joker. She was out of Arkham. While she was relieved to be out of that place, she had a whole new problem. She turned and reached for the pistol, slowly creeping off the bed and tiptoeing over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle and tried turning it, _locked._

"Shit." She muttered

She turned and looked at the ground, trying to be as quiet as possible while she dug through the clothing. Searching for a key.

Nothing.

She groaned and glanced at the bathroom. Figuring maybe the keys would be in there, since there were clothes on the bathroom counter. Sofia peeked inside and saw steam coming from the area of the room she couldn't see. She took a breath and slowly opened the door enough to where she could slip through. Thankfully, the shower was at the end of the room, so she would hopefully go unnoticed. She scanned the counter and spotted a pair of silver pants lying on the surface. She glanced over to the shower to hear the water still running. She quickly turned back to the pants and placed the gun on the counter, searching through the pockets.

"Looking for these?"

Sofia jumped and whipped around, seeing the Joker standing behind her, leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on his face. He a ring of keys on his finger and twirled them playfully. He had his shirt off and Sofia could see the drastic amount of scars on his body. There were plenty of tattoos on his lower half too, a smile on his stomach and the work Joker on his abdomen. He was a lot more muscular than she would have expected him to be underneath the layers of clothing he normally wore. It was a trap, he left the water on so she'd think he was in there. She looked at the keys. That was her way out. Joker stood up and took a step closer to her, she turned and grabbed the gun, lifting her hand and aiming it at him. Joker looked at the gun and stopped.

"You wouldn't shoot the man who rescued you would you?" he grinned

Sofia held the gun up to his head, she tried to hide her fear but she knew he could see it. Like he could see right through her. He raised his hands and quirked his head, "Don't hurt me. I'll be your friend," he mocked.

Sofia couldn't move, she was afraid he would jump at her as soon as she lowered the gun. "Make one more move and I'll shoot."

Joker opened his mouth and moved his jaw around before shaking his head and smiling, "Go ahead," he replied, standing up and placing his hands behind his back.

"What?" she asked softly

He shrugged, "Shoot me."

She thought about his words, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick. She frowned and pulled the trigger.

 _Click_

Empty. There were no bullets in the gun. She glanced back up to see his face was wiped clean of any sort of amusement. He took another step closer, making Sofia back away from him.

"You honestly think I'd leave a loaded gun lying around with your sticky fingers prying about?" Her heart beating so loud inside her chest that she wouldn't be surprised if he could actually hear it. He suddenly lunged for her. Sofia tried turning and running in the other direction before he gripped her hair and pulled her back. She cried out in pain before he picked her up and walked her into the room. Throwing her on the bed, he pinned her on the mattress, digging his knee into her stomach as she winced out in pain. She pressed her hands on his chest to keep him from crushing her any more, but he slapped her hands away and pinned them above her head.

She squirmed underneath him while he glared at her, "Not a very smart thing to do kitten. Let's not forget who you're talking to."

He dug his knee further into her stomach and she cried out in pain, first she was being taken advantage of by some doctor and now the same thing was happening with him. She kicked her feet underneath him and growled, "What the fuck do you want?!"

He lowered his head, coming closer to her face, grinding his teeth together and Sofia could see his long breathes out of frustration. His eyes pierced hers, but she didn't run or move, she didn't think to, fearing he might lash out at her in any way. "Where did you get this?"

He lifted his hand to reveal Sofia's locket, her eyes widened as she quickly shot her hand up to take it back. Joker snatched his hand back to grip onto her wrist and press her back onto the bed, nearly straddling her. She winced at his weight and knew it was hurting her, so he pushed his knee harder onto her stomach to keep her from moving. She clenched her jaw and glared at him.

"You would think by now you'd be obedient, but I guess you need a bit more learning huh kitten?" he sneered

Sofia took soft breathes and remained calm, his moods flipped in a matter of seconds. But she didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was. He was so close that his hot breath was hitting her face.

"Why do you want to know?" she hissed

Joker tilted his head, almost in confusion at her question. He could get whatever he wanted, so why did he want to know about a chain with a simple locket on it? He sat up a bit, giving her some room to breathe, but he didn't get off. He watched her for what felt like an hour, not one word leaving his mouth. His eyes were on her, but Sofia knew his thoughts were elsewhere. As if he was shut off completely. And despite the red flags going off inside of Sofia's head, she decided to speak up again.

"What do you want from me?" she asked

Joker's green irises flickered to hers, he then smiled and leaned back down. "How about we start off answering old uncle J's question yeah?" he said, his voice calmer than just moments before.

Sofia furrowed her brows and turned her attention to the silver locket in his hands. She sighed and laid her head back down on the bed, "My brother gave it to me when I was younger."

His was stoic as he looked at the necklace, "What was his name?"

Sofia swallowed, she hadn't said his name in so many years, until now he'd almost seemed foreign to her.

"Jack."


	24. Chapter 23: Ask Me No Secrets

"And who was this?" Gordon covered his mouth with a handkerchief to avoid smelling the corpses and blood in the room of Arkham's basement.

"Doctor Mathew Kronos, came in from Blackgate a few weeks ago. Was here to treat the Joker," an officer stated, looking over the almost unrecognizable body still sitting in the same metal chair.

Gordon examined the room, "Looks like the doctor's been performing his own treatments down here."

The officer looked up, "How did the Joker manage to throw a table hard enough to crush a person?"

The commissioner shook his head, "I don't know."

"Sir."

Gordon turned to see a female officer walking toward him, "Doctor Arkham is out in the hall."

The older officer nodded and walked passed the rest of the officers and clean up crew taking photos of the crime scene. Jeremiah looked over to see Gordon and lifted his arm to shake his own. Officer Cash was standing and aside of him speaking with other GCPD.

"Gordon," Jeremiah greeted with a small smile

Gordon nodded, "Arkham."

"Could you tell me where you were during the breakout?" he asked

Jeremiah shook his head, "I was in my office when Officer Cash came in and informed me about a security breach on the west wing of the island. We saw Joker's men wandering the halls and decided to go in a different direction. That's when we were trapped inside one of the examination rooms."

Gordon looked back to the lab, "Did you have any idea about what Kronos was doing down here?"

Jeremiah frowned, he was noticeably upset, "I had no idea. Kronos would always report his progress with the Joker. But I didn't know about any of this."

Gordon observed Jeremiah's face, the boy was clearly ashamed of his staff's actions. "And officer Boles? We found his body near the Joker's cell."

"What's left of it," an officer added

Arkham looked at the guards taking escaped inmates back to their cells, "I had my suspicions of Boles. Never exactly trusted him. He was a part of Sharp's recruitments. But the security cameras were shut off during Joker's escape, authorization only he would have been able to access at the time. The only working footage was in the front entrance. Where they walked right out..."

Gordon furrowed his brows, "Did you see who was with him?"

Jeremiah shook his head unknowingly, "His usual guys, but he was carrying someone."

"Do you know who it was?"

Jeremiah dropped his eyes, "Ms. Black."

Gordon opened his mouth to speak before he spotted another doctor walking over to them. Jeremiah turned to look at the man, "Dr. Crane was present during the escape as well."

Gordon looked Jonathan over before shaking hands with the man. The doctor remained flaccid, "Commissioner."

"Crane, can you tell me a bit about last night?"

 _ **Yes. Our sessions were interrupted.**_

Jonathan surveyed the area and shrugged, "Not much. I was locked in on the east wing of the building for the remainder of the night until early this morning."

"Did you know about Kronos's mistreating his patients?"

 _ **Yes.**_

Jonathan quirked his head to the side, "Not a clue."

But before Gordon could say another word, Quincy Sharp barged in on the conversation, "This is outrageous! If I had been here, none of this would have happened!"

The men turned to see the older man make his way toward them. He lifted his cane and pointed it at Jeremiah, "This is why you are not fit to manage this facility Arkham."

Jeremiah only stared at Sharp with indifference. Cash frowned and looked at the man, "Arkham did exactly what he was supposed to do. I didn't see you scouting the building during the breakout."

"How dare you—

Gordon raised his hand, "Gentleman please. Arkham had no control over this situation. The Joker clearly had men working on the inside."

Jeremiah looked at Gordon, "I'll have a thorough investigation of my staff Gordon," he spoke softly

Gordon nodded and excused himself, walking toward the exit.

"Gordon."

The commissioner turned back to see Arkham with a look of concern on his face, "Please find Sofia."

Crane raised a brow, _**So he took the broad.**_

 _Apparently_

Gordon shook his head and continued down the hall with the female officer following him.

"Have them send the evidence to the lab for further inspection," he ordered

The officer looked up at the commissioner, "Are you going to let _him_ know?"

They arrived at Gordon's vehicle, the older took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "He likely knows already. But he's got enough to deal with. Several killings in Gotham within the last week. Griggs going missing and now this new guy targeting Gotham's crime families," he sighed, I don't know Montoya, there just seems to be more bad than good right now."

* * *

"Why did you break me out if you're the reason I was arrested in the first place?" Sofia sneered

Joker scoffed, "I didn't send you to Arkham."

"What?"

J rolled his eyes and sat up, his body still straddling Sofia, "Why would I have gotten you arrested and then break you out when it would have been much easier and less painful for me to get you out here?"

Sofia's eyes fell in thought. He placed both hands aside of her and leaned over her, "Use your brain kiddo. I know it's been through a tough time these past few days, but you're smart enough to put that together."

She closed her mouth, clearly confused, "Your worker, he was my driver that night. Why?"

J stared at her, "Because your beloved Bellomi should pay closer attention to what happens with his workers."

"Val wouldn't do anything to me," she spat

He quirked his head and grabbed her face, "Maybe so, but that poor sap of a driver was gutted by Falcone's meat heads waiting for you."

Why didn't Val tell her that when she saw him? It wasn't exactly something to randomly forget… "How was that your problem?"

He squeezed her cheeks and she shut her eyes, "You ask too many questions."

He finally let her go and sat up. Sofia stared at him, he was gripping her locket so tight in his hands that his knuckles were even whiter than they already were. He was off in a haze, she didn't know what to say, he was threatening enough when he was sporting his infamous grin. But right now, his face was solemn with a hint of confusion. He then stood up and walked away. Sofia sat up and watched him, her mouth opened when she noticed what was on his back. She stood up and took a step toward him.

"Where did you get that?"

Joker stopped and turned his head to look at her, a smirk suddenly appearing on his face, "get what?"

Sofia gained a bit of confidence back and walked up to him as he turned to look at her. She pointed to the dragon tattoo on his back, "That. Where did you get that?"

Joker watched her, she was almost desperate for answers. He pursed his lips, "where do you think?"

Sofia furrowed her brows in confusion, "Who are you?"

J raised a brow and pointed to his face, "I think it's pretty obvious."

"No," she stated, her voice louder than before, "the real you. What's your real name?"

Joker chucked, "Sweetheart if I knew, we wouldn't be in this situation."

She frowned, "Decker?"

Joker paused and glared at her, "What did you just say?" inching closer to her

"Will. William Decker…Is that you?" she asked just above a whisper

Sofia yiped when Joker grabbed the back of her head and slammed her against the wall. She didn't even see the knife he pulled out that was now pressed up against her lips.

"Don't ever assume kitten. I don't have a past, best you remember that," he growled

Sofia watched him, afraid that if she spoke, he would slice her mouth. She could hear his loud breathes, "You don't get to ask those questions do you understand me?"

She creased her forehead in confusion, "You were there weren't you?" she whispered

J remained quiet. Her words seemed to get some sort of silent response out of him.

"That night. You were there."

At this Joker let her go and she fell to the floor, turning and heading for the door. Sofia looked up and quickly bolted after him before he shut the door on her. Locking it. She slammed her fists on it, "You were there!" she screamed, "you know what happened to him!"

She banged on the door until finally sliding down the surface and shutting her eyes, letting the tears fall and dropping her head.

Joker paced down the hall, seeing Frost standing at the bottom of the stairs where his club was located. "Make sure she doesn't make a mess. I don't want anyone bothering me. The next person who walks through that door will take a bullet in the brain for all I care."

Frost nodded and watched as the Joker made his way to the other end of the club. J walked into another larger office he kept when dealing with clients, he shut the door and glanced down at the locket in his hand. He blinked and shook his head throwing the damned thing on the ground in frustration.

* * *

Dr. Crane walked down to his office on the upper level of the asylum. He looked over to see Arkham's guards walking an inmate back to his cell. The man smiled when he saw Crane.

"Ahhh Doctor Crane, wonderful day for a tea party is it not?" the man asked gleefully

 _ **If he means the sludge they give in the cafeteria, then I hope he has a blast.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "I don't believe a tea time is on your itinerary today Jervis."

"Oh but it's always tea time in Wonderland doctor," he slowed his pace and completely turned to look at Crane, making the doctor stop and turn his attention to the man.

"Speaking of which, I've been needing to ask you a question of the utmost importance."

 _ **Here we go.**_

Jonathan didn't feel up to Jervis's boasts of cards and hats. But he remained cool and asked, "What is it Tetch?"

Jervis grinned even wider, "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

Jonathan sighed, "Because Poe wrote on both?"

Jervis gave a look of confusion, almost as if he hadn't expected Crane to participate at all. But after a few seconds, Jervis smiled again, "Hm. Not quite," he quirked his head as his glare intensified on the doctor, "But it's not exactly a raven is it doctor? More of a….Crow?"

 _ **Well look whose become aware.**_

Jonathan blinked and remained silent. Looking up to the guard in an authoritative glare. The guard pressed Jervis forward, "Let's get a move on Tetch."

They walked down the hall passed the doctor, he turned back and smiled, "Always a delight doctor," he murmured to himself, "One crow sorrow, two crows joy, three crows a girl, four crows a boy. Five crows silver, Six crows gold…"

Jonathan turned to the front entrance to his office, unlocking the door. He could hear Jervis's whispers from where he was standing as they got softer and softer. He dismissed his words and walked over to his desk to take a seat. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Resting his head on the back of the cushioned armchair.

 _ **You better hope dear Arkham doesn't pull an investigation on you there Johnny.**_

 _This does complicate things a bit._

 _ **So no more one on one patient sessions?**_

 _Not until this is cleared up and passes over._

 _ **I know even you can't wait that long Johnny.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, he glanced down at his desk to spot a single playing card on the desk matt. He reached over and inspected the piece of paper. It was a Joker playing card with red writing on it that Jonathan suspected to be blood.

 _The offer still stands Johnny boy:)_

 _ **There is always another option.**_

Scarecrow wasn't wrong, Jonathan started to smile as ideas scattered about in his mind _, "Seven crows a secret. Never to be told."_


	25. Chapter 24: Ace In the Hole

Sofia wiped the tears from her face and pulled herself up. She aimlessly wandered inside the bedroom and looked around. The Joker didn't seem to be much of an organized person. There were drawers in the dresser that were open with clothes hanging out of them. She peeked inside of the office to the left and glanced at the paperwork, there were bills and other miscellaneous business files. It was kind of odd to know that Joker still ran legitimate establishments.

She tried looking for something to pick the lock, but to her dismay, there was nothing. Not even a pin. As if he knew she would be looking through his stuff. She groaned and rested against the wall, turning and glancing at the bathroom. She only now realized that she was in desperate need of a shower. She stood up and headed for the door, checking back to make sure the door was still closed, she hurried inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it. If she was stuck in here might as well take advantage of the warm water. The bathroom was surprisingly the only thing that was organized. Everything neatly placed on the counter and the mirror spotless. She looked at herself, seeing her disheveled hair and dirtied face. She was still in her Arkham clothes, she quickly took them off and threw them into the trash can. Not wanting to see them anymore.

She walked over to the shower, stepping inside and letting the warm water fall onto her skin. She closed her eyes and cleaned herself along with her hair. It felt so good to finally be out, even if she was being held captive at least she had her privacy and warm running water. Her head fell as the steam filled the room.

* * *

 _Sofia sat in her room, staring at the mirror. She wore nothing but black clothing and a black beanie. Today was the day. She gripped her pants and felt the nervousness take over her body. Jack walked into the room, "You okay?" he asked_

 _Sofia glanced up at the mirror to see him in the reflection, she closed her mouth and nodded slowly. He sighed and walked over to her, pulling up a seat next to her. She couldn't keep the worry from her face as she clasped onto the fabric of her pants. Jack looked down and grabbed her hand, "Hey, look at me."_

 _Her eyes met his. He smiled, "It'll all be over today. We're gonna' start a new life remember?"_

 _She chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah."_

 _He smirked and pinched her chin, "I got you something."_

 _Sofia brightened up when he said this, "Really?" she sat up in her seat_

 _Jack nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out a silver locket. Sofia gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she didn't often get things, even with their parents. Which didn't make birthdays or holidays that enjoyable. But whenever Jack could get her something he never disappointed. He handed it over to her and smiled at her reaction._

" _Put it on," he ordered_

 _She grinned and placed the chain round her neck, looking down at the engraving on it._

 _SN_

 _Her fingers brushed over it, "Thank you Jack," she said breathlessly_

 _Jack tapped her knee and raised a brow, "open it."_

 _She looked down and gently opened it, it let out a soft mechanical sound that was a lullaby. She opened her mouth in shock, "It's a music box," she looked down at the cap to see a picture of her and Jack when they were kids. Jack smiled but let out a grunt when Sofia jumped over and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her and held her close before pressing her back onto the chair._

" _Now stop worrying. I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her_

 _She bit her lip and held his hand, "okay," she whispered_

 _He cupped her chin, "Now wipe that frown off your face."_

 _Sofia rolled her eyes and smiled at him, he always knew how to ruin a moment. The two turned when they heard someone else walk in the room._

 _Decker stepped inside, "Time to go."_

* * *

After she was finished Sofia dried herself off with some spare towels she found in the cabinet. She had to admit it was a luxury styled bathroom. It didn't come cheap, but she figured the Joker wasn't the cheap type. Always flashing around his objects any chance he got. It wasn't until she looked at the closet inside of the bathroom did she realize she didn't have any clothes.

She groaned and muttered, "dammit," to herself before walking inside of the closet. He kept all his best clothing in here. His shoes were perfectly placed next to the other, while his ties, belts, cologne and jewelry were kept on one side of the wall. She scanned the room until she spotted a small folded pile of white short sleeved shirts. She grabbed the shirt and put it on, it was big enough to cover most of her body. She turned and looked in the mirror, trying to tie her hair up in a bun. She sighed and stared at herself. Joker knew more than he was telling her. He had to be Decker, it made sense, right? She clenched her fists together at the thought, if it was, he must have been responsible for her brother's disappearance. She shut her eyes and tensed up, a mix of emotions running through her.

 _Crack_

Sofia opened her eyes to see a part of the glass mirror cracked. She furrowed her brows and looked down at her hands then back up to the mirror, she noticed blood coming out of her nose again and she suddenly felt tired.

 _Did I do that?_ She thought to herself

Her hand shot up to her head, feeling a familiar pain. She walked out into the room and looked over at the bed. She's never seen a mattress look so inviting before as she sat on top of it. She wasn't thinking straight when she laid down and shut her eyes. Knowing the Joker could come in at any time. But right now, she didn't care, her mind was jumbled, and her body was hurting.

* * *

 _They stood in front of the building. Waiting for their orders. Sofia looked up at the chemical plant. Sofia's hand was shaking a bit. She flinched when she felt Jack touch her it. She glanced up to him and he squeezed, keeping his eyes on the large neon 'Ace Chemicals' sign. Decker walked up behind the two, carrying something with him._

" _Put this on," he said, handing over a red hooded mask_

 _Jack turned to look at the item in confusion, "What is this for?"_

 _Decker stared at him, "So no one knows who we are. Leviathan's orders mate not mine."_

 _Jack reluctantly grabbed the hood. Decker smirked and handed another to Sofia. Jack frowned as he watched her put it on her head. The vision was blurred a bit, everything was clearly a red visual. It was also hard to breath inside. She turned to see Jack let out a frustrated exhale and placed the hood on his head while Decker did the same._

" _Where is he exactly?" Jack asked, his voice a bit muffled_

 _Decker ordered the rest of the members toward the back of the building before turning to look at Jack, "He'll be here soon. For now he wants us to get inside and sneak past security."_

 _Jack stood there for a few moments, until he felt Sofia press him forward, "Come on Jack. We have to go."_

 _He looked down and her and pulled her close, making sure she was at his side as they made their way to the back entrance. Decker turned to another kid and took the gun from his hands, aiming the weapon at the door handle and blowing a hole where the lock was located. He kicked the door in and watched as the four men entered the building. Jack turned to see Decker waiting for them to go inside, "Ladies first."_

 _He glared at the young man before pulling Sofia inside. Decker checked the surroundings before finally sneaking inside too. Despite the mask on her face, Sofia could smell the strong aroma of chemical waste. She tried to avoid breathing it in as much, but it was too potent. Decker walked up to the group as he held his gun, "You four go make sure security is taken care of," he looked to Jack and Sofia, "You guys come with me. We need to get us some chemicals."_

 _Decker turned and headed for the other end of the building with Jack and Sofia following behind. They walked up into an area where their chemicals were made. Decker snuck up by the door and checked inside, luckily for them, no one was present. He ushered Sofia and Jack inside to stand guard while he searched for the drug._

" _Aha," he said, scouting the shelves, finding a briefcase that was licked, "shit." Jack and Sofia heard footsteps coming from outside of the room. Jack pressed Sofia behind the door, she stayed still as the man walked inside. It wasn't security, they were dressed in professional attire. He spotted Decker and raised his gun, "Drop the case," he ordered. Decker stood up and glared at the man, who didn't see Jack come up behind him and grasp his neck with his arms. The man tried grabbing onto Jack before losing enough air, that Sofia came up and kicked him in the stomach, making him topple over. She rushed over and grabbed his gun, pulling off a cord from the wall and tying him up._

 _Decker took the briefcase with and they headed out into the main area until hearing the sound of gunshots. The three quickly ducked out of view and hid, trying to see what was going on. It was Bertinelli's men scouting the area._

" _God dammit," Decker muttered, "they weren't supposed to be here."_

 _Jack turned to him, "Didn't your boss plan this better?" Sofia could hear the annoyance in his voice._

" _They weren't. Supposed to be here."_

 _They looked back down to see the rest of the group being killed off as the men ambushed them with their heavy weapons. Sofia began panicking and grabbed Jack's hand, he looked down at her and glanced around to see the stairs that led above the vat of chemicals. He turned and pulled her toward the stairs._

" _This way," he ordered_

 _Decker looked and followed close behind. They stopped just before the stairs when Leviathan blocked their way. Jack stopped and stood in front of Sofia, he narrowed his eyes at the man. Decker walked before them both, "Leviathan? What are you doing here? The Bertinellis, they're—_

" _I know," he replied shortly_

 _He stood in silence, clearly confused at what was going on, "We went over the plans for months. Why are they here?"_

 _Leviathan pulled out a gun and aimed it at the young man, who took a step back. "Hand me the case," he said. Decker clenched his fists and quickly took off the mask, "What's going on?"_

 _Leviathan didn't respond, he merely shot at Decker's feet, making the boy jump back and almost trip down the stairs. "Alright! Alright," he said, placing his hands up and placing the case on the ground, kicking it over to him. "Just calm down yeah?"_

 _Leviathan picked up the case and held tightly onto it, "You've been loyal to me William. I think maybe I'll keep you."_

 _Decker furrowed his brows but didn't move, "Are you working with them?" he asked, wondering why the Bertinellis weren't attacking them. Leviathan turned to Sofia and Jack, lifting the gun and aiming it for Jack and Sofia. Sofia gripped onto her brother's jacket. Jack lowered his head and guarded her._

" _Unfortunately there's no open slots for more," Leviathan asked_

 _Jack frowned underneath his mask. Decker stepped forward, "Hey! Now hold on, why can't they come with us?"_

 _Leviathan chuckled, making Sofia tense up, "You really think you can up and leave?" He turned to Decker, "These two wanted to leave as soon as they were through."_

 _Decker looked at the two, "Is that true?" he asked_

 _Jack only stared at him. Leviathan laughed louder, "You don't just say your done and think you can walk out. It's not that simple Jack."_

 _There was a long pause of silent tension building between them. Leviathan quirked his masked face and tossed his gun to the young man. Jack swiftly caught it, staring at the metallic weapon and looking up to the man in confusion._

" _Kill them and I'll let you in on our deal," Leviathan commented_

 _Decker opened his mouth, "What? Leviathan you can't just—_

" _Shut up," he ordered._

 _Decker stood quiet as his attention was brought back to Jack. Sofia creased her forehead in confusion and looked up at him. Did he really expect her own brother to shoot her? Clearly he didn't know him at all._

" _I know about you two Jack, what she's done. What you've both done. Would just be better to get rid of her and move on to the bigger and better."_

 _Decker stared wide eyed at Jack, anxiously glancing at the gun in his hand. Jack thought about the offer for a few moments before pulling the gun up and aiming it at Decker. Sofia squeezed his arm, "Jack," she warned._

 _The two young men stared at one another before Jack finally turned and pulled the trigger, shooting Leviathan in the chest. The man fell back onto the ground with a loud thud._

" _What the hell?!" Decker shouted_

 _Sofia panted as she looked at the motionless body lying on the ground. Jack looked back up to Decker and frowned, "We're done here," he stated, pulling Sofia along with him._

 _Decker stared at Leviathan and closed his mouth, "You killed my only ticket out of prison."_

 _Jack turned to him, "He wanted you dead William."_

 _Decker shook his head, "He was testing you! Now I'm going to be sent to prison! I'll be stuck in this god damn system for the rest of my life! Not including that we're still stuck inside with people who are going to kill us!"_

 _Jack didn't understand why he was freaking out over a man who wanted him dead. But he ignored him and turned away with Sofia. "Then best you get out now."_

 _Decker's chest rose with every heavy breath. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the gun on the ground he had dropped earlier, lifting it to shoot Jack. Jack quickly grabbed Sofia and pushed her down the stairs. Sofia dropped down to the ground and hissed grabbing her knee in pain. She glanced up to see the exit door just up ahead. She turned her head and saw Jack pinned down by Decker._

" _Jack!" she cried, getting up to run after him. He noticed her and shouted, "Sofie no! Get out of here now!"_

 _She stopped at stared at him before punching Decker to the ground, "NOW!"_

 _She flinched at his tone and reluctantly stepped back, turning and rushing out of the doors. Setting off the alarm. She ran until she couldn't catch her breath, tripping and falling to the ground, the pain in her leg catching up to her. She took off the hood and threw it to the ground in anger. She could hear the sounds of bullets and sirens in the distance. She waited for Jack, but he never came out. She hopped up and down anxiously waiting, until deciding to run back over to the entrance. That was when an explosion of smoke and fire threw her back._

 _Sofia fell back and hit her head on the ground, the explosions kept coming and she pulled herself up. Scanning the area, but still… no Jack._

" _JACK!" she cried, dropping back down to the ground and falling to her knees._

 _She could see the police lights coming up behind her, she dropped her head as tears fell. She shot her hands to her face and screamed. Officers stepped out of their cars and walked up cautiously behind her. They pulled her up and walked her to the back of the car, she didn't fight. She simply turned back to see the chemical plant now up in flames._

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes, she realized she was crying in her sleep and wiped the bothersome tears away. She huddled herself on the bed until jumping when she noticed the Joker sitting and watching her from a seat a few feet away.

 _Shit._


	26. Chapter 25: Hidden

Sofia moved back in her spot on the bed as she stared at those bright green eyes of his. J watched her intently while he remained seated. His arm draped over the back of the seat with his leg crossed casually across the other. He was fully dressed this time, he wore a white collared shirt that was half buttoned to show some of his chest with black pants and matching black shoes. His gun straps were fastened around his shoulders. He also sported his usual flashy jewelry around his neck and wrists, along with plenty of rings, including a large diamond studded watch. He must have come back up while she was sleeping and got ready, she didn't like that he was in the room while she was unconscious. It was almost sundown, so she was sleeping for a few hours. She pulled his shirt down further and closed her legs better so that he wouldn't be able to see anything she didn't want him to. Although, his glare was different, it wasn't the kind of lustful stare she would get from men. His was almost enquiring in a way that didn't make her seem too uncomfortable. His focus wasn't on anything but her face.

He looked her over once again before speaking up, "Comfy?" he asked in an unamused tone

Sofia bit her lower lip as she stared at him. Not really sure about what to say at the moment. She was after all lying in his bed. He then sat up and pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed. Making Sofia back up against the embroidered leather bed frame. He opened his mouth and looked at what she was wearing, "Nice to see you went through my closet."

"I had nothing else to wear."

He raised a bare brow, "You didn't come here naked. I think I would have remembered that."

She let out an angered breath, "I wasn't going to wear that dirty jumpsuit."

He finally sat back in his seat, and rubbed his bare chin, "Hm," he hummed, "I suppose it is better than dirtying up my sheets."

She narrowed her eyes at him, making him smirk, "must have been quite the dream to get a reaction like that out of you kitten. Tell me was it about dead puppies and broken hearts?"

She didn't respond to that question. Her eyes fell to the blanket on the bed. Joker stood up and walked to the middle of the room, pulling the chair with him. He turned to look at her and pointed to the ground in front of him. "Come here," he ordered. She stared at him before slowly lifting herself from the bed and cautiously walked over to him. He stood over her before pointing to the chair, "Move it."

She furrowed her brows as she looked at the chair, wondering if this was something to demean her in a way that showed he was in power and she wasn't. She moved to grab the chair until he shook his finger and stopped her, "No. Move it the way you moved that table back at Arkham."

She gave him a look of confusion and stepped back, "I didn't do that. I didn't kill anyone…"

He rolled his eyes and growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the bathroom, almost tripping her with his long strides. He brought her up to the mirror that was now split in half. He brought her face up to look at it along with their reflection.

"Sure about that? Cuz' you really did a number on my mirror," he hissed

Sofia scanned the crack with her green eyes and opened her mouth, "I don't know how that happened…"

J leaned forward and placed his mouth next to her ear, she felt chills go up her spine as she could feel his hot breath on her cold skin. "You know exactly how that happened. The only thing keeping you from acting it out is denying it."

Sofia looked at him in the reflection and turned her head to look at the chair just outside of the doorway. She sighed and stared at the object, J stepped back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. After a few moments, the chair began shaking. Suddenly toppling over and falling to the ground. Sofia's stood in shock of what she was seemingly able to do. She looked back to see J smirking at her. She fluttered her eyelids and held her head, feeling blood drip down to her lips.

Sofia wiped away the blood and glared up at him, "You were in that same chair, why can't you do the same thing?" she asked irritably

J shrugged his shoulders, "chemicals don't affect me the way they do everyone else," he walked back out to the room. Sofia followed behind to see him walking over to the small bar near the large windows of the room. There were bags atop of the surface to stores she shopped at often. He pulled out a satin green dress and tossed it to her. She caught the fabric and looked up at him in confusion.

"Put it on," he ordered

Sofia quirked a brow, "For?"

"Because we're going to have company tonight," he grinned

She shook her head, "I thought you wanted me locked up in here?"

"You want to stay in here be my guest."

That wasn't something that seemed too inviting. If she was out, maybe she could find a phone to get ahold of Val. She shot her eyes back up to him, "No. I'll get dressed."

He watched her and smiled, "See? It's not so hard to obey orders is it kitten?"

She forced a smile. He turned headed for the door, "Try not to take too long. We've got plenty of work to do before the party starts."

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Like?"

He opened the door and glanced at her, holding onto the handle, "Well for starters. _I_ have a business to run. And we need to find out what else you can do with that little talent of yours."

She frowned, that doesn't exactly feel great. She sighed, "Great."

He grinned mischievously and winked at her, closing the door and leaving her alone in the room once again.

* * *

Sofia looked herself over in the mirror, the dress he had gotten fit pretty well. She wondered how he knew her size or if it was just a lucky guess. The dress was split on each side as it laid just above her lower thighs. It dipped just before her cleavage and hugged her curves rather nicely. She could tell his infatuation with all things shiny as the diamond studded leg jewelry was wrapped around her skin. The back of the dress was open, and she sighed, knowing he likely did that on purpose to mock her mark. She decided to brush her hair back but leave it down, so it would cover at least some of that damned tattoo. He gave her more arm jewelry and thigh high black suede boots along with the basics of makeup. She scoffed, he was surprisingly good at styling someone. Someone like him. But the idea of it quickly faded back in her mind when she realized the situation she was still in. She needed to call Val. If she could contact him, maybe he could find a way to sneak her out of this city. If she was out, she wouldn't have to go back to Arkham or prison. She'd be free.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door click and she hastily went back to doing her hair. She could hear the footsteps coming closer. She turned, expecting to see Joker, but it was Frost. She frowned as she looked at him.

He seemed indifferent, "Boss wants you downstairs."

* * *

As the two walked down the long hallway, the first thing that blinded her was the color gold. She glanced over to see a balcony that was positioned over the dance floor of the club. She couldn't help but look around in awe at the sight of the place, it was breathtaking. Everything was covered in gold and diamonds. There were female workers walking around, getting ready for opening. They walked down the stairs and she spotted glass cages for the dancers, which were also getting ready. They wore gold masks and skimpy clothing. There was a large bar at the other end of the building, the entire wall filled with different liquors. She also noticed a separate hallway that led to what she figured to be the back exit. There were mirrors on the ceiling and on some of the walls to make the place appear larger than it already was. She had to admit, Joker didn't spare on the theatrics of his entertainment.

Some of the women turned and looked at her, wondering who she was and what she was doing there. Especially being escorted by their boss's main man into the VIP section of the club. She stared at them until they finally went back to doing their job. Frost stopped and turned to her, she looked up at him as he nudged his head inside.

"In there," he stated passively

She watched him as she entered through the draped door into the room. The room was just as she expected it to be, beads hanging from the ceiling that overlooked the rest of the club and a large mirror on each side of the wall. Leather cushioned seats and white fluffed carpet. Everything she expected out of him, minus him. She looked around, wondering where he was. She decided to walk over to the opening, seeing Joker's men open the doors. There were so many people waiting outside to come in. It made her wonder why they feared someone so much yet wanted desperately to be involved with what he had to offer. She crossed her arms as she stood there, her eyes slowly fell to her wrists, frowning at the scars that remained open for people to see. It made her feel self-conscious and she dug her hands further into her arms.

"I've gotta give myself props if we're gonna' be honest here," she heard from behind, turning to see Joker walking in with a massive grin on his face, "Although that dress is a bit short."

She shrugged her bare shoulders, "I can't say I'm complaining much."

He scoffed, "Oh please kitten, that outfit combined probably costs more than that tiny apartment you live in."

Her face dropped in disdain at his words, but he didn't seem to notice nor care. She wondered how long he's known where she lived and for what reason. Though she didn't want to call him who she thought he was, she remained flaccid. I she played t right, maybe she would finally know who he was trying to hide underneath that frightening persona.

"I think you forget that I've been surrounded by money as well."

He smirked as he walked up to her, looking her over and then shifting his eyes to the people waiting outside while his workers stood guard keeping them from entering.

"Yes. Money, I would like to add, that has also been funded by me."

She watched him, his tone was contemplative as were his eyes. She blinked, but before she could say another word he turned to Frost who walked into the area.

"Boys wanna' know when you want to start letting people in," he asked

Joker smiled and waved his hand, ordering Frost to open shop. Frost nodded and exited the room. Joker turned back to Sofia and she flinched at his intense gaze. His face turning serious once again, "Now, before our guest arrives. We need to find out what else you have to offer before I make a very important business deal kitten."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "So that's what this is and why I'm being let out for tonight. I'm a bargain."

"Cry me a river Cinderella," he smirked, "And don't worry about what you are. That's for uncle J to worry about."

She frowned and held her body tighter, not wanting to find out what else she was capable of doing. Fearing she might do something she regretted. She could feel his eyes on her, he lifted his hand to cup her chin and bringing it up to look at her. She pulled her chin away but he quickly grabbed her face and pulled her closer, he was getting irritated. Which didn't seem like a hard thing to do, "What did I tell you about listening."

She glowered at him, her eyes seemed to glow for a bit, "And if I don't?"

"You really wanna find out?" his voice laced with malice

"I want my locket," she chimed

He scoffed, "You don't get to make requests."

"I'm not leaving without it."

"Who said you were leaving?" His eye bore into hers, finally sighing and running his fingers through his hair, "Alright. If you behave. I may just reward you with your stupid necklace."

She stood her position, watching him. Almost testing his patience, "Fine."

"Fine," he said, "Now let's get rollin'. We haven't got all night."


	27. Chapter 26: Join the Fun

Crane stood at the entrance of the club, _Smile and Grin._ He sighed and made his way to the doors. Looking over to see the guards staring at him. He did stand out a bit, his attire was anything but club worthy. He remained in his professional attire since leaving Arkham.

 _ **What a dump.**_

 _Agreed._

Jonathan wasn't much of a party goer. Just the occasional events that Arkham placed a few times throughout the year. Something that was mandatory and something Crane hated. Being surrounded by colleagues who didn't share the same ideas as he did. And others who often thought they were better. He preferred staying in his office and working. Rather than going out. He casually stood in front of the large bouncer, who looked at him from behind his black sun glasses.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked

Jonathan remained cool, "I believe I have a reservation."

"With?"

 _ **Is this Neanderthal that stupid?**_

 _Clearly_

Jonathan exhaled, "Your boss."

The bouncer stared at him, "So you're the doctor."

 _ **Should have been fucking obvious from the start. We aren't wearing Ed Hardy and Axe cologne.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and nodded. The bouncer looked him over before opening the doors. Allowing him inside. The first thing that Jonathan could smell was cigarette smoke and a mixture of different fragrances. Likely from the people dancing and bombarding the bar not too far from where they stood. The music vibrated throughout the entire building. Dancers inside of the glass cages with women who wore equally skimpy clothing handing out drinks. He turned to see a man dressed in a navy blue suit walk up to him.

"Crane?" he asked

Jonathan nodded. The man held his hand out to quickly shake Jonathan's. "Frost. Follow me please," he said, turning around and walking over to a separate section of the club. He was led into the small VIP room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Frost stated, "He'll be with you shortly." And left the room. He was a very stoic man. Someone Crane wouldn't exactly expect to be employed by the Joker. He worked for one of the most dysfunctional homicidal lunatics in this city and he never showed any sentiment.

Jonathan decided not to sit, he walked over and placed his hands in his pocket, observing the room and then finally looking over the club. Seeing people dancing and having a good time, grinding up against one another. He grimaced at the sight, he couldn't understand what it was about this type of environment that attracted so many mindless idiots seeking a thrill that only last for one night.

 _Such a pathetic life to live, seeking a short thrill and then going back to their basic jobs the next day. How droll._

 _ **Kind of sound familiar though doesn't it Johnny?**_

But before Jonathan could come back with something to shut his alter up, Joker walked into the room in excitement.

"Johnny boy! My favorite sociopath! Tell me, how's crow? Does he need a bit of fresh air?" he grinned wildly

 _ **You know speaking of fresh air, I'd like to stretch my legs a bit and come out sometime this century**_

 _You need to have more patience._

 _ **Times a wasting.**_

Jonathan slightly flinched when he noticed Joker staring at him having an inner argument with himself. Joker suddenly burst out in laughter. Crane had to admit, his laugh was something…otherworldly almost. It was indeed eerie. Crane sat still, waiting for Joker to finish his giggle bit.

"Oh Crane, your one funny guy, or two," Joker chuckled, he leaned back in his seat and lifted his arm onto the back of the leather seat.

 _ **Hilarious**_

 _It would seem so._

Crane rolled his eyes, "Was there a reason for wanting me here Joker? Or was it only driven by your need for entertainment that I clearly provide quite well for you."

Joker smiled, "I know something that could help your little," his tattooed hand with a smile came up to his mouth, "ahem, science fair project."

Crane frowned at Joker calling his work something at an elementary level. He quirked his brow, "And what would that be?"

Joker smirked and snapped his fingers. Crane turned his head when he could hear footsteps coming from outside the room. His eyes widened slightly when he realized who it was. Sofia sauntered over towards the Joker, he smiled when he saw Crane's reaction.

Crane paused in slight confusion at the sight of Sofia walking around freely inside one of Joker's establishments. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down her body. Sofia's eyes turned to slits when she spotted the doctor. Clearly upset at their last encounter that she hadn't forgotten about. Joker turned his head and waved his hand for Sofia to come take a seat next to him. Her eyes stayed glued to the young doctor before obeying his orders and taking a seat aside of the clown. Joker placed his arm around her and scooted her closer, almost protectively. Sofia crossed her legs and leaned against Joker's side, as she had no other room to move.

 _ **Someone looks upset**_

 _Interesting, I thought she might be dead._

"What's the matter Johnny? Shocked to see your ex patient in clothes other than an orange jumpsuit?" he snickered

Crane came back to reality, he blinked, "Not entirely."

Joker smirked and turned to Sofia, almost proud at the woman he had by his side. Someone so many doctors and criminals wanted, but here she was. With him, by his side.

"Isn't she just precious?"

Jonathan didn't reply, he closed his mouth and forced a small smile, nodding in response. Sofia couldn't hide the smile at Crane's annoyance. Joker was mocking him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see how this is going to help advance my work," Crane finally spoke up

Joker sat up and looked back down to Sofia, she looked at him and turned her attention to the small glass cocktail table in the middle room. Her eyes began to glow an even brighter green than before. Crane stared at Sofia in confusion until he noticed the gold glass painted ashtray beginning to shake on the table. Jonathan furrowed his brows, was Sofia doing this? If so, how? Joker stared at Crane, his eyes sharp on him as he lowered his head. Knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. Suddenly, the ashtray shot over towards Crane. The young doctor ducked as the glass shattered on the wall behind him.

 _ **What the hell?**_

Crane looked back at the woman in complete shock, she never had those abilities before. He suspected Dr. Kronos had something to do with this. Sofia let out a little sigh, _Shit,_ she thought, that takes a lot of energy. She quickly wiped her nose, preventing the blood from falling out any further. Joker patted her arm to show her she did an excellent job and chuckled, looking back at Crane.

"Modern technology never seizes to amaze me," he grinned

Crane gave a look of confusion, Joker leaned forward and pulled out a syringe filled with a bright liquid. He tossed it to the doctor, who caught it and inspected the substance inside the glass tube. Sofia looked at the chemical with disdain. This was what turned her into some failed science experiment.

"Turns out there's a hallucinogen even more powerful than the stuff you're currently using Crane," Joker stated

Crane looked up at the clown, "A hallucinogen can't cause telekinetic abilities."

Joker pursed his ruby red lips, "True, but when used on a subject multiple times in large amounts and a much stronger dosage combined with distress," he pressed Sofia closer to him, "It turns on a part of the brain that isn't normally used."

 _ **Well how about that**_

Crane shook his head, trying to understand, "So you're trying to tell me that this can turn anyone into a mutant."

Sofia frowned at Crane, hearing the word as an insult. She wasn't a mutant. She was perfectly normal…so to speak.

Joker wagged his finger at the doctor, his gold bracelet chain clanking together as he did, "No. The amount Sofia was given could kill a person. And if they survived the experimentation, then they would likely kick the bucket after about 48 hours or less."

Crane raised a brow and turned his attention to Sofia, "So why is she still alive?"

Sofia glowered at him.

"Well that's just it isn't it?" He smiled, "That's what separates her from the rest of expendables."

Sofia tried to scoot away but Joker gripped her arm harder, she clenched her jaw and allowed Joker to pull her closer, "She's my little lucky charm."

Crane could see the slight discomfort on her face.

 _ **Aw poor little bitch is uncomfortable**_

 _She does seem a bit uneasy._

 _ **Good**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "So if it kills anyone, why would I need it? My toxins instill fear and panic, not instant death, that won't be of any use to me. I can manage the killing part all on my own."

Joker seemed to enjoy this little game he was playing with the doctor. He looked back to Sofia, who almost looked confused, was he really going to make her do another trick like a dog? Joker gripped her arm tighter, "Go on kitten, show the good doctor since he's having a hard time understanding."

 _ **He's getting on my nerves.**_

Jonathan stared at Sofia, she could see the light angst in her face. She turned and looked at one of the guards standing aside Frost. She stared at him as he locked eyes with her. He stepped back and looked over to the Joker, who gave him a threatening glare. Telling him to stay put just with just one look. The guard turned back to look at Sofia and noticed her eyes beginning to glow yet again.

After a few minutes the guard began backing away from Sofia. Crane sat pensively as he watched the man beginning to look down and scratch at his skin, "S…Spiders! Get em' off me…Get em off me!"

Crane's mouth dropped at this. He took his glasses off and watched the man fall to the ground, still clawing at his skin. Joker didn't care about the attention they might receive if any of the club goers passed by, but the music was too loud anyway, and they were seated in the back end of the VIP section, so it was as if nothing was happening. Frost merely watched the scene passively.

 _Arachnophobia, such a rudimentary fear_

 _ **I can do better**_ _._ _ **Just let me out Johnny boy.**_

 _No._

The guard eventually passed out on the floor and Sofia let out a breath. Jonathan spotted a flash of apprehension at the sight of making the guard seemingly convulse out of fear. She leaned over, her nose began bleeding and she felt dizzy. Joker cackled at the sight of his men cowering in fear. He looked at Crane, "The toxin shows a stronger version of your fear gas Crane, must have mixed the two together at some point," Joker pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Sofia, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you Johnny boy?"

Jonathan closed his mouth, he could see how much power it took out of Sofia. But she wiped the blood away and sat back, falling into her usual unamused demeanor. He wanted to change the subject, not wanting the Joker to know about his and Sofia's little session.

"Is this the only sample you have?" Crane asked

Joker smirked and turned to Frost, who nodded and stood up to grab a briefcase behind the couch. The worker brought it over to the table and opened it. Crane sat and watched as the man looked up at the doctor and twisted the briefcase around to show over 80 bottles of the drug.

 _ **Jackpot.**_

Crane opened his mouth and reached for one of the bottles inside the case to pick up the syringe, inspecting it.

"So, what do you say Johnny? You scratch my back I scratch yours kind of thing eh?" Joker asked, flashing his white smile

Jonathan's eyes shot up to Joker's, "Very tempting Joker, but I know the way your 'deals' work out."

Joker feigned hurt, "Oh Johnny," he placed his free hand on his chest, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear. I promise I'll behave myself," he smiled

 _ **Like he could even try anything on us.**_

 _While his unpredictable tendencies are often troublesome. This will help advance my work immensely._

Crane thought himself to be higher than the likes of the Joker and other criminals in Gotham. So, avoiding a death wish from the clown didn't seem to be too much of a hassle, as he thought his intellect was evidently much higher than anyone else. He sighed, "What is it you want Joker?"

Joker beamed at his response, he inched closer to the edge of the seat, leaning over to show pieces of his inked body since his white shirt was unbuttoned to show most of his chest.

"How much do you know about Falcone?" he asked

"Only on business terms. Why?"

Joker lifted his arm over Sofia and placed both arms to rest on his legs, "I'd like you to do a bit more prying Crane. Do what you do best."

 _ **We're not anyone's monkey.**_

Jonathan raised a brow, "For?"

Joker licked his lips, "Let's just say I'm curious."

Jonathan looked back down at the bottle of jade liquid, "Shouldn't be too hard I presume. Is he the only one?"

"While I'd enjoy a full report on good old Carmine, I'd also like to point out an interesting theory," Joker started

"And that would be?" he asked

Joker grinned rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck, "He knows about a certain masked nuisance, whose been a giant pain in my ass lately."

This peaked Jonathan's interest.

 _ **The Bat?**_

 _Not sure._

Jonathan's mouth curved up into a smile, "Is that so?"

Joker nodded slowly. Jonathan hummed in thought, placing the syringe back into the briefcase. Joker abruptly slammed the case closed, nearly catching Jonathan's fingers. He looked up to see Sofia look at him with a tad look of concern before turning up to see the Joker's disposition exceedingly dismal. He dipped his head closer towards the young doctor, making Crane slightly back away.

"Try not to screw this up Johnny boy, or else I won't be so kind. I'll know if you try and pull a fast one on me." He loomed

Jonathan stared at him, "I'm fully aware of the consequences Joker."

Joker suddenly smiled and lightened his mood, removing his hand and clapping his hands together, "Fantastic! I've gotta say I'm pretty excited to play this game _doctor."_

Jonathan grimaced at the mocking tone of his. He glanced back down to look at the briefcase, "So this is mine for today yes?"

Joker smirked, "If you want it Johnny, go ahead and take it," he seemed so relaxed as he sat on the leather couch.

Jonathan quirked his head, but decided not to ask any further questions. Not caring much anyways, he only wanted more of this drug.

"Well it's a very tempting offer Joker, an offer I find myself hard to deny," he replied

Joker grinned maliciously and leaned his head on the back of the couch. Jonathan's eyes somehow made their way back to Sofia, she could feel the tension building up in the room. Joker didn't say anything further, he only watched as Crane shifted his gaze back to him. Joker held Sofia tighter in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Sofia breathed in as she gawked at Jonathan, almost pleading him to say anything, just to distract the Joker from possibly coming up with a deadly idea or two.

 _ **I think we've out welcomed our stay**_

 _Agreed._

Crane cleared his throat, "I should be going."

Joker pouted, "Aw you leaving so soon? The party hasn't even started!" He pointed to Frost, "What do you want Johnny boy? Drugs? Alcohol? Women? You look a bit tense. Jonny here will get you whatever it is you want," he winked

Crane's eyes unintentionally flickered back over to Sofia, and it didn't go unnoticed. He adjusted his tie and stood up, making the Joker playfully sit up in his seat.

"I'm alright. I've no need for any of those things," he replied, lowering himself to grab the handle of the briefcase.

Jonathan almost flinched when the Joker sharply clutched onto Crane's wrist, the doctor shot his gaze over to the Joker.

"Remember our deal Johnny boy," he said dryly

Jonathan clenched his jaw, "Noted."

Joker began to smile, "Wonderful," he turned to Sofia, "Now be a good girl and escort our guest out would you kitten?" he asked

Sofia looked at him and then to Jonathan, she sighed and stood up, stepping over the body and past the entrance to the room. Jonathan glanced back to see the Joker watching him. Almost like he was testing him to do something… anything he didn't approve of just for the fun of it. Jonathan tried to ignore him and turned back to follow Sofia.

* * *

Jonathan tried to keep up with Sofia as she maneuvered through the crowd of people. They went through a darker, unoccupied hallway that led to the back exit.

Sofia's dress was open in the back and he scanned the large detailed tattoo on her skin. His eyes moved down to her smooth legs peeking from under her skirt. She moved with such ease, it was hard to pay attention to anything else.

 _ **The things I'd do to that bottom**_

 _Your insufferable_

 _ **You can't hide your urges Johnny**_

Jonathan jumped a bit when she turned around and glared at him. He cleared his throat and straightened himself, "Black."

"Crane."

He slightly raised his chin, "You look…well."

He could hear her chuckle lightly and drop her arms to place a hand on her hip, "Is that your way of complimenting me?"

 _ **Oh, I'd like to do more than just compliment her.**_

 _Quiet._

"More like an observation at the fact that you're still alive."

She scoffed, "Don't sound so disappointed Crane. I might think you didn't like me."

 _ **Well she's right about that.**_

He frowned, "I suppose I may have been mistaken Ms. Black, poor judgment on my end."

Her green eyes almost seemed to illuminate, but only for a split second, "Yeah." She stepped to the side and opened the door to the back alley.

"Although it does seem like you're more of a captive rather than a guest here," he added

Sofia frowned, "Have fun with your drugs Crane," she stated, turning and walking back to the club

"Ms. Black."

She looked back at the young man. She stared at him, waiting for another one of his insults. Since that voice inside of his head was anything but sympathetic.

His face was serious, "You do look lovely."

Sofia relaxed a bit, almost shocked at the sincere compliment he gave her. It took her a minute to realize that he was being genuine. Jonathan watched her face, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes flickered around awkwardly. She gave a quick smile before speaking a soft, "Thank you."

She continued to walk ahead before turning back to say something, but nothing left her mouth, she quickly turned back and exited the room. He gave a small smirk.

 _ **How cute,**_ Scarecrow mocked

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and turned to exit the building.

 _Enough we have work to do._

 _Scarecrow let out a sinister grin,_ _ **Finally**_


	28. Chapter 27: Underestimate Me

There were cameras everywhere, they moved with every movement Sofia made. She walked through the halls, stopping to see a few doors along the way. She looked down and reached out for the handle, but it was locked. She turned to grab another door handle, only to have the same outcome. She groaned and shook her head, heading back into the main area of the club. There were so many people inside, having a good time. She wondered if any of them knew the Joker had broken out of Arkham just a day before. Or if they even cared. Because everyone was so wrapped up in the ecstasy of booze and music, she was basically able to go unnoticed. Her eyes scanned the room and traveled up to the VIP room, expecting to see green eyes on her. But the Joker was nowhere to be found. She glanced around, only seeing Joker's men watching the guests, workers and most of all. Her.

She looked over to the bar and found a spot that was open at the end of the counter. Taking a seat and watching the female bartender handing out drinks to other guests. The woman turned to see Sofia and trotted over, leaning onto the counter.

"You wantin' something?" she asked, smelling of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume.

Sofia glanced at the wall of different beverages. If she was forced to stay inside, might as well have a drink. She shrugged and placed her elbow on the surface, "Gin and Tonic."

The woman looked at her dress before turning to the alcohol, picking out the drinks to mix them. Sofia looked over to see a group of people talking and drinking a few seats away. Her eyes fell on a single phone that belonged to one of the men who were seated at the bar.

"Here."

 _Clank_

Sofia slightly jumped when she heard the sound of the glass on the marble counter top. The bartender gave her a look before turning back around and taking other orders. Sofia frowned at her attitude, this woman clearly didn't like her for some reason. She looked down at the drink and tasted it, it was mediocre, but it would have to do. She figured these guests weren't worried about quality and more so getting drunk and getting danced on by masked women. The man turned to look at Sofia and smiled, her eyes dropped to the counter. Hoping he wouldn't spark up a conversation. He looked back to speak with his friends. Sofia lifted her hand to twirl the straw around in her drink before looking around and making sure no one was watching her. Her hand slowly sneaked over to grab the phone. Her fingers nearly brushing over the edge of the device…

Suddenly a gloved hand slammed onto the counter and gripped her arm. Sofia flinched and the man turned to see what was going on. He quickly turned back around when he noticed who it was. The Joker glared at Sofia, she looked up at him before he smirked and leaned in closer.

"You wouldn't be trying to call in the cavalry now would you kitten?" he cooed

Sofia opened her mouth, the bartender looked over at them. She brightened up when she spotted the Joker, but his focus was solely on Sofia. Her eyes shot to the young woman and frowned.

J didn't hear her speak and squeezed tighter onto her arm so hard it was likely going to bruise. She winced and sneered up at him before slowly shaking her head, "no," she said through gritted teeth.

He pulled her closer so that his face was in front of hers, "Don't make me hurt you in front of an audience."

She breathed and tried backing away, but he held onto her tighter. The woman's eyes were still staring at them and Joker turned to see her. He growled and snapped his fingers, "Get back to work," he snapped. The bartender quickly turned back to her job at her boss's orders. J looked back down to Sofia and pulled her out of the chair.

"I'm not finished with my drink," she quickly said. Not wanting to be taken away from the public's eye.

J looked down at her, almost in slight confusion. "You really underestimate me Sofie."

She glanced around to see some people looking at them, mainly the Joker. He never went anywhere without eyes on him. She didn't smile, only glared at him, not moving. He grunted and roughly pulled her, so she was pressed against his side. Sofia winced at the pressure of his arms, making sure she couldn't run away. She looked back at the phone that was being picked up by the same man who was completely unaware of the fact that his phone was her lifeline. Her eyes looked over at the woman, who was glaring at her as Joker led her back up the stairs.

Once they got up to the second level, J let her go and grabbed her arm, dragging her back into the room. He threw her inside and slammed the door behind him. Sofia fell to the ground, but quickly got back up when she heard his footsteps striding toward her. She bolted for the bathroom and tried shutting the door on him. But he was too quick and shoved it open, she backed away from him until she was pressed up against the glass window next to the shower. He moved his jaw around, something he often did when he was contemplating things inside his head. He walked closer to her as he slowly took off his gloves and tossed them on the counter.

"You're not very good at listening, are you?" he asked, rolling his sleeves up. His shoes clacking against the tiled floor as he came closer. Sofia stared at him, trying to find out a way out. Figures she'd trap herself in a corner.

"I'm not some bitch to perform tricks for you," she spat

J shot his hand to her neck and pressed her against the glass, she gagged and grappled onto his wrist. He gritted his teeth while he glared at her, his eyes now growing dark and his grip getting tighter. She gasped for air and looked down at the ground below just outside of the window. It wasn't too high, but high enough to seriously harm her, maybe even kill her if she landed the wrong way.

"What did you just say?" he sneered

Her eyes darted back to his. Her hand moved a bit from his wrist to his arm. Then out of nowhere Sofia reached over for his shirt, gripping the fabric. Joker scoffed and slapped her hand away, seeing as it did nothing to benefit on her end.

"S..Stop."

He leaned in closer to her ear and purred, "I think you tend to forget who I am Sofie."

Her eyes scanned his face, a touch of curiosity in them, "Do you know who you are?"

Her eyes fell to his hand, she furrowed her brows when she saw his scars. He loosened his grip a bit. He frowned and dropped her. She fell to the ground and looked up. He turned his body and sauntered out the bathroom.

"Please."

He stopped.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Please tell me who you are…"

He didn't turn to look at her, instead he stood still. As if he were in deep thought, maybe even thinking her words over. But soon enough, he just continued into the bedroom and walked out the door. She stood up and sauntered over toward the door. She knew it was locked. So she only placed her hand on it and gently rested her forehead on the wood. She sighed and turned around, sliding back down the surface.

What she didn't know was that Joker was standing just outside of the door. His back leaning against the surface as she had been just moments ago. His face was contemplative as he stared at the ground. His hand reached up to grab his gun until squeezing it and shaking his head in aggravation. Growling and looking up to head back down the stairs. Oh, how she knew what buttons to push…

* * *

Sofia looked up at the room. She was stuck inside for the rest of the night and maybe even longer if she didn't think of something. She walked over to the counter and looked at the alcohol, sighing "fuck it." She opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass after taking a glass of whiskey and pouring it in the cup. She sat down on the leather chair and propped her legs up onto the arm of the chair and downed the beverage. She opened the cabinets, bored and going through different things. Her brow raised when she spotted a pair of handcuffs. She dropped them on the ground, hoping it was from being arrested and not some personal use.

She closed the cabinet and looked at the liquor in her glass. She could hear her stomach rumble, realizing she hadn't eaten. It looked like she was going to bed hungry tonight. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat, looking out of the window. Staring at the city lights. She couldn't help but smile to herself. While the Joker was a very smart man and otherwise unpredictable. There was one thing he seemed to forget. How obvious it was that her necklace had been inside of his shirt pocket this whole time.

She glanced down at her hand as her thumb brushed over the silver locket. I guess it was him who underestimated her this time.


	29. Chapter 28: Tease

Sofia was torn from her sleep when the door suddenly opened. She rubbed her eyes and nearly dropped the glass from her hand that was resting on her cheek. She cleared her throat, feeling the dryness and turned to see who walked in. It wasn't the Joker, or Frost. Instead, it was someone she'd never seen before. He was younger and clearly new to this job. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He couldn't have been no more than 18. He was carrying something with him and he looked around the room. He stopped when he spotted her sitting in the chair. The same clothes she had on the night before were still on her, including her shoes. His eye quickly shot down to the floor sheepishly.

Sofia inwardly smiled to herself, this was her way out. He looked back up to her and walked closer to the counter. Sofia knew that Joker likely threatened him not to speak to her by how nervous he was and afraid of even looking at her. She frowned at the idea of how young he was in a life like this. She knew from experience what this life could do to you. He gently placed the tray on the surface and backed away. It was food. She smiled, she may have pissed the Joker off, but he was still willing to feed her.

A sandwich and some chips. She sat up in her seat and took the sandwich in her hand, turning to look at the young man who was standing by the door. She scoffed before taking a bite. Nothing had tasted better than that sandwich. Spice Italian panini. She furrowed her brows…. This was her favorite…

She turned to look at the kid, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. The boy's eyes wandered up her thighs. She smirked, tilting her head to the side and placing the sandwich back on the plate. She dusted the crumbs from her hands and smiled, "What's your name?" His eyes shifted awkwardly around, not knowing if he should speak or not.

"C…Collin."

"Collin," Sofia repeated and nodded, "How old are you Collin?"

"19."

 _Ah, damn… one year off,_ she thought.

"Where's your boss?" she asked coolly

He shot his eyes back to the floor, still standing guard of the door. She chuckled, "It's alright Collin. I won't tell him you talked to me. It'll be our little secret."

He bit the side of his cheek, pondering her words, she seemed nice. "Uh, he went out earlier today, he said he had business to deal with."

Sofia nodded slowly, "Uh huh, and he sent you up here to babysit me is that it?"

Collin gave a small smile and shook his head. Sofia smiled back and flipped her hair over her shoulder, making Collin look at her again. Her green eyes looked up at him, but he didn't look away.

"You look like you want to ask me a question," she said calmly

Collin licked his lips, "Are you and the Joker… you know…?"

Sofia frowned, what the hell would make him think that? Absolutely not, but as much as she wanted to shoot that accusation straight down, she chuckled, "Why? Does that concern you Collin?"

He then looked back to the ground and shook his head, "No. I just never see the boss with any women really. Especially in his room. With someone like you."

That made her wonder how many women Joker's been with. She glanced back up to the boy, "Someone like me?"

"Your very pretty." He mumbled

"You think I'm pretty?"

He suddenly blushed and tried to avoid her eyes. Sofia placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her hand. He swallowed down the tenseness, making her lightly chuckle. "You wanna come over here and tell me that, I don't think I heard you quite right."

Collin shot his eyes to hers and contemplated her words. Glancing back at the door and turning to her, cautiously walking over to her. She sat casually in the chair and watched as he slowly knelt down by her. He licked his dry lips and hesitated. She smiled and scooted up in her seat, placing her hand on his shoulder and tracing it down his arms. She leaned in and noticed he was all too eager to kiss her, he closed his eyes as their lips were inches apart.

 _Click_

Collin quickly opened his eyes to see Sofia staring at him with a serious expression on her face. She sighed, "Sorry Collin." He glanced down to see he was now handcuffed to the table leg. Sofia reached over to grab his gun and stand up walking to the door. It was open. She turned to look at Collin who was sitting defeated on the floor, she frowned, knowing the Joker wasn't going to be happy. But she had to get out. And this was her only chance. She quickly snuck out the door and gently closed it. She turned to walk over to the balcony. Seeing only a few of Joker's men walking around the lower level of the building. She glanced over to see no one was guarding the stairs and took the opportunity to rush passed and make her way to the back exit. Her heart stopped when she saw the door that was locked from the night before open. She froze, not wanting to move.

"Boss wants us to make sure the product is secured," one man said from behind the door

There was an agonizing pause before the other commented, "Yeah alright," and shut the door closed again. Sofia let out a relieved breath and snuck over to the back exit. She couldn't believe how simple it had been. She glanced up to the cameras and saluted with a smile before opening the door and letting herself out. It was midday and Sofia bolted through the alleyway and looked at the street, waving down a taxi.

* * *

Sofia anxiously sat in the back of the taxi cab, he couldn't keep from toying with her fingers. They pulled up to the gallery and Sofia quickly ran out of the vehicle.

"Hey! You have to pay!" the cab driver shouted

But Sofia ignored his words and kept running up to the glass doors. It seemed like ages since she'd seen these doors again. Once inside, she could smell the paint and wood of the gallery. She paced through the halls, she could see a few people who were walking through, looking at the artwork. Her eyes frantically looked around for any sign of Val.

"Sofie?"

Sofia quickly turned to see Francis staring at her in both shock and confusion. She let out a relaxed chuckled and ran over to him, to which he did the same. They both hugged one another before she pushed him back a bit, "Where's Val?"

Francis blinked, "He's in his office. Wait Sofie where have you been? How did you get away from the Joker?"

She furrowed her brows, "How did you know I was with him?"

"Because it's all over the news. The breakout, you being kidnapped from Arkham and all the people getting killed. Everyone in Gotham basically knows."

Her eyes fell in thought, that made sense. Francis placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to look at her, "Val's been a wreck." She frowned and turned to rush to his office.

"Sofie wait!" Francis shouted from behind, but Sofia continued to run to Val's office. She finally made her way to the front doors of his office and opened them. The office was neatly empty, there were things in boxes and packages filled with his belongings. Bellomi soon whipped around nervously at the sound of the door suddenly opening. Almost as if he were expecting an unwelcomed guest. But when his eyes landed on her, they instantly turned into saucers. Sofia looked around the room and back over to Val.

"Sofia?" he muttered in disbelief

"What the hell is this?" she asked]

Val rushed over to her and quickly shut the door. He placed his finger up to his mouth to shush her quiet. She stared at him, waiting for answers. He gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her tightly, "Oh Sofie. I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Sofia couldn't stay mad at him when he did this. She closed her eyes and sighed, "No Val. I'm right here. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

Val looked around his room and back down at his watched, raking his fingers through his thin hair, "Come. Have a seat Sofie. There's something I need to tell you."

Sofia watched him as he pulled her over to the leather couch in his office. He sat her down and squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go.

"Mr. Falcone will be here soon. When that time comes, I hope to be gone from the city," he started

Sofia didn't understand, "But why does he want you? What did you do?" The fear was coming out now.

Val looked down at his lap, his old face wrinkling a bit in shame, "I did it to protect you Sofie."

Sofia sat up in her seat and leaned over, making Val look at her eyes, "Val. What did you do?" She asked, more demanding than before. He scrunched his face in sorrow as he switched his eyes to the ground as though remembering some valuable memory.

"I knew you mother Sofie. She would often come to my gallery. She loved art, very much like yourself. One day she brought you and your brother here to look at all the pieces. After a few years, she had become very good friends with Margaret and I. That's when she told us about her troubles with your father and how she was planning to leave him," he continued, "My wife and I were willing to help her. But when the day came, I never got a phone call. Until I saw her name in the paper. She had died along with your father and you two went missing. Margaret and I tried so desperately to find you and your brother. Soon after Margaret died of pneumonia and I was alone and had lost all hope."

He finally looked up at her, "That's when I got a phone call from Maroni telling me about how you were in juvenile for intruding on the Ace Chemical plant."

Sofia sat there dumbfounded, her eyes casting down, remembering that he was the only person to help her. She always wondered why she was let out of juvenile. Val had taken her in and essentially took care of her ever since.

"I couldn't let you into that again. Your too special to me to be dragged back into that life," he finished

A tear fell down Sofia's cheek, "I still don't understand."

Val stared at her, swallowing down the emotions he was feeling. "Your brother is not dead Sofie."

Sofia's heart sank, she didn't know what to feel. Happy? That her brother was still alive. Or angry, because the one thing she's wanted for so long was kept from her by the one person she trusted in this world. Sofia's eyes fell to the ground, "What?" She whispered, "Where is he?" Her voice turning desperate.

"You've been with him this whole time."

Sofia quickly let go of his hand and stood up, she glared at Val. Her mind racing with different thoughts of who it could have been. Eventually realizing that she'd spent too much time recently with one person in particular. She slowly shook her head and started stepping away from Val. Who gradually stood up and lifted both hands cautiously for her, not wanting her to run away or reject his touch.

Sofia seemed to be in a haze, her vision was clouded as she tried putting the pieces together. The Joker? It couldn't be him. He… He was nothing like Jack. Jack cared for her. Protected her. The Joker didn't care about anyone other than himself. Val was a few steps away before he heard her utter muffled words as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"How long?"

Val quirked his head, "How long?"

Her head lifted as she glared at Val, ow feeling anger wash over her. "How long has he known?" She commanded.

Val watched her before shaking his head, "He doesn't. His memory is… fogged. He barely remembers anything from his past. But you. He just couldn't keep you out of that damaged mind of his. He knows… something. But, he just can't seem to put them together. Any time you try and question his past he lashes out or blatantly avoids the topic."

So he had no idea who she was then? But it wasn't him was it? That…. Man, wasn't Jack. No way that was her brother. This whole time she'd been searching for a man she lost years ago, only to find out that he'd been right under her nose all along. So why wasn't she overjoyed? She often thought about the day when she would finally reunite with Jack. He would welcome her with open arms and tell her how much he missed her. No. This man was NOT Jack. How could Val even have known that? It was a stretch, even for him.

He looked down at his watch and opened his mouth anxiously. He quickly looked up to Sofia and grabbed her hand. "Sofie. Please. We must leave. Please come with me love. We can leave this place. We can have a new life," he urged nervously, turning and walking forward but stopped when he felt the hand sharply retract backwards.

Sofia stared at him, "If what your saying holds any truth Val. Why would I go with someone who's lied to me this whole time? Someone whose kept a secret to something I've been wanting answers to for years. And leave my brother? Val, you must be crazy."

Val frowned, "Because I did it to protect you! Falcone's been relentlessly attacking Maroni's men and our protection isn't there anymore. We need to leave Sofie. They want you. They know who you are. And he's not well Sofie. Jack is capable of doing much more than you think. He could hurt you or worse."

Sofia furrowed her brows, not liking the idea of Jack harming her. So far he's choked her, bruised her and tossed her around. But Jack would never kill her. "So what, we just up and leave the gallery? Everything we've worked for? You're just going to leave Francis?"

The older man shook his head frantically, "I've told Francis enough for him to leave as soon as we do and wait until this whole thing dissolves. They've wanted me dead for a long time. And without the extra protection, I'm an open target for them. Which means they can easily access you if you're not with the Joker. Sofie. It's not safe for us here."

He reached over for her hand and dragged her out the door. She nearly tripped, despite him being the age he was. He had some strength left. "Val!"

But before they could exchange any more words, they stopped when they turned to see a middle-aged dressed in a dark gray suit. Holding a gun up to Val's head. Sofia froze instantly when her eyes landed on Falcone and the four men standing behind him.

"Well if it isn't Sofia Black," Falcone smiled, "You've become pretty famous in the underground."


	30. Chapter 29: Familiar Stranger

Sofia gripped onto the back of Val's jacket, feeling the tension between the group grow as she stared down the barrel of the gun. She couldn't hear anyone else inside of the gallery, suspecting that Flacone's men my have ordered everyone out.

"Mr. Falcone. Put the gun down, we can speak with one another in a civilized manner," Val negotiated

Falcone watched Val and slowly nodded his head, "Alright Bellomi. I can be civilized," lowering his gun. He placed it in his pocket and casually walked into the office, making Val and Sofie walk over to the other side of the room, near the desk. Another one of Falcone's men stood by the door while the other two remained outside to guard the entrance of the office. Falcone glanced around the office with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice place you got here," his eyes shifted back to the old man, "Too bad my family's never had the pleasure of being welcomed inside to see it."

"Your business was never welcomed here Falcone," Val retorted

Falcone frowned, "Yet you work with people like Maroni, Cobblepot and that _freak_ ," he spat

Sofia felt anger begin to build up inside of her at the mention of Joker being referred to as a freak. She clenched her fists as she glowered at Falcone, "He's not a freak."

Carmine's eyes locked onto her, letting a smile spread on his face, "You sure about that kid?" he started walking toward her, "Someone who gets their own sister locked up and experimented on like a lab rat is anything but a freak. I suppose that makes you one too huh?" his voice was laced with sarcasm.

She lowly growled from her chest, stepping forward before Val reached out for her arm and stopped her. "You don't know shit."

Falcone raised a brow, "Oh no? Because I heard through the grapevine that your very own flesh and blood got you sent to the crazy house to use as a bargain. He throws you about and smacks you around. Keeping you locked away up in your tower until he has use of you."

Sofia's heavy breathes were now clear and audible, "At least he knows how to do business better than you."

He scowled at her and almost knocked her into the desk by how close he stood over her, "You wouldn't know anything about this business princess. Your sheltered little life mingling with the rich priss of Gotham while your precious Val here associates himself with scum so you don't have to," his voice was getting louder, Sofia could hear him getting irritated, "and he has the audacity to keep his business from merging with mine!"

Sofia scoffed, "I don't know anything about this business?! Are you joking!"

"Sofie please," Val walked in between the two, pressing Sofia to the side so that she wasn't wedged against the firm surface, "Carmine. Leave her out of this. It's me you want."

Falcone cast his eyes over to Val, "Not anymore," he raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Falcone's guard lifted his gun and aimed it for Val. Sofia tried pulling him back but was too late when the bullets littered across the man's body. Making him falter back onto the floor. Sofia's eyes were huge as she watched him hit the ground.

"VAL!" She screeched, moving so she was now aside him

Val didn't take his eyes off her, she reached down for his hand and squeezed it. There was so much blood. Blood everywhere, on her hands, on her green satin dress and even blood splattered across her face. His breathes were rough and slow, gradually turning into a whimper. His hand shakily hovered over hers. Sofia's lip trembled as she clung onto Val. He forced a weak smile, "I j…just want you to know Sofie. That you were always a daughter to me…"

Tears traveled down Sofia's cheeks, she took in a breath and whispered, "And you were always a father to me."

Val couldn't help but lightly chuckle as tears fell down his own face, "It's not too late to make things right." Sofia watched him, his eyes wandered over to the ceiling until they remained still, letting out his last breath. She didn't have time to mourn or cry before she was dragged back up roughly by her hair. She yelled out in pain and pulled her arms up to scratch at the guard until he grabbed her hand and shoved her over the desk. She hissed and growled, trying to kick him away. He punched her in the back of the skull, making her vision blurred and slamming her head onto the mahogany wood. She let out a breath, opening her eyes to see Carmine walk closer to her with his hands behind his back.

He looked at the guard who brought her arm further across the surface and held it there. She watched Carmine stand over her and slowly lean over the desk. He lifted his hand to run his knuckles over her cheek, then placed his hand on the back of her neck and grip onto the baby hairs. She winced at the pain.

"Who is he?"

She gritted her teeth together and glowered at him, remaining silent, the only sound was her rapid breathes. His patience was wearing thin when Carmine glanced over to see a letter opener placed on the desk. He reached over and grabbed it staring at it before grinning and shoving the blade into her hand. She cried out in pain, but the guard held her down harder. Sofia growled and managed to lift her leg to kick it into the man's groin. He wavered back and crashed into a few packing boxes behind him. Sofia looked up and reached for the knife, ripping it out quickly before crying in pain and flipping over the desk, picking up the gun from the ground.

Carmine glared at her as she gasped for air, catching her breath. He narrowed his eyes at her and took one slow stride closer. She pulled the gun up more and threatened to pull the trigger. "Hands up," she ordered. Falcone smirked at her and raised his hands, "Very impressive moves Sofie—

"Don't fucking call me Sofie," she hissed

Falcone watched her, the blood falling down her hand and on her body. He glanced over to a now lifeless Bellomi lying on the ground. "Shame you don't have Bellomi to protect you anymore. To protect your secret."

"I don't need protecting. I can protect myself," she replied

Falcone nodded, "Really? So, what happens now then Ms. Black. Or," he chuckled, "I'm sorry that's not even your real name."

Sofia gulped, "It is now and has been for years."

Carmine smiled, "Your dead kid. Whether it's by my hand or someone else. You will die."

Her eyes began glowing, "I'll accept that challenge."

But before Falcone could say another word. The sound of bullets hitting the wooden door came through the room. Both Sofia and Falcone dodged out of the way. Carmine jumping behind the couch while Sofia ducked underneath the desk. She held her hands over her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. The blasts didn't stop for another few minutes before finally being shut out with a cold hard silence. Sofia cautiously looked up and tried to hear anything else. She poked her head from underneath the desk, only to be grabbed by the hair again and dragged out.

She dropped the gun and choked when Falcone wrapped his arm around her throat and held his gun to her head. He shoved her in front of him and kicked the destroyed doors. Falcone's men who were guarding the door were now dead on the floor. Sofia could hear Carmine huff in aggravation with a hint of anticipation. They walked through the hall and stopped inside the large entrance corridor. That's when she spotted Francis on the ground, her eyes widened at the thought of him getting killed too. But let out a relieved breath when his chest rose. He was still breathing.

"Well look who it is."

Sofia's eyes darted behind them as Carmine turned around quickly to see the Joker standing with his men behind him. She was surprisingly relieved to see the Joker. His gaze was intense on Falcone, who pressed the barrel of the gun harder on Sofia's temple. Sofia closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. Frost stood there with a large gun while the rest of his men waited for their boss's orders. Joker glanced over to Sofia who was bleeding, battered and even more bruised than he left her. His irritation started to grow.

"You've done a number on my property there Falcone," he stated lowly, "Sofie. Come here kitten. Come to daddy." He lifted his gloved hands up, as if expecting to take her in his arms.

Sofia's brows furrowed a bit, _daddy?_ Oh god... She looked around not knowing how to get away when she was trapped. Falcone's eyes shifted to the outdoor windows, seeing his men arriving. The Joker winked at her and she saw the opportunity to clutch onto Carmine's wrist and ducked down under his grasp, flipping her leg back and slamming it into his chest. Joker cackled out loud when Carmine fell to the ground. Sofia ran forward and almost fell to the ground before J caught her and pulled her up. She looked up at him, but his smile was wiped clean from his face with the look of disapproval in its absence. She couldn't keep herself from shamefully looking away.

J's grip on her arm tightened as he dragged her behind him. Falcone struggled to get up and froze when he saw Sofia protected by Joker.

"Your one lucky son of a bitch," Joker growled

Falcone quirked his head until a wave of bullets busted through the front doors. Cracking the windows and shattering the glass. Joker's men dodged the bullets and fired back, there were at least four cars waiting outside. The Joker didn't budge, his head turned to see them and cracked his neck. Rolling his shoulders, he watched Carmine rush out of the place through the side exit. Sofia glanced around to see Francis still lying on the ground. She ran over to him and patted his cheek. There was a large bruise on his temple.

"Francis. Francis wake up."

The man suddenly opened his eyes and sat up in shock, "Sofie!" He looked over to see the Joker turning and walking over to them, "He's here! What the hell is going on!?"

She shook her head and held his face to get him to pay attention, "Francis! I need you to get out of here now."

He scanned her face, "Where's Val?"

Her face saddened at his question. That's when Francis knew, Val had been lost. He held her hand and squeezed, "What about you?"

She helped him up before shoving him toward the door, "I'll be fine Francis. Just go. NOW."

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding and running out the emergency exit. Setting the alarm off. Sofia turned to see the Joker inch closer to her, she backed away. Afraid of what he might do, her face was filled with fear.

"Sofie," he slowed his pace when he saw just how panicked and hurt she had been, "Sofie baby, we need to go. We have to leave," he lifted his gloved hand, mentally asking her to take it. Sofia stared at his hand, letting out a breath and allowing him to it. He turned to Frost and ordered him to make sure they followed Falcone's men. He turned back and pulled Sofia through the back exit. She tried to keep up with him. His signature purple Lamborghini was parked in the alleyway. He pressed a button on his keys and both car doors slid up.

"Get in." He ordered

The bright white leather of the interior nearly blinded her when she stepped inside. Everything was illuminated and decorated with gold jester faces. He started the car and drove out of the alley. There was an awkward long pause of silence in the car as he sped through Gotham's streets. Her eyes wandered over to him, his gaze was focused purely on the road ahead. Those ruby red lips were drawn into a tight thin line. She then spotted a large fresh bruise on his cheek that she didn't see before. Wondering where he got that from. She glanced out of the window and looked at the buildings. It was the end of the day and the street lights were starting to turn on.

The rest of the drive was just as uncomfortable. She sat there, wanting so badly to say something to him. Ask him so many questions and maybe even get him to remember something that would prove he was who Val said he was. But instead she sat there, not saying a single fucking word. Just holding her hurt hand and concentrating on ignoring the pain.

Once they got to the club, Joker drove into the garage in the back of the building. There were a few other cars inside, a black corvette, a white Maserati and a red Ferrari. She raised her brows, seeing such cars all at once and in the same garage was impressive. He turned off the ignition and stepped out, walking around and opening the passenger door. She looked up at him still holding her hand. He grunted and leaned over to snake his arms underneath her. She stiffened when he did this, expecting him to drag her out and up the stairs. But he didn't.

He gently picked her up and turned to walk up to the bedroom and into the bathroom. He set her on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the faucet. Looking at her, she quickly pulled her hand away and tightened her grip. Joker stared at Sofia and sighed, "Give me your hand," he ordered

Sofia furrowed her brows as she held onto her wrist. He knelt down and took his gloves off, reaching his hand out, "Give me your hand Sofie."

She stared at his hand before letting him take it. He brought her hand underneath the water to wash away the blood, she tightened her jaw at the pain. After the wound was clean, Joker grabbed a small towel and placed it on the gash, "Keep pressure on that."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He sat on the edge of the tub and took her hand again, she watched him as he grabbed a cloth and dabbed peroxide on it. He took the towel away from the wound and placed the peroxide on it. She hissed and tried pulling her hand away before he gripped it tighter. He looked up at her, "This is going to prevent it from getting an infection," he explained, "So stop being a baby."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He finally wrapped the bandage firmly around her hand. His own were much larger than hers and once he finished tying the binding, he continued to hold on. Sofia froze when his fingers brushed over the scars on her wrist. His eyes were staring at them, as if trying to remember something. He blinked and looked up at her, lightly shaking his head, "There. Good as new."

She didn't know why she hadn't realized until now that those eyes. They seemed so familiar, something she'd seek out when things got bad and she craved that comfort. She dropped her head and the waterworks started again. Joker furrowed his naked brows and watched her, rolling his eyes and reaching over to grab her face.

"Hey," he pulled her face up, "That's enough. There's nothing you could have done Sofie. He's gone."

She shook her head. In truth, yes, she was heartbroken that she'd lost a father figure. But that's not why she was crying. Her eyes met his and felt his thumb brush a tear away.

"Now wipe that frown off your face."

Sofia blinked and watched him stand up and turn to head out of the bathroom. She quickly stood up, "Jack!"

J stopped, his muscles tensed behind his back and the veins in his arms pulsed as he tightened his fists from his rolled-up sleeves. She winced and took a step forward, "look at me." Joker stood there before finally turning and looking at her. His face was blank, she couldn't read what he felt. Reaching down and lifting her locket up in his line of sight. Her fingers pointed to the engraving on the silver. "You gave this to me. You had my initials engraved in it. Do you remember that?"

Joker frowned, slowly walking to her in a threatening way, "Sofie. Stop it. I'm warning you."

She shook her head, "S.N. That's my name Jack. That's _our_ name," her lip trembled, "Napier. Our last name is Napier. Don't you remember?!"

J growled and lifted his hands to his ears, "Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block her words out. She grunted and lifted her dress to show him a very light scar on her upper thigh. She pointed to it, "We were playing outside when we were kids and you decided to lift me up on your shoulders. You lost your balance and dropped me, tipping me over the metal fence where I scratched my leg so deep I couldn't get out of the house for weeks." She looked up into his eyes, "But you sat by my side the entire time I was getting better. You never left me."

She came closer to him but treaded with caution. He was like a ticking time bomb right now, "You promised me we'd leave this place as soon as we had the chance!"

He heaved long breathes, loosening his grip on his ears. She continued, "Your my brother Jack. I'm your sister Sofia. You have to feel something," she reached her hand over for his arm, "Anything!"

Once her hand came in contact with his arm, he sharply twisted it back and shoved her into the wall. She winced out and stared at him in the mirror. He hovered over her and growled in her ear, "Your persistence is starting to really piss me off. Now shut the fuck up!" He let her go and she slid down the wall, sitting against the surface. She sniffed and watched as he walked back out to the bedroom. J reached over for the handle but stopped when the sound of a familiar lullaby hit his ears. His head turned back to look at her, sitting on the cold tiled floor and staring at her now open locket.

J's mouth twitched, and his eyelids fluttered shut, he grabbed his head and shook it. Letting out an annoyed huff. He knew this song…. Didn't he? The scattered memories were starting to get painful and irritating.

 _God dammit._


	31. Chapter 30: Call In the Crow

**Hiya everyone! Okay so here is a new chapter I hope you like it! Also I wanted to add and make clear that this is Cillian Murphy's Crane and Leto's Joker... (for those who may not have known-just in case!) Anyways enjoy! ;p**

* * *

Sofia rested against the wall, her eyes staring at the picture of her and Jack as kids. Listening to the automatic lullaby that still played its tune like the first day she'd gotten it. Her face was expressionless, not knowing what to feel now. Almost considering the feeling as numbness. She heard clicking on the ground and looked up to see the Joker standing over her. They stared at one another before he finally bent over and gently picked her up. She struggled to stand, feeling weakness take over, but he didn't let her fall. His hand wandered over to hers and slowly shut the locket, silencing the music box inside. She glanced up to his eyes. His twinkled with something that looked like acknowledgment. But he didn't move, he almost looked afraid to. His hand then trailed over to her wrist and stared at her scars, brushing his finger over them. She lightly flinched but eventually relaxed and let him continue.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly

His eyes remained on her hand, "I don't…" he sighed. His pupils lightly shook in confusion. His mouth twitched, "I can't," he whispered

She couldn't take it anymore, she winced and wrapped her arms tightly around his slim body. He was tense at her touch, but slowly relaxed and eventually embraced her in return. She squeezed her eyes shut and relished the feeling of affection from someone, mostly from him. But this wasn't just someone was it? This was Jack. This was her brother. The one who raised her half her life. The one who protected her. He held her in his arms before eventually pressing her back and stepping away. His eyes refused to look at her, instead finding the floor much more interesting. She watched him, "Do you remember?" she asked

His eyes finally snapped to hers and frowned, "Remember what?"

"Me."

His eyes pierced hers, she'd never seen them so dilated before. He blinked and shook his head, turning and running his fingers through his hair. She slowly walked in front of him and waited for his answer. J scoffed and opened his eyes, "Sofie. You're just about the only fucking thing I can remember."

"Then why didn't you say anything before?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed to his head, "Because it's all jumbled up in here kiddo. I remember…things. Your face, but then these damn voices push those thoughts far away and I can't…"

His thoughts wandered off and he stared off into nothing, he growled, "every time I remember something new. It's like it triggers my mind to shove them back," he lightly slapped his head, "to a point where those memories are almost nonexistent." He dropped his hand and gritted his teeth. Sofia softly pressed her hand against his cheek, he flinched but didn't move away.

"I missed you Jack," she whispered

His mouth twitched and drew his head back, "stop calling me that," walking past her and into the bedroom.

She followed him, "But."

He waved his hand, "No Sofie. I am not Jack anymore," he walked to the counter and poured himself a drink before downing the entire shot, "Jack died a long time ago."

Sofia's lips drew a thin line, "Stop that!" He turned to look at her. She took a step forward, "For the longest time I thought you were dead. I thought I was the only one. But you were alive this entire time."

He listened to her, leaning against the countertop, "And how exactly was I supposed to know who you were if I didn't even know who I was?"

She stood quiet, not exactly sure what to say. He was right. He wasn't the type of person to casually knock on her front door and ask who he was. No. That wasn't him at all.

"But you knew something didn't you?" she asked

He placed the glass down and loosened his tie, "Why do you think I donated a pretty penny to Bellomi? Gave him enough money to make sure that gallery of his stayed open. That he paid his workers well. Those workers being you."

She quirked her head, "That was you?"

He scoffed, "It sure as fuck wasn't Bruce Wayne. That boy scout didn't donate even half of what I gave."

Sofia was speechless. She figured Bruce Wayne was one of the biggest contributors to the gallery. Especially with how often he held banquets there. But instead of being Gotham's biggest playboy, it was Gotham's most notorious. He stepped in front of Sofia and lifted his hand to cup her chin, making her look at him.

"You disobeyed me when you snuck out of here," he said with a threatening tone

She blinked, remembering the young man from earlier, "What did you do to Collin?" she asked, now feeling anxious to hear his answer

"Why do you care?" he asked suspiciously, he let her go, "What do you think happened to him?"

"Because he's just a kid," she retorted

"And?"

She frowned, "Please tell me you didn't kill him."

He smirked and straightened his shoulders, "I very well can't be the Joker and not give punishment where punishment is needed now can I?"

Sofia walked closer to him, glaring at him dangerously. He finally rolled his eyes, "I didn't kill him. I need all the men I can get right now and killing them off isn't going to help me. But he won't be able to use some of his fingers for quite some time."

She sighed in relief. He turned and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly

J turned to look at her, "To clean up your mess."

She furrowed her brows when she saw the mark on his porcelain face, "How did you get that bruise on your face?"

At this the Joker turned fully around to face her with a look of confusion, "That's none of your business."

She frowned, "You are my business."

Joker slowly sauntered to her, "Am I now?"

She stood still, "Yes." She replied, "You know Falcone wanted to know who you were."

"Hm. And what was your answer to the Roman?"

"I didn't have one," she lifted her bandaged hand, "That's how I got this."

J stopped and looked at her hand, eventually smiling and patting her on the head, "Good girl." He looked her over, "Now go clean up. You're not sleeping in my bed covered in blood."

"Didn't realize I was sleeping on your bed."

"Well you could always pick a spot on the floor."

She glowered at him. It was a little strange and somewhat awkward to interact with him after knowing who he was. He wasn't the same, but he wasn't entirely this new persona he'd come up with. And he seemed pretty adamant about not telling her even if he did remember. He treated her like a child.

He turned back to open the door, tilting his head, "if you try escaping one more time Sofia. I will lock you up and throw you in the attic."

She quirked a brow, "This place has an attic?"

He smirked and winked at her before closing the door, "Filled with cobwebs and creepy dolls."

Sofia grimaced at his words, "Jerk."

* * *

Joker walked down the steps while Frost stood at the bottom. Joker walked passed him, "Where is he?"

Frost followed behind, "Back on the east end of the city."

J grunted, "And Crane?"

Frost looked at Joker, "At Arkham."

Joker turned to head for the garage in the back, "Well get him on the phone. Crow's services are needed. And don't make me wait all night." He finished, stepping inside his lambo.

Frost nodded, "Yes boss."

* * *

Jonathan sat inside of his office, putting his notes and paperwork inside of his briefcase. He couldn't have Arkham or his workers prying inside his office and finding out about his secret sessions. That was the last thing he needed.

 _ **I think your being a bit dramatic**_

 _Oh yea? How so?_

 _ **Arkham wouldn't dare go through your office. He has too much faith in you to think your just as corrupt as the rest of us.**_

 _I can't take any chances. Gordon seems to suspect something. I could tell by the look on his face._

 _ **Gordon can't do shit to you. He's got other things to worry about.**_

Both Crow and Jonathan turned at the sound of knocking. Jonathan quickly closed his briefcase and stood up to adjust his tie.

Clearing his throat, he straightened himself, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal one of the guards. He walked into Jonathan's office and shut the door behind him. Crane merely stared at the man.

"Can I help you with something or are you just going to stand there?"

The guard turned back to check if anyone else was in the hallway. He turned back to look at Crane, "Joker wants you at the Fashion District. Says you need to take a visit to Falcone."

 _ **We're taking orders now?**_

 _It was a bargain. I must keep my end of the deal as well._

"I see," Crane answered, turning and placing the case on the desk, "That'll be all."

The guard watched him, "Boss said you better not screw this up."

Crane inwardly rolled his eyes, "I believe I made it quite clear that that was an insinuation for you to leave."

The guard closed his mouth and exited Crane's office.

 _ **Help these days. You'd think they'd keep their mouths shut and know their place.**_

 _We'll make our mark soon enough._

 _ **Oh Johnny, don't tease me like that.**_

Jonathan looked at his watch, it was just about time for him to leave. He picked up his suitcase and his coat. Making sure to keep his fear gas ready for use inside of his suit sleeve. Hopefully this would be a quick visit.

* * *

Crane stood at the entrance to Falcone's warehouse. Luckily it hadn't taken him too long to get there. Crane hated to rush. He could see a worker walk up to the front entrance.

"Falcone will see you now," he stated, turning and walking into the building.

Jonathan held onto his suitcase as he made his way inside. There weren't much lights on and the only light visible was directly down the hall, where Carmine's office was located. They walked to the entry to his office, the worker knocked on the door. Jonathan could hear a discussion from outside.

"That stupid bitch is gonna' get hers," he snarled

 _ **Bad date night?**_

 _Whoever it was didn't leave the best impression on Mr. Falcone._

"What about the Joker's men boss? They're out there killing us off," another voice asked

"I don't give a fuck what happens to any of them! I want them dead! Get me that broad and her brother!"

Crane raised a brow, _Brother?_

 _ **They wouldn't be talking about Sofia now would they?**_

The door opened, and Jonathan snapped back to reality. Falcone's worker opened the door from inside and looked at him before walking out and down the hall. The other man glanced at his boss, who had an ice pack on his head with a few bruises on his face. His eyes met Jonathan's.

"Crane. Come in," he ordered

Jonathan looked at the guard before walking inside. He stood there as he observed Carmine. The man's face had minor cuts and bruises. He had some blood smeared on his white collared shirt.

"Shut the door," he said to his worker.

Jonathan watched as Carmine tossed the ice pack onto the desk. "First that mask wearing prick and now this fucking clown," he muttered, taking a seat.

He looked up at Jonathan and pointed to an open chair, "You gonna' sit or what?"

Jonathan frowned at the man, not liking his tone or the authority he thought he kept with Crane. But he reluctantly took a seat.

Falcone scooted up in his chair and placed his elbows on the desk, "I hear you have a drug that can help my business Crane."

 _ **Define help.**_

Jonathan smirked and tilted his head to the side, "I think it will definitely have a significant impact on your establishments Mr. Falcone."

Falcone grunted, taking out a cigar and lighting it. He took a few puffs, making Jonathan grimace at the idea of this cheap scent lingering onto his clothing.

"How much you asking for?" he asked

Jonathan pursed his lips in thought, thinking of a good outcome that will please both Joker and Scarecrow, "I'll cut you a deal."

Falcone placed the cigar down, waiting for Crane's proposition.

"I'll ask for half of what I normally charge if you give me some information in return."

Falcone looked the doctor over and sat back in his seat, contemplating his offer. "Depends on what information you're looking for Crane."

"I've heard of a certain irritation of yours aside from the Joker that have been attacking your establishments."

At this the older man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You talkin' about the guy who's been attacking all the crime families in Gotham?" He took another puff of his cigar and practically blew it out in Crane's face. It took everything in Jonathan's power to refrain from bashing the man's head in, "Yeah I know em. Why?"

Jonathan shrugged, "I can't do business if my clients are being killed off."

Falcone nodded, "Right. The guy calls himself Leviathan. Ruthless piece of shit. Doesn't care who he runs into as long as he gets what he wants."

Jonathan half expected the masked vigilante to be responsible for attacking Gotham's underground. But he'd never heard of Leviathan before.

"What is it he's searching for?"

Falcone looked up at Jonathan with an intense stare, "He wants the Joker. But god knows even that freak isn't the easiest to get to. Even harder to kill."

"What does the Joker have that he wants?" Jonathan asked, feeling more interested than before.

Falcone smirked, sitting up in his seat he hunched over and spoke softly, "You know anything about Sofia Black?"

 _ **Why is this bitch so relevant in our everyday lives now?**_

 _Quiet._

"I know of her."

Falcone nodded, "She's the Joker's sister."

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He figured they had some sort of connection after seeing they possessed the same tattoo, but he didn't think the Joker was anything more. He'd almost thought the clown had some sort of attraction for the woman.

"Damn woman's harder to kill than I thought," rubbing his jaw

Jonathan adjusted his glasses, "I see. Well that does change some things."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Jonathan smirked, "I believe I will need my payment in full tonight Mr. Falcone."

The man sneered at Crane but shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his seat, "My men will give it to you before you leave. Now I need to know when my drugs will come in Crane."

The young doctor nodded, "As soon the shipment is ready."

Falcone took another puff of his cigar and grunted, "Better be soon. For your sake anyway."

 _ **Little does he know.**_

"Of course."


	32. Chapter 31: Mirror Man

**Here you go everyone! Enjoy the dramaaaa ;)**

* * *

A purple Lamborghini roared through Gotham speeding passed traffic lights and nearly causing accidents. Its owner could care less about that. His mind was cluttered with different thoughts of both memories and ideas. He shook his head in aggravation and growled. Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't felt this confused in years. And now that he had a part of his past literally trapped inside his room. He didn't know what to do. He'd tried so hard to forget what happened to him in his previous life, finding the memories too painful and inconvenient to even try and think about. But the stupid lingering conscious of his old self continued to claw its way to the forefront of his decisions. Something he promised himself he wouldn't allow to happen. He gripped the steering wheel as he drove through the narrows under a viaduct. Trying to make the decision on whether to kill her and just rid himself of his past entirely.

"Don't even think about it."

Joker nearly jumped at the sound of another voice in the car. Swerving and almost hitting a trashcan on the sidewalk. His head snapped to the passenger seat to see a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes sitting casually next to him. Joker furrowed his naked brows as he stared at the young man.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The young man smirked, "I'm you."

Joker scoffed and shook his head, "Ah. So your back eh? Thought you might have given upon trying to come around again."

Jack frowned, looking at the road ahead, "I've always been around. You just decided to take full control of my body after becoming this," he pointed to Joker.

Joker rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this, "Go away."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the clown, "You're not killing our sister."

J quirked a brow and glanced at his old self, " _Your_ sister. I want nothing to do with her."

Jack's face twisted in anger, "If you wanted nothing to do with her. Why did you go through all the trouble of getting her?"

Joker turned back to the road. Feeling his irritation grow with every passing second. "Because your constant nagging was driving me insane."

J realized after he'd spoken, just how foolish that sounded considering who he was. Jack raised a brow at the clown. He grunted, "You know what I mean."

Jack crossed his slim arms, "I know you won't. But just to make it clear. If you try anything, I will stop you."

Joker cackled in the car, "Oh Jack. You know damn well I have more power over you than even you do."

Jack stared at him, closing his mouth.

"I saved you," Joker spat, "You need me around to handle your fragile little soul."

The young brunette sat back in his seat and tilted his head, "You have a soul too. Stop acting like you don't. We are the same person after all."

"I won't say it again. Go away or I won't hesitate to drive into Gotham bay and kill us both."

Jack looked up at the windshield, "You might not have to."

Joker looked in the direction Jack was staring at and noticed two vans blocking the street ahead. They could see a man step out of the vehicle. He had on a large black hooded trench coat and a mask covering his face. Jack frowned at the man while Joker couldn't hide the smile from his face.

"Well what do you know?" Joker turned to Jack, "He is alive."

Jack grimaced, "You can't fight them all by yourself."

"Wanna bet?"

Jack turned to look at Joker, "Yea? And if this is a trap to get to Sofia before you could, then what?"

Joker's mouth twitched and he growled, "Your starting to piss me off."

"Why? Because I make sense?"

Joker slowed the car half way down the street, so both parties were separated by just one city light. They stared down one another, not moving.

"What is he waiting for?" Jack asked

"For me to get out," Joker replied dryly

Jack turned to him, "So you're just going to walk out there?"

It was time for the Joker to look at Jack in confusion, "I never back down from a fight Jack. Ever. You oughta know that by now."

The brunette watched as the Joker smirked and winked at him before slipping a large revolver in his back holster, stepping out of the car. Jack furrowed his brows as he stared at the clown make his way down the center of the street, he glanced down and pressed the call button to Frost.

Joker sauntered casually closer to the five men waiting for him. Leviathan did the same until both men were standing in the middle of the road between their cars.

Joker grinned, "First Batman and his little bird then Falcone and now you. I must have hit the jackpot."

Leviathan remained still, "We finally meet face to face."

"Why don't you take that mask off and really face me then."

There was a low chuckle from behind Leviathan's mask, "I don't think so Jack."

Joker frowned and opened his mouth to crack his jaw, "I'm sorry who?"

Suddenly Leviathan lifted his arm to aim his gun at the Joker's head. Who simply stared at the weapon with mild interest, in fact he looked bored. "You and Sofia are dead."

Joker quirked a brow, "Is that so?"

The man nodded, "You've ruled over Gotham long enough. It's time I take it from your hands and get rid of you both."

J feigned shock, "Quite a threat to be making to someone like me."

Leviathan chuckled, "You mean someone who had to change into something more than the pathetic bloke you were before? Turn into a reckless deformed psychopath to finally get what you want."

Joker smirked, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Leviathan was running out of patience, "Enough! Time to die clown."

J glared at him, "Sorry. That aint' gonna' happen anytime soon."

Leviathan pressed the trigger, but before it could hit the Joker, he gripped onto Leviathan's arm and twisted his arm back to jab him in the ribs. Leviathan faltered and dropped the gun, but he didn't hit the ground. He looked up to see the Joker's insane demeanor as he stepped closer and grabbed the masked face only to shove it against his knee. Finally making the man tumble onto the black top.

Leviathan glanced up to see the Joker standing on the gun and aiming his own revolver at his target. All with a smirk on his face. "That's it, that was your big finish?"

Leviathan growled and waved his hand back to his men who got out of the car and aimed their guns at the clown. Joker didn't move, his aim still remained on the man crouched on the ground. Leviathan finally stood up and adjusted his mask, "Your outnumbered."

Joker glanced over to see a familiar car drive toward them, he smirked, "Right."

Frost's black Lincoln drove passed them and emitted bullets from inside. Hitting at least two of the goons in the head and chest. It screeched as it twisted and stopped just behind the Joker. Leviathan growled and shot up to grab the Joker's arm, punching him on his cheek. Joker ignored the pain and kicked his foot up to catch the gun on the ground and point it at the man's ribs, pulling the trigger. A loud shot was heard in the narrows when it collided with Leviathan's body. The man backed away, holding the now open wound. He glanced up to see the Joker running up to him and kicking his leg in to punch him once again.

Leviathan reached into his coat to grab a small dagger. Joker wasn't quick enough when he turned around and was met with the small blade to his shoulder. J grunted and both men backed away from one another, panting as they glared at each other. Joker watched as blood seeped through Leviathan's clothing. He grunted and spotted a small syringe filled with a green liquid. Leviathan quickly shoved the needle near the area of the bullet wound and looked up at the clown.

"This isn't over Jack."

Joker stepped forward before bullets landed by his feet, he looked over to see two of Leviathan's men sitting inside of the van and driving. Leviathan bolted for the street and landed swiftly inside of the open vehicle. Joker raised his gun and shot at the likely bulletproof vehicles now driving away. Frost got out of the car and did the same. Joker sneered and raked his fingers through his green hair, feeling an annoying stinging coming from his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed his arm.

Frost walked up to him, "You alright boss?"

"Where were you?" He spat

Frost stared at him passively, "I came as soon as I could boss."

"I don't pay you to take your time," Joker turned and walked for his car, "Pick that syringe up and let's go."

Frost looked at Joker with a slight look of confusion, "You don't want to follow them?"

Joker growled and snapped his head back at Frost, "If I wanted to follow them Jonny. I would have told you. We're going back to the club," he replied now turning back to continue down the street.

Frost stood there for a few moments before picking up the syringe and walked back to the Lincoln. Joker reached up for the knife and pulled it out, gritting his teeth as he tossed it to the ground. He looked down and grabbed the handle, opening the door and stepping inside the Lamborghini. He sat down and turned to see Jack was still sitting with his arms crossed and a leg overlapping the other. A slight smirk on his lips.

Joker groaned and rolled his eyes, "Your still here?"

Jack lifted his chin as he watched his alter, "Your just upset that the rational part of you saved your ass."

Joker turned the ignition on and revved up his car, "You think so do you?"

Jack continued to smile, "You wanted to go back because of Sofie didn't you?"

Joker let out an annoyed breath and refused to look at him. He roughly hit the gas pedal and d a complete 180 with the vehicle, creating nothing but smoke behind. Driving down back the way he came with Frost following just behind.


	33. Chapter 32: Ride Along

Sofia laid atop of Joker's bed, tossing a small plastic cup up and down out of boredom. She then heard the door open. Deciding not to look because she was still annoyed with him, she continued to throw the bottle up and down. He walked inside the room and her eyes glanced over. She stopped when she saw the sight of blood and the part of his maroon collared shirt that was torn. She suddenly got up from the bed and walked closer to him. He glanced at her wearing another one of his shirts again and gave her a disapproving look.

"What happened?"

He continued walking to the bathroom after grabbing a bottle of bourbon, "bump in the road," he replied deadpan

Sofia frowned and followed him inside, "A bump in the road doesn't stab you in the shoulder."

"It is if you're holding a knife." He tossed the blazer on the counter and reached in the cabinet to grab the first aid kit.

She watched as he carelessly took off his shirt and threw it in the trash. He looked at the laceration and grabbed a rag to wash it with. He then picked up the bottle of liquor and downed a gulp before spilling some over his wound. He clenched his jaw and grunted at the stinging. Sofia shook her head and tried to take the bottle away from his hands before he pulled it away and glared at her, "What are you doing?"

She stared at him, "Trying to help you."

"I don't need help," he hissed

She gave him a skeptical glance and looked down at the thread and needle in the case. "That needs to be stitched up."

He watched her, still holding the bottle in his hand.

"You've been drinking. I can see it in your eyes, and you've lost blood," she explained, "Let me do it."

He contemplated her words for a few moments, not even moving. He sighed in aggravation and placed the bottle roughly on the countertop, thankfully not breaking it. Sofia smirked and grabbed his arm to place him on the edge of the bathtub. She felt force being pressed against her until he finally allowed her to guide him over. She turned back around and set up the peroxide and gauze as well as the needle and thread to properly stitch him up with sterilized materials.

She took a moment to glance up at the mirror, only to see him watching her intensely. She couldn't help but feel a bit daunted as his attention was exclusively on her. He preferred doing things himself, so when he was actually allowing her to do something. It kind of put a whole new sense of pressure on her. She grabbed the rag and peroxide and poured some liquid onto it. Then picked up the needle and thread, making sure to disinfect it. She finally turned to him and ignored his eyes, she crouched down and pressed the needle and thread in his hands.

"Hold this." She ordered

He looked slightly bemused but took it in his grasp. She then looked up at the rag with one hand while the other gently grabbed his arm to steady it.

"This is going to sting a bit," she commented

He looked at her, "Really? I thought it might tickle."

Sofia rolled her eyes and pressed the rag onto his skin, he didn't even flinch. She continued to clean up any more blood that may have seeped out and appropriately disinfected it to keep from getting an infection. His eyes glanced over to her hand.

"How's the hand?" he asked

She shrugged, "Better."

He didn't follow up with anything else. He just sat there. "You gonna tell me what actually happened now? Or just feed me another lie?"

He looked annoyed, "Why do you need to know everything?"

She turned to look at him as she placed the rag down, "Because your cheek is bruised, and you were stabbed. Can you at least tell me who stabbed you?"

She took the needle and thread from his hands and untied them, "Who do you think?"

She prepared to stick the needle into the skin before answering, "Falcone?"

J scoffed, "Yeah right. That pasta loving prick wouldn't even see me coming a mile away, let alone stab me."

She put the needle through his skin and he lightly hissed, "Leviathan?"

His silence answered her question.

She frowned, "What happened to him?" Secretly hoping he was dead. But that seemed unlikely.

At this Joker scowled, "He looks much worse trust me."

She didn't doubt that one bit. J was stealthy and quick. He wasn't one to stand around and take a punch. He was smart when it came to fighting.

"What else happened?" she asked

He shrugged, "Not much."

She closed her mouth and gave him a look, "Oh so you two just shook hands, thanked each other for the fight and went home?"

He feigned shock, "It's like you were there?"

Sofia glared at him before tugging a sensitive piece of his skin harder, making him hiss in pain and flinch. "Watch it!"

She smirked and continued to sew him back together, "So he just ran off then?"

He sighed, "Not before dropping something on the way out."

Sofia completed closing the incision and leaned in closer to cut the thread with her teeth. "Which was?"

He watched her tie the thread together and stand up to walk to the counter, grabbing some gauze.

"Some syringe filled with a chemical."

"What kind of chemical?"

"You ask too many questions."

She turned back around with the bandages in her hand, crouching back down to his level, "I don't understand why it's something that should be kept a secret from me."

His green eyes pierced hers, "Because that's my job to worry about. Not yours."

She lifted his arm, so she could wrap the bandage around his shoulder, "I want to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do."

He scoffed, "How so?"

She finished wrapping his arm and stood up to glare at him, "Because I'm not a puppy to wait for you when you come home. I can handle my own. I was raised by _you_."

He let a smirk twist itself on his face, first off at the use of now calling his club a _home_ , and secondly, knowing damn well that she could most definitely hold her own because of him. But that was too much of a risk. He brushed it off and shook his head, standing up and walking passed her.

"No."

She watched him in frustration, "No?"

He walked in the closet to grab another shirt to put on and grabbed his blazer, heading back for the door. She furrowed her brows, "You're going out again?"

"What are you my mother?"

Sofia scrunched her face, "No. I'm your sister. Take me with you."

He chuckled, "I don't think so."

She walked up to him, his hand was already on the door knob, "If your worried about something happening to me. Wouldn't you think I'd be safer with you rather than staying locked up in here?"

He glared at her, getting even more irritated than before. Not because he didn't understand her point of view. But because she was right. He was about to argue something back when he spotted someone standing behind Sofia.

Jack.

He was glaring at him from behind her. Joker knew exactly what he was thinking behind that silent face of his.

Sofia caught his eyes once more and stepped closer, "Please. Let me come with you."

Between Jack and Sofia nagging him. Joker groaned and rubbed his temples. "Fine! But you are not. Under any circumstance. Allowed to leave my sight unless I order it. Do you understand?"

Jack smiled. But Joker wanted to punch the man square in the face.

She visibly brightened but tried to force her smile down, "okay."

He looked down at the large shirt of his on her slim body, "You're not wearing just a shirt."

She raised a brow, "I have nothing else to wear. You haven't gotten me anything," she crossed her arms, "Besides this is about the same size as that dress you got me."

He grunted and shook his head no. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I'll put my boots on. The only thing you'll really see is part of my thigh and my shoulder."

J's mouth twitched, "Fine. Hurry up or I'm leaving without you," he stated, turning and walking out of the door down the hall.

Sofia smiled and rushed over to grab her boots before following her brother to try and catch up with him. The club had its usual female workers that stared at her as she walked passed. Almost looking surprised that she was still alive. Her eyes flickered over to the woman who normally stood behind the bar, the same glare she would have was still on her face. Sofia stared at her before hearing her brother speak up to one of his goons.

"Is it in the car?" he asked passively to one of the guards as he walked through the hall toward the garage on the lower level of the building.

The guard nodded, "Yes boss."

"Good."

The guard turned to look at Sofia, who was wearing nothing but a large T-shirt with thigh high boots and her hair up in a loose bun with two strands hanging in front of her face. He looked her over and smirked. Joker turned his head and noticed where his worker's eyes were, stopping before opening the door.

"Hey Mac?"

The guard turned at the sound of his boss's voice. Joker's eyes glowered at the man. "Keep your eyes where there supposed to be or I'll make sure to gauge them out with a fucking spoon," his voice was steady and low.

Mac quickly turned his eyes back to the floor, making Sofia smirk at her brother's temper. "Yes Boss. Sorry boss," he murmured.

J glanced back at Sofia and wagged his finger at her, ordering her to hurry up. Which she did, they both walked down the metal stairs overlooking the garage. Sofia's eyes wandered over to the black corvette she'd seen before. It was beautiful. Slick and clean, definitely a mean looking vehicle. And she loved it. Joker walked over to his signature Lamborghini and pressed the button on his keys, sliding the doors open. He turned to see Sofia trailing a delicate hand across the hood of the corvette.

"Sofie."

"When's the last time you drove this?" she asked, trying to look at the interior through the tinted windows.

He looked at the car as he walked over to it, shrugging he replied, "Can't remember."

Her eyes glanced over to him and smiled. He furrowed is naked brows before shaking his head, "No."

She pouted, "You've got so many cars in here though."

He scoffed, "Yeah, and if you think I'm going to let you drive a 60,000 dollar car. You're even crazier than I am."

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "I'm a great driver."

He chuckled and turned back to his Lambo, "Yeah and I'm the Pope. Now get in. Or I'll keep my promise and lock you up in the attic."

Sofia rolled her eyes and walked over to the car, sitting inside as he revved it up. The roar echoing inside of the garage. She looked over to see Frost heading down the stairs with a few other men. "Where are we going?"

He shifted the gear in drive and started pulling out of the garage into the street, "How's about you just sit back and let me do the driving yeah?"

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, looking out the window.

J turned to her and smirked before putting his foot abruptly on the gas petal, making Sofia's head hit the window, not too hard but hard enough to emit a firm knock on the glass. She quickly reached for her head and glared at him with furious green eyes.

Joker snickered as he sped through the streets for the third time that day.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Sofia realized they were in the Narrows. The ride consisted of Sofia trying to ask J questions which resulted in him blasting the music inside of the car and Sofia purposely trying to change the channel. So clearly that went well.

He drove the car up to a thin apartment building and parked it in the back. This was a seedy area of the city. Crime Alley was known for its high percentage of thefts, murders and drugs. She turned to him, "Aren't you afraid of parking this car here?"

He opened the door and stepped out, grabbing a briefcase she hadn't seen behind his seat, "People know exactly who this car belongs to. They know better than to mess with it."

She stepped out after, "And if they don't know?"

He quirked a brow and glanced to the license plate labeled, _HAHAHA_

She nodded, "Point taken." They walked to the back entrance of the apartment, "So what are we doing here?"

Joker simply knocked roughly on the door, "Business."

"Very descriptive thank you."

He winked at her and shoved the case into her hands before the door opened to show a familiar doctor behind it. He looked at Sofia until glancing at Joker.

 _ **Well looked who tagged along.**_

 _Just what I need…_

"Joker. I wasn't expecting you. At all."

J grinned, "Johnny boy, I didn't interrupt your private time did I?" he asked, hinting at the rag in the doctor's hand.

Crane rolled his eyes, "As a matter of fact you did."

Joker opened the door further and pushed passed Jonathan, nearly knocking him over. Sofia stood there and glanced at him. He sighed and held the door open for her.

"Come on kitten," Joker called Sofia from behind.

She looked back up at Crane, who watched her enter his apartment carrying what he suspected was more chemicals. Making him at least pleased at the fact that he would get something out of the Joker's unexpected visit.

Crane's apartment was surprisingly furnished nicely inside. There was a living room with a small kitchen that didn't seem to be used much other the leftover coffee in the coffee machine on the countertop. The wooden floors were spotless and everything was perfectly placed in order, much like his office back at Arkham. There was a door opened that led into a basement below. Where he must have come from before hearing a knock at the door.

Joker plopped down on his couch. Jonathan frowned, "Is there something you need Joker? I gave you the information you wanted after my visit with Falcone."

J lifted a leg to cross over the other lazily, propping his arm on the back of the couch, his face was deadpan. He reached into his blazer and both Sofia and Crane stood still, wondering what it was J was going to pull out. He took out a syringe and tossed it to the doctor, who instantly caught it and inspected the substance inside.

 _ **Seems to be a lot of this stuff going around**_

It looked similar to the chemical Joker had given him before. He glanced up at the clown, "What is this?"

Joker stared at the doctor, "A new job."

* * *

Joker and Sofia watched as Crane opened the bottle to take a sample of the liquid with a cotton swab and place it on a small glass. They now stood in Jonathan's basement. Filled with separate lab equipment and toxins. It definitely smelled like it and burned Sofia's nose, remembering this scent back at Arkham.

J crossed his arms in boredom. Sofia stood next to him when she heard a vibrating coming from her brother's pocket. The Joker pulled out the phone and inspected the screen. He groaned and glanced over to Sofia.

He pointed to the stool and ordered, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sofia frowned and remained still while Joker gave a threatening glare to Jonathan and turned once more to Sofia, " _Right there_." He stated, slipping back upstairs. Jonathan glanced back to Sofia who stared at him in return. Both squinting at one another and standing in silence.


	34. Chapter 33: Diagnosis

**Just wanted to say I don't own any of the DC characters. Just my own! Also thanks to everyone who has said kind words and have favorited/followed my story:) I see them all and they make me so happy and pushes me to write more for you! Anyways here's a little Crane and Sofia for you all;)...**

 **/o/**

After a few minutes of intense glares, Jonathan went back to work. Sofia leaned against the metal table with her arms crossed. She watched as Crane seemed so immersed in his task. Oh, how she wanted to take that away from him.

She walked around Crane's desk while he continued combining different chemicals together. A mixture of the acidic fumes and something that smelled like Giorgio Armani filled her nose. She walked on the other side of the metal table, leaning down and watching him in boredom. He tried ignoring her, he had plenty of work to complete and couldn't afford for any distractions. Something he knew she was trying to do.

 _ **Would be unfortunate if some of our toxin just happened to inject itself into Ms. Black's veins.**_

 _You know as well as I do that it would likely have no effect on her._

 _ **We could always double the dosage…**_

 _While I would like nothing more than to test out our new formula, let us not forget who keeps a close eye on her._

 _ **Aw, are you afraid of the clown Johnny?**_

 _Don't be ridiculous. But if I desire to gain more of this solution, we must play fair. For now._

 _ **Hmm…I'm liking the sound of that.**_

 _Then please be patient my friend._

Jonathan was brought back from his thoughts when he glanced up to see Sofia staring at him. He blinked, not even realizing he was off in a daze. He casually glanced back down to the desk and mixed a few drops into a separate vial. It made a slight bubbling noise as a result.

"Why do you do that?" he heard her ask

Jonathan remained focused on his work, "Do what?" he asked bluntly

She placed her chin atop of her hand and looked him over, "Space out like that. Your focused on whatever it is you're doing, and then suddenly," she snapped her fingers aside her head.

Crane placed the mixture above the small burner, turning the knob to adjust the temperature. "I have plenty of important things on my mind. A problem I'm sure you don't suffer from much."

Sofia frowned, "A simple, _'I have a lot on my mind,'_ would have sufficed."

He smirked and glanced up at her, "So sorry Ms. Black, I didn't mean to insult your struggling intellect."

She sat up on the stool and crossed her arms, "All you know how to do is insult. You're starting to become predictable."

 _ **I'll show her predictable.**_

 _I don't think she has any idea what we're capable of._

Crane lightly grinned at her words, "Am I?"

She stared at him, "Incredibly."

Jonathan looked back down at the counter and continued working with separate vials and mixtures of unknown substances. "Well, that just won't do. I'll be sure to step my game up then."

She rolled her eyes and stepped off the stool, walking around his makeshift basement lab. Jonathan's eyes followed her, not enjoying the fact that he had expensive equipment and precious information lying around within her reach. That's when he noticed the bandage on her arm and wondered if Falcone was responsible for that. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to her bare neck and shoulder, then down the curve of her back, eventually ending up looking at the small part of her thighs. He cleared his throat and quickly brushed that feeling off, going back to work. She scanned the shelves filled with books on psychology and notes he's accumulated during his position in Arkham.

There were also books from Gotham University including readings about the human mind all in a row. She turned to him before letting a mischievous smirk appear on her face, she could only imagine how much of an OCD freak Crane could be when it came to someone touching his belongings without permission. She playfully tilted her head and lifted her hand, brushing her fingers over the spines of the books, taking certain readings that were clearly in alphabetical order out and mixing them in various places. Jonathan tried to ignore her, knowing exactly what she was doing. She eventually pulled one out and looked at the title:

 _Fundamentals of Abnormal Psychology_

She opened the book and flipped through the pages, reading a section aloud, "Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD) are grandiosity, a lack of empathy for other people _,_ and a need for admiration…"

 _ **Black's starting to piss me off.**_

 _That's what she wants._

 _ **Well it's working. Let me out.**_

 _Quiet. Between the both of you, it's extremely difficult to complete my work._

She continued, "People with this disorder are frequently described as arrogant, self-centered, manipulative and demanding. They believe to be superior or special –

Crane clenched his fists and sighed, finally looking up at Sofia, "Is the attempt at trying to diagnose me making you feel as though you have at least some sort of grasp on Psychology?"

She looked up at him, knowing he was getting irritated, "No. I know there's a lot more to you than just your self-absorbed attitude."

"Good to know that you at least acknowledge that," he replied dryly

Sofia grimaced at his dry temperament, "You have a very bleak personality, you know that?"

"And you have a very enthusiastic need for attention."

"I do not."

Crane smirked and shook his head, "Not according to my diagnosis."

"Oh really? And what's your diagnosis Dr. Crane?" she asked, walking closer to him with the book still in her hand.

 _ **This should be fun.**_

Crane set aside his toxins and sat up in his seat, giving Sofia his undivided attention. He adjusted his blazer, rolling his shoulders back. Sofia couldn't help but see the way his muscles tensed underneath his clothes. Unfortunately, all that was all ruined with that smug look he normally had. Bringing her back to disliking him.

"You want to know my diagnosis? Alright fine. For starters anxiety disorder is a major part of it. From what I can tell, your irregular sleeping patterns cause you to have nightmares of your past." He explained, hinting at the dark circles still under her eyes.

Sofia watched him in amusement, nodding at his explanation. Almost finding it humorous. Crane didn't care, he only continued.

"You have a touch of PTSD, whatever traumatizing event you've gone through, whether it was from years ago or what happened to you back at Arkham. You have this severe mistrust in people and the topic of your youth is something you continuously avoid. Ultimately causing you to try and have emotional objectivity to these unwanted thoughts."

She glanced to the side and pursed her lips before grinning at the young doctor, "How cute, were you studying me in your free time?"

"I'm not finished." He stated directly, "Dissociative disorder. Which is caused by your anxiety to certain situations that happen to bring you back to that similar traumatic point in your life. You try and detach yourself from these emotions and hide them with what you call humor. Thoughts of suicide play another factor in these circumstances."

Her face began faltering at the mention of suicide, "What makes you think I was suicidal?"

 _ **Looks like you touched a nerve.**_

 _I will not be undermined in my own home._

Crane examined her behavior, his words were poking at her emotions now, making him savor the feeling of making her feel inferior. "You're trapped by such emotional pain that you often must have felt hopeless and lost to a point where even you were self-loathing. Those marks on your wrists must have come from when you either wanted to cut yourself to relief the pain or a far cry for attention that clearly your _brother_ couldn't help with."

Sofia was glaring at him now, he could hear the whistling on the Bunsen burner grow louder. He turned his head to see the glass on his vials now cracking. Suddenly the glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, Crane quickly covered his face to avoid the glass from shooting into his eyes. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were glowing bright green. Her fists were balled up tight and her muscles were tense.

 _ **Control this bitch or I will.**_

Jonathan stood up and took a step closer to her, "Sofie. That's enough, you're going to start a fire."

She continued to glower at the doctor, but her mind seemed elsewhere. He leaned over and cautiously reached out for her. His arm was abruptly stopped when a gloved hand clutched onto it. Crane turned to see the Joker, his eyes piercing his own with censure. Frost was standing off to the side, watching them both.

"I'd refrain from laying a hand on her there Johnny-boy," he stated, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "You might set her off."

Crane looked over to his toxins, they were hissing from the reactions of the wrong substances now mixing together. He inwardly groaned, he had to start the process all over again now.

"She's messing up the formula."

J raised a naked brow "And I'm supposed to care because?"

Jonathan clenched his jaw, "Because depending on how the drug reacts to mine. I can't know what it is and where it's from."

J only gave him a bored look, "You know it has been taking you slightly longer than I anticipated Johnny boy, you're not distracted by little Sofie here are you?"

 _ **For fucks sake**_

Crane furrowed his brows and glanced to Sofia, who continued to stare at him from behind Joker. J moved his jaw around, waiting for Crane's answer.

"Of course not. I only require silence while I'm working. How else do you expect me to assist you?"

J rolled his green eyes, "Oh please Crane, you're not the only one who dabbles in chemistry. I could have easily finished what you started hours ago."

Jonathan raised a brow, "Then what do you need my assistance for?"

Joker tightened his grip on Crane's arm, "You know right now, I'm definitely questioning whether to put a bullet in your brain or have you continue with your little chemistry set."

 _ **I fucking dare him.**_

Jonathan merely stared at the Joker. Almost daring him to try something, he'd certainly let Scarecrow out to play then. After about two minutes of pure tension. J began cackling in his face, releasing his arm and placing it on his stomach.

"Oh Johnny, you should have seen your face!" He laughed, "You're lucky I have a lot on my plate right now. Otherwise…"

The Joker looked at Crane more intensely, "I'd skin you." He stepped closer, "Don't ever think you could touch what belongs to me."

The anger was building up inside Crane, but he knew that if he stopped this deal. That was it. No more drugs. And no more progress.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Crane replied unenthusiastically

"Good." Joker continued to stare at the doctor, "Sofie. Knock it off." He ordered

Sofia quickly let out a breath, the fire slowly lowered back down and the cracking on Crane's glasses stopped. She leaned over and took a deep breath, blinking so that her eyes were back to normal. J turned to look at her, but before he could say something, she wiped away the blood that was coming out of her nose and turned to stomp out of the basement. Passing Frost on the way up. J snickered, "You made her mad."

Jonathan watched as Joker fixed his coat and casually started walking towards the exit, he stopped and turned his head, "Don't piss me off again Crane. Or that will be the last time."

Crane stared at the Joker while he left the basement along with his right-hand henchman following behind.

 _ **I wouldn't take that threat lightly Johnny boy.**_

 _I'm fully aware thank you._

 _ **Just letting you know…**_

He glanced down to see the mess Sofia left and frowned, _she's nothing but trouble._ He then looked over to see the book she had placed on the table open on a certain page. He read the chapter title:

 _Multiple Personality Disorder:_

 _A disorder characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality states. People with this rare condition are often victims of severe abuse._

 _Causes: Childhood trauma_

Jonathan's eyes didn't leave the page, he knew she must have turned to this section while he was explaining her mental state to her. Normally he would have laughed at her poor attempt to try and jab at his own personal disorders. But something didn't sit right with him. It didn't feel like an attack, she looked as though she genuinely knew what was going on inside his head.

 _ **Hm. I guess this bitch is smarter than she looks**_

Jonathan only ignored his alter and dropped his eyes in thought at her words.

 _Predictable._

* * *

Sofia stomped out of the apartment and continued down the street. She heard footsteps exit right after her. Joker walked into the alleyway with Frost behind him. There were two other of Joker's goons standing near Frost's vehicle. J quickened his pace until finally reaching out for Sofia and snatching her back so she turned around to look at him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he growled tightening his grip on her, "I thought I told you to—

But when he noticed her anxious state, he silenced himself. Sofia didn't look at him, her eyes stayed glued to the ground. He stepped closer so that he was now towering over her, she could feel his eyes digging into her face.

"Sofie look at me." He ordered

Sofia sighed and peered up at him, that was when he noticed her eyes red with the threat of tears falling.

 _Not again…_

He glanced down to see she was lightly scratching at the scars on her wrists. He furrowed his brows and cupped her chin, "What's wrong?" he asked with a lighter tone.

Her eyes scanned his, the sight of pain and confusion crossing her features, "I can't…" her eyes flickered down to her wrists, "They don't come off…" She began scratching at her skin even harder. J watched her, noticing her become more forceful with her delicate skin. He frowned and reached down to grab her wrist. She tried scratching the scars away.

"Hey," he grabbed the other wrists, but she shook her head and tried backing away, "Sofie! That's enough!"

She winced and he roughly pulled her close. She tried moving from him, but his hold was much too strong, and she cried into his blazer. J had an arm around her waist with the other petting her head gently.

"Sh. It's okay Sofie. Forget it. Ignore it." He said

He could feel Sofia slowly relax in his arms. His eyes shifted to see the two men watching him in slight shock. Comforting someone else wasn't something that was common for him. He growled and glared at them. They quickly turned away from them both. J glanced down, Sofia was now holding him and sighed, lightly pressing her back and once again cupping her chin, looking into her eyes.

"Come on," he said softly, "Let's go home."


	35. Chapter 34: Takeout

The ride back to the Joker's club was as silent as ever. Sofia sat in her seat with her chin resting on her hand as she stared out into the city lights. Despite knowing she was clearly upset about something, Joker was glad that he didn't have to deal with any more crying on her end. He wasn't the best with coddling and he certainly wasn't going to start now. But that bastard Jack continued to needle deep within his mind. He clenched tightly on the steering wheel and shook his head to scatter his pestering thoughts away.

"So…. since you have nothing to wear. I suppose I could arrange for you to go and get some of them tomorrow," he finally murmured, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Sofia blinked and turned to look at him, "Your gonna let me go to my apartment?"

He moved his jaw around, "That's what I said?"

She narrowed her eyes, "But you've never let me go out during the day and how do I know my stuff is even still there?"

He chuckled, "One. I'm getting sick and tired of you using my clothes as some makeshift dress/pajamas and two. Trust me. Everything's still there."

She furrowed her brows, wondering how he knew about the condition of her apartment. But then dismissing that thought and figuring he had workers keep her things there while she was away. His money did pay for a majority of those things anyway.

She gave a small smile, "Thank you," she nearly whispered

J didn't look at her, closing his mouth he sped up the car in the hopes of reaching his club faster. But she knew he heard her and she knew he wasn't one to answer with a simple 'your welcome.' His way of showing he acknowledged things was the way his eyes shifted awkwardly to avoid her and how he moved around in his seat trying to pretend he didn't hear her. She smirked and turned her head to look out the window once more.

J glanced over when she wasn't looking and noticed the smile on her face. This kid…. She was certainly a pain in the ass. But he just couldn't seem to keep that smile from spreading across his own face as well.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the club, both Joker and Sofia got out of the car. He spotted her eyes stare at the black corvette once more before walking back upstairs. They could hear music just on the opposite side of the door. The sudden darkness of the club lights came into view and Sofia strained her eyes and raised her hand to keep the strobe lights from hitting her sensitive eyes. She then felt an arm wrap around her body and guide her through the hallway and soon through people who were enjoying themselves and dancing. She glanced down to see a gloved hand firmly hanging onto her and guide her back to the stairs.

At the sight of the Joker, all the club members quickly moved out of the way, hoping not to trigger the homicidal clown. But Joker didn't do anything, he continued to walk Sofia back onto the golden stairs that led to the upper level of the building. Sofia took a step and he let her go, following her behind. They walked down the hall into his penthouse and he shut the door behind him.

She glanced over to the bed and sighed, thinking of how inviting it looked once again. She could hear Joker walk over to his countertop bar and pour himself a drink. She slowly made her way to his bed and sat down. J downed the glass and turned to her.

"Are you hungry?"

Sofia glanced up at him and shook her head, "No."

He then heard her stomach let out a low growl. He saw her close her eyes in frustration at the sound of her stomach betraying her.

He scoffed, "Right."

She crossed her arm, trying to block the sound of rumbling. He turned and looked at her, "What do you wanna eat?"

Now that she thought about it. She was pretty hungry. She could go for something. She thought about different places. But for some reason her mind came up blank. She didn't have the energy to think of anything right now.

"I really don't know…" she replied awkwardly

J watched her, getting a tad irritated that the damn kid couldn't come up with a single idea. He rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut, hoping to refrain from spitting out any insults since ow was clearly not a good time.

"How about Chinese takeout?" he asked passively

She turned and looked at him. She did enjoy Chinese food above all other options. She smirked, wondering if he remembered it or simply just came up with the idea randomly.

"I could do that."

"Good. Cuz' that's what I ordered." He looked ahead and reached into his pocket to text someone. He then hit the send button and placed the phone back into his pocket. He leaned against the counter as he poured himself another glass.

"Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged, "I thought it'd be impolite not to."

She scoffed, "Since when do you care about being impolite?"

He sighed in frustration. Not bothering to answer her back. Obviously trying to make it clear that he was forcing himself to be sensitive to her emotional state at the moment. But the damn kid wasn't catching on.

She quirked an eyebrow, "When did you order?" She asked

He stared at her with a passive face, "I ordered in the car. Which is why Frost wasn't following us about 5 miles back. You need to pay more attention."

She wasn't even paying attention. How did she not even notice? He was definitely sneaky. He took another swig of his drink and placed the glass of the counter.

"Did you even know what I wanted?"

"Chicken chow Mein with crab puffs," he answered

She smiled at him and he furrowed his brows, "What?"

She tried to hide her smile, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and they both turned at the sound of knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He ordered

Sofia watched as Frost entered the room with a bag of Chinese takeout. He turned and looked at Joker, "Your food boss."

Joker turned away from him and placed his keys on the marble counter, he pointed from behind at the other end of the surface, "Put it over there."

Frost nodded and set down the bag of food. J glanced at the bag, "Good. Now leave."

His right-hand henchman listened to his orders and left the room. Closing the door behind him. J took off his blazer and tossed it on top of the chair clumsily. He looked at Sofia.

"You gonna eat or what?" he asked turning his body to her

Sofia couldn't keep the delicious smell from hitting her nose. She nodded and stood up, walking over to the counter. She opened the bag and took out the box of chow mein and then the bag of crab puffs with sauce. She could hear the Joker walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She took out the chop sticks and sat down in the leather seat. Taking a large bite of the seasoned noodles. She closed her eyes and savored the taste, leaning her head back on the seat and glancing out into the city.

A few minutes passed, and the bathroom door opened to show Joker fixing his slicked back hair and adjust his tie. She turned to look at him.

"You're not gonna eat?"

He was altering his cuffs when he replied, "No. I have business to do downstairs."

She swiveled the seat to look at him, crossing her legs. He looked up at her and pointed to the small fridge below the counter, "There's Grape soda in there. Unless you want water then drink it from the tap, but that's the only nonalcoholic drink I have."

Sofia chuckled and placed the box in her lap, "You still drink Grape soda?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes? Is that a problem?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Not at all. I just thought you might have grown out of that."

He rolled his eyes and turned for the door, "Just shut up and eat would ya?"

She smiled as she watched him open and shut the door behind him in aggravation. She tried to hold back her laughter. That was just about the only flavor of pop he would drink when they were younger. So much that he would often get cavities because of it. She enjoyed seeing parts of her brother still there. She rotated her seat back to look out the window as she continued to eat.

* * *

Crane hadn't finished working on his toxins. He lifted the tube and placed the unknown substance onto the Bunsen burner, waiting for it to bubble. He couldn't understand why it wasn't reacting the same way the others would. This chemical was an almost diluted substance to that of the one Joker gave him. But pure at the same time. No other added chemicals like Joker's and only one thing stood out about this one that the rest did not.

This one had minerals from the earth in it. Likely from underground. But that didn't make sense? Almost as if particles of natural substances were mixed into it. He furrowed his brows and placed the bottle down in aggravation. Lifting his glasses atop of his head and rubbing his tired eyes, his mind wandered back to Sofia.

 _ **You need to get laid again. Because if we're going to keep thinking about a woman. Clearly that's where your mind is at and our work isn't progressing much. Let's just go find some desperate bitch to fuck and get back to work.**_

He sighed, _I don't need sex. I need sleep._

 _ **Ha. Yeah okay, so then why does that bitch keep entering our mind? It's irritating me. And that's a definite problem.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes and rested his palms on each side of his head, his dark hair falling over his face as he stared at nothing.

 _It most certainly is._


	36. Chapter 35: Spring Cleaning

**Sorry it took a little longer than I said guys! It's been busy! But here is another chapter! Enjoyyy**

* * *

The rest of that night went exactly how she expected it. The only difference was, she wasn't trying to leave. And even though she figured Joker still locked the door, whether it was to keep her from getting out or anyone else from coming in. She decided sleep was much more important than trying to do something she no longer wanted to do. It didn't take her too long to fall asleep, seeing as she was quite exhausted.

The morning soon came, Sofia lazily opened her eyes and stretched her body. She could feel the blanket wrapped around her as she had done before going to bed. But she felt something else wrapped around her that wasn't there before. Her eyes fell on two pale tattooed hands holding onto her. The sudden sound of light snoring vibrated against her body and she turned her head to see J lying on the bed holding onto her from behind. His bright green hair was all disheveled from lying on the pillow and his tie was off with his shirt loose and his shoes still on. He must have come in drunk last night and plopped down on the bed.

She couldn't keep a smile from crossing her face at the sight of her brother clinging onto her in his sleep. He must have unknowingly done it at some point of the night. She turned her body and examined his face up close. Finally having time to do so without him either walking away or avoiding her altogether.

But now.

Being up close she could see his resting and relaxed face much clearer. She could see that if he didn't have all the scars and pale white skin along with his red lips and darkened eyes. Jack was still underneath all of that.

He may have been younger, but Sofia could see the way his jawline was very similar to her own , including his cheekbones and eyes. He simply matured more in the past years.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia's head popped up to see the Joker's phone vibrating from a call. She glanced down at him, he was still sound asleep. She then looked back up at the phone on the nightstand and slowly reached over his head for it. She almost had it until Joker's hand shot up and clutched onto her wrist. She gasped and snapped her eyes to his. He was now looking right at her from where he was resting.

"Nice try kitten," he said, his voice groggy since he had just woken up

She rolled her eyes, "Your phone."

He grunted and let her go, tossing his hand over her body again, "I know. I can hear it just as good as you can if not better. Thank you." He answered sarcastically. He smelled like liquor.

"When did you go to bed?" she asked

He closed his eyes, "About three hours ago. Now shut up and let me sleep."

She frowned, but soon placed her head back on the pillow and laid with him. Another sound from his cellphone came.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

J growled and quickly sat up, turning and reaching for his phone. He noticed a text message from Crane himself. Jonathan had never reached out to him. So this was certainly new.

 _Your obviously sleeping due to your drunken state I'm sure. But while your chemical is undetectable. I found out what its mixed with. Contact me when your sober._

 _-Crane_

Joker grimaced and turned off the screen, tossing the phone back onto the nightstand. He knew he had to speak with Crane again face to face. He sighed and placed his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight from hitting them. Still wanting to sleep some more. Sofia sat up and crossed her legs, staring at him. He could feel her eyes and grunted.

"What do you want Sofie?" he asked annoyed

She watched him, "I know you don't remember much. But what made you," she brushed her fingers over the pale skin on his hand, "permanently do this to your skin?"

He didn't move, "Puberty." He joked dryly

She frowned and stared at him. He moved his arm away from his face to see where her eyes were and sighed. She continued to glare at him. He grabbed the pillow to avoid her gaze. He could feel her eyes still determined to get him to say something…. anything else.

There was no way out of this one and she was getting on his nerves. He growled and threw the pillow at her, sitting up in irritation.

"What does that matter? This is who I am now. Deal with it."

"It doesn't matter J. I just want to know how it happened. You owe me at least that much for how many years I've been without you."

His face darkened as he sat up, his face veering closer to her face, but she didn't move. His eyes pierced hers, "That much?" he repeated, _"That much?"_

"Do you have any idea how much I've done for you? How much I've risked for you to be here? Does any of that cross your mind? Or are you just an oblivious, unappreciative little brat?" He spat, his hand pressed on the bed aside of her thigh.

She grunted, "Ugh you're so melodramatic," she replied, now getting off the bed. "That's not what I meant at all." She then threw the pillow back at his face. "Forget it."

J snarled and gripped onto the cushion, slamming it back onto the bed and placing both feet on the floor. Sofia stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at him from her spot.

He cracked his neck, "Yeah. _I'm_ the dramatic one."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not the one who freaks out when asked a simple question."

He scoffed, "Sure you don't. And your questions are never simple."

She shook her head and made a face at him before turning and walking for the bathroom. J watched and grinned wickedly. He quickly picked up the pillow and threw it as hard as he could at her backside. Sofia tripped forward at the force and toppled over on the tile flooring. She growled and snapped her head back at him, hair strands falling over her face. She heard him cackle from behind.

He had the smuggest grin on his face as he laid back down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head. Her eyes turned to slits at the sight of his casual demeanor. She stared at the phone still on the nightstand. It began moving slightly and J turned to look at it in confusion. Suddenly the device quickly shot straight for his face. He reached up for his forehead and growled, sitting straight up and glaring at her with furious green eyes. Ready to pounce up at bolt after her.

Sofia smirked at him and winked before wiping her nose and kicking the door shut.

* * *

After Joker had finally gotten ready., waiting hours for Sofia to finish. _Women,_ he thought. He allowed Sofia to wander around the club. But his only request was that no one was to speak to her and she wasn't to be bothered. A rule that none of his workers would dare to go against unless told otherwise. So she decided to walk around until she ended up back in the garage. Her eyes looked around at the different luxury cars inside, always going back to that one special vehicle she's grown to admire the most.

"Boss, there's a problem."

J groaned and turned to face Frost from inside his office, "What." He demanded

Frost watched him, holding a tablet in his hands, "We're a bit thin on security for this evening."

J frowned, now leaning back in his seat and raking his fingers through his vibrant hair, "Then find me some more."

Frost cleared his throat, "Yes boss. But there's one more thing…"

His eyes shot up to Frost's, "Jonny, there better not be anymore bad news or I will give you something to worry about."

Frost remained stoic, "Mr. Maroni is here to see you."

At this Joker raised his naked brows in interest, "You don't say?"

Frost nodded.

J placed a hand on his chin in thought, thinking about Sofia. Knowing he didn't want Salvatore to see her. He didn't want any good memories to spark up between them and he suddenly changes her mind into wanting to leave again. He already had her where he wanted her. He didn't need her trying to escape again.

He glanced up at Frost and stood up, "Let's go."

* * *

"You're not coming with me?"

J leaned against one of the Ferraris in his garage. Frost was the only other guard in the garage with them. She stared at him and raised her hand to stop him before he said another word, "Let me guess… Business?"

He shrugged, "That is what I do sweetheart."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Of course."

He watched her, "I'm sending Frost with you instead."

Both Sofia and Frost looked at the clown in confusion, "What?" she asked, now glaring over at the man in the blue tinted suit.

Joker now crossed his arms, "He's the only other man I can trust with getting you there and back safely. So I'm sending him with you to get your things."

He then handed her a cellphone. It was a smartphone, similar to his own. Clearly customized and on the back was a picture of a dragon. She looked up and him. He smiled, "Thought you might like that."

"Yeah definitely. Thank you, I'll cherish this forever."

He winked and nodded at the phone, "There's a tracker on that. Wherever you go. Whatever you do. I'll know when and where you are at any moment. So keep it on you and if you need me. I'll be a phone call away. Got it?"

It's like she was still on lock down or something. Nothing she did was of freewill and if it was he would have to know about it. She reluctantly nodded, "Yes."

"And it's water proof. So don't get any ideas. You text me when you get there and right when you're about to leave. Or else."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the Lincoln she knew Frost always drove, "Yes sir."

J narrowed his eyes at her, "Good," He stood up and headed for the stairs, "Oh… And one more thing."

Sofia turned to look at him. He tossed her something, which she caught and quickly looked at. It was a pair of keys? She furrowed her brows and looked up at him.

"Not a scratch."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. She smiled widely and turned to run over to the Corvette she's dreamed of driving since the first time she's seen it. She happily hopped in and put the keys into the ignition. She revved up the car as it roared inside of the room. She smiled and put the car in drive before screeching the tires and bolting out of the garage.

J smirked as he watched her, but looked at Frost with a threatening glare, "Like I said Jonny. Not a scratch." Knowing he meant Sofia. Frost nodded and made his way to his own car.

* * *

Sofia sped passed the streets almost exactly as her brother would with his Lamborghini. She smiled and laughed as the velocity of the car kept her back in her seat. She soon found herself in front of her apartment and took a moment to think about the last time she'd seen it. It had been over two months since she actually stepped foot inside.

She decided to pull into the alleyway in the back. There was another entrance anyway and she knew there wouldn't be anyone to see her this way. She remembered what J told her to do and sent him a quick text message. Then got out and walked toward the door before turning and seeing a familiar Lincoln pull itself into the alley and park behind her.

Frost got out of the car and walked over toward her, "Was she smooth?" he asked with a knowing smirk

She quirked her head and smiled, "like butter."

He nodded, "Almost couldn't keep up with you."

She shrugged, "Oh, I'm sure you would have been fine. You do know a shortcut to my apartment anyways remember?"

He pursed his lips, "Can't argue with that."

She nodded and opened the door, heading up the stairway. She could hear his footsteps behind her until she reached her floor and opened the stairway door. The hallway was empty and silent as it normally was since she was the only one who lived on the entire level. They walked up to the front door and Frost glanced at her.

"I take it you don't have any spare keys lying around," he stated passively

She turned to him, "No. But I can pick locks pretty well."

He looked at her, "If that's the case. I would've expected anyone who had that skill to escape from a locked room inside of an upper level penthouse."

She rolled her eyes and reached up in her hair to grab a thin bobby pin, "Yeah. And someone with those skills needs something to pick a lock with in order to accomplish said escape."

He watched her as she crouched down to place the pin in the lock and move it around until finally hearing…

 _Click_

She smiled against the surface of the door and stood up, turning the handle and opening it. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Last time I was here there was a body lying in the middle of the hall," she said looking at the spot

Frost stood behind her. She turned and looked at him, "And now I'm a missing person."

He watched her, "Not everyone can be so lucky."

She scoffed and walked over to her bedroom, going to the closet. She picked out various clothing from comfortable attire to dresses and other casual looks. She then went into the bathroom and grabbed all her makeup along with other miscellaneous stuff she figured she'd need.

She placed them in a few spare boxes she had inside of her art studio. She placed them near the front door. Frost walked up to them and picked up a large box, "You might wanna' get some club wear," he added

She glanced back at him.

"Your going to need it for tonight."

So there was another visitor tonight? It was better than being locked up inside her brother's room. She nodded and turned back to grab a few more things.

"What about the rest of my things?"

"Boss will make sure nothings touched. Don't worry."

Both parties walked into the alleyway and put a good amount of clothing ad other things of hers inside of his Lincoln.

"There anything else?" he asked

She glanced to the side in thought, "I think I have two more small boxes lying by the door."

He nodded and walked back inside. Telling her not to move. She looked inside of his Lincoln and adjusted the boxes inside. Making sure they don't fall, and something might break or spill.

"Nice car."

Sofia shot up and turned to the Corvette to see a man with jet black hair, leaning against a black and red motorcycle just outside of the alleyway. He was a younger man with a tan leather jacket and skinny black jeans with matching black boots and gloves. He was good looking and now smirking at her.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Thanks."

He smiled at her, holding his helmet, "Spring cleaning?"

She shut the door to the Lincoln and glared at him, "That's none of your business."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

She placed a hand on her hip, "Do you need something?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Depends on what that something is."

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to him, "Well I can't help you. So, goodbye."

He stared at her, quirking his head, "Listen, I was just getting something to eat when I saw two beautiful cars alone in an alleyway and I just had to see who they belonged to. That's when you walked out."

She crossed her arms, "Oh you were getting something to eat huh?"

He smirked and reached behind his back in the satchel on his bike, taking out a bag of a submarine sandwich. She scoffed and he winked at her, placing it back inside.

"Told ya."

She slowly nodded, "I see. Well sorry to disappoint but this car belongs to me and me only."

He investigated her eyes, "I wouldn't say it's a disappointment at all." He smiled

Both turned when the door opened to reveal Frost. He looked at the mystery man on the bike and narrowed his eyes. The young man turned to Sofia, "I take it you have to go?"

"I think you have to go."

He nodded slowly and looked back at her, revving up his bike and giving another last wink before speeding back down the street.

Frost remained still holding the box, "Who was that?"

She glanced back at him, "I have no idea."

She walked back into the Corvette and started the car. Frost placed the box inside of the vehicle and looked back down the street. Wondering who the mysterious biker was. Sofia waited for Frost to step inside of his car before looking at his phone. Reminding her to send another message to her brother…

 _Leaving._

 _-S_


	37. Chapter 36: Surprise

"You said what now?" Joker asked, leaning on the large mahogany table in front of him.

Maroni sat in Joker's lounge in the back of the building with a cigarette in his hand, "The Bat got to Cobblepot. Got information about Sofia and I don't doubt that he'll be coming for either you or Leviathan soon enough."

J casually sat back in his seat, "I'd expect nothing less from Batsy," he stated with a grin

Maroni stared at him, "What about Sofia? J you can't go into something blind. He'll get his hands on her and probably even send her back to Arkham until her name is cleared. If that even happens."

J frowned, "I never go into anything blind Sal," he tilted his head, "I always have a backup plan."

"And Sofia?"

J growled and slammed his fist on the table, "He's not taking her away from me! Not him or anyone else!"

Maroni sighed, "I understand your concerns J. But now's the time to start thinking about maybe sending her somewhere outside of Gotham. Take her out of this dangerous situation. Don'tcha think?"

Joker gritted his teeth, "She stays with me. There's nowhere safer than here. She's not going anywhere."

"She's just a kid J," he said softly, "If something happens to her…"

Joker stood up and gave Maroni a threatening glare, "Nothing's going to happen to her. I can promise you that."

Maroni watched Joker's movements, he was pissed but was also contemplating his words thoroughly. He turned and walked to the bar inside of the lounge, pouring himself a drink. Maroni soon stood up after and exhaled, "Keep in touch J. You know I'll help you if I can."

Joker didn't answer, his back remained turned to the him. Maroni nudged his head to his men and they walked for the door.

"If."

Salvatore stopped and looked back at Joker. Who continued to stare out the window. " _If_ I were to send her somewhere… Safe." His eyes dropped to the glass in his hand, "Where exactly would that place be?"

Maroni turned to the Joker, holding his cane in his hands, "I have condominiums in Metropolis I could have her stay in until all this blows over."

Joker's mouth twitched, and he downed the glass of whiskey. Running his fingers through his hair he nodded.

Maroni nodded back, "Take care J."

Joker stood there as he listened for Maroni to leave his lounge. While his men escorted them out the back way. He continued to stare out in the distance of the city. He sighed, knowing what he wanted to do but having inner conflictions with himself. He glanced back up at the window to see the reflection of Jack standing behind him.

Joker quickly turned and sneered at him, "You really need to stop doing that. I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Jack furrowed his brows, "I think we both know killing yourself is not your MO."

"Don't you have you have somewhere else to be stupid?" he asked aggravatingly

Jack quirked his head and checked his wrist, "Ooo yeah not until 3."

J rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Jack stared at him, "Maroni's right you know?"

Joker's eyes wandered off to the side. Jack continued, "Sofie could be a lot safer from Batman, Falcone and Leviathan if we take her out of the city."

Joker still didn't respond. Jack grunted and took a step closer, "Are you even listening to me?"

J finally snapped his eyes up to him, "Yes," he sneered, "It just takes me a little longer for me to process your bullshit philosophy all at once."

Jack frowned.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Both Joker and Jack looked at the phone. Seeing a text from Sofia, glad that she listened again and let him know when she was leaving.

Joker turned and gave a cocky smirk to Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes but they both heard another strong buzz. This time the text being from Frost.

 _We have a problem._

 _-JF_

Jack glanced up to Joker with a scowl. Joker moved his jaw around and growled, placing the phone back in his pocket. Walking for the garage.

* * *

A slick black Corvette pulled into the garage. Sofia drove the car back into the same spot as it was before. Joker walked over to her and opened the driver seat door. She glanced up at him with a smile and handed him the keys. He looked at them and forced a smile, "Did you enjoy your ride kitten?"

He took the keys and held his other hand out to help her out. She smiled at him and shrugged, "I did. I'm glad I got all my stuff. Thank you J, I really appreciate you letting me go back there. And keeping everything the same."

Joker relaxed himself and smiled openly to her, cupping her cheek and bringing her face up to look at his eyes. Her face was slightly confused, "Anything interesting happen while you were gone? Meet anyone new maybe?" he asked playfully

She scoffed and looked at him while she walked to the other end of the car to open the door and grab a small box. "Are you interrogating me?"

He narrowed his eyes and placed his arm on the roof of the car, "Maybe."

She shook her head with a smirk, "As a matter of fact. I did."

"Really? And who might that have been hm?" he asked, lingering closer to her

She sighed and stopped, turning to give him her full attention, "Some guy. He was just passing through and I ran into him."

She could see Frost's Lincoln pull into the garage and park in its spot. He got out and walked to the back, grabbing boxes of hers.

"Did we get this guy's name?" he asked, not bothering to look at him

She stared at her brother, "No J. I talked to him for like a minute. Why?"

He lowered his chin, "A lot could happen in a minute Sofie. How do you know he wasn't some spy or worker trying to get information on you?"

She craned her neck back and groaned, "J. Nothing happened. I told him to leave."

He observed her face and straightened himself. Not giving her the satisfaction of showing her he was pleased that her selective antisocial demeanor came in handy this time. "Alright."

"Alright?"

He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, pressing her over toward the stairs, "Yes. You did good and listened to orders properly. Now go put your things upstairs I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him in suspicion, "Okay?"

He patted her head and shoved her a bit more firmly, "Good girl."

Both Joker and Frost watched as she made her way up the stairs. Before opening the door, she turned to look at them. J had his hands in his slacks pocket while Frost stood there with one of her boxes oblivious yet apathetic. He smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes at them and opened the door to enter the club.

Joker wiped the smile from his face as soon as the door shut and turned to look at Frost. "Who was he?"

Frost shook his head, "Don't know. But he seemed pretty interested in Sofia. He was a biker."

J's eyes wandered off in thought, "I see. Well keep an eye open tonight. I have a feeling we'll be seeing Mr. Biker real soon."

"Yes boss."

* * *

Sofia placed the box on the counter in her brother's room and grabbed some of her clothes. She was so relieved to finally have her own clothes to finally wear again. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see J stroll into the room. She placed a hand on hand on her hip, "So what's my surprise?"

He feigned confusion, "Did I say surprise?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Yes. You did actually."

He smirked at her and nudged his head back to the hall, "Follow me."

She eagerly listened and walked in the direction he was. They ended up a few doors down and Joker placed his hand in his pocket to pull out a ring of keys.

"Do you even know what half of those open?" she asked, seeing just how many there were as he looked for the one that opened the door they were currently standing in front of.

"I often find myself wondering where the hell half these keys even came from," he replied, still going through the ring.

"Aha," he stated, pulling a bronze key up to the lock, "Gotcha."

She watched as he unlocked the door and smiled at her. Lifting his hand and placing it on the surface, watching her as he pushed the door open. Sofia looked inside to see another large penthouse room similar to his own, but a little smaller. It was beautiful. Large windows on most of the walls and black modern furniture. Just a basic design for a spare room.

She turned to look at him with a smile on her face, "You did this?"

He walked up behind her, looking at the room as she was, shrugging, "Yeah. Well, I wanted my bed back so."

She chuckled, "Thank you J."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Don't."

She continued to smile, "Don't what?"

He grunted, "Do that." Trying to avoid her eyes.

She scoffed and walked closer to him, "Do what?"

Joker quickly backed away and tried to turned from her before she quickly hugged him tightly from behind. He groaned and stood still, not wanting to touch her. She squeezed him tighter and he clenched his fist before sighing and turning his body to reluctantly hug her back. They held each other before he decided that was enough or he'd vomit. He fixed his blazer and criticized her for making wrinkles in it that clearly weren't there.

She watched him in amusement as he headed out of the room, "Start getting ready for tonight," he passed the doorway. She smiled and turned to further into the room before hearing.

"And try not to wear anything that shows your ass. I already have a hard-enough time avoiding killing my men! It's bad enough you wear the shit you do."

 _Ugh… That man._

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Sofia putting all her things away and organizing her new room. After she thought it looked up to her standards, did she then decide to get ready. She rummaged through her new closet and passed through different dresses. Remembering J didn't want her to show her ass.

She suddenly stopped. A devilish smirk forming on her lips.

She held onto the shoulder of the dress, "Perfect."

She pulled out a gold and beige mesh dress. With sparkled golden bits covering most of the dress while the mess surrounded the rest of her uncovered body. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It had been a while since she wore this one. She didn't even remember what it was for, but she could have sworn it was for a trip to Vegas for her 21st birthday. It was beautiful.

She decided to go with matching gold makeup and shimmery gloss for her plump lips. She picked nude matching pumps and made two fishtail braids. She walked to the door before glancing one more time at herself. Her silver locket still clinging to her neck.

"He's gonna kill me." She told herself but couldn't help but feel good again.

She took a breath and opened the door, hearing the blast of club music in the other side. She sauntered down the hall and walked up to the balcony. Looking over the club of people.


	38. Chapter 37: Golden

The club had opened about 20 minutes ago and Joker walked from his office with Frost to look over the club and make sure his visitor came on time. Just as J requested from Frost, he was able to get more security inside of the club. Which was one of the reasons dear Jonny was paid better than the rest.

"I want men at every entrance to this building," he ordered

"Yes boss."

They both came to his usual VIP section of the club, seeing people flood in. Joker looked at all the guests. Making sure to keep a closer eye on the club goers today.

"Where's Crane?" he asked

"By the bar." Frost replied

Joker glanced over to see the good doctor standing near the end of the bar. His bored face didn't falter as he waited for one of Joker's men to come get him. Joker smirked, but soon realized he hadn't seen Sofia. He turned to look at Frost, "And Sofie?"

Frost was about to answer with uncertainty before catching a glimpse of someone standing by the upper level balcony. J caught where his eyes were and turned to see Sofia. A crowd of people turning to look at the mysterious woman in the beautiful gold dress standing just above them. Her dress was very revealing but fit her body perfectly. Even though it covered all the sensitive parts of her body, the mesh of the dress still revealed her skin.

Joker frowned and tightened his fists, "I'm gonna kill her."

* * *

Jonathan stood over by the bar, seeing a young woman bartender walking over to him. He held his briefcase tightly as he waited to be escorted to see Joker. He sighed and looked around, seeing the same pathetic image of people mindlessly crushing up against one another and drinking off their asses. He then noticed people turning to look up at something. He followed their gaze to see Sofia over by the balcony above, leaning against the railing.

 _ **Look at Rapunzel up in her tower.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and continued to watch her casually look over the crowd of dancing people. She looked as though she were in deep thought. Or like she was looking for someone.

 _ **Why the hell are you even giving this any thought?**_

 _Will you please let me think without you clouding my mind?_

"See anything you like?"

Jonathan turned to look at the woman. He could tell she tried to look older than she really was. Wearing a push up bra and overdoing it a bit with the makeup. She wore a tight short fitted gold dress with high black stiletto heels. Jonathan couldn't help but think about the way the dress just didn't seem to lay on her curves correctly. Not like…

 _ **Now we're thinking about that bitch's body, are we? Have you lost your mind Johnny boy?**_

 _You have to admit, this dress could be a better fit…_

 _ **Does it matter? A pussy is a pussy.**_

 _Must you be so primitive?_

 _ **I can't help myself Johnny you know that.**_

Jonathan blinked, coming back to reality, "Martini." He stated coolly

The woman winked and nodded, "Ooo fancy huh?"

Jonathan forced a thin smile.

 _Hardly…_

 _ **I think she likes you.**_

 _I think she'd find anyone in a suit attractive if she thought they had money._

 _ **Oho Johnny you naughty boy.**_

Crane smirked and adjusted his glasses, he could see the woman making noticeable glances at him after mixing and pouring the beverage, placing it on the counter.

"There you go handsome," she said

Jonathan grabbed the glass and took a sip. It wasn't the best, but it was drinkable.

"Never seen you around here before. You started coming around when Joker's whore got here," she started

 _ **I detect hostility?**_

 _So they don't know who she is then?_

 _ **He's too possessive to do something like that.**_

Crane wasn't about to share any details that weren't relevant to someone like her. He just nodded and smiled, "Just taking care of some business," he replied shortly

She cocked her head to the side and leaned over, placing her elbows on the counter, "Well when you're not doing business. I know other things you could be doing," she smiled, pressing her arms underneath her breasts to make them appear larger.

Jonathan quirked a brow, a wicked smirk appearing on his face, "And how do you know you could even trust me?" he leaned in a bit closer

She bit her lip seductively, "Oh I'm sure someone like you knows how to have a good time."

 _ **Our good time is way off from what I'm sure she has in mind …**_

Jonathan stared at her, "I deal with your boss. I could be just as dangerous as he can."

The woman leaned in closer, almost trying to get as close to his face as possible, "I hope so." She whispered

 _ **Well here you go Johnny boy, the desperate bitch we've been searching for. Let's go fuck her in the bathroom and then gas her.**_

 _Correction. You've been searching for. And I don't think so. Although, I wouldn't mind the gassing part._

Jonathan straightened himself. The woman's hands trailed from behind the counter over to his own which were clasped onto his drink. He lightly jumped at the touch of someone and watched her pathetic attempt at seducing him.

"I'm Crystal," she smiled, batting her fake eyelashes, "Who are you?"

He was about to pull away and take a taste of his drink before another small golden hand swiftly grabbed at his glass and brushed over his fingers. Jonathan turned to see Sofia take the martini glass in her hand with a smirk on her lips, "He's busy."

Crane raised his brows as he watched Sofia down the rest of the alcohol and place it in front of the woman, she licked her lips, "A little dry. But nice effort."

Crystal frowned and glared at Sofia. But she didn't seem to care at all about how she was making the woman feel. Sofia winked at her and slipped her arm around Jonathan's. Who didn't refuse her touch. He watched her little games in mild amusement.

 _ **Ah, so she knows how to play games too huh? You two are perfect for each other…**_

Jonathan grunted as he was brought back from his thoughts when Sofia pulled him away from the bar. She walked with him toward the hall that led to the VIP section. The woman glaring at them before roughly taking the glass and going back to work.

He glanced over to her. "I had it handled," he stated casually

She hummed, "Sure you did."

He narrowed his eyes. She glanced back up at him, "A little advice," they ended up at the entrance to Joker's VIP room. She released his arm, "Next time you try to fuck one of my brother's workers. Try doing it when he's not looking."

He frowned, "I wasn't trying to fuck anyone."

She crossed her arms, "Oh no? Cuz that flirting you were doing seemed pretty convincing."

 _ **What are we 12?**_

 _Enough._

He quirked a brow, "Why are you even concerned about that anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because if you piss him off. He will kill you."

 _ **You'd like that wouldn't you?**_

"I don't doubt you'd enjoy that then?"

She furrowed her brows, "Why would I enjoy that?"

He gave a light look of confusion, "What, you don't want me gone?"

She scoffed as she stared at him, "You know for a psychiatrist. You can be pretty unperceptive," she finished and walked back down the hall.

Jonathan stared at her in bewilderment. Her hips swaying from side to side as she exited the area.

 _What does that mean?_

 _ **Means she's helping you.**_

The curtain of the room swiped open to reveal Joker standing just behind it. He had a firm grin on his lips as he welcomed Crane inside.

* * *

Sofia stopped just before entering the club area. She crossed her arms and sighed, thinking about whether or not to just go back upstairs. She couldn't keep herself from feeling a bit uneasy. The combination of the people mixed with the flashing lights and loud music. It never bothered her before. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, Crane was right. Her PTSD really fucked her up when it did this. Having slight panic attacks every once in a while, she hadn't had one in a long time. But for some reason, she was having one now. Very trivial, but enough to keep her from moving any further.

Frost unnoticeably walked to her side from behind with his arms behind his back. She turned and looked at him, but he didn't look at her, instead he opened his mouth to speak, staring at the crowd.

"I'm pretty sure we have meds to keep you at ease for that," he stated dryly

Sofia breathed, holding the scars on her wrists, "I don't need medication."

He glanced over at her, "Then what do you need?"

She turned her attention back to the bar, "I need a drink."

Frost watched her as she made her way through the crowd after straightening herself up and fixing her dress.

* * *

"Johnny boy! How are ya. Did you enjoy the drinks?" J asked with a knowing smirk

Jonathan frowned, "Considering I only had a taste of it. I wouldn't call it enjoyment that I was feeling."

Joker placed his hand on Crane's shoulder and ushered him inside of the room, "Oh I know Sofie's turning out to be quite the alcoholic by staying here. So sorry ol' boy, I'll be sure to get you another on the house," he chuckled

"I'll live. You should tell your staff to keep their hands to themselves."

Joker sat down on the leather couch, "Is that what you really want Johnny? Because it looked to me like you were pretty enamored by the simple touch of my _sis-ter_."

That was the first time Joker openly referred to Sofie as his sister. But the accusation was comedic.

 _ **Is it really though Johnny?**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "I mean the bartender."

Joker sat up in his seat, glaring at the young doctor, "Ah, so you don't mind touching Sofie then?"

 _ **He's trying to trick you.**_

 _He's going to have to do better than that_

Jonathan adjusted his glasses, "I think we've gotten a bit off topic Joker."

Joker watched him for a few moments before smirking again and sitting back in his seat. "Alright Johnny boy. Tell me, what was so urgent, it resulted in a text message that disturbed my beauty sleep this morning?"

Crane grabbed his briefcase and opened it, taking out a bottled solution of the chemical he was given. He tossed it back to Joker, who laid back in his seat as he effortlessly caught it. His eyes still staring at Jonathan with his mouth slightly agape. After a few moments he inspected the solution in the bottle.

"There's minerals from the earth inside of that toxin. Minerals that can only be found deep within the ground. It seems to have a regenerating ability when applied to a living subject."

Joker's demeanor changed to something incredibly grave, his eyes darkened as he slowly sat up in his seat. "What are you saying _doc-tor_?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm asking you if you know why it would show signs of these reserves."

Joker stared at him, "These minerals wouldn't exactly happen to be found in say…. an underground cavern, would they?"

Jonathan looked at the clown, "Extremely specific guess. But yes. That's _exactly_ where they would be found."

* * *

Luckily there were a few bartenders working behind the counter now. Seeing as there were more people coming into the club. Sofia exhaled and walked behind the bar, glancing up to find the proper alcohol to fix herself a drink. The women behind the bar glanced at her in minor confusion before she turned to give them a threatening glare as they continued to go back to fixing up drinks for customers.

She poured herself separate mixtures of both liquor and juice. Making herself a pink cosmopolitan. One of the women turned to see what she had done and smirked.

"Hey that's not bad," she commented, glancing at the liquor now entering Sofia's mouth

Sofia winked as she took a large gulp of the drink. Feeling her anxiety slowly fade away. She placed the cup back onto the counter and leaned against it.

The woman continued to stare at her, "You're the Joker's girl right?"

At the sound of the word Joker, Crystal glanced over whilst still pouring vodka shots for some men at the other end of the bar.

Sofia quirked a brow, "Joker's girl?" she asked

The woman smiled and nodded, placing a rag down and lifting it to shake Sofia's. Sofia stared at it but forced herself to shake hands. The woman smiled, "I'm Amber."

"Sofia."

Amber looked back up to the VIP section, seeing the Arkham doctor and Joker speaking with one another, while Joker glanced over to Sofia every now and then. "So. Who exactly is he to you?"

Sofia looked at her, realizing that no one really knew who she was. She shrugged and took another sip of her cosmo, "That's my brother," she said casually

Amber chuckled, clearly not understanding what she meant, "Who's your brother?"

Sofia placed the glass down and nudged her head for the Joker's VIP section, "He is."

Both Amber and Crystal's eyes widened. They froze as they stared at Sofia, who wasn't even paying attention. Amber blinked, "But he…. I didn't know he had any family?"

She shrugged, "I'm what he has left."

The women looked back up to the room to see Joker glaring at them in disapproval since they stopped doing their job. Crystal quickly went back to handing out glasses while Amber gave one last small smile to Sofia and turning back to the large wall of alcohol. Sofia smirked as she stood there at the corner of the bar. Staring at the liquid in her cup.

"So you're a bartender too?"

Sofia looked up to see the same young man she'd met earlier today leaning against the marble countertop. Same leather jacket and motorcycle gear. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you following me?"

He gave a playful smirk, "Do you want me to follow you?"

She frowned, "That would be unwise."

"Yeah," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "Probably not the best choice of words."

"No not really."

He clasped his hands together as he watched her, "You look nice."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

He pursed his lips, "I thought I'd go somewhere different for a change."

She scoffed and finished off her drink, "Well you picked a hell of a place."

There were a few women who walked up to the bar all laughing and giggling about whatever it is they thought to be so entertaining. They looked over at Sofia before taking quick glimpses at the young man in front of her. Clearly smitten. One of the middle women who had short dyed blonde hair and bright red lipstick lifted her finger, "Can I have a have a margarita?"

The young man smirked as he looked over to Sofia, who stared at them passively and pointed to Crystal just on the other side of the bar. The blonde looked a bit confused but waved her down.

He chuckled and looked at her, "So I take it you don't work here then?"

Her green eyes looked up at his blue ones, "Maybe I do. I'm just not a bartender."

He furrowed his brows, "Your not a …"

Sofia stopped and frowned, knowing he meant one of the dancers. "No. I'm not a stripper."

He chuckled, "I figured not. Your way too pretty to be doing any of that. So what are you?"

"You're pretty persistent."

"I kind of have to be if I'm gonna' buy you a drink."

She raised her brows and mocked him, "Oh so you're a smooth guy now?"

He placed a hand on his chest and bowed a bit, "I try."

She shook her head and smiled, laughing at his failing attempt at flirting.

* * *

Joker placed the green bottle on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. Jonathan's eyes flickered back over to Sofia, now seeing she was talking to someone new. He furrowed his brows at this. Now seeing two suspicious hooded men walk toward her.

 _ **Tough luck pal. You two had such great chemistry too,**_ Scarecrow mocked

 _Something's wrong._

"What do you think Johnny boy?"

But Jonathan continued to stare off in a daze. Joker quirked a naked brow and waved his gloved hand over Crane's face.

"Oh Johnyyyyyyy," J sang

Jonathan finally snapped out of it and looked at Joker. He blinked, "You have company."

Joker gave a look of confusion and turned his attention down to the dancefloor. Seeing the men reach into their blazers and spotting Sofia just a few feet away. He rapidly stood up.

 _Sofie._

* * *

"Isn't it passed your bedtime? I'm sure your parents are worried sick," Sofia joked

His face slightly faltered but he shrugged it off, "The big man doesn't know I'm here."

She tilted her head, "I see."

He placed a finger on his lips and winked, "It's a secret now between us. So don't tell anyone."

Her hand lazily saluted him, "My lips are sealed."

He smiled and nodded, catching a glimpse of two men walking up to them. He spotted a gun and turned back to Sofia. It's as if everything happened in a flash of a second as he quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed her. Throwing the both of them to the ground.

 _BANG!_

Glass shattered from the walls and everyone began screaming and dodging out of the way. Sofia was lying on the floor with someone covering her body. She looked down and noticed biker guy now sitting up and looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently

She looked down and patted her abdomen, nodding quickly, "Yeah, I think so," she said breathlessly

He hunched behind the bar counter and pulled Sofia with him. She decided to peek up and look over the counter. Joker walked into the middle of the room with Crane and Frost behind them. The man who opened fire was now lying dead on the ground. J pulled out his gun and shot bullets up into the ceiling. All the people in the club suddenly stopped at the sound of Joker's fire. He stood there and glared threateningly at everyone. Including the other man standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Party's over."

The crowd all ran for the exit doors and rushed out as fast as possible. The man turned to look at Joker, he wore a red face mask and quickly bolted for the exit. Joker snapped his fingers, ordering his goons to follow. The masked man sprinted passed the bar. Sofia and the younger man remained crouched down behind the counter. He turned to her and winked, "Later princess."

She furrowed her brows as she watched him flip over the countertop and run to the back exit. She turned to see the two bartenders had left along with the rest of the female workers. The club was now deserted. Sofia slowly stood up, brushing off the glass from her dress.

"Sofie!"

She turned to see J running up to her. He quickly raised his hand up to her face and brushed her fingers over the skin. Checking her for any damage. He sighed in relief when no harm was done. Her eyes snapped over to Crane who was watching her intently. Joker frowned and gripped her arms, "You could have been killed!" he barked

She shook her head, "How was I supposed to know I was going to be shot at? I thought you had more security!"

He clenched his jaw and turned to Frost. Remembering he was responsible for the new help. Frost immediately raised his hands in defense. "I did a background test. They all checked out."

"So someone want doing their job correctly."

He stood up, his muscles were tense. He looked back at Sofia, "Stay here." He ordered, walking from behind the bar and heading for the garage with Frost.

She looked at him confused and rushed over to him, "What? Where are you going."

Not bothering to look at her, J continued walked until opening the door, "I SAID STAY HERE!"

She stopped and frowned, crossing her arms as the two of them closed the door and the sound of car engines rumbling hit her ears. She huffed and stood there. Soon furrowing her brows and turning her head to realize Crane was still in the room. Standing there with his briefcase.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. Until a sudden thought came to her mind despite how much she'd likely regret it. She placed her hands on her hips as they stared at one another.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming with me?" she asked

Crane gave her a slightly puzzled look.

 _ **Oh yeah. Taking the psychotic clown's sister on a joy ride to a place with people who want her dead is sure to get you on his shit list.**_

 _Letting her go with the possibility of getting herself killed will also likely land me on his bad side._

 _ **So? Let her kill herself. It would save us a lot of trouble.**_

Jonathan sighed and lifted his chin to look down at her, "I suppose."


	39. Chapter 38 Museum

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so so sorry for the wait! Ugh! Life sometimes I swear! But I want to try and keep up with this story consistently from now on! I wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows once again! It really does inspire me to keep writing more for you guys so please don't be afraid! *Insert yet another bad Jonathan Crane pun here* But anyways I hope you enjoy and I will try to post again tomorrow!~ Thanks! ;)**

* * *

Sofia stared at Jonathan, not expecting his answer to be a yes.

"Okay." She uttered, walking off toward the stairs.

Crane watched her in confusion, "Where are you going?"

She turned to him, "To change."

"For?"

Her brows scrunched up a bit, "Because I can't fight in a dress."

 _ **We're fighting now too? Johnny this broad is starting to become a dilemma**_

 _I'm very attentive on my own. I don't need you to continue to remind me._

 _ **Then you know just how much of a nuisance she is.**_

"Wasn't aware we were getting aggressive," he replied dryly

She sighed and looked at him from halfway up the stairs, "Listen. If you don't want to come, then don't. I can do this by myself," she stated, turning back to head up to the upper level.

 _ **Yes. Let's leave.**_

 _Do you mind?_

"No."

 _ **No. We're not going.**_

"No?"

 _ **Oh Johnny do make up your mind.**_

"I meant yes."

Sofia quirked her head, "Yes what?" not quite understanding what was going on in Jonathan's mind. Crane closed his eyes in frustration and grabbed his head, shaking it a bit. She stood there, waiting for him to figure out his thoughts. Jonathan could hear Scarecrow snickering in the back of his mind.

Jonathan grunted, "Are you aware those men want you dead Sofie?"

She stared at him, "Very. And how is that your problem?"

"It's not."

She put her hand up before walking to her room, "Okay then. There's the door."

Crane exhaled as he watched her walk down the hall, the sound of a room door slamming shut behind her.

 _ **Your great with women Johnny. Just the best.**_

Jonathan didn't respond, instead he gripped tighter onto the handle of his briefcase.

 _Trouble…_

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Sofia appeared from inside her room. She adjusted her belt when she heard a male voice suddenly speak up.

"Does he keep framed photos of crying clowns everywhere? Or is this just for show?"

Jonathan stood at the end of the hall near the balcony. Looking around at the décor. She figured he wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to sneak around and examine J's personal stuff when given the chance.

She rolled her eyes, "I thought you left."

Jonathan smirked but paused when his eyes landed on her. On her outfit... It was a lot less revealing than the gold dress. But tight enough to still show her curves, and with a bit of cleavage. She wore black leather pants with matching black boots and gloves. A dark leather jacket and a thin plain white t-shirt underneath. Obviously sporting her locket around her neck, she kept her makeup the same along with the two braids in her hair. There were gun holsters that wrapped around her slim legs. He also spotted straps twisted around her shoulders, where knives were kept.

"Well your certainly prepared for battle, aren't you?" he asked, avoiding her question.

She walked passed him, "Well I have to be. These men _do_ want to kill me."

He casually followed her, watching her hips sway and unconsciously taking a peek at her bottom.

 _ **Heh, Johnny that's not even me doing this. It's all you. Which means, you have full control of where your eyes go.**_

Jonathan shook his head and looked away, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"If I know my brother. It shouldn't be hard to figure that out."

 _ **She's got a point.**_

They walked inside of the garage and Jonathan looked around at all the antique and luxury vehicles kept inside.

"Didn't pin him for a collector," Crane spoke, looking over at a 1934 silver Rolls Royce

"He's not. He just likes to show off."

Jonathan watched as they ended up at a black Corvette. He looked over the hood from the passenger seat, "This is your car?" he asked skeptically

She pursed her lips, "Not _exactly_."

"And he gave you the keys to this?"

Her eyes met his, "No."

He frowned, "So how are you supposed to start it?"

She smirked, pulling up a pair of keys. Jonathan stood there in confusion, "I thought you said he didn't give you the keys?"

"He didn't. I took them from his coat pocket."

Crane quirked a brow.

 _ **You hear that? Imagine where else those sneaky hands could go…**_

He smirked, "Very cunning Ms. Black."

She smiled back and lightly bowed, "Thank you doctor Crane."

* * *

They drove through Gotham, searching around for any sign of either an explosion or possible building on fire. But after what felt like half an hour, nothing came up. Jonathan sat in the passenger seat, glancing over to Sofia as she controlled the vehicle. He couldn't seem to look away, she seemed so focused, his eye wandered over to the scars just above her gloves then back to her eyes. They quivered a bit, almost like she was afraid…

 _ **If only our toxin worked, how I would love to see what she truly fears.**_

 _It must be something traumatizing. Although she does try hard to hide it._

 _ **She can't hide it forever.**_

Sofia looked over at Crane, catching his stares. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat, "I saw you speaking with some gentleman at the bar. Friend?"

She scoffed, "Yes he was a man. No he's not a friend."

 _ **You know fuck buddies are a big deal in this day and age.**_

Jonathan grimaced, "So what is he then?"

She looked over at him confused, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just assume it would be wise to proceed choosing all these new ' _acquaintances'_ with caution. Especially in your predicament."

"I highly doubt he's dangerous."

"And how are you so certain?"

She turned to him, "Because he saved me. He risked taking a bullet just to get me out of harm's way. Something someone wouldn't do if they wanted you dead."

Jonathan observed her face, she looked aggravated. Her eyes shifted back to the road. He almost wanted to laugh at the thought of thinking this man was some sort of hero to her. The very thought made him agitated. Why? Well that was certainly a good question…

"Not like some people I know…" she muttered under her breath.

 _ **I believe that was a jab at you there Johnny boy**_

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something before her eyes widened and she slowed the car down. He turned to see they were in front of the Gotham Museum. There was a blast on the side of the building, with cars and small flames just outside. Sofia spotted a familiar purple Lamborghini in the alleyway. She smirked and glanced at Jonathan, "Told you."

He rolled his eyes. She put her foot on the gas pedal and sped up to park it just behind. They got out of the car. Sofia glanced over to Jonathan, he placed his toxin solution into the compartment hidden within his sleeve.

"You don't want a gun?"

"What makes you think I don't already have one?"

She nodded and walked toward the large hole in the building.

Jonathan stopped, "Wait."

Sofia turned.

"The alarm system could be triggered."

She shook her head, "If it wasn't triggered when this happened," she pointed to the large gap in the wall, "Then it's obviously not going to trigger now." She answered, walking inside.

 _ **I hear a bad decision coming along.**_

Jonathan frowned and sighed, following behind her. As they passed the entrance, they suddenly heard the sound of loud beeping from above. Steel sliding doors suddenly shut from the inside, blocking them out from the exit.

 _ **Aaaaaand there it is**_

Jonathan glared at Sofia with a face that said 'I told you so.'

She leaned her head back, "Fuck."

* * *

After a few insults were exchanged, Sofia and Jonathan decided to start in a certain direction. As the museum was filled with separate halls and exhibits. A lot of which were gated and closed off.

"You have no idea where we're going do you?" she asked from behind

"Seeing as you locked us in a part of the building with only two options to go. There's not much else to do."

"Well I think we're going in the wrong direction."

 _ **I'm gonna slap the shit out of her if she doesn't stop talking**_

Jonathan groaned, "Must you be so bothersome?"

They stopped at a dead end. They were inside one of the jungle exhibits. Sofia walked aside of Crane, "Oh yea. You really picked the right option."

He took a breath and chose to ignore her. He looked around to find a door hidden behind some of the fake bushes at the other end of the room. His hand reached out for the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked, moving through the plants

He shook his head, "It's locked. We have to find another way."

Sofia looked down at the door, "Wait." She said, lifting her hand to pick something from her hair, "I can unlock it."

Jonathan watched as she knelt down and pulled out two bobby pins, placing them inside the keyhole.

 _ **Now we know to lock our doors more securely if she's around.**_

"You can pick locks?"

"You kidding? I'm a pro."

He rolled his eyes and stood there as she messed around with bolt.

 _ **Get comfortable Johnny boy. This might take a while.**_

He sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

* * *

 _CLANK_

Jonathan glanced up to see some of those masked men walking into the exhibit from the second story. His eyes scanned the room to see a closet door near a gorilla statue.

"Sofie."

"What."

"We need to hide."

She turned to look at him, "Why?" her eyes made it clear that she was uneasy at the sound of possible danger.

He looked back up at the stairs to see them coming closer to the archway they were standing near. Sofia then heard footsteps and noises right after. She quickly stood up and backed away. Jonathan reached out for her arm and pulled her in the direction of the tiny broom closet on the other end of the hall.

"We'll be safer in here," he stated

She looked at what he was focused on, "A broom closet?"

"Well considering there's no other exit and you clearly can't pick locks correctly. Yes. A broom closet."

Sofia gave an unimpressed glance at him, which he didn't even care to acknowledge. Opening the door, Jonathan pressed Sofia inside while he glanced back to be sure no one saw them. He quickly shut the door and squeezed in with her. He didn't suspect the room to be as small as it was. There was nothing but cluttered cleaning supplies resting on the walls and wooden shelves inside. Sofia couldn't help but feel Jonathan press against her. She adjusted her body since the tip of the broom was poking her in the back. Jonathan felt just as uncomfortable as he tried not to focus on her and continued to listen for any sounds.

"You sure we're safe?"

Jonathan dropped his crystal eyes down to hers, "No."

She furrowed her brows, "What!?" she shouted in a whisper

He rolled his eyes, "I said we'd be _safer_ in here. I never said safe. They could easily open this door any moment if they're smart enough to think someone is hiding inside."

Sofia groaned and rested her head on the back of the shelf. They could hear footsteps walking around the room. Jonathan moved a bit to get away from the mop bucket and dustpans sitting on the ground when Sofia placed her hand on his body to push him back. He glared at her and slapped her hand away. She frowned back and slapped his hand for hitting hers. They both narrowed their eyes at one another before the door handle began to jiggle.

The two froze and stared at the knob lightly twist. Sofia unintentionally clutched onto Jonathan. Crane could feel her grip and placed his arm around her in return. Both not moving their sight from the door. He then caught a strong scent of something similar to jasmine when she got closer.

"Hey Tony! Look at this fucking thing," a voice spoke from just a few feet away from the door

Suddenly the door handle stopped moving and another voice replied, "The hell is it?"

"Don't know but I swear its related to my mother in law."

"Heh, true."

"Come on let's get a move on or else the boss will get pissed."

Crane and Sofia sighed in relief when they heard them exit the room and continue down the hall. They both turned and realized they were still holding onto one another. They quickly let go while Sofia glanced around awkwardly as Jonathan also avoided looking at her.

"Can we leave now?"

"I'm not sure."

Jonathan reached over for the handle and turned it, slowly opening the door. He quietly poked his head out to check for any other men. Thankfully there was no one there. He opened the door and walked out, looking around in case anyone might unexpectedly walk in. Sofia stepped out and glanced over at him.

There weren't many other paths to take, if they chose to take the only open hallway. They would have been going back where they came.

 _Perhaps there was a route we missed_

 _ **If we go back that way. You'll just run into more of those masked idiots.**_

 _There's no other way out._

He turned to Sofia, "Come on Sofie. This way."

He started walking until he didn't hear another set of footsteps following behind him. Crane's head turned to see Sofia standing with her arms crossed and staring at the closed door they tried getting through before being interrupted.

He frowned, "Sofie."

"I can do it."

His body fully turned to her. Unsure of what she was talking about. "Pardon?"

She finally looked at him, "The door. I can open the door."

 _ **You got a bobby pin on ya Johnny?**_

He quirked his head, "It's a lock that isn't going to open with a simple pin Sofie."

"Not like that."

His brows scrunched a bit in confusion. He then realized what she meant when her eyes began to glow. She turned and walked to the door, staring at the handle. Jonathan walked up aside of her and watched as she focused intently. She then lifted her arm and snapped her fingers, unlocking the door and gently open it. Crane looked at Sofia, she let out a breath and blinked, making her eyes go back to normal. Blood started to trail down her nose and she lifted her hand to wipe the blood away.

Jonathan continued to stare at her. She sniffed and smirked, "Age before beauty."

 _ **Pearls before swine.**_

 _Very mature of you._

 _ **I don't have to be mature. That's your job.**_

He rolled his eyes and walked passed her. There was a long hall that led down into what they guessed was the marine exhibit. A long silence followed as they trekked along, neither saying a word to one another. Jonathan's eyes flickered over to her, she looked as if she were in some sort of pain.

"I don't think doing that is safe."

She looked at him, "Doing what?"

"Using your 'abilities' like that. They don't seem to have a beneficial effect on you. In fact, it could be hurting you," he explained passively

She rubbed her head, "I'm fine."

"I beg to differ."

She sighed and continued walking. He placed his hands behind his back. "Which brings up another question."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Of all the things I've done to you. And what your currently capable of. Why have you never used them on me? To see what I fear. Something I'm sure you'd like to know."

She smirked, her eyes shifting back to his own, "Oh believe me, I've thought about it. Countless times. But I don't know…." She trailed off. "I guess I know a damaged person when I see one."

He quirked a brow, letting a smirk appear on his own lips, "Damaged? What makes you think I'm damaged?"

She scoffed, "Oh please Jonathan. The way you seclude yourself from people. The way you react when people touch you. Your need to find out other people's fears because you want to be in control of something they have no control over. Like I said. Something happened to you in your past that made you like this."

He blinked. Of all the people he's met through the years, has he only ever met someone who thought he was purely pride driven. A self-arrogant professor whose methods of discovering the way fear reacts to the mind was ridiculous. But never has anyone thought to turn it around and label him as a victim. Not anyone but himself anyway.

"You have the means to get that answer. Why don't you?" he asked

"Because I want you to tell me for yourself."

He watched her as she continued to walk down the corridor. He didn't know what else to say. Normally he would have read anyone's thoughts just by their face. But for some odd reason, when it came to her. He just couldn't get as much out as he wanted.

"What makes you think I would tell you any of that?"

She shrugged, "Whether you do or don't is up to you. Because I'm giving you that choice. Something I know you wouldn't do."

 _ **Your right. Not in a million fucking years bitch.**_

He frowned, "How noble of you."

She chuckled and they both continued walking. Another few moments of silence before.

"I didn't, you know."

His head turned back down to her, "Didn't what?"

This time her demeanor was serious as she looked at him, "Try to cut myself."

The words took Jonathan a bit by surprise. He glanced at her scars, "I see."

She was shocked that he had nothing else to follow up with. As if what she said was enough. But that wasn't like him at all.

"You're not going to ask how I got them?" she asked suspiciously

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I suppose I'll just give you the option to tell me yourself when the time comes."

Sofia stared at him, after a few seconds a smile appeared in her face as well. They both stopped when they reached the end of the hallway. There was a tall arched entrance and they took lighter steps as they peeked inside of the exhibit. They somehow reached the second story of the building even though it seemed they were descending. They both looked around to see men patrolling the area. Sofia groaned in frustration. Jonathan glanced over to see a hall that was unoccupied and quickly grabbed Sofia, dragging her with. She nearly fell from Crane's long strides. They turned the corner and hid behind the large tanks that were placed around like a maze inside of the large room.

She turned to see a man walking with a gun into the corridor. Jonathan didn't notice until she disappeared from his side.

"Sofie?" he whispered, looking around to see where she had gone.

He then spotted her behind the masked man, who saw him and was about to lift his gun at the young doctor. Sofia swiftly kicked herself up from the side of the wall and twisted her legs around the man's neck. Jonathan watched in bewilderment as she gracefully flipped them to the ground, her legs still wrapped around his throat. The goon choked for air and grabbed at Sofia's leg while his other hand reached for his gun. Crane quickly took the gun as his movements slowed down, eventually falling limp. Luckily, they hadn't caused any sign that they were there.

Jonathan's eyes looked up at her, she unraveled her legs from his neck and stood up, adjusting her jacket. They met eyes, but before either could speak, Jonathan caught another guard walking around the corner. He grabbed Sofia and sharply pulled them both behind the archway column. The masked guard walked passed them, the sound of his footsteps coming closer. Both Jonathan and Sofia were pressed up against the wall. He held onto her, her uneasy breathes were becoming obvious and louder. Crane frowned and held onto her waist as he lifted his hand and clasped it over her mouth. Her hand instinctively reached for his before the man finally walked passed them and they froze. Thankfully he didn't notice their presence.

The guard walked further down the hall and was nearly out of sight. The two let out a relieved breath before….

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

Their eyes widened at the sound of Sofia's phone vibrating loudly in her jacket pocket. Jonathan released her mouth and looked up at the guard, who stopped and slowly turned to look finally look at them.

 _ **So much for going unnoticed…**_

He sighed heavily. Sofia quickly reached for her phone to see it was her brother.

 _I know you're here. You better be alive kid._

She was relieved to see her brother was okay, even though he was likely pissed. She was then ripped from her thoughts when Jonathan immediately yanked her away from where they stood. Hearing the sound of a bullet ricochet against the wall. Sofia turned to the man and pulled out her gun, pressing her finger on the trigger. The bullet slammed against the man's shoulder and he fell back with a thud. Jonathan looked back to see two more goons running up to them. One man running after him while the other went after Sofia.

"Sofie."

She turned and saw him, dodging his punch and grappling onto his wrist, punching him in the face.

 _ **On your left there Johnny**_

Jonathan shifted his attention back to the guard trying to stab him. Crane easily avoided the blow and grabbed the man's wrist, bending it, making the man cry out in pain and drop the knife. He gripped the man's arm and shoved it back into his masked face, knocking the guard out with one blow. He turned to Sofia to see her kick at her attacker and block his fists. She pulled out her knives and whipped them at his mask, scratching it and cutting his eyes. The man faltered back and she ran up to him, once again flipping herself over and slamming his head against the ground. Knocking him out. She got up and panted, placing her knives back into their place.

 _ **What a deadly little minx**_

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" he asked

She fixed her hair, "Who do you think?"

 _ **Should have been an obvious guess.**_

"J's here."

"Did he say where?"

"Uh…No."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, "And how does that help us?"

She then heard another buzzing sound, she looked down at her phone.

 _Get your ass to the Pharaoh exhibit or I'll kill you myself. NOW._

She sighed and glanced up at Crane.

"Well?"

"We need to go to the Egyptian exhibit."

"That should be just up ahead." He replied, remembering the map when they walked down the hallway that led to this room.

"Great," she said, "Let's go."

They moved until he spotted some blood on her leg as she walked ahead.

 _ **Looks like someone isn't as indestructible as they think.**_

 _She's hurt._

He stopped her and he continued to stare down at her leg. She looked at him with furrowed brows, "What?"

"Your bleeding."

She glanced down at where he pointed, "Shit. I didn't even feel that." She muttered

He rolled his eyes and gripped her arm, ushering her over to a bench inside of the dark lit room.

"Sit."

"We have to go. J's wai—

"You're not going to be much help to anyone if you leave it open like that." He retaliated bluntly

She closed her mouth and crossed her arms. Jonathan sighed in annoyance as he reached up for his tie and steadily loosened it, eventually taking it off.

"Give me your leg." He ordered firmly

She paused, reluctantly lifting her leg up to his hands. She nearly flinched when his hand was gently placed under her thigh, just below the gash. He then wrapped the tie with his other hand and neatly tied the cloth around her slim leg. She stared at him, "I could have done that myself."

"Sofie. For once in your life. Do learn to shut up."

She grimaced at his words but didn't speak. Which pleased Crane. But his hands remained on her leg, his thumb barely brushing over the skin on her now ripped leather pants. She held her breath when he did this, for some reason the action sent goosebumps all over her skin and Jonathan noticed this. Although he would be lying himself if he didn't feel some sort of jolt within his body at the touch of her soft skin. Almost as if he'd never willingly touched someone in a long time. His eyes flickered up to hers, which seemed just as confused.

 _ **Snap out of it.**_

Jonathan blinked and looked away quickly, standing up he fixed his collar, "Can you walk?"

She stared at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

 **And there it is! This chapter's obviously going to continue, but I hope you enjoyed! Also, soon there's going to be stuff that shows the reason I've labeled this story as rated M. O.o So don't be surprised when stuff like that happens throughout the story! K bye:p**


	40. Chapter 39: Dark Knight

It didn't take long for them to get to the Egyptian exhibit. The room was even larger than the last as they walked through the arched entrance. The ceiling was glass and showed the Gotham's night sky. There was a part of the exhibit that displayed the beginning of how a pyramid is made and the transportation of the heavy stone blocks. Which consisted of real stone, wood logs and rope. There were guards standing by the entrance and quickly turned to aim their guns at them as soon as they heard footsteps. Sofia and Jonathan stopped.

"Guns down."

Sofia's eyes shifted over to the source of the voice, seeing a very angry Joker walking toward them. He looked untouched aside from some blood that was splattered on his clothing. Blood she knew wasn't his. Frost walked up behind him, brandishing a large gun.

He raised his finger and pointed to her, "You."

 _ **Someone's getting grounded.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes as he stood a few feet behind Sofia, who didn't move. Joker hovered over her with a frown on his red lips.

"I told you to stay home." He growled

She glared back at him, crossing her arms, "You're not going anywhere without me."

He raised a brow and stood up, almost appalled at her answer, "So how's about I just nail your fucking feet to the ground then hm?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'll just get out again."

He leaned in closer to her face, "Oh believe me kitten. I'll see to it you won't be getting out of anywhere once I'm done."

His eyes then flickered over to Crane, "Don't think I'm finished with you either Crane." He hissed

 _ **I'm shaking.**_

Jonathan merely stood there, with no expression on his face.

She pouted, "You know I can help you. Why don't you just let me?"

He grunted, "You're not helping. You're making shit more difficult."

She frowned, but before she could say another word. Both Sofia and Jonathan spotted a red sniper light aimed for his head. She shot her hands up to his collar and threw them to the ground. The sound of the bullet echoing throughout the room. Jonathan and Joker's men turned back to see more men standing on the upper balcony. Leviathan stood behind them, casually watching them.

Sofia laid on top of her brother and looked down at him, "What was that about not helping?"

Leviathan waved his hand, "I want the girl." He ordered

His men immediately jumped over the balcony and landed on the ground, making their way over to them from all the way across the huge room, filled with separate glass containers and Egyptian tunnel exhibits.

J's lips drew a thin line and grabbed her, picking her up and dragging her toward a corner and throw her in a small room. Crane watched as he once again pointed his finger to her face and ordered, "I'm not going to tell you again. Stay here."

She glowered at him with her green eyes, slowly illuminating because of her emotions. He immediately shut the door and locked it with a metal chair set off to the side. He turned to two of his guard, "Make sure she doesn't get out." He ordered darkly

They quickly nodded and stood in front of the door. Jonathan could hear Sofia pounding on the door from inside.

 _ **If we're lucky, he'll leave her in there permanently.**_

Joker turned to Crane with dangerous eyes, "I think it's time you put that concoction of yours to good use _doc-tor_."

At this Jonathan smirked.

 _I agree._

 _ **It's about time…**_

Joker walked up the steps with Frost toward Leviathan who was now coming up behind the corner. The rest of Joker's men along with Leviathan's began shooting one another and blocking themselves behind different ancient pieces. Jonathan lightly grimaced at this, seeing much of the priceless historic artifacts now being crushed or blown apart. Having at least some respect for history. The large room was now a battleground.

Jonathan walked down a separate hallway with one other guard inside. He could hear the tracks of the guard's shoes coming closer. The guard seemed to hear Crane as well and whipped his gun up to shoot the doctor. Crane managed to lift the guard's hands as the bullets shot up to the ceiling. Hitting parts of some thick rope holding the log pieces together.

Crane could see the fear in the man's eyes and gave a devilish smirk as he raised his hand and pressed a button in his sleeve. A cloud of fear toxin sprayed onto the man's face, filling the open parts of his nostrils. He backed away and began breathing heavily, trying to wipe his face. He quickly took off the mask and threw it to the ground. The man looked up at Jonathan who was casually walking closer to him. The man's eyes flickered over to a mummy replica and he widened his eyes in fright. Hastily covering his face, the man began to shout and scream in fear.

This made Crane smile in amusement.

 _ **Ah the beautiful sound of freshly brewed toxin working its wonders. Lovely isn't it?**_

Jonathan stared at the goon for a moment before taking his head and swiftly mashing it against the stone wall. He fixed his blazer with a smirk on his lips.

 _Quite._

* * *

Sofia stopped slamming her fists against the door when she knew it would be no use. She quickly turned and searched for anything to make the door budge. She then jumped when she heard bullets just outside of the door. Making dents on the surface, she quickly crouched down, avoiding any fire headed her way.

She then spotted a hole in the door and looked inside, seeing Joker's guards now dead on the floor and one of Leviathan's men walking over.

 _Shit._

* * *

Joker walked up to Leviathan with no fear on his face. The man seemed to heal completely since their last encounter.

"My mark seems to have cleared up pretty well," J stated

Leviathan tilted his head, "Wish I could say the same for you." Knowing Joker's stitches were still healing.

Joker frowned and lifted his gun, his eyes looked over the room. There were more of his men in the room. "You're running out of dogs."

Leviathan's eyes glanced up, "That won't be a problem."

Joker narrowed his eyes and looked up. A large black figure falling from the sky clashed through the glass ceiling and landed just between the two. The figure slowly stood up and glared at J. Joker began grinning, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Frost aimed his large gun at the intruder.

"Play time's over Joker," he spoke in a raspy threatening voice

J didn't drop his gun, "Oh Batsy. It's like you don't know me at all?"

"You've done enough 'playing.'"

Joker raised his naked brows and smirked, "Ooooh how I've missed that dark brooding personality of yours. Where's your gay little sidekick? I know he must being flying around here somewhere."

Batman grimaced but remained stoic, staring at both gun's aimed for his head. Suddenly another figure dropped from the opening in the ceiling and landed just behind Batman.

"Ah there he is," Joker stated apathetically

Robin stared at the clown, "Gay? At least I don't wear makeup."

Joker growled, "You rotten little," he pulled the trigger before Batman gripped his arm and threw him against the wall. Frost began shooting at the boy wonder, who flipped back and jumped onto a glass container. Leviathan took the opportunity to run passed and try to get to the room Sofia was kept in. Batman held down the Joker until J noticed where Leviathan was going. He growled and raised his gun to shoot at the man's leg. Making him falter to the ground.

Frost looked back and turned the gun to Leviathan, shooting at him. The masked man jumped out of the way and bolted behind a stone pillar.

* * *

Sofia covered her ears and crouched on the ground as bullets filled the room. She squinted and glanced up at the door handle. Which was completely shot up, she saw her chance. Taking a deep breath she quickly ran out of the room and jumped into another tunnel.

The guard continued to shoot at her until she could hear a swift…

 _Click_

His gun was jammed, she reached down to grab her gun but stopped when she looked up to see it was out in the open where she had just been. She groaned and looked in the glass reflection, seeing a larger guard walking for her. He was too big to be taken down by her, even with her knives. She cursed under her breath until she saw a large wooden log held by a poorly wrapped rope.

An idea occurred. She stared at the rope, seeing the wood begin to move. The guard kept hitting his gun to make it work again. It clicked back in place and he turned the corner, looking at Sofia. She stared at him as he raised his gun to pull the trigger. She frowned and waved her hand, making the wood abruptly fly into the back of the guard's head, slamming him into the wall and knocking him out cold.

Sofia panted as she stared at him, lifting herself up and wiping her nose. She heard more gun shot and looked up to see her brother and Batman fighting on the balcony. She ran out from the hall and grabbed her gun.

* * *

Crane walked out from the hall and glanced at the upper level of the balcony to see Batman attacking the Joker. His eyes scanned the area, spotting Leviathan avoiding bullets behind a blockage. Frost continued to shoot until another body slammed against him. Frost fell into a tarp covering while Robin looked down and locked eyes with Crane.

The doctor stared at the man for a moment. The kid looked familiar…

 _ **Have we met before?**_

 _Certainly looks like it._

By the look Robin gave to Crane, they most definitely met before. Or he must have known exactly who he was by the look in his eyes. Robin took a step forward until Leviathan spotted Sofia running through the room to the opposite stairway. There were guards still shooting each other and fighting but she managed to avoid them. He looked back at Robin and reached into his hooded trench coat. Both Crane and Robin watched as he took out a small sphere device and pressed a button. He quickly stood up and tossed the now beeping mechanism for Batman and Joker. Robin turned to Batman, "It's a bomb!"

Batman held the Joker's throat as J grappled onto his wrist. Joker smirked and looked at the vigilante, "I love party favors."

Batman looked at the Joker as he lifted his arm and whipped out a knife from within his sleeve. Slicing it against Batman's open face. He dropped Joker and clenched his jaw, wiping away the blood. He then bolted for the device and grabbed it, clicking it onto his grapple and shooting it up through the cracked ceiling.

 _BOOM!_

The ground shook and everyone stopped and ducked down when the flames of the bomb evaporated into the night sky. More glass shattered over the room. Joker looked at another large piece of broken glass and growled, grabbing it and stabbing Batman in the shoulder. Batman backed away and held his arm, clearly caught off guard. Joker was about to swing again until catching his arm and punching his face with the other.

Sofia stood back up and dusted herself off from all the glass pieces on her clothes and hair. As she brushed off her sleeve she turned to see Leviathan standing just a few feet away. She stopped and stared at him.

Crane and Robin looked up after the blast and stared at one another. Robin was about to run after the doctor until Frost came up from behind with a large 2x4 and crashed it against the young man's head. Jonathan turned to see Leviathan sauntering over toward Sofia. She hastily ran in the opposite direction up the stairs. Leviathan following behind her.

 _ **Oh look. She got out.**_

But Jonathan ignored Scarecrow and picked up his pace. Until Crow decided to speak up once again.

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 _He's after Sofia._

 _ **So? This is our chance to get out of here! Batman's here and clearly distracted by his boyfriend. There's the exit! What are you waiting for?**_

Jonathan blinked and shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away. He tried to make a decision, looking over at the exit.

* * *

Sofia ran to the second story, this hallway was much darker and she tried to stay quiet, hoping Leviathan didn't hear where she was. She backed away, walking in front of a window, she saw droplets appear on the glass. It was now raining outside. She then caught his reflection in the mirror. She didn't have time to avoid having her head slammed against the glass. She cried out in pain but successfully caught his arm and kicked him in the stomach. He toppled over, but caught her just as she was about to run away.

She tripped forward. Leviathan grunted behind the mask and clutched onto her collar, throwing her out the window. Sofia gasped and landed on the outer surface of the building. It was still under construction and a pile of stone and cement were placed along the roof of the building. She squeezed her eyes shut and held onto her ribs. Feeling them bruise.

She popped her head up. He stepped onto the surface, pulling out a gun. She grunted and tried to lift herself up. But he placed a foot on her sore abdomen and forced her down. She winced in pain as her head fell back on the cement.

"I've waited for this moment a long time Sofie."

She stared at him, not saying anything. Just gritting her teeth at the pain.

He crouched down, his foot still on her body, "I'd be lying if I told you this isn't going to hurt."

She glared at him, her eyes now glowing. She could hear him chuckle behind the mask, "Although I can see that stuff taking a toll on you."

"He's gonna kill you." She spat

He stared at her, "Who? Jack? Not if I kill him first. But I'm going to start with you."

She tried to stab him until he caught her wrist and bent it back, she cried out in pain and dropped the blade. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. She watched in fear as his knife came closer to her skin.

"This is nothing personal sweetheart."

Sofia furrowed her brows, remembering what the note said that started all of this. A flash of lightening appeared and Sofia saw a glimpse of his eyes more clearly now. She tried getting out of his grasp but he only chuckled some more.

"You're good. I'll give you that," he leaned in closer, "But I'm better."

Her eyes widened, "Will?"

He watched her, no emotion in his eyes appeared and he lifted his knife. Her heart began beating faster until…

 _Bang!_

Leviathan shouted in pain and grabbed his hand, Sofia looked up. His hand was bleeding and the knife was on the ground. She turned her head to see Jonathan standing there with a gun. Smoke seeping out of the barrel.

 _ **You just couldn't listen to me could you?**_

Sofia gave a small smile at the sight of Crane. She then looked back up to Leviathan and grabbed his knife, slashing it across his face. The man howled once again in pain and fell back, throwing his mask to the ground. Sofia quickly stood up, while Crane made his way to her.

Leviathan held the gash across his face, turning and glaring at Sofia. She stood there dumbfounded. It was Decker. Standing there, alive and well. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed his gun. Jonathan stepped in front of her and pointed his gun back at the man.

"Hello Sofie," he smirked

She swallowed down what she was feeling, "I thought you were dead?"

He scoffed, "Wrong. And no thanks to you or your brother."

* * *

Joker's men effectively killed off most of Leviathan's muscle. While others retreated back. Joker threw off his jacket and wiped the blood from his mouth. He and Batman had been going at it relentlessly since he arrived. Batman could tell this fight wasn't going to be an easy one. The extra effort Joker was using to pound his face in clearly showed.

"You know Bats," he started, slowly backing away from the Dark Knight, "As much as I love these dances with you."

He pulled out his gun and aimed it for the half hanging rope carrying the large wooden pieces above them.

"Sadly I have to call it quits for tonight," he finished, pulling the trigger and snapping the rope. Batman took a step forward before looking up and seeing the wood whip around and slam against his abdomen, swinging him to the lower level of the building and crash into a glass container.

"Batman!" Robin shouted, avoiding another one of Frost's blows. He quickly ran for him and hopped over the railing.

Joker walked toward the railing, picking up his blazer and scanning the room for Sofie. When he didn't see her, he gritted his teeth and headed for the dark hall, Frost soon following behind.

"Keep the bat busy." He ordered

Frost nodded and ordered the rest of the men to find and shoot Batman. Robin looked down at Batman, who was getting up from the broken glass cage.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine," he replied bluntly

Robin looked up to see she wasn't in the room anymore and noticed Joker exiting the room. A cloud of bullets shattered more of the glass and the two ducked out of the way. Batman jumping on the opposite side of Robin while the kid jumped on the side closer to the area Joker walked into. The wave of bullets didn't falter. Robin looked at Batman, "She needs help!"

Batman grabbed two batarangs and threw them at two of the guards, knocking them out. "No. You wait for my command."

Robin frowned, he turned his head and looked back at Batman, "Sorry Bruce." He did a somersault passed the bullets and jumped over the stairway railing. Running after the Joker.

"Robin!"

* * *

"You tried killing us."

Decker picked up his mask and placed it back on his face, "For good reason. If it weren't for your brother I would have been living the life I wanted. The life I deserved!"

She frowned and stepped forward. Jonathan watched her. "Leviathan would have never seen you as an equal Will."

He stared at her, "It would have been better than being thrown into prison."

"We gave you a choice to leave and you didn't take it."

He cocked his gun, "Yeah. Well I'm making a choice now."

She stopped. Crane reached for her shoulder and pressed her behind him. Decker looked at the doctor, "I don't think you want to get in my way mate. I won't hesitate to shoot you too."

"How are you so certain you'd even be able to?"

Decker quirked his head, "And you're going to stop me?"

"Stop you? No. Distract you maybe."

Decker stood confused until a large metal rod was smashed against his head. Decker fell to the ground, nearly falling off the edge of the roof. He looked up to see Joker, who looked completely livid, holding onto his weapon.

"I suppose that's my cue then," he stated reaching into his pocket

"Oh please. Don't leave on my account," J mocked

"Maybe next time." They could all hear beeping coming from his coat. Decker then tossed over five bombs across the roof of the museum.

Joker growled and watched as Decked flipped over the edge, escaping them. He turned to Sofia, who locked eyes with him, she was afraid. Crane glanced over to see the bombs roll over to some frayed wiring.

 _ **Well we're fucked.**_

He quickly grabbed Sofia and pulled them away from the bombs blasts. The roof of the building cracked and Joker fell back. Separate bombs going off all at once, the force of the blast sending both Crane and Sofia back as well. Unfortunately for Sofia, the blast sent her small body over the edge. Crane tried to hold onto her hand tighter, but they were wet due to the rain and he lost grip.

"Sofie!"

She gasped as she fell. Suddenly in the midst of the blasts another gloved arm caught her hand. She looked up to see Robin holding onto her. From where they were the ground was dug further down, making the height even higher.

"I gotcha princess," he spoke

She looked at him. She knew exactly who this was, "You better not drop me."

He could see a large tarp offset to the left, "I'm going to drop you."

"WHAT!?" She shouted

He could hear the roof cracking even more and let go before collapsing back into the museum. Sofia screamed as she feel until falling onto the fabric tarp and only bouncing off to land on the ground. She rubbed her arm and looked back up to the roof. Searching for Joker and Jonathan. She could hear tires screeching and turn to see a van pull up just over the gate.

The van door opened and Decker looked at her, he held up an RPG. Her eyes widened when he shot an explosive above her. Her eyes flickered up to the heavy stone now falling. She turned to meet Decker's eyes as he shut the door to the van and they drove off.

She quickly ran from the blast before a bit of debris hit her on the head and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was bits of stone crashing for her.


	41. Chapter 40: Over the Edge

Luckily for both Crane and Joker, neither of them fell back into the museum. Joker hit the now wet dirt just below while Crane collapsed onto the green shrubbery that aligned the building. Joker slowly got up and groaned, rubbing his head. There was still ringing in his ears from the blast of the bomb. He looked up to see the roof of the museum up in flames. He lightly shook his head, coming back to his senses.

 _Sofie_

He quickly got up and looked around, searching for any sign of his sister. His eyes frantically scanned around the grounds. Until he saw the top half of her body peeking out from under a large cement block.

"SOFIE!" He shouted, now running after her.

 _ **Wake up**_

Crane reluctantly opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He had scratches on his face and the exposed parts of his skin due to the twigs and thorns in the bushes. He clenched his jaw as he crawled out from the plants. He dusted himself off but stopped when he noticed Joker moving large bricks and cement blocks away from something.

He walked closer before realizing who he was trying to get to.

 _ **Could this night get any better?**_

Jonathan flatly ignored Crow and picked up his pace. Joker was able to move enough debris from Sofia as he could. He then knelt down and grabbed her face, "Sofie?"

She didn't open her eyes. His patience was wearing thin, "Sofie baby. Open your eyes for me." He wiped the blood from her forehead, "Open your eyes and look at me kitten."

Crane watched as her eyes sluggishly opened. She winced and shut them back again. Joker growled and took his jacket off, gently placing it underneath her head. He then stood up and looked at Jonathan.

"Make yourself useful Crane," he stated

Jonathan blinked and realized what he meant when he began pushing on the large stone. Crane positioned himself aside of Joker and began pushing too. Between their weight, they were able to move the debris enough to pull Sofia out. Jonathan looked down when he heard her wheezing.

 _ **I think putting an animal out of its misery is what we're leaning toward is it not?**_

Jonathan frowned and looked up at Joker, "She has a punctured lung."

J looked at him before turning his attention back to Sofia. He immediately picked her up in his arms and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Crane asked

Joker's men including Frost appeared from the emergency exit in the building. Joker didn't respond to Crane and instead continued striding for his vehicle in the alleyway. Frost walked up beside Jonathan, "Where is he going?"

Frost watched them, "Back to the club I'm assuming."

"She needs to go to a hospital."

He scoffed, "And what hospital is going to take her without locking her away afterwards?"

 _ **Use your brain Johnny.**_

Crane frowned, "She'll die if she doesn't."

Frost stared at Crane, "Go home doctor. Your jobs done."

Frost and Joker's men walked to their vehicles and drove off. Crane stood there, anger boiling inside of him.

 _ **Well. You heard em Johnny. Let's go home.**_

At that moment Jonathan remembered the solution Joker had given him. And it was in his compartment inside the Corvette.

* * *

Joker sped through Gotham's streets, he could hear Sofia's wheezing get louder as it got harder for her to breath. He gritted his teeth and pressed his foot farther on the gas pedal. She was wrapped up in his jacket and slumped against the white leather seat.

They were going at least 200 mph until they finally arrived back at the Joker's club. The tires screeched against the garage floor as he came to a halt. J then jumped out of the driver's seat and ran over to the passenger side to get Sofia. He took her in his arms while she sank into his grasp. He rushed up the stairs and into the now empty night club. He didn't waste any time in running to her room and placing her on the bed. He listened for her breathing, which soon became hoarse. He snarled and reached into his pocket to grab his knife. He felt around her ribcage and trailed his hands to her side. He felt her jolt her body at his touch and placed the tip of the blade on her skin while his hand rested on the handle.

"This is gonna hurt a little baby," he spoke, swiftly butting the knife into her lung to allow air through.

Sofia eyes opened, and her chest rose as she suddenly gasped for air. J leaned over her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Sh. It's okay kitten. Breathe." He cooed

Sofia winced at the pain and shut her eyes again. Hearing his muffled words in her half-conscious state.

"Breathe."

* * *

Frost and the rest of Joker's men stepped out of their cars and into the garage.

"Alright. I want the club spotless and that body gone." He ordered

The men nodded and set down their guns, walking for the stairs. Frost was about to press the button to shut the room door until he heard the sound of an engine rumbling. J's black Corvette swerved into the garage and stopped immediately, leaving tire tracks on the ground. Frost and the rest of the men watched as Crane hastily got out of the car. Carrying his briefcase with him. He walked up to the head guard.

"Thanks for bringing back the car. But your services aren't needed any more tonight doctor." Frost stated

Crane shook his head, "I need to see her."

* * *

Joker stared at Sofia, while her breathing seemed to be getting softer. The amount of breathes she was taking were not. He ran his fingers through his hair before hearing a knock at the door. He snapped his head to the entrance, seeing Frost.

"What!?" He barked

Frost stared at his boss, "Crane wants to see Sofia. Says he's got something that'll help her."

Joker shook his head, "I'm not pumping her with any more drugs."

Jonathan walked into view and glared at the Joker. He walked passed Frost and stepped inside of the room. "Your going to have to. If you want her to stay alive."

He quirked his head at the doctor, "And why are you so incessant about giving this to her Johnny boy hm? How do I know it's not gonna end up killing her?"

 _ **Oh how I wish…**_

"I guess you'll just have to trust me then." He replied passively

Joker looked over at Sofie, who seemed to be moving around in agitation. He exhaled through his nose and glared back at Crane, "No funny business. If you fuck me over Crane. I won't hesitate to gut you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Sofia then began moving a bit more. The two looked over at her to see foam coming out from her mouth. Joker moved for her and picked up her head, "Sofie?"

He could see blood dripping from the top of her skull. Jonathan walked to the foot of her bed and placed the briefcase down on the mattress. He pulled out the syringe and tapped the glass, some liquid dripping out of the needle.

His eye looked at Sofia, "She must have a possible hemorrhage in the brain."

Joker made a face, "I thought you weren't that kind of doctor?"

"I'm not. But when I need a break from psychology, I tend to skim through basic medical books."

"You need a new hobby Johnny boy."

Crane rolled his eyes and walked around the other side of the bed, "This 'hobby' is saving your sister's life."

Joker frowned, standing up and hovering over Jonathan, watching his every move. Crane could feel J's eyes digging into the back of his head and sighed, "Do you mind holding her down?"

Joker continued to stare at Crane suspiciously as he placed both hands on Sofia, to keep her from moving. Jonathan grabbed the hem of her leather pants and pulled a piece down to expose a tiny bit of her thigh. Joker glared at Crane for touching Sofia, giving him a threatening look with his eyes preventing Crane from going down any further. Jonathan tried to ignore him and placed his fingers on her skin, driving the needle inside. His thumb pressed down, forcing the green liquid inside of her system.

The substance seemed to work immediately as Sofia instantly relaxed and the foaming stopped. Joker urgently scanned her face, cupping her chin and waiting for her to react in any way. Jonathan watched the Joker, never before seeing him act out to another human being in such a loving way. It was indeed interesting. Sofie let out a breath as her breathing regulated, eventually opening her bright green eyes. The chemical reacting inside her body.

J felt relief wash over him as he dropped his head, his green hair falling over his face. She was incredibly tired and didn't say anything, sleep soon taking over. Jonathan felt relief himself as he watched Sofia's wounds slowly start to heal. With one last stroke to her face, Joker stood up and looked over to Crane.

"Get out."

Crane furrowed his brows, "What?"

"You heard me Crane. You're lucky I don't kill you right here."

The rolled his eyes, "Your welcome."

Joker glanced down at Sofie's leg, seeing his missing tie wrapped around it. "Don't act like you did me a favor Crane. You saved her. Which is why I'm allowing you to live."

"I didn't save her. That chemical is destroying her from the inside. The drug may have helped her tonight. But it's going to go back to normal tomorrow and continue to break down cells."

"She's fine."

"She's not fine. And with any more trauma, that will be enough to kill her."

Joker's eyes instinctively looked at her, sleeping soundly. Crane took a step forward, "She can't use that part of the brain anymore. Or it will affect her health significantly."

Joker narrowed his eyes at the doctor, "Why do you wanna' help her so bad?"

 _ **Now he's asking the right questions.**_

 _You're not helping_

 _ **So sorry Johnny**_

Jonathan blinked, not expecting him to ask that question, "I'm sorry?"

J nodded slowly as he sauntered over to the doctor, "You heard me. What's in it for you hm?"

Crane sighed, "She saved my life. I only see it fair that I do the same for her."

Joker leaned in closer to his face, "Is that the only reason Johnny boy?"

The doctor simply stared at the Joker in silence.

"There wouldn't be any attraction between you two now would there?" he asked darkly

 _ **Yeah, would there Johnny?**_

Jonathan didn't move, "Of course not."

J grunted, "Right. Well thanks for the lesson Professor, but its time for you to go."

Jonathan frowned, seeing Joker walk up to him and shove his briefcase in his hands, then placing his tattooed hand onto his chest, and push him out of the room. "Don't let the door hit cha on the way out there Johnny boy."

 _ **Can we go now?**_

Crane back away before the door could hit his face. He clenched his fists as he stared at the flat surface.

* * *

Joker walked back over to the bed and pulled up a chair next to her sleeping body. Staring at her tranquil state.

"He's right you know."

Joker looked across the bed to see Jack standing there. He squinted at the man, "Right about what?"

"She's not safe here. If she stays she's going to use up that chemical in her brain and eventually start to eat it away. She won't remember anything. Not me. Or you. Or anyone else."

Joker scowled, "Whose side are you on?"

Jack stared at him, "I'm on her side. Our job is to keep her safe and so far, all we've done is put her in more danger."

Joker stood up, "And you think sending her away is the answer? I don't think so. Now get the fuck out of my head Jack. Your overstaying your welcome."

Jack frowned and took one last look at Sofie before disappearing from the room. Joker sighed and plopped back down on the chair. Lifting his legs on the bed and slouching back, rubbing his aching temples. For the first time Joker felt conflicted with his plans.

* * *

 **And there you have it peeps! I'll try and maybe post another chapter today, if not. For sure tomorrow! Leave a review if you want! Don't be shy;) Thanks again!**


	42. Chapter 41: Traitor

**Whew! Okay so has anyone else been having problems with Fanfic? No? Just me? Okay well I've actually had this chapter done for about two days now and I'm sorry if i haven't posted. This damn site sometimes hates me I swear! But anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

Joker stood in the basement of the club with all his guards lined up. He held his gun and slowly paced back and forth as he stared at each and every one of them. Frost once again stood off to the side and blocked the exit way. Joker had an unreadable expression on his face as he twirled the pistol around his finger.

He pursed his lips, "You know gentlemen. I can't help but feel a bit responsible for this mess."

The men looked at one another. Joker never blamed himself for anything. So why was he doing it now? He stepped forward and looked at each man dead in their eyes, one by one.

"I pay you all pretty well. More than I should if I'm gonna be honest. Take care of ya. I mean I give the occasional beating every once in a while. But regrettably I still end up with untrustworthy, deceitful, good for nothing _rats_." He caught one of his men fidgeting in their spot. Frost caught this as well and cocked his gun. The man's eyes flickered forward. Avoiding anyone's gaze.

But it didn't go unnoticed by J. He pursed his lips and backed away from the men standing in a row. He glanced over at the anxious goon and stared him in the eyes.

"You."

The man's eyes shot up to Joker's.

"What's your name?"

He licked his lips, "Uh…Blake sir."

Joker could tell he was younger. He stepped closer and lingered over him, "You seem stressed Blake. Tell me. What seems to be the issue kiddo?"

Blake let out a shuttered breath and began shaking a bit. Joker then pulled out his gun and aimed it for his head, "Go on. Tell uncle J what's bothering you."

Blake squeezed his eyes shut, sweat dripping down his face. Joker pressed on the trigger a bit, "Was it you who let them inside my club?" He demanded

The man standing next to Blake stepped forward, "Stop! He didn't do it!"

Joker looked over at him, he began moving his jaw around. "No?"

The man shook his head but remained silent. Blake turned to him, "Sam...Don't."

Joker quirked his head, "Oh so I'm running a secret service in here now?"

Blake looked back at the Joker, "He's my brother sir."

This made Joker's brow raise, "Really now? Hm. Well that does complicate things doesn't it?"

The two stared at Joker as a sadistic grin appeared on his face. Joker looked at Blake and handed him his gun. Blake furrowed his brows in confusion.

Joker waved his hand, "Let's play a little game then shall we?" he asked gleefully

All the guard's eyes shifted to see what was happening. Blake's hand began shaking lightly. He quirked his head and pointed to Sam. "For every question I ask. Any indication of a lie I get. You shoot your brother."

Blake's eyes widened in fright, "W…What?"

Joker stepped closer, making the young man back away. Sam stared angrily at his boss, keeping quiet. Knowing that if he spoke, he'd likely get shot right then and there.

Joker smiled, "Let's begin!" he clapped his hands together. Joker's face then dropped and turned dangerously serious, "Did you let those men into my club?"

Blake's mouth was agape when he took a breath and anxiously shook his head no. J examined his face, placing his hands behind his back. "Hm. Okay next question."

The two brothers stood there while the tension built up inside of the room.

"How old are you Blake?"

The young man hesitated before replying, "21."

Joker nodded, "Just legal enough to drink," he chuckled

Sam furrowed his brows when he saw how uneasy Joker was making his younger brother. "Boss, what does this have to—"

Joker's hand shot up to shut the man up. "These questions are only for dear Blake here. Not you Sammy boy." Sam closed his mouth and clenched his jaw as he watched Joker continue to glare at Blake.

"Now. Where were we?"

Blake gulped, "How old I am," he stuttered

Joker snapped his fingers, making the boy flinch. "That's right! You have a pretty good memory there kiddo," he grinned

Blake only stared at the clown. Joker's bright green eyes pierced the boy's chocolate browns. "Do you know whose lying in a bed, battered and bruised upstairs right now Blake?"

The young man closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

Joker lifted his hand to put it next to his ear, "Who?"

"Y…Your sister…"

Joker clenched his fists and started breathing heavily, "And do you know how that could have been avoided?" he asked calmly

Blake once again nodded silently.

Joker narrowed his eyes and sneered, "How Blake?"

The boy quietly replied, "I…If someone didn't let enemies into your club s…sir."

"Good boy. Now. Do you know who it was that was responsible for this minor mishap?"

Blake's breathes became uneasy, "N…No sir."

Joker frowned, his face growing darker, "Wrong."

Both Blake and Sam tensed up at his tone. Blake held onto the gun as J watched him, wagging his finger, "Ah ah ah, follow the rules of the game kiddo... _No cheating_."

Blake swallowed down his fear and looked up at his brother, who had the look of worry in his eyes but his face remained calm. Blake closed his eyes and aimed for his brother's knee, pulling the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Sam cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Blake stared at his brother with wide eyes. He continued to shake out of apprehension. Joker didn't even take a glance at the man bleeding on the ground. His attention was exclusively on the young man before him.

"Next question."

Blake's eyes snapped back to the Joker. Whose face was anything but anxious.

"Do you wanna live Blake?"

The boy creased his forehead a bit, eventually shaking his head yes.

"Did Falcone have anything to do with this?"

Blake couldn't help but try and avoid the Joker's glares. He was incredibly intimidating even without a gun in his hand.

"No."

"Wrong."

Blake winced a bit and glanced back down at Sam. His hand lifted and aimed for his brother's other leg, once again pulling the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Sam yelled out in pain as both knees were now blown off. The rest of the men in the room stayed completely silent, neither interfering or helping. Not that they wanted or even cared to. They just wanted to save their own skins, so all they did was watch the man bleed out on the floor. Blake cringed at the sight of his brother in such a pained state.

Joker placed his hand in his pocket, "I'm gonna ask you one more time." He walked closer to them, "Does your brother work for Falcone?"

Blake continued to stare at his brother. After a few agonizing seconds, he forced his head to move, no. Joker's patience was wearing thin, he growled and slammed his fist into Blake's nose.

 _Crack_

making the boy trip back a bit. J grabbed onto his collar and pulled him close, "Wrong."

He promptly let go of his clothes and shoved him back in front of his brother. Waiting for him to finish the game. Blake looked down at Sam, who gave him a pleading glare. Blake lifted his gun to Sam's head as it trembled, his finger lingering on the trigger.

He couldn't do it. He sighed and lowered his gun. He turned to Joker, "Falcone made a deal with Leviathan. Said if he helped with trying to take you down, he'll stop targeting his establishments. He found out the doctor's working with you. They're coming after all of you. Please... We just needed the extra cash. It wasn't his fault."

Sam closed his eyes in defeat. Joker pondered the boy's words, "Nice to see one of you has a bit of sense in them."

Joker stared at him before pulling out another gun from his pocket and shooting Sam on the side of his skull.

 _BANG!_

The sound echoing in the room longer than the last two shots. Blake flinched as he witnessed his brother falling lifeless to the ground. Parts of brain matter splattering onto his brother's clothing. Blake's eyes widened as he watched his brother's now glazed eyes in horror, his blood running cold. He fell to the ground on his knees and dropped the gun, his lip quivering a bit.

He then heard footsteps come up behind him. He felt a rough hand grip onto his shoulder. J crouched down on the ground beside him. Blake didn't even pay attention to the pain in his nose as blood dripped from it. He could feel Joker's eyes on him. The boy was paralyzed, everything but his lips were able to move and even then, the sound that came out was just pathetic.

"He… was the only family I had left." He whispered

Joker watched him before speaking once again, this time leering closer to the boy, "Then he should have never fucked with _mine_ ," Joker squeezed harder on the boy's shoulder, making Blake look at him, "Don't ever go against me. Or next time you'll end up just like him." He hissed, pointing to the lifeless body lying motionless on the cold ground.

Blake gulped and took uneasy breathes, trying to keep from crying. J glanced at the blood on his face and the pieces of brain and skull that covered his clothing. He reached into his pocket and tossed him a handkerchief that landed on the ground before standing up and walking away, "Clean yourself up."

The rest of Joker's men stood still as they watched both siblings on the floor and their boss making his way out of the basement. J walked passed Frost, "I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the night. If there's a problem. Fix it." He ordered, exiting the room and walking up the stairs.

* * *

J opened the door to his room, casually walking inside and veering over to the counter bar. He poured himself a cup of scotch and downed it. Letting out a breath and placing the cup back onto the granite surface, he turned around and looked at his bed. His mind wandered off to Sofia, remembering he left the door closed as he passed her room a few moments ago. He ran his fingers through his green hair and grunted. Knowing that while he wanted to sleep in his own room. There was no way he'd be able to, knowing Sofia was in the other, just in case something happened to her throughout the night.

He clenched his fists and growled, walking back into the hallway after slamming his door shut. Still clearly aggravated at having to kill another worker for being senseless. He paced down the hall and grabbed the handle, turning it and entering inside. The first thing he noticed was Sofie having a fit in her sleep. A nightmare possibly. He sighed and closed the door behind him, locking it. Making his way to the side of her bed, he watched her, not exactly knowing what to do in this situation. Her brows were scrunched and her hands were lightly gripping the sheets. He decided to take off his gun holsters and toss them on the seat aside of the bed. Upon realizing she still had her boots on, he leaned over and took them off as gently as he could. He then walked to the other side of the mattress, kicking off his own shoes and crawling up on the bed. Her breathing was shaken and she made light whimpers every few seconds. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his body, snaking his other arm around her protectively, he whispered in her ear, "Sh. Sofie. It's okay. Forget it. Just focus on my heartbeat kitten. Just focus on that." Pulling his hand up to caress her head as it was pressed against his chest, he felt her instantly relax at his touch.

"Forget it."

Her response to his touch made him smirk a bit. Knowing he was responsible for that. Joker watched her as she now peacefully slept in his arms. His thoughts running mad inside of his mind. He never exactly slept the best to begin with. Maybe a few hours every night here and there. It was those damn voices in his head kept him up most of the time. But for some reason, sleeping with Sofia, calmed those voices down. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he got comfortable on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. Feeling her subconsciously cuddle closer to him, he managed to close his eyes and soon fall asleep right after.


	43. Chapter 42: This Just In!

**Apologies if this one is too short! I'm currently working on the next few chapters... The drama is gonna be so real so prepare yourself peeps. ;)**

* * *

The morning came, Sofia took a deep breath before stretching out her body. She could hear the soft heartbeat of another person in her ears. Everything was foggy as she remembered everything that happened the night before. Her nose then caught the recognizable smell of her brother's cologne. She could feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, she closed her eyes and rested in his embrace for another ten minutes. Afraid she might not have been able to feel this again. Her eyes flickered up to see his solemn face and vibrant disheveled fluffy hair sprawled across the pillow. He snored in his sleep. Something he never grew out of.

She then looked down to see he hadn't changed out of his clothes. The only thing different was the fact that he just took his shoes off. He didn't leave the room for the entire night. Something that comforted her a bit. Knowing that he genuinely cared despite how much he swore he didn't. She yawned one more time and decided to sit up as carefully as she could, hoping not to wake him. His arms subconsciously gripped her tighter in his sleep and he let out a soft grunt at her movements. His brows scrunching a bit, she glanced back down at him and placed a hand atop his head, brushing her fingers through his hair. Making him relax once again. Giving a small smile, she turned and lifted her shirt, the only evidence of the night before was a light scar from where J had stabbed her and minor bruises that were still healing.

She was confused at why she wasn't in more pain than she should have been. Placing her fingers on the bruise, she hissed a bit when she felt a sharp pain. J's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head, his voice groggy from just waking up.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Her eyes met his, "Nothing."

He groaned, placing his head back on the pillow and rubbing his face. After fixing his hair he left one arm behind his head while the other rested behind Sofia. She looked at him, "What time is it?"

He pulled his arm from behind his head and tugged down the sleeve, looking at his watch, "Time for me to get up."

She frowned and watched as he heaved himself off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Where I always go."

She rolled her eyes, "Business?"

He smirked and turned back to her, "Glad to see your head still works."

Her curiosity peeked and she tilted her head, "Why doesn't Gordon or Batman ever come here? They know where you are. You're literally right out in the open?"

At this J grinned, "Because they would be insane to come into my direct domain. That would be suicide. Besides, what better way to hide then right under their noses?"

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. She wanted to stretch her legs, so she threw them over the side of the bed and tried picking herself up. She soon felt dizzy and grabbed her head, falling to the floor.

J heard the noise and quickly poked his head out to investigate the room. "Sofie?" He walked further inside after not seeing her on the bed. He stepped closer to see her on the carpet below.

"Sofie!" He rushed over to her side and cupped her chin, making her look at him. "What happened?"

She shook her head and placed her hand on his arm, "Nothing. I just felt really dizzy."

He watched her face before picking her up and softly placing her back on the bed. "You still need rest."

She looked up at him, "I'm fine though. It's gone."

He gripped her legs, making her wince quietly, "No. Your staying in bed. I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses." He finished standing up and sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. She sighed, her eyes casting over to her leg, still seeing Jonathan's tie wrapped around it.

"J?"

"What."

"Where's Jonathan?"

His face turned sour at the sound of the doctor's name, "He's gone."

She furrowed her brows and turned herself to face him on the mattress, "What do you mean he's gone?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

J frowned and rolled his eyes, standing up after putting his shoes on and looking down at her. "I _mean_ that damn doctor wouldn't leave my fucking club last night until I basically kicked him out."

She quirked her head, remembering hearing his voice at some point of the night. "Why was he here?"

Sofia could tell J was getting irritated at this topic and stomped over to the chair next to her to grab his gun holsters. "He insisted on giving you his shitty drug."

Her ears perked up at this, "What drug?"

"Don't worry about it."

She huffed, "So he helped me?"

"If you want to call it that."

A small smile appeared on her lips and J noticed this, making him even more pissed off. He clenched his fists and glared at his sister, "You better not have feelings for this homo. I won't be held responsible for my actions if I find out that's the case."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning back against the headboard, "Would you please stop talking to me like I'm a virgin. I'm not 15 anymore…"

J snapped his head back to her, his muscles tensing up but his face was filled with slight shock. He blinked and waved his hand, "I don't even want to touch that topic right now."

She watched as he grabbed a remote and turned on the flat screen hanging on the wall opposite of her bed. He switched the channel to looney tunes and tossed the remote to her. She caught it and looked back up at him. He sauntered closer to the foot of the mattress, a threatening glint in his eyes, "Go wash up. Then go straight back to bed. Do you understand?" he ordered

She reluctanlty nodded.

He turned around, "Good." Opening the door, he stepped outside and gave one last glance at her, "I mean it Sofia. Your still not healed enough to go out. So sleep it off."

Then he closed the door. Sofia frowned before trying to stand up again. This time not feeling any dizziness, she managed to walk over to the bathroom. Shutting the door and turning on the shower.

* * *

After Joker got ready, he walked down to the main area of the building and headed for his office. Frost ended up at his side.

"What is it?" J asked dryly

Frost continued to walk with a tablet in his hands, "A few things."

Joker groaned as he opened the door to his office.

* * *

Sofia would have been lying if she said the warm water didn't comfort her aching muscles. She could feel a weird sensation inside of her body, but she assumed it was the drug J was talking about. She stepped in front of the mirror and examined her body. There were now three distinct scars on her skin. She decided to rummage through her clothes and pulled out some black yoga pants and an over the shoulder wool sweatshirt. Walking back to the bed, she picked up the remote and looked up at the screen.

' _It's wabbit season!'_

' _No! It's duck season!'_

 _Click_

Flipping through various channels, Sofia stopped when an image of the Gotham museum came into view. The charred ashes of debris and smoke lifted into the chilled wind outside. There were reporters who appeared on screen. Sofia turned up the volume and placed the remote onto the bed, scooting up; to focus on what they were saying.

' _It is still unknown who was responsible for this mess. But we suspect the Joker to be making his rampage on Gotham after escaping just a few weeks ago. There is some speculation that the Batman had been present along with another unidentified suspect.'_

She squinted at the screen when she noticed her name at the foot of the screen.

' _Sofia Black is still missing, but few people have spotted the 22 year old woman at the hands of the Joker's schemes on two occasions. After last night's attack, we are still unclear of where she might be.'_

Sofia rolled her eyes, the media had a way of presenting her brother as a carless abusive kidnapper. When in actuality, he was protecting her. She sighed and laid against the soft headboard.

' _This is Vicki Vale reporting live from the Gotham History museum.'_


	44. Chapter 43: Deceptive

**Hello my beautiful babes! Okay! So I'll be posting another chapter right after this one! Thanks again to all those who follow/favorite and review! Makes my day! Anyways I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Hours passed and Sofia started to get bored of being on lock-down. Her body felt ten times better, but now it was time for her to move around. She didn't want to be kept up inside of a room all day, even if that meant just walking around J's club. She finally pulled herself up and headed for the door. Hopefully J was still here and didn't run off on one of his little missions again. She opened the door and poked her head out. There was once again no one inside of the club from where she could see off the balcony. She walked down the stairs and glanced around, no workers were present, but she could hear voices coming from down the hall.

J must have been in his office. She casually walked closer to them before his voice spoke up, making her slow down and listen. The door to his office was cracked open and she could hear two voices from where she stood.

"I want men of ours working for Falcone?"

"Who?"

It was Frost who was also inside the office. She turned her head so she could hear their conversation better.

"Blake."

"Blake? Are you sure he's a good option?"

"Oh I'm positive."

Frost glanced down at his tablet, putting in some information. Clearly an agenda for all the shit Joker wanted him to complete. J sat at his desk, his elbows lying on the hard surface while his gloved fingers were intertwined. He was thinking about so many things it was starting to aggravate him.

"And Crane?"

Sofia's ears perked up at the doctor's name. She tried to stand closer, but enough to not let her cover get blown.

J rolled his eyes, "What about him?"

Frost looked up at his boss, "Shouldn't we warn him about Falcone?"

Joker's mouth curled down into a sneer, leaning back in his seat, he rubbed his chin in thought, "Nah. Maybe Carmine could take out the trash before I do."

Sofia frowned, J was just going to let Jonathan get all the crap? Not even making him aware of what Falcone had planned? Heat started to rise to her face and the urge to stomp into Joker's office and slap him was seriously tempting.

Frost stared at Joker for a few moments before nodding. Joker looked back down at the pile of paperwork he had on his desk, "Besides, the doctor's been getting too close to Sofie. A situation I just can't have."

Once again Frost nodded.

Sofia squeezed her fists together and stood up. She tried to figure out what to do, her eyes flickered over to a clock on the wall.

 _5:30_

Arkham's doors closed at 6 o'clock. That's when Jonathan would likely be headed back to his apartment. She knew he wouldn't be staying late since the breakout. She turned back around and rushed out of there as quickly and quietly as possible.

J's eyes shifted to the door, he narrowed them while Frost looked to see what it was he was looking at. But after J didn't hear anymore sounds he turned his attention back to his paperwork. His mind was too loud right now he disregarded the suspicions of someone listening in on them.

* * *

Sofie was back in her room, she grabbed her coat with the car keys inside of the right pocket. She headed back down and carefully made her way into the garage without setting anything off or alerting anyone of her presence. Rushing down the metal stairs while she put her coat on, she grabbed the keys and ran over to the driver's seat and jumped in. Placing the keys in the ignition, she was actually shocked with how simple it was to escape J's club. Then guilt soon hit her when she realized it was likely because he trusted her. She gripped the steering wheel, pondering whether or not this was a good idea. She shook her head and started the car, pressing her foot on the gas, she sped passed the garage door and drove into the city.

* * *

Sofia tried to remember where Jonathan's apartment was in the Narrows. She was nearly there until she caught someone in the rearview mirror. A motorcycle.

She groaned and came to a slow stop, pulling off to the side of the road. Sofia sat patiently in her seat while the bike behind her parked itself. The man wore a red helmet and placed the kickstand up, stepping off the bike and walking up to the driver's side. They took their helmet off and Sofia frowned when she noticed it was the mystery man she'd been seeing so often.

He smiled at her as he tapped on the glass of the Corvette. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button to make the window slide down.

"Fancy seeing you around here Ms. Black." He smirked

She frowned at him, "Actually no, it isn't. Since you work for Batman. I wouldn't be surprised if you put a tracker on me."

The man's face turned into a light grimace at the mention of Batman, "I don't work _for_ him. I work _with_ him."

She scoffed, "Same thing."

He stared at her, "What are you doing in the Narrows?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Because I'm trying to make sure you stay safe."

"Well don't. I can manage on my own, last time you tried to help you dropped me off the roof of a building."

He sighed, "That was obviously for your safety."

She wanted to change the topic before she went off on the kid. "Where's Batman? Why don't you just take me in right now since you apparently have the ability to do that _Robin_."

He lifted his hands to hush her quiet, "Sh. I don't need anyone else knowing who I am? Do you mind?"

"So why do I know?"

He pondered her words for a few moments, he glanced away and shrugged, "Because I trust you."

Her brow raised, "You don't even know me."

His blue eyes shifted back to hers, "I know who your brother is. And so far you seem like the complete opposite. I've read your file. You're not like him at all."

"My brother protects me. And I would do the same for him."

He rolled his eyes, "I know there's good in you. I just want you to make that decision for yourself. Something I know the big man wouldn't do for you if he were here right now."

She frowned at the mention of Batman, "Yeah, because I'm still wanted and guilty of murder right? For something I didn't do, but as long as I'm back in Arkham at least they'll have someone to blame."

He shook his head, "That's what I'm trying to avoid."

She gave a look of confusion, "I would think you'd want to be more like him."

Sofia could tell the topic of the dark knight didn't sit too well with the young man, "Definitely not. We don't see eye to eye too often. He wants to take guilty criminals in just so they can break out and the cycle starts back up again."

She narrowed her eyes, "What would be the alternative to that?"

He dropped his eyes down in thought, "It doesn't matter. What's important now is that your safe and those responsible get punished."

"My brother is not responsible for this mess."

"Then who is?"

She furrowed her brows, "Does Batman not tell you anything?"

"He tends to hide some things from me," he replied with disdain

She slowly nodded, "Well If you get to Falcone. You'll get your answers. So you might want to start there."

"Falcone?"

"Yes."

A small pause of silence sat between the two, as if he were thinking over a possible plan of action. "I'll make sure I get on that then."

"I hope you do."

The young man smirked, his dimples lightly showing on his cheeks. Sofia quickly glanced ahead and cleared her throat, "I should get going."

He stood up and nodded, "Me too." He turned and started walking for his bike, "Try to stay out of trouble Sofia."

She glanced back, "Likewise—

He turned his head back and smiled, "Jason."

She smiled back, "Jason."

He winked as he placed his red helmet back on and hopped onto his motorcycle. Revving the bike up and swerving to bolt back into the dark city streets. Sofia sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't getting arrested or brought in today. Her mind was brought back to Crane and she shifted gears before speeding passed in the opposite direction, deeper within the Narrows.


	45. Chapter 44: Injured Little Crow

It had been a long day at work for Crane. Arkham was making sure all patients and staff members went through an entirely new training process. Which meant, Jonathan had to oversee all new hires. A day that wasn't at all exciting nor entertaining for the young doctor. He pulled into the backside of his apartment and stepped out of his vehicle and shut the door behind him, pressing the button to lock the car. Looking for his keys he placed them inside of the lock and opened the door.

 _ **Stop.**_

Jonathan glanced around as he walked inside of his apartment. The sudden smell of cigarette smoke hit his nose as soon as he stepped through the door made him and Crow become alert. He lifted his chin and sighed, there was another presence inside the building. His eyes searched around for any sign of someone, that was until his attention was brought to the living room. Particularly on this dark leather seat with the lamp turned on to show the silhouette of a figure. Who it was well, they would soon find out.

"Nice place you got here Dr. Crane." The dark figure spoke, the faint glint of the cigarette butt burning in shadows.

Jonathan stared at the figure, knowing who that thick accented voice belonged to, "Mr. Falcone. To what do I owe the unexpected visit?"

Carmine deliberately stood up off the seat before taking one more puff of his cigarette and tossing it on the floor, stepping on it. Jonathan inwardly frowned at the man's neglect for his spotless flooring.

 _ **What an arrogant piece of shit.**_

 _Agreed._

Falcone stared at him, his face was solemn, with a hint of irritation. He placed his hands in his pockets and casually stepped over toward Jonathan. Who turned his head to the side, seeing three of Falcone's men coming up from behind.

"You know, I was initially gonna' come here cause your batch of chemicals fucked up every single one of my clients." He started

 _ **That was the idea.**_

Jonathan's face remained indifferent. "I told you they would take you places. I never said they would be places you wanted to go," he explained coolly

 _ **Oh good one.**_

Carmine was now a few feet away from Jonathan. He glared at the doctor as he nodded, lifting his hand up to snap his fingers. Two of Falcone's men gripped onto the doctor's arms as Jonathan rolled his eyes at the problematic situation. Carmine frowned at Crane before roughly punching the doctor in the stomach, making him topple over a bit at the sudden blow.

"But I actually came here for another reason."

Jonathan looked up at Falcone, who cracked his knuckles and ran his fingers through his thinning dark hair. He leaned in closer, "I know you been working with that fucking clown."

This time Jonathan tried to position himself upright, the pain of his abdomen stopping him from going much further.

"Define work with." Jonathan managed to choke out.

Falcone scowled and threw another punch, this one hitting Jonathan in the face, knocking his glasses off and busting his bottom lip. Crane grunted and once again stumbled toward the floor.

 _ **Let me out.**_

Jonathan's eyes grew darker as he lifted his head, his deep brown hair falling over his face. Falcone's men still holding the doctor's arms as he shifted uncomfortably on the wooden floor. Carmine stared down at Crane, fixing his tie.

"You know that little bitch of a sister he's got has a high price on her head. Even higher to whoever finds out who those freak siblings really are."

Crane adjusted himself so that he could speak better, "What makes you assume I know who they are?"

Carmine scoffed, "I know you don't know Crane. I'm just here to send a message."

Jonathan frowned as his eyes met Falcone's, " **Perhaps I should send a message as well.** "

Falcone's brows scrunched slightly until Jonathan quickly stood up and whipped his elbow back, hitting a guard in the face. Then he turned and sprayed another with his toxin. The man reached up for his face and started screaming. Falcone backed away but didn't leave. He looked behind Jonathan as another larger guard pulled out a pair of brass knuckles.

Jonathan wasn't quick enough when the man's fist collided with the back of his skull, making the doctor trip back onto the ground. As much as Scarecrow was dangerous. Jonathan was clearly outnumbered.

"If I didn't know any better Crane, it almost seems as if your trying to protect those two. Or is it just one? _Her_ maybe?"

The mention of Sofia knocked Jonathan back to reality as he grudgingly pushed himself up. Making Falcone grin, "Ah, now I see the full picture. Well. I do hope my message comes in loud and clear for that bitch when she finds out your dead." He finished, picking up his coat from the counter and walking to the door.

"Make sure you finish the job," he ordered as he stepped outside.

 _ **Why are you letting her mess with your head!?**_

 _I'm not._

 _ **Could have fooled me. You're in-control Johnny. Do something!**_

Jonathan watched as the door shut, leaving the two men to walk back over to Crane. The other still cowering in fear on the ground. They glowered at the doctor, who was struggling to get back up, clearly still seeing stars from getting blown to the back of the head. His cold eyes watched one of the guards reach out for the doctor before Jonathan's hand snaked back to grab the glass coffee pot and slam it against the man's head.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, his eye now bleeding. He growled and looked back up to Crane.

The larger guard clutched onto Jonathan's collar, throwing him across the couch and into the glass table in the living room. Crane winced as his back slammed against the smooth surface, breaking it and sending shards of glass into his skin.

 _ **Get up!**_

He painfully turned his body, trying to get back up, but a foot abruptly slammed into his ribs. Jonathan was sent back against the wall as he grunted and coughed up some blood. He could see the shoes of the two men standing near him. He felt another few kicks to his ribcage until hearing a firm…

 _Crack_

Crane clenched his jaw in pain as he dropped his head against the floor. His hair now covering his eyes, he couldn't move anymore. His crystal orbs were now half lidded as he tried to focus on his breathing. Letting out a few faint noises, Jonathan still tried to pull himself back up before the larger brute grabbed hold of his clothing and slammed him into the wall. The young doctor grunted as his head hung lowly due to the exhaustion he was now feeling.

 _ **Johnny stay conscious.**_

It took much of Crane's energy to remain awake. He could hear the men start to speak up again.

"What do we do with em?" the larger man asked

"Boss wants us to get rid of his body," the smaller one replied

The large guard turned to look at Jonathan, whose eyes were weakly staring back at him through his hair. He pursed his lips in thought before smirking, "We could dump him into the bay."

"No clean up. I like it."

"Go start the car."

Jonathan saw the smaller guard turn and head out of the door. His attention was averted back to the one holding him. The guard smirked as he looked the doctor over, "Not so scary without that mask, are you?"

 _ **No. I'm much worse.**_

Jonathan closed his mouth and suddenly snatched the man's shoulder before ramming his knee into his groin. Although the guard didn't release Crane, he faltered back a bit. The man glared up at Jonathan before straightening himself. Jonathan was taking heavy breathes, but clearly wasn't going down without a fight. The guard frowned, "Nice effort doctor," he then slammed his head into Jonathan's. Causing Crane's eyes to look up before eventually closing and falling unconscious.

"But you're not gonna' win this one."

* * *

The men threw Crane in the back seat after tying him around the wrists and ankles. He laid against the back-leather as they sat in the front. Pulling out into the street, they drove off toward the Gotham bay.

Sofia drove closer to Jonathan's apartment. She slowed the car down when she spotted an unfamiliar vehicle with two men sitting in the front seat. She squinted to try and get a better view of them before realizing who they were. They were at the gallery, those men worked for Falcone. She felt her body run cold when the thought of what they could have done to Jonathan came to mind. That was when she noticed another figure in the back seat.

 _Jonathan_

"Oh no."

Sofia waited until the car drove up ahead a bit more until she pressed her foot on the gas pedal and followed behind. After a few miles, somehow, she managed to lose them amid all the nightlife traffic.

"Dammit!" she hissed to herself, scanning the area for the car.

She drove around hoping to find them at any moment now. She was in the emptier part of town. She ended up near the Gotham river. Her heart dropped when she spotted the car just up ahead. Her eyes looked up at the bridge to see the men holding Crane over the water. She slowed the car down and shut off the light.

She gasped when they dropped him and quickly jumped out. She ran up to the side of the bridge, watching helplessly as Jonathan fell into the rapids below. She snuck a bit further, looking up and waiting for the men to leave so to not make them aware of her presence. After a few more agonizing moments, they finally decided to head back to their vehicle.

Sofia waited for the car to drive off, she turned her head back to the water, she could see the bubbles fade away in the darkness. She sprinted and climbed down the rocks until she made her way to the gravel that connected to the bay. She glanced around, searching for Jonathan but not finding any trace of him.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in short breathes, prepping herself for the cold water.

"Ok," she panted, she took a deep breath and jumped in. The water was deathly cold, every movement hurt her entire body. Her head was in pain as the freezing temperatures surrounded her. She couldn't see too well, and the lack of lighting made it even harder to search for Crane. She was losing air, she quickly swam back up to the surface and inhaled the cold oxygen. Her teeth chattered, and she took one more deep breath to dive back into the water. Her adrenaline was rushing, and Sofia's eyes started to glow in the darkness. She realized she could see much clearer in the water now and she frantically looked for Jonathan.

Her eyes widened when she finally spotted him floating a few feet away from her. She pushed herself further and swam over to him before he sunk down any further. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, trying to wake him but his eyes were closed. He was unconscious. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled them both up to the surface. She was losing air and the cold was catching up to her. She winced in the water, bubbles escaping her lips. She growled and forced herself to stay conscious as she held on tightly to Jonathan.

She felt accomplishment when she finally broke through to the air above. She gasped and coughed, she turned to see Jonathan still not responding. His head laid heavily on her shoulder, his dark hair sticking to his face. His lips were almost a purple shade along with his pale skin. She swam as fast as she could to land, pulling Crane with her. She grabbed onto the gravel and heaved up onto the ground. She turned and placed her hands under his arms, dragging him out of the water. He was considerably taller than her and even heavier due to the extra water weight. She managed to pull his body entirely out of the water, rushing over to his side and lightly slapping his face.

"Jonathan?" she uttered, "Jonathan wake up."

Her face was filled with worry when he didn't respond. She leaned down to his chest, he wasn't breathing.

"Dammit," she growled, she looked back up to him and waved her hands around, unsure of what to do. She had only done CPR practices on a dummy before, it seemed easy enough. This was no different, right? She placed her hands on his chest and began doing chest compressions. He only laid there, not moving. Seeing remnants of blood from his nose and a busted lip. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Come on Jonathan," she winced, "Wake up. Please."

She kept pressing on his chest until she heard him begin to choke and cough up water. He arched his chest and leaned his neck back, choking on the water now coming out of his mouth. Sofia felt a wave of relief wash over her. She picked up Jonathan's head and turned it to the side, so he could spit out the rest of the water he was throwing up. He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her, seeing a blurry image of a woman.

"Sofie?" he whispered, his voice strained

She shushed him quiet and he started closing his eyes. He was severely shaking because of the cold. His body temperature was dropping, fast. She shook her head, "No, no, no Jonathan, look at me. You can't go to sleep," she urged

He hummed in response to show her he could hear something and that he was trying to listen. She looked up at the car and back down to Jonathan. She sighed, "Your gonna make me do all of the work, aren't you?"

* * *

Sofia sped past the buildings, wearing nothing but her undershirt. She turned to Crane, who laid quiet in the passenger seat. She reached over to shake him a bit, "Jonathan? I need you to stay conscious for me, can you do that?" she asked

He muttered a muffled word she couldn't understand. But he was still awake, _good._ She had covered her thick coat around him to provide more warmth. The seat heaters were turned on for them as well. She finally pulled up to her apartment, she quickly hopped out of the car and hurried over to the passenger side. Sofia grabbed Jonathan's arm and pulled him closer to the edge of the seat. Wrapping his arm around her neck, she lifted Jonathan up and pulled him over towards the apartment. Once they successfully got to her floor, she gently set Crane down on the ground, leaning up against the wall, so she could pick the lock to her own apartment.

She clicked the door lock up and opened the door, going back and puling Jonathan with. She closed the door and walked him over to her room, placing him on the bed. He plopped down on the mattress and continued to shiver. Sofia turned back to change the temperature of the apartment and turned on the electric fireplace in her room, raising the heat. It allowed a bit of light for her that wasn't so visible from outside. She then ran into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

Crane hadn't moved from his spot, but he was trembling. His clothes had to go, Sofia bit her lip and hesitated before chastising herself to get going and stop wasting time. She leaned over him and gently took off his blazer, trying not to hurt him. He only made a slight wince when she pressed him forward, so she was able to fully take it off. She then removed his tie.

His collared shirt was next to go, she began unbuttoning his top and widened her eyes at the sight of his abdomen. There were large green and purple bruises along his body. She flinched at the sight of them. They were so dark against his ivory skin. She managed to slide the shirt from underneath him and toss it in a pile with his blazer. She could see something unusual on the side of his abdomen and placed soft fingers on the bump, she frowned when she realized he had a dislocated rib. She exhaled and glanced up at the young doctor, his eyes were closed but she knew he could somewhat hear her.

"This is going to hurt a bit," she warned

Sofia placed her hands onto the rib and swiftly pressed down, snapping the bone back into place. Crane grunted and clenched his jaw, weakly gripping her bedsheets.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and opened the first aid kit, grabbing a large bandage and wrapping it around his ribs. To allow the bone to properly heal itself better and keep it in place. Then Sofia cleaned up the rest of Jonathan's minor cuts, mainly the busted lip and cut on his nose. He was beaten. She grimaced at the idea of those men brutally attacking him. She then grabbed a small flashlight and gently opened each one of his eyes, making sure he didn't have a concussion and that they dilated correctly. His icy blue eyes were bloodshot, but he didn't have a concussion. Which she was thankful for.

"You still there John?" she asked

He lightly hummed again, she wasn't looking for anything drastic, just a sign that he was still awake. She placed her hands on his skin to feel that he was nearly frozen. The heat had started in the apartment, but clearly wasn't doing much.

She breathed and began unbuttoning his pants, "This wasn't how I envisioned taking off your pants for the first time."

Jonathan didn't respond, but he was breathing. She slid his pants down after taking off his shoes and pulling him further on the bed. Pulling her large blankets over him and tucking him in, he clutched onto the blankets in desperation. It was kind of ironic, the Master of Fear, desperately searching for warmth. She grabbed the first aid kit and placed it back in the bathroom, walking over to the kitchen and making sure the doors and windows were locked. She turned off the lights and walked back into the room. Jonathan was still shaking, his breathes were quick and he huddled against the large blankets as much as he could. Sofia sighed, she knew what she had to do. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and walked over to the other side of the bed.

She hesitated before taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her bra and underwear on as she climbed onto the bed and crawled over towards him. She lifted the blanket he was holding but dropped his hand when she pulled it up. She inched closer to him and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him tightly, he was so cold. Her body had easily warmed back up and it made her flinch a bit at the sudden cold on her skin. It was unusual really, he feebly grabbed onto her and pulled her against him. They were so close together, she could feel his heartbeat against her body.

His arms were practically crushing her, but she could feel his shaking slowly start to calm down, his body gradually warming up. His hands were surprisingly smooth and covered a good portion of her body due to how slim she was. This would have been cute if he weren't unconscious and actually touched her because he wanted to, not because he had to. He rested his head on the pillow above hers, she could hear his soft breathes. She knew this was… humiliating, but she couldn't keep herself from smelling the aftershave on his neck. He smelled so good, Sofia lightly nuzzled into the pillow and his neck. She wondered how long it had been since anyone touched him this way. He didn't seem as though he wanted to be touched much when he was conscious. But the way he reacted to hers spread a large blush across her face. Sofia shut her eyes, the sounds of Jonathan's calm breathes in her ear as she started to drift to off sleep.


	46. Chapter 45: Wake Up Dr Crane

***Warning* for this chapter guys. This is one of those parts to the story where there's sex in it. So if you don't like any of that PLEASE skip it! It's a sorry not sorry situation... . But for all my lovely perves out there;p I'll try to post another later today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes, he glanced around the room, trying to gather any memories of what happened the night before. It looked to be the early hours of the morning. He glanced down to see everything but his boxers had been removed. And a bandage wrapped around his abdomen along with antiseptic on his cuts. He was in an apartment he'd never been in before, but the sheets, they smelled familiar. Like jasmine.

 _ **Did we get laid last night?**_

Crane rolled his eyes and tried sitting up but hissed when he felt pain which prevented him from moving any further.

"Try not to move so much."

Jonathan turned his head to see Sofia leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Her hair fell down passed her shoulders. She looked as though she may have recently taken a shower. He raised his brows, she was wearing a satin green robe that barely covered her thighs. His eyes flickered down to the bed, avoiding looking at her.

 _ **Wait, why are you looking away!?**_

 _She doesn't have clothes on._

 _ **Who gives a fuck!**_

She walked over to him and picked up a few pills along with a glass of water from the nightstand aside the bed. She handed the capsules to him and he took them in his hand, "What are these?"

"Pain killers."

He looked back down at the pills before popping them in his mouth. Sofia handed him the glass and he gulped down some water.

"You almost died last night." She said bluntly, "Do you remember any of that?"

Jonathan thought about it, he remembered getting beaten and outnumbered. He clenched his fists at the memory.

 _ **That son of a bitch is going to get his.**_

 _He certainly will._

Sofia saw him visibly tense at the thought, she sat on the side of the bed and stared at him.

"John?"

He shot his eyes over to hers, "I was attacked."

She frowned, "I know."

He remained quiet. Sofia exhaled and placed her hand on the bed to lean against, "They threw you over the bridge into the river."

Jonathan suddenly remembered falling into freezing water and someone pulling him out. He remembered being inside of a car and hearing a voice trying to keep him awake. It was her voice, it had been Sofia who rescued him.

 _ **How does it feel being the damsel this time?**_

 _I don't know, how does it feel? It was you she saved too._

Scarecrow shut up and Jonathan looked up at Sofia, who was watching him.

"You saved me?"

She looked at the bed and shrugged, "I couldn't let you die there could I? You did save me the other day. So, it's only _fair_ I do the same right?" she replied with a smirk

Crane dropped his eyes. She cleared her throat and stood back up, ushering for the bathroom. "There's clean towels and clothes in the bathroom."

She turned and walked out of the room. Jonathan watched as she closed the door and left him alone. He placed his feet on the ground. He took a breath before pushing himself up, clenching his jaw and faltering a bit. He steadied himself as he held onto his abdomen.

 _ **One step at a time there Johnny.**_

Crane sighed heavily, _How inconvenient._

* * *

Sofia walked around the kitchen, turning on the Keurig and waiting for the coffee to start. She heard the bedroom door open to see Jonathan walk out walk out with nothing but gray sweatpants on and a towel around his shoulders. He was drying off his dark hair. He looked much younger when he wasn't dressed all professional. His shaggy hair fell over his face and the pants he wore was an odd combination for someone like him. Her eyes trailed back down to his abdomen, which was surprisingly toned. She turned her attention away when he glanced over at her. Grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

 _ **I hope she's enjoying the show**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "There wasn't a shirt."

She glanced to the side, and mentally slapped herself, "Oh shit. Sorry I'll get one right now."

He nodded and turned back to see numerous painted canvases of Gotham's skyline, roses and a man he didn't recognize.

"Didn't know you painted," he said, walking closer and looking over her artwork

She picked up the mugs and walked over to him, "I went to school for it."

Crane quirked a brow, "You have a degree?"

She scoffed and handed him a cup, "Did you think I worked in an art gallery because I had no other options? Yes. I went to school for art."

This surprised Crane. He didn't suspect her for a student let alone a graduate. It somewhat satisfied him knowing that about her.

 _ **So what?**_

"I tried taking an elective art course. Just to add more credits to my transcript. But I dropped out the first week and chose a chemistry class instead." He admitted sheepishly

She smiled, "Art isn't for everyone."

"Did you minor in anything?"

She nodded, "Psychology."

He nearly choked on his coffee, "What?"

She chuckled, "I'm kidding. I minored in English."

 _ **Hm. So maybe this bitch does have a brain.**_

"Why English?"

She shrugged, "I like to write as much as I like to paint so. It only seemed fit to choose both."

Jonathan was shocked to know that Sofia had actually given herself an education. Not like half the students who he encountered during his teaching days, who would rather have slept their way through college.

 _ **We could have gotten a lot of naive sorority whores if you weren't such a killjoy**_

 _Excuse me for valuing my job._

 _ **Oh please Johnny. Your experiments weren't exactly teacher of the year material.**_

 _Get out of my head._

 _ **Like that's ever going to happen.**_

 _Nothing a few prescription pills wouldn't solve._

 _ **You wouldn't. You'd miss me too much.**_

"Where did you go?" he asked

"GCU."

"That's very interesting."

She turned to him, "Why?"

"I used to be a professor there."

Sofia grinned, she could imagine Jonathan sitting at a desk and trying to teach immature college students. "What happened?"

"They decided my progress might negatively impact their institution."

 _ **They were afraid of our success.**_

 _They never understood the importance of my work._

"So they fired you."

He sighed and took another sip of his coffee, "Evidently."

She watched him. Jonathan didn't like her stares and looked at the painting of the young man. He looked very similar to her almost. Brown hair and green eyes.

"Who is that?"

Sofia's eyes looked at the painting he was talking about, "My brother."

Crane nodded slowly, "I see." It was strange to know that the Joker once looked normal. He almost looked very much like Sofia. He could see the similarities more clearly now without all the makeup covering his face.

"Yep." She quickly avoided any further talk of him and walked over to the window. Setting the cup down and staring out into the city. Jonathan walked over and glanced out the window. He placed his hands on the ledge, keeping his balance to ease off the lingering pain in his ribs. Sofia moved a bit and for a second, their hands briefly brushed against each other. They both glanced down before quickly looking away. Crane looked back at her and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _ **This is getting old. Can we leave now?**_

 _I quite like where I am right now._

 _ **Oh no Johnny, don't tell me you actually like this bitch**_

 _Quiet._

Crane licked his chapped lips, "Uhm," he started

Sofia glanced up at him.

"Thank you. For helping me," he said awkwardly

Sofia stared at him before smiling and shrugging, "Your welcome."

Jonathan watched her face, he took a step closer to her, "Sofie."

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

He lifted his hand, it lingered in the air for a few moments before finally reaching her face and softly caressing her cheek. He opened his mouth a bit and softly exhaled, almost tense. But she didn't move. His eyes pierced hers until wandering down to her lips, they were parted as she looked at him with what looked almost like fear. His hand trailed over to her neck, feeling her pulse. She was scared.

 _ **As she should be.**_

Jonathan leaned in closer and gradually closed his eyes while she did the same, they were so close, their hot breath hitting each other's lips. She moved up on her tip toes, pressing herself farther until…

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia's eyes shot open, she glanced down at the phone J had given her.

 _Get your ass back home. NOW._

She rolled her eyes and turned off the screen, glancing back up to Jonathan, "I've gotta go," she turned to walk inside of her room. Jonathan clenched his jaw and shook his head, what was he doing? She opened the door and walked to the dresser to grab her purse along with her gun. Packing them away and looking for the car keys. She turned to see Jonathan step inside. Placing the towel on the bed and placing his hands in his pockets. She took the keys and grabbed a shirt for him to wear, handing it over to him, "Do you want a ride home?"

Crane looked up at her, taking the shirt, "No. Thank you. But I can get back on my own."

She stared at him and glanced down to the thin top, "Okay. I'm sorry it's not as warm as-"

"Sharing body heat?" he said with a sly smirk

Sofia walked passed him before stopping. Jonathan looked to his side, seeing her conflicted face. Her eyes finally met his and he watched as she turned back around. Her eyes enlarged and her mouth dropped. She didn't know what to say at first, but with a flash of embarrassment she replied, "But you were?"

"I was unresponsive, not comatose. I could still comprehend what was going on. And it wasn't hard to understand when I felt skin against mine."

 _ **Took us a little bit but we figured it out.**_

She placed her hand over her mouth and looked away. Jonathan smirked and took a few steps closer to her until he could smell her jasmine scent once more. She looked at his lips and then down to his chest and arms, seeing tiny marks on his skin. She hesitantly reached up to touch them. He flinched back a bit but eventually allowed her to continue.

Her hands were warm and soft, and Jonathan relished the feeling of someone willingly touching him. She brought herself closer to his lips, Jonathan opened his mouth a bit.

 _ **That's it Johnny boy. Getting her when she's vulnerable. Now we'll have some real fun.**_

Jonathan closed his eyes and turned his face away from hers. She looked at him in slight confusion. He sighed, "Sofie stop."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I won't let you hurt me."

He looked down at her, "I can't lose control."

She stared into his eyes, "Well if you do. I'll bring you back."

 _ **Ha. Ok.**_

He creased his brows in confusion, "How do you know you can bring me back?"

She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, "Because I know."

Jonathan didn't move, his face was hesitant. Sofia let out a breath and nodded, walking passed him. That was until she felt a hand grab her, twisting her around, Jonathan pressed his lips against hers. Sofia complied and dropped the keys to the floor. Jonathan released his shirt and pushed her up against the wall. His lips were soft and full as they gently grazed her own. The kiss sent electricity through both their bodies. But she could tell how uncertain he was when he slowed down. She knew what was going on in his mind and decided to kiss his neck, knocking him out of his thoughts.

He held onto her as she sucked on the sensitive skin and grunted. She bit down harder, making Jonathan squeeze her tighter. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, Sofia clung onto his shoulders as he trailed kisses along her collarbone. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall. His hand squeezed her thigh, making her moan in his ear. This fueled the young doctor and he turned them to the bed, placing her onto the mattress.

Crane crawled on top of her and feverishly kissed her lips. Sofia's legs wrapped around Crane once again, bringing him closer to her as she felt him just underneath his pants. She teased him when she bucked her hips up to press against him further. Crane grunted and grabbed at her robe, taking it off with one swift movement. She shot her arms over her bare breasts due to the chill in the air, making Crane smirk. She had a beautiful body and relished the feeling of her skin on his. All the scars and ink made her perfectly imperfect.

 _ **So now she's a prude? Please…**_

 _This is my time. Go away._

 _ **Oh no Johnny. I'm going to enjoy myself too.**_

Jonathan sat up and unzipped his pants, taking them off and throwing them to the ground. Sofia looked down to see a bulge from his boxers. He crawled back over her and grabbed her arms, pinning them over her head. He passionately kissed her lips until going down to her breasts, sucking on one of her nipples, biting it. Sofia gasped and leaned her head back. He looked up and let go of her wrist, sliding his hand from her breast, giving it a good squeeze before snaking down to her inner thighs, his fingers eventually going underneath the fabric.

His eyes met hers when he finally slid two fingers into her wet entrance. Sofia opened her mouth while Crane watched, arousing him even more at her reaction.

 _ **I mean how could she not be? This is us we're talking about.**_

Crane inwardly rolled his eyes and began pumping his fingers. Sofia started breathing faster and reached up for his head, pulling his lips back to hers, her nails scraping against his scalp. Jonathan closed his eyes as he heard the wet sounds he was making, and her moans getting louder. Jonathan growled and pulled his fingers out, ripping his boxers and her panties off. Jonathan looked down at the flushed young woman.

Sofia glanced down to see his large member. Jonathan reached for her body and pulled her closer, separating her legs and positioning himself between them. He took a breath and looked at Sofia as he entered her void. She winced a bit at the sudden pain, but Jonathan allowed her walls to get used to the size. He let out a breath, not even remembering the last time he had sex with a woman. Let alone a woman like her. After a few moments, Jonathan placed his hands aside of her head and slowly moved in and out of her vagina. Sofia closed her eyes, now feeling the pain turn into pleasure.

His movements were gentle and easy, afraid he was going to hurt her. Sofia lifted her head and licked his ear, making Crane raise his brows in shock.

 _ **Kinky**_

She chuckled at Jonathan's reaction. He smiled and kissed her with hunger. She could feel him thrust his hips harder into her. She closed her legs tighter around his waist, so he would go deeper, making it all the more pleasurable for them both.

 _ **My turn.**_

 _What?_

Sofia could see Crane's eyes grow darker, he grabbed her face and turned it so it exposed her neck. He leaned down and sucked hard on her skin. She winced when he was now pounding into her with brute force. The sound of the bed shaking, their moaning and skin smacking against each other filled the room. Sofia knew this wasn't Jonathan. His hand grabbed her hair and gripped it tightly. She moaned and panted as she tried to follow his pace. She allowed him to do this for a few more thrusts before she decided she wanted Jonathan back. Before Jonathan could make another move, she flipped them over so now she was on top. She then gently kissed his lips, making him calm down and place his hand on her cheek.

 _ **What the fuck!?**_

He opened his eyes and Sofia smiled when she could see Jonathan once more. He looked at her in confusion but dismissed what happened when she began grinding against him. Jonathan held onto her hips, so he could help her dig deeper. He had to admit, she was good. Hugging her hips, Jonathan could tell he hit that spot when she shuddered.

 _ **At least stay in control Johnny.**_

Jonathan grabbed her body, wincing when he moved too fast and hurt his ribs. She watched him as he turned her back onto the bed and slammed his penis inside her again. His body was on top of her as he began pumping some more. Sofia held onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood. Jonathan's blue orbs stared at her as she tightened around him and curved her back, moaning loudly as she climaxed. Jonathan knew he was close too and pumped faster, soon pulling himself out and spilling onto her sheets. He moaned and rested his head against hers, falling back onto her body, his head now in the crook of her neck. She could hear him breathing heavily while she did the same. Their bodies now panting and glistening with sweat. After Crane caught his breath he got off Sofia, she watched as he tossed the now dirty sheet to the ground and grabbed the blanket, covering them both.

He laid back onto the bed and pulled her closer to his body. She placed her leg over his waist while her hand rested on his chest. Sofia could hear his rapid heartbeat, she looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss her lips and hold her closer.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia huffed and sat up. He watched her pick up the phone and send something before turning it on silent. Moving back to position herself next to Crane.

"You know he'll come here eventually." He commented

She closed her eyes and kissed his neck, "Well until then. I'm pretty comfy here."

Jonathan smirked. He looked down at her and stroked her face gently, placing two fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse.

She quirked a brow, "Why do you do that?"

"So I know you're alright."

She watched him and smiled, placing her lips back on his.

* * *

J sat in his office and stared at his phone. Sofia had been missing for hours and he knew exactly where she was. Her tracker led to her apartment. So at least she was close by. But sneered as he gripped tightly onto the device.

"Did you honestly think you'd stop her?"

J rolled his eyes as he leaned onto the desk. He had been working on paperwork all morning since it was long overdue and hadn't gotten any distractions from Jack until now.

"She's exactly like you."

Joker scoffed, "I would think you'd say she's more like you, not me."

Jack stared at Joker from the seat on the other side of his desk, his legs crossed as his arms rested against the chair. Shaking his head, he responded, "She's never been like me. As much as she looked up to me. Her personality is definitely more like yours."

Joker stared at Jack, proud of himself to some extent to see he's had such a large effect on Sofie. But that feeling was gone when he heard a buzz from his phone.

 _I'm fine. I'll be home soon. Stop worrying._

He clenched his fists together, he may have felt relieved to see a response from her, but who the hell was she to make up her own rules? He growled and stood up from his seat, reaching over and grabbing his coat.

Jack quirked a brow as he remained seated, "Where are you going?"

Joker didn't bother looking at Jack, he continued to grab his keys and head out of the door, "To get Sofia. And possibly even kill her. I haven't decided yet."

Jack rolled his eyes while Joker stomped out of his office. Making his way for the garage.


	47. Chapter 46: Stand Off

Jonathan ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of her arm, his eyes examining every part of her face. He never exactly got proper rest, since Scarecrow was constantly plotting in his head. So he savored the fact that he was able to relax now, even if it was for a short period of time.

"You talk in your sleep you know."

She opened her eyes and made a face, "No I don't?"

He scoffed and straightened his head back on the pillow, facing the ceiling, "Alright then you don't."

She watched him, despite his cuts and bruises he was still flawless. His piercing blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. "You're hot." She admitted randomly

This caught Crane by surprise as he turned his head to look at her. Smiling, he brought her closer to his body and kissed her forehead, "And here I thought you loathed me."

She rolled her eyes, drawing her fingers on his stern chest, "I do. Don't let what I just said undermine the fact that your still an asshole."

He rolled his eyes, "You can be an irritation as well. Don't act as if it's just me."

"Yeah but you certainly take the cake when it comes to being insensitive."

"Is it truly being insensitive when that's all you've known?"

Sofie knew his thoughts were being brought back to his past. Whether he meant to say it or not. Her attention moved to his chest as she softly brushed her fingers against the small marks on his body.

"What are these from?" she asked

His eyes shifted down to the scars she was lightly stroking with her fingertips. He never allowed anyone to touch them, even if he'd ever gotten intimate with someone, his scars were off limits. But for some reason, he enjoyed the way she treated them with such care, as if he were a canvas she was meticulously painting. His hand snaked up to take hers, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin, eventually brushing over her own scars.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where you got these."

He looked at her, her eyes still on her hand. The look of discomfort covering her face.

"Sofie."

She blinked and glanced up at him, a smirk spreading across her lips, but Jonathan could tell all that was simply a cover up.

"I asked you first."

She just didn't want to tell him. When she was vulnerable like this with him, she was like an open book. He could easily read her, tell whether she was lying or not.

"Quid pro quo? Really?"

She chuckled and shrugged. He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, "How cliché for a psychologist and their former patient."

"So… Is that a yes? We could always start with a different question if you want?"

Jonathan seemed so lost in his own thoughts before finally answering casually, "Fine."

 _ **What!?**_

 _If I allow her to know certain things, I'll be able to get a little more information on them. Mainly the Joker_

 _ **Hm. Not bad Johnny. And all you needed to do was give her some dick.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes. She smiled and sat up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, he turned to look at her tattoo, examining every inch of it before she turned and crossed her legs under the blanket. Her hair fell over one of her eyes as she looked down at him with a warm smile. One that made Jonathan stop every time.

 _ **You need to get a grip.**_

 _I know what I'm doing._

"Where are you from?"

Jonathan shifted his head to its side on the pillow, "Georgia."

Her brows raised, he knew what she was going to say and stopped her before she had the chance, "Yes. I'm well aware I don't have an accent."

She closed her mouth, but the look of amusement was still on her face, everything that Crane's face wasn't. "You don't seem at all like the person to come from a rural background."

He frowned, "I wasn't. It was almost torture being surrounded by people with such low IQs."

She watched him, he could feel her eyes, knowing she wanted to ask another question. So he wrapped his arm around her hips, distracting her and smirking, "I believe it's my turn."

She tilted her head as she watched him, nodding.

"Why aren't there any records of you or your brother in the system? The only thing accessible are your criminal files. Not even a social security number."

She bit her lip, "Our parents didn't believe in the system or the government. My mother's husband, didn't even want kids. So, when it was time to have me and my brother, she was forced to have us at home while he was out. Drinking and fucking other women then come home and beat her."

Jonathan took in the fact of how she referred her father.

 _ **Hear that Johnny? We're gettin' a little closer.**_

"How did you attend school?" he asked in confusion

She smirked and shook her head, "Now you're just cheating."

He watched her, even more curious about their past than ever before. But he rested back on the pillow and waited for her question.

"What were your parents like?"

He shrugged, "I never knew them. They left me at an early age in the care of my overly religious grandmother."

She sat quiet. She knew it was his turn.

He looked at her, and while he would have expected a look of pity, there was none on her face. She almost looked at him with understanding, which interested Crane. His eyes fell back down to her wrists.

"Where did you get those Sofie?" he asked seriously

Her eyes didn't move from his, she swallowed and finally turned to look out the window. When she didn't answer him, he lightly squeezed her thigh.

"Sofie."

"Our… Father. If you even want to call him that," she hesitated, those memories rushing back to her, "Thought the best way to 'discipline' us was to lock us up in the basement for days without food and water. Beating us senseless until we _'learned from our mistakes.'_ "

 _ **Huh. So the clown got the shit knocked out of him when he was a kid.**_

 _Along with Sofie._

 _ **Who gives a shit?**_

She started scratching at her scars, not bothering to look anywhere else but out the window. Jonathan watched her.

"My mother always told us to pray at night. Because God was listening," she rolled her eyes, "But every time I would pray. Nothing ever happened. Things just got worse. So I just stopped believing. Realizing religions nothing but bullshit after all…"

He remembered Joker having a tattoo that was labeled, 'God's Only Child,' possibly to mock the faith relating to this incident. Crane was stunned at Sofie's words, he'd never expect her to say something like that. It was almost intriguing at how her emotions affected her, no matter how much she tried to hide those pent-up sensations, when she finally spoke about them. She froze entirely.

 _She's a fascinating creature._

 _ **Eh. Daddy issues are nothing we haven't heard before.**_

 _I believe its more than just that._

 _ **Whatever.**_

"He'd make me watch as he beat J. So much that I thought he was dead. I'd try to move from across the basement floor, but the straps were so tight… I couldn't…" she trailed off. He saw a silent tear fall from her cheek. That's when he noticed her scratching even harder, her state was almost in a reverie as she sat there. Her green eyes starting to glow.

"Sofie."

But she didn't stop, "I tried to stop him… I had to…" she spoke, but Jonathan knew she wasn't directing it to him.

"Sofie. That's enough." He clutched firmly onto her wrist

Sofia finally snapped her eyes back to his. He stared at her with a passive demeanor, but his eyes had a hint of concern in them. Another silent tear rolled down her cheek. Jonathan pushed himself up and placed his other hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away with her thumb. He could understand her pain, the pain of those who were meant to love and protect you, purposely hurting you was anything but a pleasant feeling, especially at a young age.

"It's over now," He said softly

She shook her head, "I keep telling myself that… But they don't go away."

She was afraid, but her pupils remained dilated as she stared at him, reaching up to place her hand atop of his. He looked down at her lips and leaned in to kiss her, much gentler than before. She felt his thumb brush over her skin as he kissed her, pressing her face farther against his. She closed her eyes and Jonathan could taste her salted tears on her lips. Once he pulled away, he pulled her back onto the bed and held her. She rested her head against his chest, feeling safer in his arms, or anyone's arms who didn't intend on hurting her for that matter.

"Crows."

 _ **What are you doing?**_

Her eyes flickered up to him, but he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Crows did this."

Her eyes shifted to his scars.

 _ **Don't you dare. This bitch doesn't deserve to hear our story!**_

He sighed, "My grandmother despised me. For whatever reason I still don't understand," there was a sudden pause, even a slight voice crack in his sentence as he spoke of his relative, "There was a small chapel in the town I lived in at the time, infested with those damn birds. She would force me to wear a suit with some chemical of hers that would trigger them to attack me. Some days I would be able to hide underneath the floorboards. Other days, I just couldn't get away."

Sofia's mouth opened in shock, Jonathan seemed so unmoved about it, but she knew in his voice that it was a difficult subject to discuss.

"Did no one help you?"

He smirked, but his smile held no pleasure, "The rest of those debased illiterates didn't care. They decided it would be a better solution to simply taunt me. For the way I looked, for my tattered clothing, everything. They ultimately reverted to just beating me some days."

Sofia's hold on Jonathan tightened, she didn't want to let go. She figured he was bullied and abused, but she didn't expect the severity of the situation to be so violent. She nuzzled closer to him, his hand absentmindedly caressing the small of her back.

"I never really had to deal with bullies. Any time there was a problem. J would always take care of it. There was this one incident though. In the detention center."

"What happened?"

"They beat me for having a basilisk on my back."

Crane's eyes wandered over to her back, "What did you do?"

She laid quiet for a few moments, "What I had to," she replied, "I fought back."

* * *

Crane stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he sipped his coffee.

 _ **You disgust me.**_

 _And yet, that's not an issue for me._

 _ **Why are we still here?**_

 _Because I want to be here._

 _ **Mother F—**_

Jonathan suddenly turned when the front door was abruptly kicked open. The Joker marched inside of the apartment. Clearly looking for Sofia. That's when the clown stopped at the sight of a shirtless doctor standing in his sister's kitchen. Joker looked completely dumbfounded, staring at the young man. Crane watched as he slowly sauntered closer into the kitchen.

"Johnny boy. How unusual to see you here. In Sofie's kitchen. Shirtless," he stated, titling his head and narrowing his green eyes, "Why?"

Jonathan took another sip of his coffee before placing the glass mug on the counter and crossing his arms. "If you're looking for Sofia. She's in the bedroom."

 _ **Much like we were just now.**_

Joker lowered his head and took another step closer to Jonathan, "I don't think I asked that question Crane," he leaned in closer, "Why are you hear. And where the fuck are your clothes."

Jonathan quirked a brow, "I think that's pretty self-explanatory."

Joker exhaled in anger, "Oh hell no." He quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it for the doctor. Who glared at him from behind the barrel.

"We're going to do this here?" he asked deadpanned

J narrowed his eyes, "You look like shit Crane. Someone snuff you too hard?"

"Why don't you ask Sofie?"

"Your fucking dead Crane."

"J!" They heard from the other room. Joker continued to stare at the doctor. Sofia rushed over toward them and stood in front of Jonathan, blocking him from the gun.

 _ **Look at that Johnny, you've got yourself your very own little body guard.**_

 _I don't need protecting._

Joker looked down at what she was wearing. Her short satin robe was all she had on. The fact that she barely had on any clothes pissed him off even more. His gun didn't move.

"Sofie. Move. I'm trying to shoot someone and you're making it a little difficult for me," he ordered

Sofia frowned and lowered her hands, now placing them on her hips. "Seriously?" she asked in aggravation, "Put the gun down. You're not shooting anyone."

Joker looked up to see Jonathan evidently smirking at him from behind the young woman.

"I'm looking at a target right now. This fucking nerd is really pushin' it."

 _ **Do it.**_

Sofia narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him, "J."

J stared at her, before rolling his eyes and glaring at Jonathan as he put the gun back in its holster. Jonathan wasn't going to admit it, but he felt relieved when the gun was taken off him. Sofia watched him, "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do?"

Joker's eyes shifted to hers, he sneered and loomed over her, "I have work when I say I have work. And what the fuck did I say about leaving? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I wasn't around?"

She crossed her arms, "I've been by myself for years now J. I think I can handle driving a few blocks on my own."

Crane could tell Joker's anger was building up, his chest rose every few seconds while the veins on his temples pulsed. He lifted his hand and pointed to the door, "Car. Get in it. Now."

She sighed and turned to grab her coat, walking over to Jonathan and standing up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek as she grabbed his hand. Jonathan felt her give him something, he held onto it. She smiled and winked at him as Joker watched in irritation at Sofie showing the doctor affection right in front of him.

She turned and walked passed J. He glanced at the older sibling, Joker was giving him a threatening glare. He stepped closer to Crane, "I'd hoped you'd be dead by sundown yesterday Johnny boy."

Jonathan's face remained indifferent, "Sorry to disappoint."

J raised his finger and pointed it in Jonathan's face, "If this is some way of getting back at me. Just know that I'll finish the job Falcone clearly couldn't."

Crane frowned, so he knew what was going to happen.

 _ **Two can play at that game.**_

Jonathan lifted his chin as they glowered at one another, "Some things you have no control over Joker. And you hate the fact that she has feelings for me. Someone other than you."

Joker laughed out loud, stepping back, "If she's anything like me Crane. Which I know she is. She'll be over you faster than I can say homosexual."

Crane squeezed his fists together but stayed silent.

Joker chuckled once again, "Don't fuck with me Crane. Or I'll show you what the true meaning of fear is."

The urge to slam his fists into the Joker's face was beyond tempting. But all Jonathan emitted was a firm hum. Watching as Joker gave him one last dangerous look before exiting down the hall and out the door. Jonathan glanced down at his hand to see Sofie had given him the keys to the Corvette.

 _ **What a little sneak**_

A sly smirk appeared on the doctor's bruised lips, _She most certainly is._


	48. Chapter 47: Triggered

Sofia sat in the passenger seat of J's Lamborghini, she crossed her legs, that were clearly visibly even from under her coat. She caught J's eyes glancing down to look at them and frowned, producing a low guttural growl from his chest. She bit the side of her cheek, sighing she muttered, "I'm… sorry."

He didn't bother looking at her, "Your sorry." He repeated, "Gee. Well that certainly changes everything now. I was just so eagerly waiting for an apology. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes, detecting his degrading tone. But she sat silent, giving J the full opportunity to put in another word. "You're sorry for going behind my back? Or your sorry you fucked the one person I specifically told you to stay away from?"

Now Sofia was getting irritated, she turned her head to look at him, "What do you have against him anyway? He's done nothing but help us?"

J scoffed, finally looking at her with cold eyes, "Uh yeah because that snake will take whatever he can get. I thought you hated him Sofie. What happened? You just wanted someone for the night, that you resorted to screwing your ex psychiatrist who was too fucked up to resist your advances? Figured you put out long enough huh?"

She was now glaring at him, tightening her fists she turned and opened the door to the car. They were now just two blocks away from his club. "Son of a…" J saw what she was doing and slammed his foot on the breaks, the car tires screeching in response at the sudden action. He turned his head to see Sofia hopping out and stomp down the street. He gritted his teeth and put the car in park, stepping out and following behind her. Luckily, this part of town was normally empty at this hour, but he still didn't want to draw too much attention, especially when he hasn't even slept. There was no time for any pesky disturbances.

"Sofie." He warned

But she continued walking, clearly ignoring him and pissing him off further. He picked up his pace and grabbed her arm before she turned the corner. She snapped her eyes up to his, eyes that were filled with rage.

She sharply yanked her arm back. "Don't touch me!"

At this point, he didn't care whether or not anyone heard him when he dragged her back from the street and pressed her against the brick wall to an alleyway behind them. His hair fell over his face and he pointed to her, "You are this close to getting thrown in the fucking trunk."

"That thing doesn't even have a trunk."

"Then I'll tie your legs together and drag you behind the damn thing!" He barked

Sofia stared at him, she wasn't moving. "How dare you speak to me like that."

He snorted, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Most people wouldn't dare speak to me the way you are or they won't live to see the next day."

She exhaled in aggravation, "I'm not most people!" she was now pointing right back in his face, "When are you going to get that through your thick ass fucking skull! You talk to me as if I'm some fucking common whore? Are you serious?"

"I don't have time for your mood swings right now Sofie. Get back in the car."

How could he just act so careless? As if he didn't even give a shit about what was going on inside of her head? She shook her head slowly, lowering her chin she decided to speak up, "You know why I slept with Jonathan?"

J stopped, "Oh I'm dying to hear it."

She stepped forward, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I did it because he's been the only person who hasn't lied to me? Not once? The only person to actually share his past with me? To open the fuck up about the things that happened to him?"

He narrowed his eyes, "When the fuck have I lied to you?"

She scoffed, "You've lied to me so many times J! You do it so casually that you don't even know when you do it! You keep things from me and hide me away in the dark until it's convenient for you to bring me out again! Come into my life randomly and suddenly tell me what to do and who to associate with."

He stood there, on the side of the road with his feet firmly planted on the ground. She could tell it took most of his energy not to lash out on anything or anyone. "I do it to keep you safe you ungrateful brat! You already know my past because its yours too Sofia. These tantrums you throw are becoming a problem."

She groaned and rubbed her forehead, "You haven't even told me what happened to you! What happened that made you like this! Why?"

He stared at her, his face unresponsive but his eyes glowered at her.

"You know who Leviathan is J? It's Will. He isn't dead. He's back." She said

Joker froze, almost instantly at the sound of Decker. His eyes drifted off to the side, as if contemplating some new-found dilemma. She stepped forward, looking up at him. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. She lifted her hand up to touch his shoulder, "Jack?"

He snapped out of it and glared at her, catching her arm before it even had the chance of touching him. He squeezed it and snarled, "Do not. Call me that."

He threw her off, causing Sofie to stumble back a bit. Joker immediately felt a tinge of guilt when she grabbed her arm in pain. But he remained stiff, "Sofia." He reached out for her once again but she backed away from his touch.

Hey eyes remained glued to the street, still rubbing her wrist, knowing that it didn't even hurt, he just made her scars even more noticeable by how red they'd gotten from his firm grasp. He sighed and cautiously walked closer to her, "Sofie." He said in a lighter tone, "Get in the car baby. Let's go home."

It took a few minutes before she finally responded. And even then, it was a silent nod of her head, still refusing to recognize him, she walked back to his car and quietly sat inside. Joker closed his mouth and took a deep breath before finally walking himself back to the Lambo. It took about five minutes before they were back inside the club's lower level garage. He shut the car off and once the rumbling of the engine stopped, she opened the car door and walked back up the stairs. She saw Frost come out from inside the club as she passed him, not even saying a word to anyone, just leaving the room upset. He walked down the steps and glanced over at the Joker, who slammed the car door shut and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Problems?"

J grunted, "Fucking women and their god damn attitudes."

As much as Frost remained passive, he thought it was amusing at how Joker was dealing with the young temperamental woman like an overbearing father. As J ran his fingers through his hair he looked over at Frost, "Get Maroni here."

Frost nodded, "Anything specific you want me to tell em?"

"That we need to talk."


	49. Chapter 48: Insanity Plea

The hours were still early, and Jonathan managed to get himself ready before getting to Arkham. Even going as far as reapplying the bandages to his ribs. There were still harsh bruises on his pale skin and cuts on his face. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror while he corrected his tie. He needed rest, but that option was certainly out of the question.

 _ **I don't think they would bitch you out for calling off this one time. We could work on our toxin!**_

 _Yes. But I don't want there to be any suspicions on my end._

 _ **You overthink too much.**_

 _I do share my mind with you so that's likely part of the problem._

 _ **I'm definitely not the problem. Your habit of doing shit on impulse is part of the problem.**_

 _What have I done on impulse?_

 _ **Black. Or have we already forgotten about our little venture this morning?**_

 _Can we not discuss this right now?_

 _ **Aw why? Sensitive topic?**_

 _No. Because now is not the time to be worrying about trivial disagreements._

 _ **Trust me. The**_ _ **only**_ _ **thing we can agree on is the use of her body.**_

Jonathan groaned in frustration before hearing his phone ringing in the living room. He turned and walked over, picking it up to see an unrecognizable number on the caller ID. He paused for a few seconds until finally answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jonathan Crane?" A male voice spoke through the line

 _ **Depends on whose asking.**_

"May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Jim Gordon from Gotham Police Department, I spoke with you briefly about the incident at Arkham with Doctor Kronos."

 _ **Oh shit…**_

"Detective. What can I help you with?"

"We have Falcone in our custody. He was set to transfer to Blackgate. But he tried harming himself last night and now he needs a psychiatric evaluation in order to properly process him. Would you be willing to come down to the station to conduct one?" Gordon explained

Jonathan relaxed, relieved to know that Gordon hadn't accused him of anything. But it was still a tossup.

"Very well. I'll be right over."

"Thanks Crane."

The doctor hung up the phone.

 _ **So…. Should we come up with our story now or later?**_

* * *

Jonathan stepped down the stairs to the Gotham police department where the inmates were kept. Crane didn't care much for the police, knowing just how corrupt this city's enforcement was too. Just as corrupt as those in Arkham, he would know. He's made business deals with some of them on the side.

"Dr. Crane, thanks for coming." Gordon greeted

The older detective looked a mess, he had circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit disheveled. Possibly from all the crime that's been going on recently. Not that he wasn't one to blame, but the doctor didn't care. Jonathan walked up to Gordon as he held on tightly to his briefcase.

"Not at all," He replied shortly

Gordon looked Jonathan over, seeing his condition, "You alright?"

Crane gave a firm nod, "Yes. I got mugged last night. But I managed to pull through."

Gordon stared at him for a few moments longer than Jonathan would have liked. Crane cleared his throat, "So, he cut his wrists."

Gordon nodded and turned to walk down the hall in the room Falcone was located in. He rubbed his forehead, "Probably looking for the insanity plea. Was dropped off right at our door step late yesterday."

 _ **Wonder who could have done that.**_

They came to the entrance of the room. Gordon looked at Jonathan, "But if anything should happen…"

"Of course. Better safe than sorry." Jonathan forced a small smirk

Gordon placed the key code in and opened the door, leaving the doctor to walk inside.

"Hey there Doctor Crane. I cant take it anymore. Its all too much. The walls are closin' in."

Jonathan took a deep breath as he turned and shut the door behind him, rolling his eyes from underneath his spare glasses, he looked at Falcone with a face of indifference.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." He mocked from behind the table, wearing two bandages on his wrists. Immediately thinking back to Sofie's scars.

 _ **Focus.**_

"Eh a couple days of this food and it'll be true." He finished

Jonathan walked over to the table and carefully sat down, so not to hurt his ribs any more than they already felt. He gave a heavy sigh, his cold eyes glancing up to Falcone.

Falcone stared at him before smirking when he noticed all the bruising on the doctor's face, "Gee doc. What the hell happened to ya? You look terrible."

 _ **I'll kill em**_

 _Patience._

 _ **Is wearing thin.**_

Jonathan continued to stare in silence.

Falcone frowned, "I knew you weren't dead. Not with the freaks you hang around. You seem to be a pretty vital piece to their puzzle."

"What do you want?" Jonathan said inertly

Falcone leaned in closer to the doctor, who didn't move. "I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut."

Jonathan quirked his head a bit, "About what? You don't know anything."

"I know you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they ceased back at Akrham. I know about your experiments with the inmates of your nut house. I also know who saved your ass last night."

But still, Jonathan merely stared at the man.

"See I don't go into business with a guy without findin out his dirty secrets. Heh and those goons who did this to ya. Well they'll do it again, whether I'm in or out of this place. See. Cuz' I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've bought a good amount of your shit and I know about the stuff that fucked up clown has been givin to ya. I also know what Leviathan's plans are. So whatever the Joker's planning is big. And I want in."

 _ **Too bad. We've removed ourselves from that equation.**_

 _Perhaps we should play along._

 _ **What are you thinking Johnny boy?**_

Crane's eyes drifted off in thought, "Well. I already know what he'll say," He replied, "That we should kill you."

Falcone scoffed, "Nah even he can't get me in here. Not in my town."

Jonathan took a deep inhale, nodding slowly he stood up from his seat, grabbing his briefcase. "I believe this visit was exactly what I expected it to be Mr. Falcone. And that's irrelevant." He turned and headed for the door.

"He's gonna kill her."

Jonathan's hand stopped just before the door handle. Falcone continued, "Oh I'll definitely show that little bitch a thing or two about going against me. But I know for a fact that he's after her. And," he chuckled, "His plans… Boy they're brutal."

 ** _Is he threatening us?_**

Jonathan clenched his jaw, dropping his arm, he turned to look at Carmine. Casually sauntering back to the table. "Very interesting that you think you'd even be able to reach her."

Falcone smirked, "I don't need to. Plans already set. Motion is in go. You should start digging up your girlfriend's grave already because she's not only on _his_ number one hit list. But she's on mine too."

 _ **Oh lucky us. He'll save us the trouble.**_

"I'd take a closer look at that bitch Crane. She might be working with those otherwise shunned upon in the underground." He finished

But Jonathan ignored Scarecrow, he lifted his chin, slowly sitting back into his seat. What did he mean? Jonathan's mind was racing and his alter wasn't helping, he lifted his hands to take off his glasses to show his crystal eyes. Placing them back on the table, Jonathan fidgeted in his seat, looking at Falcone almost in slight desperation, "Would you like to see my mask?"

Falcone furrowed his brows.

"I use it in my experiments," he started, reaching over for his briefcase, flicking up the seals, "Though probably not very frightening to a guy like you," Crane pulled out his burlap mask.

He lifted it in his one hand as he gestured, "But these crazies." He smirked and leaned in closer, "They can't stand it."

 _ **Let's have some fun**_

Putting it on, Falcone watched him and pointed, "So when did the nut take over the nut house?"

Jonathan's hand snaked over to the button in the case, pressing it and spraying his toxin at Carmine. Falcone flinched and wiped his eyes, suddenly feeling anxiety and fear hit him like a truck.

 **"They scream and they cry. Much as you're doing right now."** Scarecrow growled, now standing over the older man.

Falcone continued to shout in horror as the blurred image of a Scarecrow with maggots and fiery demon eyes appeared in front of him.

* * *

Closing the door, letting Carmine's cries fill the empty hallway, Jonathan looked at Gordon. He let out an exasperated scoff, "Well. He's not faking. Not that one."

Gordon creased his face in confusion.

"I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham," he glanced down the hall before looking back at the detective, "I can't treat him here."

Gordon watched as Crane gave a smile before turning on his heel and heading for the exit. The detective's eyes shifting back to the door, hearing Carmine's shrieks linger inside of the cell room.

* * *

Jonathan walked out of the station and made his way to his silver Audi. His mind going back to Falcone's last words.

' _I'd take a closer look at that bitch Crane. She might be working with those otherwise shunned upon in the underground.'_

He didn't understand what that meant. Sofie's been enclosed inside of Joker's club this entire time. Who else could she have…

His eyes glanced up, realizing who it could have been.

 _ **That bitch could be going behind your back Johnny boy.**_

 _She wouldn't do anything without reason. Perhaps she simply mentioned Falcone's name at some point during their discussion that night._

 _ **How do you know they haven't since then?**_

Jonathan remained silent as he stepped into his car. Thinking back to Joker's words of how she was exactly like him.

 _ **Must run in the family.**_

The doctor frowned, turning on the ignition and driving back into the Narrows.

 _ **Where are we going?**_

 _I believe an off day is in order._

Scarecrow's lips curled into a devilish smile, _**Now we're talkin.**_


	50. Chapter 49: Lost Illusion

It had been over two hours and Sofia remained locked inside of her room. J almost hated the fact that he even gave it to her. If she was in his room, then he'd have an excuse to just walk in randomly to check up on her. But now, if he were to barge in on her, she'd likely have another episode like she did earlier that morning. It was ironic how the only time the damn kid wouldn't leave the room was when she was pissed at him. Maybe that was the secret. But he decided to just leave her be and stay within the confines of his office. He was feeling slightly uneasy. Ever since Sofie told him that Decker was involved, things changed. He leaned back in his leather chair and subconsciously swerved it around a bit, puffing on a cigarette. Joker normally didn't smoke, so when he did, it was to relieve a certain amount of stress he couldn't release unless he killed someone or severely beat them. And he couldn't afford to lose another worker, so smoking would have to do for now.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

J's eyes flickered up to the door to see Frost pop his head in. J sat up in his seat, taking another drag.

"Maroni's in the lounge boss."

Joker glanced to the side in thought, knowing he wasn't going to be satisfied with this conversation. But it was one that had to happen. He sighed and placed the cigarette in the ashtray, standing up to grab his blazer, he made his way for the lounge.

* * *

Sofia sat in the tub inside of her bathroom, she had already gotten ready a while ago, but she decided to just sit in an empty tub and stare out the window. Her mind was just as clouded as her brother's. But despite how much had been going on with their lives, there seemed to be one thing she focused on. And that was Jonathan. She couldn't help but ask herself why she did the things she did, even if she knew she had a reason, it was still something to question.

 _Did she do it to spite her brother?_

 _Was it just the feeling of loneliness?_

 _Was she using Jonathan?_

 _Or did she really care about him?_

The questions filled her head to a point where she needed a drink or a smoke. She hadn't smoked since the night she was arrested. And it was getting to her. Although she was certain that J would probably kick her ass for smoking even if he did it. Her head laid back on a folded towel. She was still aggravated with him and tried to keep herself locked up in her room this whole time, but she needed some fresh air at some point. Sighing, she grabbed the edge of the tub and lifted herself up.

* * *

"Why the sudden change of heart J?" Maroni asked, sitting in his usual seat across the table

Joker paced back and forth inside the room, moving his jaw around. Maroni could tell this decision of his bothered him more than he would care to admit. Suddenly J stopped and looked at him, "I just need her out of here. I don't need to explain myself."

Maroni stared at J, eventually nodding in response, "I understand. Well I have everything set up in Metropolis. So it's your call."

J ran his fingers through his hair, leaving his hand to linger behind his neck while he planned things out, "By morning. I want her gone by morning."

"Have you mentioned any of this to her?"

Joker's eyes snapped over to Maroni, "She doesn't need a warning. I tell her what to do and when to do it."

Maroni sighed, "You know she won't leave you J."

J opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, his face scrunched up a bit in disapproval, "I'll see to it she does." He finally replied

Salvatore simply watched the Joker, not knowing exactly what he was going to do, but he figured it wasn't good. J had a temper and although he knew he cared for Sofia, his actions rarely ever showed. After a few moments, Maroni stood up, "Just let me know when. I have the tickets for her ready to go. Train leaves at 6 a.m."

Joker didn't answer, he only gave a light nod, still not looking Maroni in the eyes. Maroni turned to head out of the room until opening the door and stopping in his tracks. Sofia stood in the entrance to the lounge with a look of confusion on her face.

Maroni was frozen until finally forcing a smile, "Sofie. It's so good to see you love."

But the smile didn't mirror Maroni, her eyes shifted to her brother, who seemed just as startled to see her there. Was she standing there the whole time? How much of their conversation did she hear?

"Train? A train to where?" she asked

J sighed and rolled his eyes, _Great._

"Nothing." J replied shortly

Sofia frowned, "What do you mean nothing? It was me you were talking about right? A train to where J?" she demanded, now walking further into the lounge.

Maroni's eyes turned to Joker, who gave him a threatening glare. Maroni knew it was time for him to go, so he said his goodbyes to Sofie, who was now standing face to face with her brother. After everyone had left and Frost escorted Maroni and his men out, all that was left in the room was Sofie and Joker. J turned and headed for the bar, grabbing a bottle and pouring some vodka.

"J. Where is the train going?"

His back remained turned to her while he downed the liquor, "Metropolis."

She furrowed her brows, "What? Why are you sending me away?"

He grunted, "I'm not trying. I am sending you away Sofie."

She let out a breath, why was he doing this? Was it because of what happened earlier? Did it have to do with Jonathan? Why was he sending her away when all he's been doing was keep her locked inside his club?

"Is this because of Jonathan?"

Finally turning to look at her, she could see his muscles tense at the sound of the doctor's name, "Oh that definitely helped make my decision final. But no, it's much more than that."

"Like what?"

J placed the glass down on the counter, "You know before all this mess, I was glad that I had no responsibilities. No one to worry about or take care of," his eyes glanced over Sofia's shoulder to see Jack watching him in censure, but Joker didn't care. It had to be done. "That's what being the me is all about. Not having that fear of losing someone, no need to explain myself to anyone. I just do things without rules."

Sofia remained silent.

"Having you here has been nothing but inconvenient. A headache. A bother"

She felt a tinge of hurt hit her heart at his words, "So when shit gets hard you either run away or get rid of it? Am I right?"

He chuckled, "I don't run from anything or anyone. When I have a problem, I take care of it."

She exhaled slowly, "And I'm a problem?"

J stared at her waving his hand up, "Well you always seem so eager to get out of here, I'm just making it easier for you."

"Each time I got out it was to save someone. I snuck to try and save Val—

"Cuz' that ended well for the both of you didn't it?"

She tightened her fists, "I left to save you. And I left to save Jonathan. From something you wanted so desperately to happen to him."

"I can handle myself, I've been in this business a lot longer than you. You saved some idiot who only wants information on me. And how does someone like him get that? Oh yea, by manipulating the only other person who knows anything! Going against my orders, so clearly my opinion means nothing to you. You'll just do whatever the fuck you want Sofie. And I don't have time to babysit."

"Fuck you! I have always been there for you! Even when you left, I never stopped looking. Meanwhile you were running around the city terrorizing innocent people but you never thought to even look for me!"

J growled and walked closer to her, "Watch it. You know exactly why I didn't."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, because whatever happened to you made you forget right? Something so bad that you won't even tell me. _ME_ J."

He hovered over her, his breathes were heavy and angered.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like when I lost you? How lost I was kneeling on the ground staring up at a chemical plant up in flames knowing you were inside? Does any of that cross your mind?"

"I missed my brother. I miss Jack."

Joker's lip twitched as he shot his hand up to hers, "How many times do I have to tell you that Jack's long gone," he leaned in to her face, "And he's never coming back."

Jack grimaced from behind Sofie.

Her eyes glistened as she stared at him, "Why not?" she whispered

The look on her face made Joker want to reconsider his decision, but as fast as the idea came, it quickly went away within seconds. "Because he held me back. That sensitive little jerkoff was the reason for all of my problems. Including wanting you back."

She shook her head and ripped her arm away from his grasp, "You wanted me back too J. Stop trying to push me away. I know what you're doing."

Joker's demeanor was unusually calm, he tilted his head to the side, "You wanna know why I left?"

She stood still, "Don't."

He took another step closer to her, "I wanted to start new. Start fresh. Which meant getting rid of what held me back and guess who that was Sofie? You. Because you were a bother then and you're just a bother now. These ideas that you have inside of your mind are so unrealistic kitten. You think you can bring him back and everything will go back to normal? You don't think I know what you're trying to do?" He scoffed, "Your idea that _love_ could change anything. Can change me or change that passing fancy you like is pathetic. Would you like to know why?"

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Meanwhile J was now walking away from her, avoiding her eyes, "Because I never loved you. Never did. Never will. I don't care about anyone Sofie. Might as well rip that band aid off now." He said deadpan

A long pause of silence filled the air. J stared at Sofia's unreadable expression. When she didn't say anything J turned to look at her. Her eyes were red and she was gripping onto her wrists as she stared at the floor. He gritted his teeth but tore his eyes away, "Pack up your shit and get the fuck out of my face."

Another tear fell down her cheek. But before J could say another word he heard her lightly say, "I used to think you were the strongest man alive. I wanted to be just like you. Make you proud of me someday." Her glowing green eyes shot up to his, "But you're nothing but a fucking coward."

J watched her as she wiped her tears and stomped out of the lounge. Jack stared at her from the entrance to the room, his eyes slowly flickering back to Joker. After a few moments, Jack started fading away, as if he were just dust of his memory. Joker closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, turning to look at himself in a mirror. He walked closer before frowning and punching the glass, shattering it into tiny little pieces.

Frost walked into the lounge at the sound of crashing. He looked over to see Joker's hand bleeding and his perfect hair disheveled as he breathed heavily. Shard of glass stuck in his pale skin.

"She left." Frost spoke

J's eyes dropped to the ground, "Bring the car around," he glanced out the window, "We're goin' for a drive."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm currently working on the next one! Go ahead and leave a review if you'd like! Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 50: Betrayal

Crane had been working diligently throughout the morning and hadn't even realized it was now nearly 3 o'clock. He continued working on a new invention of his until he heard something upstairs.

 _ **We've got company.**_

Jonathan turned his head to the stairway that led to the entrance of his basement. There was no more sound, which made Crane suspicious. He gradually took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Shifting off the stool he had currently been seated at, he reached under the edge of the table and grabbed a gun, turning and cautiously making his way to the stairway. The next few seconds dragged on painfully slow as he inched closer. He stopped just before the entrance and cocked his gun, positioning himself before whipping around the corner and aiming his gun at the intruder.

Crane was almost shocked to see who was standing on the other side. But he kept his gun pointed.

 _ **Great.**_

"Joker." Crane's voice broke the silence.

J casually stood with his chin lightly bowed down as he glared at Jonathan in annoyance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Jonathan noticed Joker's gloved hand was lightly shaking, but he held no weapons.

"Crane." Joker's voice was oddly calm. Nothing like how he would normally act. Considering what happened between him and Sofie.

Looking over the green haired man, he slowly lowered his gun, but gripped firmly onto it just in case. "Did you come to finish what you started or were you just strolling through the neighborhood?"

J rolled his eyes and shoved passed Jonathan into his lab. "Keep up the smart mouth and I might reconsider it." Crane glanced back and watched the Joker look around his lab absentmindedly. As if his mind were elsewhere. Crane didn't understand why he was there.

"Then what do you want?"

Joker finally turned to look at the younger doctor. "I know what you're up to Johnny boy. You need to really think over this whole new fascination of yours."

 _ **He's talking about your bitch.**_

 _I'm well aware. Thank you._

"Didn't realize I was up to something."

Joker scoffed, taking one hand out of his pocket and pointing it at Jonathan, "Don't play coy with me Crane. You know damn well what your doing. And I'll just make it simple for you. Stay away from her or I'll make sure you finally sink in Gotham Bay."

Crane narrowed his eyes, "You hate that you can't control someone. Normally you do so out of fear and intimidation. But you have no authority over her and its killing you."

J frowned, "Not anymore."

 _ **Oh goody has he finally snapped and killed her?**_

Jonathan quirked a brow, "And whys that?"

Joker straightened himself, "I'm sending her away."

 _ **Eh. Would have much preferred he killed her, but I guess that works too.**_

 _Quiet._

"I highly doubt she's agreed to this."

For a split second, Jonathan noticed something he guessed was hurt flash across Joker's face. "Not without a little persuasion."

At this Jonathan suspected what had happened.

 _ **Hah! Can't imagine what that little sluts feeling.**_

But Crane didn't seem exactly pleased with knowing what Sofia could have been feeling at the moment. Especially now knowing what her past was and what she had suffered previously. But he remained indifferent as he stared at Joker. "And what exactly does that have to do with me?" he asked.

J growled and stepped closer, almost making the doctor back away too. J glowered at him, "It means, if she gets enough convincing from the right person, she'll wanna stay. Which I can't have. So I want to make sure that _person_ doesn't fuck that up."

Jonathan quirked a brow, "How are you so certain she'd listen to me when she hardly even listens to you?"

Joker's face grew darker, "I'd watch my tongue Crane. You don't have her around to protect the tormented pussy you are anymore."

 _ **Let me out.**_

 _I said quiet._

Crane pursed his lips, "Tormented. Hm. True maybe, but I'm not the only one who was tormented. Am I Jack?"

Joker suddenly froze at the sound of his real name. Jonathan smirked a bit. He could tell Joker was furious at this newfound knowledge, "What did you just say?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Jonathan stared at the clown prince, "Sofie talks in her sleep."

 _Fucking kid,_ he thought irritably. _How could she be so irresponsible?_

Out of nowhere Joker suddenly leapt forward and pinned Jonathan against the wall so forcefully that it knocked the breath out of him and emitting a small wince when he hit his bruised ribcage. Jonathan knew that Joker was dangerous with or without a weapon. So he should have known better than to taunt the bipolar clown.

Crane could feel Joker's angered breath against the doctor's skin as they glared at each other. "I'm losing my patience with you _doc-tor_. Take my wise advice, otherwise I'll put a bullet in your brain."

"If I were in any danger of that happening to me, you would have done something a long time ago."

J tightened his fists, looking away so he could take a slow breath to regulate his anger. He then reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out a large amount of 100-dollar bills strapped together and tossed on the metal table next to them. Jonathan raised his brows in shock, turning to Joker, his face turned to confusion.

"What is this for?"

Joker stared at the doctor, "I want you to make sure she doesn't stay."

 _ **I can do that.**_

 _I don't take orders_

 _ **Oh so now that it doesn't fit your standards you refuse to take orders?**_

Crane quirked a brow, "You're honestly trying to bribe me right now?"

After this, Joker turned around and grabbed something from behind the corner. It was a briefcase, he held onto it as he walked over toward the table again and plopped it down on the surface.

Joker's face didn't waver, "That is what you do right? You do shit for profit. I'm being overly generous here doc. And with the day I've had. You don't wanna push me to my limit." He snapped the clips up and opened the briefcase to show the rest of the drugs Joker had left. J stared at Jonathan with a serious face.

 _ **Well would you look at that.**_

Jonathan's eyes didn't leave the bright green solution inside of the case. "So is it a yes or not Crane?"

Crane's eyes then flickered back to the clown.

 _ **C'mon Johnny. Our work is worth much more than some woman.**_

 _She's not just some woman._

 _ **Then we should put her to the test. If she passes, you get to do whatever you want. But if she fails, this bullshit fantasy of your is over.**_

Crane thought about Joker's proposition for a few more seconds before placing an arm over his chest with the other on his chin.

 _ **Think long and hard Johnny boy.**_

 _Perhaps your right,_ he replied to Scarecrow, _A test it is._

* * *

Sofia wiped the tears from her face as she sat on the kitchen floor of her apartment. She didn't understand what she had done, but she couldn't keep herself from letting the tears fall. Sniffing and running her fingers through her hair, she took a puff from a cigarette. Letting the smoke fill her lungs.

"Those things will kill ya you know. Although, it's been a minute since I've had one myself. So I feel."

Sofia glanced up as she leaned her head back on the island and blew out smoke from her nose. Jason sat on the windowsill across the room. She didn't say anything, she only stared at him with an emotionless demeanor. She rolled her eyes finally speaking, "What do you want?"

"You should really lock your windows," he smirked

Jason noticed the change in her playful mood. He stood up and casually walked over toward her, "I warned you Sofie. People like him will never change."

She frowned, "You have no idea what you're talking about or what even happened, so if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."

He was now standing over her while she remained seated on the floor. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying for well over an hour.

"Is that what you want? Because from the looks of things, I highly doubt you want to just sit here and sulk all night by yourself."

She was now glaring at him, "That's exactly what I plan on doing. Now leave."

Jason sighed and knelt down in front of her, "I can help you."

Her green eyes pierced his bright baby blues, "No one can help me."

His mouth curled down into a frown, "I didn't think anyone could help me either. But I realized I was just too stubborn to accept it."

Her gaze wavered and fell off to the side. Not responding but continued to listen to him. "Please let me help you." He offered his hand to help her up.

Her eyes snapped back to his, slapping his hand away and standing up herself. After placing the cigarette in the ashtray on the counter she turned and looked at him from where he first entered her apartment. "Why are you doing this?"

He stood up and looked at her, with a slightly confused look on his face. "Doing what?"

"You keep wanting to bring out something in me that isn't there Jason. I'm not like you, I'm not a hero."

He took a step closer to her, "Your nothing like him. You don't kill."

Her muscles tensed at these words, which confused him even more. Her hand instinctively gripped her wrist as her breathing became heavier.

"Sofie?" he asked, "Are you okay?" he reached out for her, but she quickly backed away, "Don't touch me!" she shouted, but her voice was more scared than cross.

Jason paused, watching her back up against the wall and closing her eyes while more tears seemed to fall down her cheeks. She sniffed and placed her hands over her eyes, "Please…" she whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut until she heard footsteps come closer. She lightly flinched when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Another hand was placed under her chin, breaking her tormented memories apart. When she opened her eyes, Jason was staring at her with a look of sorrow. A look she hated. She never liked when people thought to give her pity, she didn't need it. Jonathan never looked at her that way. Because he understood that.

But before she could say another word, she felt Jason's lips press against hers. Her eyes widened a little in shock when he did this, completely unexpected. His lips weren't as soft as Jonathan's, but they were gentle. She felt Jason's hand reach up to her face and softly hold it.

This wasn't right.

These weren't the lips she craved.

Sofia broke the kiss and stared at Jason in both confusion and bewilderment. "Why did you do that?" she asked softly.

Jason watched her, eventually giving his signature smirk but chuckled nervously as he shrugged, "I don't know why I do a lot of things," he started.

Sofia had the look of fear in her eyes, feeling as though she were doing something very wrong.

"But there is one thing I do know," he said.

Her eyes flickered back up to his. "And it's that I care about you. I care about what happens to you and I care about you being safe. Even more than me."

She shook her head, "You don't even know me."

He released her face, but placed his hands on her arms, "I know you enough to realize that this isn't where you're supposed to be."

She scrunched her brows.

"I may not have known you personally for too long. But your nothing like them. I see a lot of myself in you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Or are you just afraid to admit that your better than that psychopath?"

She clenched her jaw, shoving his hands away. She may have been upset at her brother, but that didn't mean she would allow someone else to insult him. "My brother may be a lot of things. But all he's ever tried to do was protect me. You people wouldn't know that though because all you do is beat him and throw him in a cage every chance you get."

"Do you have any idea the things he's done Sofie?"

"Do you have any idea the things he went through? What we went through?" her voice broke

Jason watched her. Her voice was filled with pain and heartbreak. He cautiously inched closer to her, "I can make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again Sofie. I just need you to trust me."

She contemplated his offer. Wondering if she were to put her faith in someone like him, if things would finally turn out right for once. "Trust," she repeated to herself. There was that word again…

"Every time I've trusted someone, they've always found a way to break it."

Jason lowered his head to look at her better, "I promise I won't do that." He lifted his hand and she quirked a brow, "A hand shake? Really?"

He shrugged, "Unless you prefer pinky swears. Which, by the way, I take just as seriously."

She scoffed. Feeling satisfied at getting her to smile again he continued, "You can have your life back Sofie. And I wouldn't mind being a part of that if you'd let me."

' _Your life back'_

Those were the only words that seemed to echo repeatedly inside her head. How would life have been if she hadn't met her brother again? Would she have been satisfied at least having those loving memories of him from their past? Or would she go through life longing to see him one last time? But now, she wasn't so sure, she didn't know if this new person was one she liked. It wasn't Jack and if she were able to go back to living a life she knew. A life she finally felt comfortable with, would it be worth it?

Jason remained in front of her, seeing her conflicted thoughts racing through her mind. She wanted so badly to say yes. But one other person was shaking her feelings. Someone, up until this kiss. Did she realize what she felt. And without him, she knew something would feel as though it were missing.

"My life…." She started, "My life may not be the way I planned. But I'm okay with that." She looked at him with wholesome eyes and smiled, "I can't go with you Jason. I'm sorry."

His face faltered slightly.

"I'm not like you. If I were to just betray everything I loved and knew before this what kind of person would I be?"

"A human one." He replied, "We all make mistakes. I have. But I know I won't be making a mistake by helping you."

"You help so many other people though."

"And the only one that seems to matter to me the most is you Sofia."

She let out a breath, "I'm not who you're looking for Jason. I'm not that person for you."

He stepped closer, "Then tell me to leave. Tell me you never want to see me again. And that'll be it."

Sofia didn't know what to say or even think. Her mind was so clouded by everything happening. But Jason couldn't stand to wait for her answer and kissed her again, this time, more passionately. Against her better judgment, Sofia leaned into the kiss, wishing it was Jonathan who was embracing her. But for now, as screwed up as it was, she imagined Jason to be Jonathan for a few moments until once again breaking the kiss.

"I care about you. But not in that way."

"Why not?"

She bit her lip, "Because I care about someone else."

"That doctor?" he asked with a grimace, "How are you so sure he returns those feelings?"

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself won't I?"

"He'll be locked away Sofie. You won't even be able to see him aside from behind a glass window. Is that the life you want to live? "

"But it is still _my_ life. I choose what to do with it. I'm sick of people trying to choose for me. So leave Jonathan out of this." She explained with disdain

Jason stared at her, "I've been because of you."

"Please stay away Jason. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me. That's not what I want."

She could tell her words hurt him. But his thumb once again caressed her jawline as he gave a regretful smirk. "I'm a lot harder to catch than most," he joked, his face turning serious after a few seconds, "I'll always try and be there for you if you need me Sofie. Know that."

She remained silent and gently grabbed his hand before taking it off her face, "I know."

He sighed and leaned over to tenderly kiss her forehead. He then walked past her and climbed back out of the window, giving her one last look before watching him jump over the railing down onto the street. She walked over to shut the window and watch him drive off on his bike.

Something was different in the apartment though. Like there was another presence that still hadn't left. She turned her head to see Jonathan standing at the far end of the room with his hands in his pockets. His usually indifferent face had a hint of irritation.

 _ **What did I tell you Johnny**_

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked

He remained cool, "Long enough."


	52. Chapter 51: Just Good Business

**Okay guys! So we're nearing closer to the end of this story. I think just a few more chapters are left and I am happy to tell you all that I've already started on the sequel:) So I hope you all like this story enough to read the next one! Also for those who are new to this story welcome! And if you wanted to leave a review/follow/favorite please don't be shy!**

* * *

Sofia's heart was racing, she didn't know how long Jonathan was standing there or how much he heard. And she knew he wouldn't answer that question directly if she asked. So he remained still, staring at her with cold eyes. She turned to face him, "How did you get in here?"

"You should really lock your doors," he replied with malice

She swallowed down what she was feeling and walked forward, "It wasn't what it looked like Jonathan."

Crane raised a brow and smirked, "Oh no? Then what was it Sofie? Because it looked pretty obvious to me."

She remained silent. And Jonathan could see her smudged makeup from crying. He felt a touch of remorse, but his face didn't waver.

 _ **Ring her fucking neck.**_

 _You're not helping._

 _ **She went behind your back Johnny. You're just going to let that slide?**_

"Tell me. Was your plan this entire time to string me along? Or did you just want to make big brother proud?" he asked, his voice was laced with spite.

She frowned, "I didn't have a motive for anything I've done. I didn't string you along Jonathan. I don't care about him."

"You may address me as Dr. Crane, not Jonathan."

She stared at him in disbelief before scoffing, "You're really going to do this right now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever it is your dealing with at the current moment is not a concern of mine. I simply stopped by to bring these back to you." He handed out the keys to J's black corvette.

She stared at the keys but didn't grab them, her eyes shot up to his, "Stop it."

"Stop what Ms. Black?"

She growled and slapped the keys right out of his hand as they skidded across the floor. She glared at Crane, "I said stop!"

 _ **Who the fuck is she to give orders?**_

"You know your brother stopped by earlier." He said passively

She paused, "For what?"

He watched her before replying, "A little chat."

She narrowed her eyes, "He doesn't just chat. Why was he there?"

 _ **Demanding isn't she?**_

"He made me another offer."

"What was the offer Jonathan?"

Crane frowned, "What am I to you?" he asked

 _ **Who cares?**_

Sofia blinked, thinking the question to be completely random. "What?" she asked

He took a step closer to her, "You heard me."

She stared into his eyes, but there was no warmth in them. They were dark and hollow.

"From the very beginning Sofia."

She knew it looked pathetic, but her emotions were spiraling out of control. A tear rolled down her cheek, "What about you John? What am I to you?"

 _ **Nothing.**_

Crane clenched his jaw, as much as he wanted to tell her what she meant to him, he couldn't seem to find the right words. She walked up to him with pleading eyes, her arms wrapping around his midsection. Crane grunted and reached up to grab her face. But another thought scratched at the back of his mind. The last words Joker said to him before leaving.

' _Decker wants her dead. If you care about her as much as you say. Take my offer.'_

Jonathan closed his eyes and released her. Sofia watched him, not liking the feeling of his warm hand moving away from her face.

"You were…An experiment," he answered

She closed her mouth, the look on her face didn't sit well with Jonathan.

"Your lying," she said with another tear rolling down her face, "Stop lying to me Jonathan."

He grabbed her arms to unravel himself from her embrace, "I can assure you it was all just good business Ms. Black. I am sorry if I've caused you any inconvenience."

Now anger was building up inside of her and she shoved his hands away, "Liar!"

Jonathan was always good with poker faces, so trying to read him was nearly impossible. He just stood there, "Why do you think I agreed to your brother's bids? I figured I'd cross two hurdles with one leap to get what I wanted."

Sofia's mouth quivered a bit, she backed away from him.

 _ **Aw, your breaking her.**_

"And I did. My job here is complete. Your no longer useful to me Ms. Black, I apologize. But even if I were to develop something, I wouldn't want some other man's scraps," he finished, his jealousy picking up towards the end of that conversation.

 _ **Oho nooo you didn't haha!**_

Her eyes slowly fell to the ground, closing her fists together, "I should have known better. It was my fault trusting someone like you. Not yours," she said in a dry tone

Jonathan didn't like that answer.

 _ **Time to leave.**_

Sofia didn't look at him, instead she turned and started walking away. Crane stared at her while she looked out of the window, "You can leave now."

Jonathan gulped down his irritation and shut his eyes, turning and walking out of the door, exiting her apartment. He clenched his fists, knowing what he was doing was going against everything he wanted. But it was for her own safety, right?

 _ **Keep telling' yourself that Johnny.**_

 _I'm doing this for her._

 _ **Oh no. You're doing this for your work.**_

 _How?_

 _ **Despite your overly exhausting attachments, you've grown too fond of Ms. Black. So much that you haven't even been paying much attention to your work.**_

 _Nonsense. I've managed to multitask._

 _ **Oh yea? So if she meant that much to you. Why don't you tell her how you feel?**_

 _Because it would complicate things._

 _ **No. Because it distracts you from your work. Something even I know you can't handle. So you're sending her away because she distracts you. Not because you care. Because it's convenient.**_

Jonathan refused to respond. He continued to walk to his car. Jonathan knew she was angry, but it was for her own good. And now, knowing that she kissed someone else, made things even worse.

 _ **That kid is starting to get on my nerves.**_

 _I agree. He must be dealt with._

 _ **What do you have in mind Johnny?**_

* * *

Sofia watched as Jonathan's car drove off and left her alone. Just another person she cared for, proving that they weren't worth anything to begin with. She sauntered over to her old paintings, her eyes shifting over to the portrait of Jack. She gritted her teeth and grabbed a can of red paint, turning and throwing it at the canvas. She dropped to the floor and placed a hand over her mouth, sobbing even more now.

The red paint dripping from Jack's mouth, the splatter looking like a red Glasgow grin as it stared at Sofia. She huddled on the floor and wrapped her arms around her body, her green eyes starting to glow in response to her emotions. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. But as she said. She should have known better.

* * *

Joker walked down the hallway from his room, his eyes instinctively looking at Sofie's room. Or it wasn't her room, not anymore right? He shook his head and grunted turning to head down the stairs. Frost walked up to him from the bar, "Boss you have a visitor."

"Fucking hell." He mumbled. If it were Maroni coming to tell him something went wrong he'd definitely slice the man's throat. J made his way to his office down the VIP hallway of the club. He opened the door to see the young doctor seated inside of the room.

He rolled his eyes, "Your like gum. You know that?"

Jonathan remained seated with his hands clasped together. How very psychiatrist of him. "I believe it's time I make an offer of my own."

"You do, do ya?" J replied, walking around his desk and shuffling through his disorganized pile of paperwork, looking for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Finding a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, "And what would that be Crane? I'd make it quick, I've got enough shit to deal with."

Jonathan stared at Joker, the faintest smirk on his full lips, "I know who Robin is."


	53. Chapter 52: Bargain

"I beg your pardon doctor?" J asked, still having the unlit cigarette between his red lips.

"I went to see her. He was there."

J could see the look of criticism on Crane's face. And as much as it made J pleased to know she hurt the doctor's ego, that meant that another man was bothering her. And that didn't settle too well with the older sibling.

"Well that does change some things there Johnny boy. What would this biker's name be?" J asked with amusement

Jonathan stared at J with cold eyes from behind his specs, "Jason Todd. All I needed was a first name and the rest of his criminal records were easily accessible."

Joker pursed his lips and eventually grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it back on the desk. He casually took a seat and leaned back, thinking. His green eyes flickered up to the young doctor's, "How did your little visit go?"

 _ **Wonderfully**_

Crane frowned, "As promised."

J nodded slowly, moving his jaw around, "And how does that make you feel Doctor?" he asked mockingly

Jonathan's face remained passive, knowing the clown was trying to get a rise out of him. "Let's leave the psychoanalyzing to me Joker. I'd like to get back to the matter at hand."

Joker smirked and sat up to place both elbows on the desk, resting his chin atop of his knuckles, "And what matter would that be?" his smile was very provoking

 _ **I'd prefer to get rid of both the clown and the kid. But you insist on having this symbiotic relationship.**_

Jonathan clenched his jaw, "He tried convincing her you were a poor influence."

At these words, Joker's face turned sour. His breathing became significantly longer, "Is that so?"

 _ **You got em.**_

 _Do you truly have no faith left in me?_

 _ **Recently Johnny boy. I've had my doubts.**_

"It would seem he has formed some sort of relationship with your sister."

J quirked a brow, "My sister? What. Not calling her by her name anymore Johnny? Bad blood now? By the way I heard what you did with Ol' Carmine ha! If the man didn't have high blood pressure from all that Italian food before, he's definitely got it now."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "I hold no animosity whatsoever."

 _ **Liar**_

"I am simply saying that Mr. Todd knows enough information about both you and I that could possibly become a problem for us in the near future."

"Why should I be afraid of some kid? I'm not afraid of the big bad bat, I don't think he'll be a problem for me. Hasn't been before. Won't be now," J explained, now pointing at Jonathan, "But you. You just don't want your little kingdom up in Arkham to crumble. Your afraid of getting thrown in with the same patients you've treated."

Crane sighed, "As much of a troublesome situation that would be. I am not afraid of getting incarcerated. What I do find problematic is the fact that he has even more of an advantage of swaying her thoughts now that she is alone. Which I know is a concern of yours."

Joker knew this to be true, he grunted and glanced down at the desk, his eyes caught a file of his that contained information on an old warehouse of his. "Tsk, tsk, now that just won't do," J cooed, "And how do you suggest we go about dealing with this issue Doctor Crane?"

 _ **Way ahead of you.**_

Jonathan noticed the way Joker finally referred to his actual name, he smirked a bit, "I've done some research. I believed the boy to be an orphan until something came up quite recently."

"And?"

"And. It turns out his biological mother is still alive."

J raised a naked brow, "Interesting. Do we know who said mother is?"

Jonathan's smirk grew a bit larger as he turned and grabbed a file from his briefcase. Tossing it on the desk for Joker to see, he continued, "A Sheila Haywood, she's an aid worker in Ethiopia. Left Gotham after failing to conduct an abortion on a young woman a few years back."

 _ **Shame the same couldn't happen for her son.**_

 _Cleary there was tension for her which would explain why she left her only child to rot in Gotham._

 _ **The Bat sure does know how to pick em.**_

Joker glanced over the picture of a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He lifted his chin and hummed in response. "Not much similarities are there?" he grinned, "So what is this offer of yours then Johnny boy?"

Crane gazed at Joker, "I'll assist you with taking down Leviathan. If you assist me with taking out Jason Todd."

"What make you think I need any help?" he asked

"Because I know how short on men you are. And I know you want this man gone just as much as you want Mr. Todd gone," Jonathan answered dryly, "Besides, I think you'd find it even more tempting to get that reaction out of the Batman if you took away something he cared about."

J's eyes lit up in glee at the thought of crushing the Bat's soul. How delicious of an idea it seemed to completely break the bat. Joker's lip twitched as he sat back in his leather seat, "A tempting offer indeed."

"So are we in agreement?"

Joker slowly dragged his tongue from one side of his white teeth to the other, "A win win situation is one I always find appealing doctor."

 _ **I'm always up for some death and destruction.**_

"When is it you plan on finding Leviathan if I may ask?" Crane asked

Joker didn't normally answer questions when asked and if he did they were always subliminal. But his response came as quick as the question, "By morning."

 _ **Ah, so that's why he was so adamant about having Black leave so suddenly.**_

"Do you have an idea of where he may be located?"

Joker finally stood up and headed for the door, "Exactly where you said Johnny boy."

Crane furrowed his brows a bit, turning and looking at Joker, "An underground cavern? But—

"What? You didn't think Gotham had any? This city is filled with underground tunnels. It's only a matter of finding out which one."

Jonathan stood up and grabbed his briefcase, "I suspect you know the exact one?"

J opened the door and glanced back at Crane with a smirk, "You suspect correctly doctor."


	54. Chapter 53: Last Minute

The entire night dragged on for Sofia, it was now the early hours of the morning. The sun barely peeking over the horizon. And she barely got any sleep. She laid motionless in her bed on her stomach staring out the window. She was exhausted, but sleep didn't come easy. So lying in an empty cold bed was the only thing she could do. A yawn took over as she stretched out her body, her head had been hurting from all the crying she had been doing. She grunted and pushed herself up off the bed, making her way to the bathroom to grab some pain killers.

After taking a little over the required amount, she gulped down some tap water and looked up at the mirror. She looked a mess; her hair was disheveled and her eyes were still swollen. Not as red as they had been before, but enough to show that she was crying. Her eye makeup was still smudged, and her lips were dry. She sighed and leaned over the counter, her head pounding and the light ringing in her ears didn't help.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Sofia's head popped up at the sound. She hoped it was Jonathan, but highly doubted it would be. A part of her almost didn't even want to look at him or her brother anymore. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the door, glancing through the peephole to see a familiar face on the other side. Sofia creased her forehead in confusion but unlocked the door and turned the handle, opening it to see Maroni on the other side.

"Sal?" she asked confused

Maroni stared at Sofia with a warm smile, "Hello Sofie. May I come in?"

She stared at Maroni for a few moments before nodding and opening the door fully to allow him inside. She walked over toward the kitchen and sat down on the stool, staring down at her wrists. Maroni watched her distressed state as he closed the door behind him and made his way in front of her from the other side of the island. Her eyes never left her hands, "You're here to take me away," she said softly.

Sal continued to watch her, letting out a breath and nodding, "I am."

She sat quiet.

"This is for your own safety love," he stated sincerely

She scoffed, "Right."

Maroni frowned, "Would you like to know something Sofie?"

She sighed and glanced up at him, her eyes finally meeting his own. He took that as insinuation for him to continue, "When your brother first found out about your whereabouts. He took no hesitation in finding a way to get his hands on you."

"He didn't even remember who I was for years."

Maroni nodded, "And that was true. He didn't even know who he was. But when things finally clicked in his head. He decided to find out or himself."

She rolled her eyes, "And when did that happen?"

Maroni stared at her, "The night of the banquet."

Sofia watched Sal until her eyes dropped to the counter. That was the delicious offer J was talking about when they first met. Maroni walked over to the other side of the counter, "He wants you safe."

Another tear rolled down her face, her hand reaching up to grip her locket. "That's why he's doing this."

Sofia's head slowly turned up to look at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"He can handle a lot of things Sofie. But he can't handle losing you. You're the only one who keeps his old self alive."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head, crying some more. Maroni gave a sorrowful look before grabbing her and holding her tightly while she sobbed.

"He's gone. He's not my brother anymore." She whimpered into his jacket

Maroni thought it best not to say anything further. He didn't want her changing her mind because of him. Despite how wrong she was, he simply held her until gently pressing her back and looking at her.

"It's time to go." He stated

She swallowed down her grief and slowly nodded, turning and walking over to her room to get ready and pack her things.

* * *

Joker had managed to gather all his men and weapons throughout the night. He placed his guns into their holsters attached around his shoulders. Walking from the upper level of the club and heading down the hall for the garage he entered the room to see Crane situating a new contraption of his from a work desk on the other side of the room.

He walked down the stairs, "New sex toy of yours Johnny?"

Crane rolled his eyes and placed the gloved invention with attached syringes onto his wrist. He turned to face the Joker as he pressed the button to open the sliding door of his Lamborghini. Joker watched as Crane clicked a button as the sharp syringes retracted back into the glove. J gave an impressed look, "I can see you've been using your alone time wisely."

 _ **Yes. No distractions.**_

Jonathan grimaced, "Are we leaving?"

Joker smirked and hopped into his sportscar, "I am. Whatever you choose to do is all on you there doctor."

Jonathan once again rolled his eyes in irritation. He noticed Frost walking into the garage and walk to a separate room filled with the rest of Joker's weaponry inside.

 _ **You'd think he'd have a damn army.**_

 _I suppose the most feared psychopath must be prepared for anything._

Crane now stood aside of his silver Audi, turning to see Joker starting the Lambo, "Your leaving your men behind?"

Joker shifted revved up the engine, "Don't worry about what I do Johnny boy. Just try and keep up." He replied shifting gears and driving off into the city.

 _ **This entire family's bullshit is exasperating. Just as bad as your ex squeeze.**_

Jonathan didn't want to think about Sofia at the moment. Instead, he climbed into his own car and turned on the ignition, following the purple Lamborghini that seemed to breeze passed every street light without effort.

 _ **You already knew going into this that he isn't exactly the easiest to work with.**_

 _I know._

* * *

Sofia wore a pair of torn black skinny jeans with a matching black top and a jean jacket with a black wool hood to cover her from the cool spring breeze. She had on her tight boots and carried only two suitcases with her. She decided to leave the rest of her things behind, those items mainly being her art pieces. She took one more look over at her apartment and sighed, shutting the door and walking down the steps.

Maroni and his men were waiting for her in the back alleyway. He smiled at her before grabbing the handle of the car door and opening it. One of Maroni's men grabbed her bags and placed them in the trunk. She turned to look at Maroni when he handed her the train ticket. She paused before taking it and looking up at him.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug, Sofia exhaled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Val Sofie." He whispered, "He loved you very much."

He let her go and she stepped inside the back of the vehicle, Sal shutting the door afterwards. He gave her one last smile before the car pulled out from the alleyway and headed for the subway station on the east end of Gotham.

* * *

It was difficult, but Crane was able to keep up with Joker. He drove until seeing J's empty car parked in the more deserted area of the city. Near the bay. Crane pulled up aside of the Lambo and stepped out, looking around for any sign of Joker.

 _ **Maybe he jumped in the water.**_

Crane finally spotted an abandoned subway entrance just up ahead, the gate that kept others from entering was blasted open. He walked over to the entry and peered down the stairway, seeing a recognizable green haired man walking around below.

 _ **Oh darn.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairway. He walked up just behind Joker, who seemed to be searching for something on the walls. The area was completely empty, cobwebs scattered the room and broken tile coming off walls with graffiti sprayed all over. Jonathan took one step forward before realizing he'd walked into a pool of dirty water. The young doctor frowned and shook his foot off from the dirt that now clung onto his shoe.

Jonathan groaned annoyance, "What is it your looking for down here?"

"Shut up Crane," J said dryly, still looking around the walls, knocking on every inch of the wall.

Jonathan sighed heavily and walked to wall, leaning against it, "What do you expect to find? There's nothing here."

Joker grunted and stood up, looking over at Jonathan before letting a sinister smirk cross his lips. Jonathan furrowed his brows while Joker walked up to him, intruding in on his personal space. The clown prince stared at Crane until he lifted his arm and placed his hand on the wall. Jonathan quirked his head in confusion while J winked at him and forcefully pushed the surface open, showing a long dark hallway behind it. Jonathan let out a shocked minor yelp as he fell to the dirt floor.

When he looked up at Joker, the man was smiling down at him with a smug look on his face. J adjusted his blazer and walked passed Crane.

"Thanks Johnny boy. Looks like your more useful than I initially thought." J chuckled

 _ **Can't believe you didn't see that coming…**_

 _Quiet._

Jonathan frowned and lifted himself up, dusting off his sleeves. He glowered at the Joker, soon following behind. The tunnel went on for another 10 minutes, all while the Joker remained silent. He looked stuck within his own thoughts.

 _ **Wonder what our dear friends thinking about.**_

 _Possibly reminiscing?_

 _ **To this fucking place?**_

Jonathan decided to speak up to break the silence, "Where are we?"

After a few moments, they ended up in an area that appeared more lit than before. There were separate rooms and tunnels leading in different directions. Like an underground bunker.

J frowned, "The Basilisk."

 _ **Well that explains the tattoo.**_

Jonathan looked over at J. He turned and walked further down the hallway, one room in particular catching his eye. Unknown to Crane, Joker was looking at the room he'd first given Sofia her locket. Jonathan walked up aside of him and examined his face, it was a rare thing to see the Joker show any sort of repentance.

"I take it this wasn't a pleasant memory? Can't imagine the torture you must have endured in a place like this," Crane spoke

Joker gave Jonathan a look before turning and walking into another hallway.

"Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture." He replied deadpanned

 _ **He isn't wrong.**_

Crane stopped walking when J's arm prevented him from moving any further. Jonathan glanced at him, J looked at the doctor and raised a finger to silently hush him quiet. Jonathan scrunched his brows until he heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming for them. The two turned to see a figure in a red mask appear form the shadows, they were holding two blades in each hand and their eyes glowed green from behind their mask.

Joker lowered his head and growled, easily dodging the man's blow as he quickly grappled onto the man's arm and spun him around in a headlock. Jonathan took the opportunity to sharply extend the syringes on one of his gloved hands and pierce the man's open skin on his neck. They heard the man grunt at the sharp needles striking his bare skin. Joker snickered and dropped the man to the ground. He shot up and gripped his neck, coughing and shaking his head. When he glanced back up, he spotted a terrifying clown with sharp teeth and vibrant glowing green eyes.

"S-Stay away from me!" the man shouted, he tried shuffling away before Crane came up from behind and slammed his fist behind the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

Joker quirked a naked brow, "Oh honestly you have to do better than that Willy ol' boy!" he spoke out loud.

Jonathan furrowed his brows until a voice came through the intercom above them, "Heh heh. Oh Jack, I can never get anything past you, can I?" the voice laughed

J looked around and glanced up at the ceiling, "Why don't you come face me Will? Like old times."

There was a pause before the speaker chimed in again.

"Come find me Jack." The voice finished, the intercom screeching off.

Jonathan looked down at J, who snarled and turned to see more of Leviathan's men coming out from the shadows. The clown prince grabbed both guns from their holsters and cocked them.

"Where are your men at Joker?" Crane asked irritably

J rolled his eyes and turned to the doctor in annoyance, "Stop asking stupid questions Crane."

 _ **I hope you brought enough toxin.**_

Jonathan exhaled and clicked a button on his gloves, filling the syringes back up with green venom. The sound pumping through the tubing wrapped underneath his suit.

* * *

The traffic was unusually packed this morning. Sofia stared out of the backseat window. Her driver looked over the lengthy line of cars. There were people crowding the area, Sofia turned her head until she noticed a carnival just up ahead. Of course, the annual Gotham carnival, which would explain the countless crowds.

"Crazy aint' it? How all these people go nuts over some stupid carnival," the driver spoke

She shifted back in her seat, remembering a time her and Jack would go to the carnival. It was one of the most exciting times of their tormented lives. A time where things were somewhat good even if it was limited. She frowned when she spotted a family of four. A mother, a father, a brother and a sister. The siblings were happily laughing to one another while he grabbed his sister and put her on his back.

Jack would do the same thing with her.

She continued to watch the family as they walked further down the street.

"Bet the GCPD have enough on their hands, handling this place, hoping that Leviathan guy doesn't make a mess of things here." He spoke up again

Her head snapped to the driver, her eyes wandering off in thought. If they were busy patrolling this area, then Batman wouldn't be too far behind. Which meant wherever Jack was going, he would have to deal with Decker alone. And she knew exactly where that would be. Her heart started pounding and her breathes began to quicken.

"Don't worry, we'll get ya to the subway on time," he smiled, turning back to look at her.

He sat shocked when he noticed the empty backseat with the door ajar. "Ms. Black?" he asked, searching for her through the crowd of people. He then noticed a woman running in the opposite direction of where everyone was headed.

"Ms. Black!" he shouted, now getting out of the car and looking over to see she was now long gone, "Shit," he muttered, looking down and shuffling through his pocket for his cellphone.

* * *

Sofia continued running, despite feeling the burning in her lungs, she kept at it. She was thankful she placed the keys to J's corvette in her pocket, but she was still over 15 minutes away. That's when she heard an engine coming for her. A bike sped right passed her until skidding just a few feet ahead and stopping her in her tracks. Jason took off his helmet and looked at her, "Sofie? What are you doing here? Why are you running?" he asked worriedly

Sofia placed her finger up to hush him while she caught her breath, "Oh my god. I need to work out…"

Jason furrowed his brows, "Sofie—

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked desperately

"To where?"

"My apartment." She replied

Jason glanced back down the street, like a child worried about getting in trouble and sighed, "Get on."

She smiled and walked over to him, jumping on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around his body. He placed the helmet back on and turned his head, "Hang on tight."

She tightened her hold on him as he revved the bike up and shot down the street. Once they finally got to her place, Sofia quickly hopped off the bike and rushed for the black corvette parked in the alleyway. Jason kicked open the kickstand and walked over toward her, "Where are you going Sofie?" he asked

She was now seated in the driver seat of the car and started the ignition, "Nowhere."

He frowned, "Sofie. I can't let you go somewhere by yourself."

She shut the door and peered up at him from the open window, "I know. I'm sorry Jason." She replied, quickly shoving the car door open to push him forcefully to the ground while the tires screeched until shooting back into the streets.

Jason lifted himself up and rubbed his neck, turning and watching until the back of the corvette was no longer visible. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone, seeing a red dot moving across the screen, "Me too."


	55. Chapter 54: Trick Or Two

Sofia found the area where both Jonathan and J's cars were parked. She wondered what Jonathan was doing there. There were several other cars parked around the subway entrance. She quickly stopped the car and jumped out, running for the entrance and down the stairway. She hadn't been here for so long, it seemed almost surreal looking around the room to find where the entrance to the basilisk was. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed multiple footprints leading to a certain spot. She walked up to the entrance and gently pressed the door open, making the wall slide open.

She looked down the darkened hallway and took a breath before forcing herself to walk down the hallway. She continued down the corridor until reaching the entrance to the main bunker. Her lips curled down into a grimace as she looked around, remembering the times her and Jack had spent here. The cages and training rooms filled her heart with dread. She turned and decided to go down a certain tunnel before spotting a few men covered in blood lying on the ground. She furrowed her brows and frantically looked around for her brother, hoping nothing terrible happened to either of them. That's when she heard sounds coming from her left. A man in a red mask fell from the upper level of the metal stairway wrapped around the tunnel. She narrowed her eyes and turned to grab one of the corpses guns before whipping around and shooting the man in the legs.

Her attacker fell to the ground and winced, she looked down at him while her gun was aimed for their head. Their green eyes looked up at one another, she saw a flash of her memories and quickly blinked, shaking her head and backing away. The man took this opportunity to reach over for a gun and aim it for her. Sofia looked up to see something fly through the darkness and slice into the man's hand. It was a metal weapon in the shape of a bat. He cried out in pain until Sofia ran up and smashed her fist on the side of his head. Her eyes shot back to see Jason standing at the entrance of the tunnel she just came from.

Her face fell, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He grabbed his mask and placed it on his face, keeping his usual biker outfit on, he smirked at Sofie, "Saving you. What else?"

She rolled her eyes and noticed another two guards coming from the other end of the tunnel, she bolted for Jason and flipped them behind the wall while bullets ricochet against the surface. She looked at him, "Whose saving who?"

He made a face before pulling her up and grabbing two more batarangs from the inside of his leather jacket and peered around the corner. A bullet barely grazed passed him and he shot back behind the wall.

"What are those gonna' do?" she asked skeptically

At this Jason smirked and pressed a button on the metal weapon. Sofia watched in shock as lights rippled throughout the metallic. He turned his head and threw both batarangs, each one flying through the air before flipping back and hitting each guard.

He looked at Sofia, "That's what they do."

She gave an impressed glance, "Okay."

He smiled and stood up, pulling her with, "Where are they?"

She frowned, "I'm not telling you?"

He sighed, "Sofie. Do you realize they're underneath a cavern that's hundreds of years old? This thing could collapse any second."

She rolled her eyes, "Then just let me get my brother and leave."

He grimaced at her words, "He's not your brother anymore Sofie," he argued, "That's just a shell of a man you used to know. Nothing more. Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

She watched him, smiling a bit at his dedication and lightly chuckled, "I know you are Jason. And that's what makes me like you so much." She took a step closer to him, making Jason nervously tense up. Reaching a hand up to gently place it on his cheek. He gave a slight look of confusion before Sofia stood up on her toes and kissed him. Jason couldn't help but shut his eyes and grab her tightly, feeling her soft lips against hers. They stumbled back a bit until Sofia finally broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"But I need to do this alone," she whispered into his ear. Jason creased his forehead before Sofia's eyes began to glow and let him go. Jason watched her as she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. A sudden force making Jason fly back into an open cage, the cage door slamming shut and locking. He grunted but shot his eyes up and tried to shake open the gated seal.

"Sofie," he warned, "Don't do this."

Blood dripped down her nose and she rubbed her head to excuse the blurred vision from her sight. She could hear noises from further down the tunnels, she gave Jason one last look while he stared at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry," she said and bolted down the black tunnel.

* * *

Jonathan had successfully taken down over six guards with just a drop of his toxin. There were men coming from all directions and he was slowly losing energy. J remained relentless while he fought, killing off over twelve men with bullets, knives and just about anything he could find. At one-point Jonathan swore that he managed to take out one guy with a simple rock. Jonathan let out a breath, "I'm aware you're not much of a planning man. But please tell me you at least have something calculated."

J took out another guard by snapping his neck and raking his fingers through his smooth green hair, he cracked his jaw, "Try not to worry so much Johnny boy," he grinned.

"With you. That's likely impossible."

J snickered and fixed his blazer, frowning at the blood on his brand-new coat. He turned his attention up to the metal railing to see Leviathan standing just above them. J licked his ruby lips and sauntered closer to the metal stairway leading up to the upper level of the cavern. Leviathan slowly took off his mask and tossed it to the side, revealing his face. J frowned at the sight as he continued up the steps.

Decker smiled at him and ushered for the rest of his men walking out of the shadows.

 _ **Fucking hell.**_

 _I may need some assistance._

Scarecrow grinned, _**You don't have to ask me twice Johnny.**_

Jonathan's eyes grew darker as he watched the men circle around him while Joker headed for Leviathan. Crane's toxin once again filling the syringes as he examined each guard with a sadistic smirk on his lips. Scarecrow looked over to see parts of the stone floor cracked. Fortunately, in a stretch where there was a fair amount of guards. Crane quickly grabbed his gun and shot the ground, sending over five guards down into the depth of Gotham's caves. The remaining men noticed them fall and cautiously scanned the floor, hoping not to fall. Scarecrow took this moment to take down a guard and twist his arm back, breaking it. The man shouted but was shoved into the depths as well.

" **Next?"** Scarecrow grinned

* * *

Decker stared at Joker as he made his way to the top of the large gated area they now stood in. He smirked, "Sorry it's not exactly a chemical plant. But I do hope this will do."

J scoffed, "This shouldn't take long."

Will nodded and looked around, "Where's Sofie? I would think she'd be here."

Joker stared at Decker, "Lucky for you she won't be joining us this evening."

Decker chuckled, "Oh Jack. And here I was thinking you were intelligent."

Joker's face didn't falter, he almost appeared uninterested. Decker shook his head, "I didn't want Sofie. I wanted you. It was just my job to satisfy my boss with the idea of getting your sister."

J narrowed his eyes, "And what boss would that be Willy?"

Will waved his hand, "That doesn't matter. What matters is you here now." He pulled out his gun and aimed it for J, "Isn't this what you wanted Joker? To go down like this?"

J growled, "Not with you, you idiot." He quickly lunged forward and clutched onto Decker's wrist, making the bullet shoot up into the ceiling. J then rammed his knee into Decker's gut, making him topple forward and dropping the gun. J stood there staring at Decker hold onto his abdomen. He circled the man, "You should have just stayed dead Will. You'll never be Leviathan. Your nothing more than a pathetic wannabe."

Decker's hair fell over his face, breathing he spoke softly, "No. I could have been better." His eyes glared darkly at Joker, "Better than him. And better than you." His hand shot over for a large knife on the ground, whipping it for J. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to doge the blow when the knife sliced across his right arm. J grunted at the pain and backed away.

"Would you like to know what happened after you disposed of my body down into the sewers?" Decker started

J held his arm, "I could care less to be honest."

"It truly is amazing the treasures you find down here underneath Gotham." He said, taking out a syringe of green venom and piercing the needle into his neck. J watched as Decker's eyes began to glow like Sofie's. The veins in his body glowing along with them as he twitched his body slightly. "I figured out exactly what it was Leviathan wanted. He wanted to recreate the Lazarus Pit mate." He finished with a grin.

J snorted, "And you think you've managed to find the fountain of youth is that right Willy?"

Decker shook his head, "Not only youth. But regeneration. This," he brought up the empty syringe, "Makes you stronger. Makes you do things others wouldn't believe." He grabbed his hood and slowly took it off, turning his head to reveal a large gap where a bullet wound would have been. It had healed horribly by the looks of it, but that blow was one that was meant to be fatal. "Heals you from wounds modern day medicine wouldn't even be able to touch. And it's just below us."

J glanced down to see a pool of bright green glowing liquid just beneath where they were standing. They were easily 50 feet above it.

"Not if there's no body left to heal," J relied darkly

Decker now stood in front of J, abruptly clutching onto his throat and pinning him against the metal railing, "Very true. So I'll see to it I dispose of your body properly then shall I?"

J gagged a bit but snickered, making Decker stand there confused, "You may have gotten an upgrade there Willy. But there's still a lot about me left to learn."

Decker furrowed his brows.

J grinned and reached up for Will's shoulder, just below where his underarm was located, "And one of those is." Decker then felt a sharp pain there and shouted in pain, stepping back and reaching up for his arm.

J whipped both his hands down to reveal two sharp blades from his sleeves, he twirled the bloody one in his hand and smiled, "Expect the unexpected."

Decker growled and reached into his coat for another syringe before J ran up to him and slammed his body against the other side of the gated fence, knocking the syringe down below.

"No!" Will shouted

He could hear Joker cackling behind him, "Shame. That was the only advantage you had." He said, reaching into his holster for his gun and aiming it for the man. "Can't say you'll be missed Will."

* * *

Sofia finally reached an open area of the cavern where she noticed Jonathan fighting off three men. She also noticed her brother fighting off Decker up above. Another two guards appeared from the end of the room she was located in. She rapidly ran up and slid beneath one of the men's legs and spread her own, tripping them and slamming her foot against their chest, tossing them over the edge. With the other guard she grabbed the gun and aimed it for the man's legs headed for Crane. He dropped to the ground behind him, catching the young doctor's attention. He turned to see Sofia and stood in shock, "Sofie?" he said, knocking Scarecrow to the back of his mind.

 _ **Pay attention!**_

Jonathan was brought back to reality when a masked guard grappled onto his neck while another grabbed his gloved arm and was about to impale his throat until suddenly coming to a halt. Both men including Crane looked over to Sofia who was holding her hand up to prevent the needles from piercing Jonathan.

The guard snarled and pressed down further, making Sofia focus harder to keep them from touching his pale skin. The third man took out another gun and aimed it for her before Jonathan kicked his leg in and Sofie grabbed his throat with her other hand, glaring at him with venomous green eyes. The guard suddenly began shrieking and backed away trying to scratch at his skin until falling over the edge. Jonathan watched her in light desperation, knowing that if he was struck with his own toxin, it wouldn't be a pleasant trip for him. Sofia was trying to save Crane of ultimately losing his sanity from his own toxin.

 _ **She's looking tired**_

Jonathan stared at her with wide eyes, seeing the blood seep out from her nose as she began to shake from exhaustion.

* * *

Decker stared at J and began to smile, "There is one more thing."

J quirked his head, "And what's that?"

He shrugged, "Well you didn't think I'd really just have this fight with you without having a little leverage did you?"

Joker didn't like the sound of that. J narrowed his eyes and pressed the gun further onto Decker's temple. The man chuckled, "As promised, I made sure I'd kill of at least one of you by today."

J remained serious.

"Train to Metropolis. 6 a.m.," he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a watch, "About 15 minutes from now. That train will explode along with Sofie in it." He confessed in amusement

J opened his mouth, his eyes faltering a bit. He shook his head and growled, "Liar!"

Decker continued to smile, "I had to keep my end of the deal Jack. She was as good as dead anyways."

Joker roared as he slammed the butt of the gun against Decker's face. The man fell to the floor while his arm draped over the railing. Blood now dripping from his mouth he chortled, "Now you'll know what I felt Jack." He finished

Joker's eyes were filled with fury as he brought the gun up and aimed it for the man's head, "I'm going to make sure this bullet kills you this time." He hissed

But before J could pull the trigger, he was sharply tackled to the ground by something large. Joker rolled back while his gun skidded across the metal flooring. His eyes shot up to see Batman standing over him. J snarled, "You sure do know how to ruin a party Bats."

Batman only stood over Joker until grabbing his collar and picking him up. Joker glanced over the Dark Knights shoulder to see Jason Todd making his way for Leviathan. Decker lowered his head and smirked before tossing another bomb for the sidekick. Batman turned his head to see Jason in danger, "Robin!" he shouted in his usual raspy voice.

Jason quickly flipped back over the railing onto another area of the stairs before the bomb exploded and shook the gated area. Batman could see a part of the stairs from above crashing for Jason and dropped Joker. J looked over to see Decker jump over the railing as well after grabbing his gun. J was about to follow behind until the floor beneath him fell through.

* * *

Sofia glanced over to see her brother fall through the upper level floor. Her eyes widened in fright as she lifted her other hand to allow the stairway to shoot underneath him. J fell on top of the metal stairs and caught his balance, looking up to see Sofie staring at him. The amount of relief he felt was like nothing he'd ever felt before, knowing she was safe and within his reach. Jonathan noticed the man holding him was distracted from the blasts and grabbed his arm, thrashing his head back, making the guard fall to the ground. While his arm was free he pierced another with his toxin. J jumped onto the stone ground and headed for Sofia.

The guns were aimed for Jonathan and Joker, J glared at the men. The guards looked at the two in confusion, they struggled with holding their guns. Jonathan stood confused as they turned their guns around, shaking their hands as they pressed the gun to under their chins. They stood in fear with the barrels pushed against their skin. Jonathan stood in confusion, Joker turned his head to see Sofia's eyes glowing and glaring at the men. Joker watched her from the other end of the room, his eyes almost shocked as he stared at her, her nose was bleeding. Jonathan stepped forward, she looked like she was in pain. One of the guards gritted their teeth and shouted in frustration, trying to pull the gun down. Sofia clenched her fist harder and the gun was pressed even further on his skin.

J was about to reach her until the Dark Knight once again appeared in front of him. "I'm taking you back to Arkham."

J grinned, "What a lovely thought. But my schedules pretty booked unfortunately. Maybe next time."


	56. Chapter 55: Lazarus

**Okay so sorry if there was some grammatical errors in the last few chapters. I write when I'm exhausted and that's really the only chance I get to catch up on this story. But I hope your enjoying the excitment! As I said, we're coming close to the end and that's where it'll wrap up a lot of possible questions and even foreshadow things for the next story so I do hope your paying attention! Anyways I hope you guys are having fun reading, cuz I'm having a hell of a lot of fun writing it! ;)**

* * *

Batman held a frown underneath his cowl, "I know you have something planned Joker."

J quirked his head innocently, "Me? Why ever would you think such a thing?"

Batman reached over for Joker's collar and slammed him against the stone wall. J winced softly before gritting his teeth and glaring at the Dark Knight. "Listen bats. Normally I'd love to stay and play. But I'm in the middle of something if you couldn't tell."

Sofia grunted but kept her stance. The guards were still struggling behind their guns. "Hey asshole! He's not the one you want!" she shouted angrily.

 _ **My my what a mouth on her**_

 _Quiet._

Batman slowly turned his head to look at Sofia, who was somehow holding the men imprisoned in their own bodies. J smirked, "I've tried to teach her manners. But you know kids these days."

Batman scowled and grabbed a batarang from his utility belt, flinging it toward Sofia's shoes. Jonathan stepped forward before the metal weapon blasted her enough to shoot her back a couple of feet and release her hold on the guards. Joker growled and sharply thrashed his head into Batman's face, dropping to the floor and turning to see Sofie struggling to get up from the ground. Jonathan noticed one of the men aiming a gun for them and swiftly snatched the barrel of the gun in his hands, forcefully shoving the butt of the gun into the guard's face, knocking the man's mask off.

Joker was just a few feet away before another body slammed into his, making the clown falter to the side. J grunted, realizing he'd torn more of the gash on his arm. He snapped his livid green eyes up to see Jason Todd making his way for him. Batman realized the guards had targeted him now and began shooting. Batman lifted his cape to shield himself from the bullets before pressing another button on his belt, allowing three cylinder objects to fall.

 _ **Tear gas. You might wanna move there Johnny.**_

Crane rushed out of the way before Batman tossed the tear gas bombs into the crowd of guards. Each one quickly covering their faces and wiping their eyes, coughing up the smoke in the air. Batman then dashed for them and began taking them down.

 _ **That should keep em busy for a little while.**_

 _I doubt we'll have too much time._

* * *

J lifted himself up and glared at the sidekick, "You know kid. Your starting to become a serious pain in my ass."

Jason continued walking until picking up a gun and aiming it for the clown, "It's over Joker."

J chuckled, "Your starting to sound like him. Are we having identity problems?"

Jason clenched his jaw, "I'm nothing like him."

"Sure about that?"

"Absolutely," he stated, "You try and manipulate people into doing shit for you. Manipulate your own sister."

J shrugged, "Whatever works you know?"

Jason frowned, "You're not going to manipulate her anymore."

At this Joker raised a bare brow, "Who said I was manipulating?"

Jason furrowed his brows before a foot crashed into his side, sending him back a significant distance. He spun until coming to a halt on the ground and remained motionless from the force of the hit. Sofia stared at him with angry glowing eyes.

J snickered and stood up, "I don't think he even saw that coming."

Sofia snapped her head to look at Joker, her face was anything but pleased, "I'm still pissed at you." She hissed.

Joker groaned, "You sure do know how to ruin a moment don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. Because I know Jack would have done the same."

Joker lowered his chin, not liking her attitude. But understanding all the same despite how much he didn't want to admit it.

"Well aren't you a saint," he spat

She pointed at him, "Yeah go ahead and ignore apologizing. It's fine."

J scoffed, "Apologize!? For trying to keep your thankless ass safe!?"

Crane managed to escape Batman's clutches as he was clearly outnumbered at the moment. His blue eyes turned to see Decker waking from the shadows behind Sofia and Joker, he was holding onto his abdomen with one hand while he held a gun in the other.

 _ **Oh darn.**_

Jonathan shot up, "Sofie!" he shouted

The two siblings looked at the doctor who was focused on something behind them. J turned to see Decker standing there with dirt and blood on his face. J instinctively grabbed Sofia and pressed her behind him. Will had his gun aimed for them. Sofia could see where this was going. She's seen these situations unfold plenty of times before and each time ending in someone's death. J wasn't happy, his anger was practically seething as he scowled at the man.

"You know what will happen if people start finding out about her Jack, finding out about you," William started

Joker raised a brow and quirked his head playfully, "Pray tell."

Decker chuckled, "They're gonna' want her. Because now you have a weakness. Your whole empire will start to crumble before you and it'll be easier to take you down."

J's lip twitched, and he smirked despite his growing irritation. He suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. The group all looked to one another, unsure of what the Joker thought was so funny. Sofia couldn't understand what was so comedic about the situation either. To be honest, she wasn't quite sure what would happen if other crime lords found this out. Would Joker kill her? Quit the life of crime? Send her away? She wasn't too sure herself, because while this was still Jack, fragments of something else, something darker…lurked inside of him as well.

Everyone froze. Whenever the Joker laughed, there wasn't ever anything funny about to happen. He leaned over and held his stomach as he cackled, wiping away a tear and finally catching his breath, "Ha! Oh boy! And what makes you think that changes anything?" he slowly stood up and glared at Decker, "Anything at all?" he asked

Joker smiled, "Oh honestly, Decker you should know by now that I'm a lot better at this job than you are."

"You think so? Are you done with your past Joker?" He asked skeptically, his hand whipped towards Sofia, who stepped back a bit

Sofia looked to see her brother's reaction, hoping to see some sort of concern in his eyes. Joker's appearance darkened, "Either way she belongs to me. And whether or not I decide to dispose of her," Sofia narrowed her eyes at the elder sibling, "will be my doing. No one else's."

Decker growled and returned his aim at the Joker, who smiled in return. Sofia stared at his hand and could see his finger slowly press the trigger ever so slightly. Her eyes widened when she realized J wasn't moving.

"No!" she shouted, gripping the back of his blazer, she twisted them before J could do anything.

"SOFIE DON'T!" Crane yelled

A loud blast of firepower echoed throughout the cavern. Joker furrowed his brows when Sofia remained in his arms, he looked down to see Sofia slumping over. There was silence in the room for a few moments before he realized what had just happened. He could feel something wet coming from Sofia's upper back, he raised his arm to see blood covering his gloved hand. Sofia feebly looked up at him, her eyes clearly in shock, "J.." she winced, now falling to the floor.

Joker caught her and gently lowered her on the ground. Her arms laid at her sides as she stared at her brother. Tears started forming in her eyes and her breathes were becoming ragged. The feeling of the bullet blasting through her chest was a pain she hoped to never feel. The throbbing and stinging of the open wound made her frail body shudder.

Her half-lidded gaze was filled with both fear and exhaustion, but all she could whisper was a simple, "I'm sorry."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and sighed, "I know kitten."

She could feel the blood soak her shirt underneath her coat. Joker's muscles tensed in his arms as he held onto her. Green strands of hair creeping passed his face as he stared down at his sister.

It was almost funny.

She had been experimented on, drugged, abused, electrocuted, crushed and she'd survived it all. It was almost hard to believe that her demise was a simple lead bullet. She didn't know how, but she swore she could hear her mother's prayer from when she was a child. Repeating itself in her head. But she didn't believe in God? So why was this happening? She only hoped that if there was a higher power, he would be kind to her broken soul. But right now, she felt safe, with Joker…. Jack, holding her close.

She could faintly hear Will speak up from the entrance of the tunnel, "I know exactly why you two left your home that day."

J shot his eyes to Decker, slowly shaking his head from side to side, not wanting Sofie to hear this in her current state, "Shut the fuck up Will."

But Will continued, "The reason you two were desperate enough to come here."

"I said shut up!" J barked

A tear rolled down Sofia's cheek as she listened.

"Your daddy was abusive, wasn't he? Enough to kill your mother," Will started, "Which left one of you to kill dear old dad. See I thought I had It figured out. One of you killed him to protect the other."

Sofia began to panic reaching up to cover her ears. J looked down to hold her still so not to strain herself anymore. "Sofie stop," he whispered

"But it wasn't you was it Jack?"

Jonathan walked forward before Will aimed his gun for him.

 _ **Wait. I wanna hear this.**_

 _She's dying._

 _ **I thought you had no feelings left Johnny?**_

Crane glared at Decker, who smiled, "It was poor little Sofie who killed daddy wasn't it?"

Sofia's panicked whimpers became louder. Crane widened his eyes in astonishment.

 _ **So that little minx has killed before.**_

 _That would explain a lot of things._

J gritted his teeth as he watched helplessly at his sister reliving that dreadful moment. The hammer, the blood, the screams. She shut her eyes and cried.

 _Safe I am while in thy sight_

Her breathing became even more shallow. Blood filling her lungs, Joker could hear it in the audible sounds she was making.

 _Safely let me sleep tonight_

Sofia didn't take her eyes off him, she wanted to make sure he was the last person she'd see before she died.

 _Keep me every in thy sight_

The only one who truly cared about her even after he turned into the heartless murderer he was today. This wasn't how she thought she would die, but it was worth it. Every second with him was honestly worth it. Even through the violence and hatred, she still loved him. Her image of him hadn't changed even now. At least she was dying in the arms of someone she could honestly admit to loving wholly.

Jonathan stared at Sofia with anxious eyes. Why did she do that? Why would she save someone like him? While he figured it was a natural reaction to prevent a loved one from dying, he couldn't understand why she would risk her life for someone like the Joker. Despite his cool composure, his thoughts and emotions raged with irritation and annoyance at the sight of Sofia slowly dying. Why was he not moving to save her? Making some sort of effort to rescue his sister when she was, in fact, the one who saved his life just seconds before.

 _ **Well…. I guess this means you have to find a new outlet to release your primal needs on**_

Jonathan disregarded Scarecrow's words. He clenched his fists, wanting so badly to take Sofia away from Joker. She needed medical attention, and Joker didn't seem too interested in seeking any. He'd kill the clown if she dies. That he was certain of.

 _So, to all I say a soft good night_

Sofia's green eyes slowly lost their glow as she gradually fell limp in Joker's arms. Joker didn't do anything but stare at the young woman.

 _ **There she goes Johnny**_

Crane gritted his teeth. He could hear Scarecrow's snickering in the back of his head which only fueled his frustration. She was gone, she was nearly his, and now she was completely gone. Nothing but a beautiful empty vessel of someone he'd grown quite fond of. No more quips, smart remarks, no more of her wonderful laughter and beautiful smile. He wanted nothing more than to tear her away from the clown, she didn't even look at him. He wasn't the last one she'd seen, no goodbye, not one single farewell. Just a precious gem abruptly snatched away from his grasp.

Joker's mouth slightly went agape, not understanding what it was he was feeling, but it wasn't pleasant. He's seen death countless times before, but seeing Sofia, die in his arms, wasn't something he wanted to experience.

"Well there goes my leverage," Decker muttered disappointedly, pulling out another gun and aiming it for J.

"I guess the saying, kill two birds with one stone applies here?" he inputted

But the response Decker hoped for from the Joker didn't come. The clown chuckled darkly and stood up, leaving Sofia lying lifeless on the ground. "Odd," he started, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the crime boss, "And here I thought I was the funny one."

Suddenly from another empty hallway, appeared Frost along with Joker's men. Decker didn't understand how or what they were doing down there until Frost chimed in, "Everything's set up boss." He said, tossing the Joker a gun.

J caught the weapon and nodded, "Just in time."

Crane quirked his head, wondering what Frost meant. Decker watched the Joker turn his aim to the side and shoot at a broken gas pipe on the other end of the room. The cavern was filled with them, old, rusted and even more importantly…. flammable.

 _ **Uh oh**_

 _Is he planning to kill us all?_

 _ **Would that sudden turn of events surprise you?**_

A sharp blast of fire flew from the piping, trailing blasts all around the cavern. The floor began vibrating when the rest of the pipes began shaking uncontrollably. Decker widened his eyes and turned to the Joker, "Do you have any idea what you've just done!?" he hissed. The Joker dismissed his words and turned to walk over to Sofia. An unexpected rush of bullets came from the opposite end of the room. Frost and Joker's men began killing off the guards now attacking them in a matter of seconds.

Decker shot at the men in costumes. Frost lifted his gun and shot him in the leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. One by one, his men fell, leaving only him left. Frost shot his shoulder, he dropped his gun and began crawling back towards the exit.

"Your all dead! I'm not the only one who has eyes on you Joker!" he yelled

Joker steadily walked over towards him, with Sofia in his arms and a gun in hand. Joker pulled his gun up and shot his on the side of the face, the man shrieked out in pain. Blood now dripping from his cheekbone. He held onto the side of his face as he panted, "You can't hide who you are Jack."

"Jack's not here."

Joker stared at him calmly before lifting his gun. Decker suddenly covered his face, "Wait! I can tell you who I'm working for Jack! Who it is that helped me!" he stuttered

J watched him apathetically.

"She's got power. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"A name Will. I need a name."

"H…Her name is Wal—" Before Decker could finish, his head suddenly imploded in on itself. Cracking his skull in half and falling to the ground. J quirked a brow and looked at his pistol, eventually smiling, "best gun ever."

He then turned to Frost, who waited for his orders in silence. The ground still shaking, at any point the place was going to blow.

"Have the car ready," he said bluntly

Frost nodded and ordered the rest of the men out of the tunnels and back onto the street. Jonathan was ready to follow behind Joker, until Scarecrow stopped him.

 _ **Get out of here.**_

 _But Sofie._

 _ **Is dead. There's nothing left you can do but save yourself. Now do it or I'm taking over.**_

Crane tightened his fists, eventually sighing in defeat and trailed back toward the exit. Batman noticed Jason lying on the ground across the room and bolted for him before a large piece of debris landed on him. He pulled out his grapple gun and shot it above, flying through the shower of rock and dirt.

Joker glanced down at Sofia. He held her tighter and turned on his heel, heading down the stairs. Pieces of the cave began falling from the ceiling, but it didn't bother the Joker one bit. The green light from the Lazuras Pit illuminated the cavern as he inched closer towards it. Joker walked into the liquid and set Sofia on the edge, throwing off his silver blazer and tossing it aside. He picked Sofia back up and walked in the middle of the pit. He took one last look at his sister, this was probably the last time he'd see her the way she used to be. Untouched, unfazed by what he had caused her. He only hoped her memories would remain and that she'd remember him.

Then.

He let go.

Sofia floated for a few moments until descending into the water. He moved his jaw out of habit at the anxiousness he couldn't understand he was feeling. This was taking longer than it should and he couldn't help but think he was possibly too late. But as his doubts muddled through his mind, he let out a breath when he saw bubbles rise from beneath the surface. He walked closer, searching for her.

Sofia gasped as she pulled herself from the water. To Joker's surprise Sofia's hair had changed just as drastically as his had when he took a swim in acid that night. Her hair was a white hue and her eyes illuminated bright green while she scratched at her now healed chest. She screamed in pain. Joker reached out for her arms, but she quickly lost energy and fell into his grasp. He held onto her shaking unconscious body, caressing the back of her head to calm her down. He figured the effects of the Pit were anything but easy for someone like her, so this was a normal reaction he would have expected.

"It's okay kitten, I've got you now," he purred, "Jack's got you."

Sofia seemed to relax, and he took this opportunity to pick her up and take her out. He grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her, turning and rushing for the exit. He stopped when a large pillar fell and blocked the exit. He growled in annoyance and glanced around, seeing a smaller tunnel across the way. He could hear cracking sounds coming from above and noticed a piece of the ceiling falling towards them. Joker rapidly covered them while the debris landed on his back and head, nearly knocking him to the ground. Joker grunted, but kept moving, he could feel the warm feeling of blood falling down his face.

He made it passed the room just in time for another large pillar to block the entrance. He held Sofia as tight as he could in his arms while he made his way up to the surface. He took deep breathes and searched around for Frost. As if on cue, the henchman turned the corner and drove up to where he stood. He reached over to open the door, Joker stepped in the passenger seat and sat down. He may have been safe now, but there was still a bat on the prowl, and he couldn't afford to have Sofia taken away from him now. He couldn't risk her losing her memories or having them tampered with before he could.

"Go," he ordered lowly

Frost put the car in drive and started driving back to the club. He glanced over to see the Joker adjusting Sofia in his arms, her hair was an unusual color. He almost thought it to be an entirely different person before realizing it was Sofie. Breathing. They drove down through the narrows, the two looking in the rearview mirror to see the entire area now collapsing in on itself. It was over.

That was the end of the Basilisk.


	57. Chapter 58: Confession

The next few days seemed to go in slow motion for J. Once going back to the club, he eagerly cleaned Sofia up before placing her in her room. Frost had been dealing with the business while J didn't leave Sofie's side. He just remained locked inside her room. Before the explosion in the caverns, there had been a bomb detonated on the train leaving to Metropolis. 12 people were killed, leaving 20 more severely injured. So that was likely why they haven't seen Batman or GCPD's Commissioner Gordon since the incident. Oddly enough, everything was quiet.

Maroni had informed J of Sofie's escape that day, but didn't think to punish the man since she would have likely died on that train. She hadn't waken up since that day and it was making him anxious. She was still breathing, but J was afraid she might be stuck in a coma. He sat aside of her bed, leaning his elbows against his knees, watching her comatose state. Her new hairdo was one he'd have to get used to. But there was one other thing J noticed, every scar she had before. Was gone.

The cuts on her wrist, the stab wound and the bullet lesion. Were undetectable. Her skin looked as though nothing had ever touched it. His mind was racing, thinking about Decker and his last words. Wondering who he tried to mention before someone silenced him. He had obviously been bugged, so who could it have been? He clenched his jaw and shook his head, placing it in his hands. He didn't get one ounce of rest, and it was starting to get to him. But despite his exhaustion, J couldn't keep his blood from boiling at the thought of that snot nosed sidekick. If it hadn't been for him, Sofie would likely be awake right now. He would have properly given Decker the beating he deserved AND he'd have Batman stringing along to his well thought out plan. But no. The fucking kid had ruined everything.

A low growl emanated from his chest as he recollected the entire thing all over again. He blinked and glanced back over to Sofie, normally she'd have nightmares or talk in her sleep. But this time was different. She didn't say a word and she didn't move a muscle. She only laid there. Sleeping. He moved from the chair to the bed aside of her and draped his arm over her slim body. His eyes scanned her face, she seemed so peaceful. The most peaceful he'd seen her in a long time without them screaming at each other.

He leaned closer, brushing his knuckles over her cheekbone. He saw much of himself in her, that was certain. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Jack had always wanted a better life for her and this life wasn't one he had planned.

J shook his head, "You stupid kid," he began softly, still leaving his hands to caress her face, "I tell you to do one thing and you go and do another."

She simply laid there. Still.

His eyes caught someone standing across the bed. That's when he spotted Jack, who seemed to be focused on Sofie before shifting his gaze to J. It was the first time Joker had seen Jack since his and Sofie's argument. Joker didn't say anything, sighing he glanced away and nudged his head for Jack. The young man smirked and walked around the bed to where Joker was seated. The clown stared at Jack before raising his finger to point at him. "Just this once. Will I let you have this."

Jack smiled and nodded, "That's a start."

J sat hesitantly, eventually shutting his eyes and waiting for Jack to take control. After a few silent moments, Jack's green eyes opened, looking down at his body, he examined his skin and hands almost intruigingly. In reality, Jack hadn't felt willful control like this in years. His attention was brought back to Sofie as he leaned over her and once again brushed his fingers over her skin. Jack swallowed down his emotions, letting out a breath as he whispered, "I'm so sorry Sofie. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for the things I've put you through these past six years."

Her breathes were soft and relaxed.

"But most of all. I'm sorry for not loving you the way I should have." Jack could feel Joker's irritation grow at the sound of that damn word. But he ignored it.

"That night I lost you was so….Confusing. But I just want you to know that Will intended on hurting you then. He promised he'd find a way to come back. And when he did, you would be the one he targeted." He explained, "Which is why I needed to get rid of him. Even if that meant putting my life at risk."

J found it strange to recall these moments, this was the first time he's ever talked about them.

"So I shot Will in the back of the head. He managed to set fire to one of the chemical tanks. Will fell through the window while I slipped into the acid tank before the fire could hit me. That was all I remembered from that night."

J's breathes were shallow as he spoke, "It was the best I could do for saving my life from…." He cleared his throat and sat back up. "I've always….loved you Sofie. Just know that."

As expected there was no response from Sofia. Jack's eyes fell to the floor as they darkened while Joker slowly took over. He tightened his fists and quickly stood up, heading out for the main area of the club.

* * *

Frost peered up from the bar, seeing Joker pace down the steps. He walked closer to his boss.

"This better be good."

Frost watched the Joker before answering, "Ms. Haywood's in Gotham. Maroni's men spotted her near the hospital."

J considered his words, "Get Crane over there. We're working on limited time."

Frost nodded and pulled out his cellphone while J returned to his office and locked the door.

* * *

Crane was currently walking through the halls of Akrham when he received a message through his phone. He excused himself from the group of new interns and moved for his office. After closing the door he glanced down at the phone to see a message from Frost.

' _Ms. Haywood is located near Gotham General. Be there by 6:30'_

 _ **Time to take a visit to mother dearest.**_

Jonathan didn't like when his mind was cluttered. Scarecrow could tell the change in mood from the young doctor ever since Sofia died. She was all he could think about and it annoyed his alter. So the best Jonathan could do was block his mind out from anything distracting and focus on the job. Crane looked at his watch, it was nearly time for him to go before he heard a knock on his office door.

 _ **Now who could that be?**_

Jonathan turned to open the door, seeing Arkham and Gordon on the other side.

 _ **Fuck.**_

"Hello gentleman. May I help you with something?" Jonathan asked dryly

Arkham gave a smile before placing a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Sorry to disturb you Dr. Crane, I know you were heading out of here soon. But Falcone has just been transferred and Jim here wanted to speak with you about a few things."

 _ **He sure picked a hell of a time to stop by.**_

Jonathan looked at Gordon, nodding his head he agreed and stepped out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you commissioner. But there's a prior engagement I'm already late for." Arkham stated

Gordon shook his head, "No I understand Arkham, have a good rest of your evening. We have things handled here," he looked at Crane, "Don't we doctor?"

Jonathan remained indifferent, although his nerves were starting to pick up, he forced a small smile, "Of course."

Arkham smiled before exiting back down the hall. Gordon watched him until turning to look at Jonathan, "Falcone's in his cell just down there," he pointed down in the opposite direction.

Jonathan nodded slowly, wondering what the point of this visit was. Gordon placed his hand on Crane's shoulder, making the doctor tense up at the feel of someone. He ushered them down the corridor until ending up to Falcone's glass cell. The older man was strapped to a metal seat. His eyes were circulating the room in fear, but his mind seemed elsewhere. Muttering incoherently about some character named Scarecrow.

 _ **Our toxin seems to have affected him more than we thought.**_

 _It was a necessary action that needed to take place._

 _ **Hey, I'm not critiscising. Only wish we could have done more.**_

Jonathan's patience was wearing thin, he turned to the commissioner and stated, "Commisioner, I fail to understand what the problem is. I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge."

Gordon stared at Crane, "I have questions about your report."

Jonathan quirked his head, "Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52 year old man who has no history with mental illness to suddenly have a complete phsychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

Jonathan glanced back at the cell holding Falcone, "Well as you can see for yourself there's nothing _convienient_ about his symptoms."

Gordon heard the wails Carmine was now shouting, "What's Scarecrow?"

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor," Crane clarified, "In this case. A scarecrow."

Gordon furrowed his brows, "He's drugged?"

"Physchopharmocology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside he was a giant. In here only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal?"

"I respect the minds power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

Gordon frowned, "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars. Not in therapy."

The commisoner took off his glasses and a hankercheif before cleaning them, "I don't know what your up to Crane. But whatever it is. I'll find out."

 _ **Big tough guy all of a sudden**_

 _He won't be an issue until we've completed our project_

 _ **That's the spirit**_

Jonathan remained passive, ultimately glancing down at his watch, "Well until then Commisioner. I am off the clock. Have a good day."

Gordon watched as Crane made his way back to his office to gather his things and head for the exit.

* * *

It was a damp and gloomy afternoon in Gotham which only meant that most of the bars weren't as filled as they'd normally be. Sheila Haywood sat in a stool as she chugged down a swig of vodka and water. She glanced up to the bartender and flagged him down to refill her drink.

"Awfully cold day for a woman such as yourself to be sitting alone at a bar."

Sheila turned her head to meet the striking gaze of a young man with dark brown hair and prominent cheekbones. His bright eyes watched her from beneath his glasses. By this time the bartender returned with a new drink. She turned her attention back to the liquor as she took a chug.

Jonathan examined the middle aged woman. Her faded blonde hair was brushed back so not to cover her face. She wore a white long sleeved collared T-shirt with khaki pants. A very basic looking woman.

 _ **She looks nothing like her kid.**_

 _Perhaps the father bared more of a resemblance?_

"Are you who I'm supposed to meet with?" she finally said, glancing back up at the doctor

Jonathan smirked, "Unfortunately he won't be joining us this evening. So I've been sent in his absence."

She looked the doctor over, nodding afterward and reaching in to her purse to grab an envelope to hand over, "I don't want my name mentioned to my organization about this." She spoke lowly

Jonathan's face presented itself in amusement as he took the paper from her, "Of course. All medical supplies you've provided will be accomidated back to you after you've left the states."

 _ **She's scared of getting into trouble.**_

Her face was nervous. It was just over the passed few days that she'd gotten a threatening message from this 'client', insisting that this was strictly for 'business purposes' and nothing more. As long as she did what was told of her, everything would go smoothly.

And J knew she'd take the bait.

"Is that it? Are we done?" She asked anxiously

Jonathan slipped the envelope in his jacket pocket and glanced back up at Sheila, "There is one more thing."

Shiela paused, narrowing her eyes at the young man, "What's that?"

Jonathan kept his smug demeanor, "We need to talk about your son."

Her brows furrowed, a hint of disdain covered her face, "What about him?"

"He's alive and becoming a bit of a nuisance for me and my client."

Shiela let out a breath and downed the rest of her alcohol, "I left him here for a reason. He's not my responsibility anymore."

 _ **I bet she could outdrink Black.**_

 _What have I told about mentioning her name to me?_

 _ **Sorry Johnny, didn't realize that wound was still sore.**_

Jonathan shook his head, "Yes. Well, it would seem that the only other person who could potentially have an effect on him is you Ms. Haywood."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We need you to convince your son to trust you again. Know of your existence and lure him to an area we've set up just for you both."

Sheila fronwed, "How do I know this isn't just a trap?"

 _ **She's a smart one isn't she?**_

Jonathan shrugged, stepping off the stool and adjusting his blazer, "I guess you don't. But you know what will happen if you don't abide by our rules. And what your organization will do once they find out about your side deals. I'm sure old criminal offenses will again get brought up if the situation calls for it."

Sheila froze at this, not wanting to go to jail. Which was the main reason she fled Gotham in the first place. She let out a defeated sigh, "What do I have to do?"

Both Jonathan and Scarecrow smiled triumphantly, he reached into his briefcase and took out a file that contained information on Jason Todd. She had to admit, she didn't like what he'd grown to look like. He looked exactly like his father, except his hair was darker. She remembered it being almost red before. But she suspected he'd dyed it at some point. As she read through, she noticed a phone number just below his photo. Crane leaned in a bit closer.

"I believe a simple phone call is a good start."

* * *

Sheila paced around her motel room nervously. Her eyes kept shifting back to the file of her son set on the bed. Chewing on her unkepmt nails, she let out a shaken breath and quickly grabbed her phone. Her hands were equally as uneasy as she slid the lock screen up and sat on the bed. Opening the file she glanced down at the phone number presented.

Once she put the number in, she pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear. Her heartbeat was going nearly 100 mph as she listened to the ringing.

 _Click_

"Hello?" Another voice said on the other line

She gulped down her anxiety, "Yes, is this Jason?"

"Who is this?" he asked suspiciously

Sheila bit her lip, "Someone who needs to apologize immensely for leaving you when you were just a baby," she whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes.

There was a slight pause before the voice spoke up again, "Look. Whatever it is you need to say, you don't have to. I'm fine with my life now."

"I know. But I'm not." She replied

"Then you should have thought of that before leaving."

"Jason, I am sorry for not being there for you. But I need this closure. I need to see you please."

Sheila thought for a few moments that Jason had hung up, but when she looked at the screen, the call was still active.

"Fine. Where did you want to meet?"

"I could take you to the diner we used to go to if that's alright?"

"Give me 15 minutes."

She somewhat felt relieved to finally see her son in a way. But she knew what was going to happen and her leg bagan shaking due to the uneasiness she was feeling. "Okay. I'll get us a table."

The call ended and Sheila's hand slowly dropped onto her lap. She closed her eyes and dropped the phone, her face seemed so apathetic, but her eyes were filled with fear.

* * *

Crane had decided to pay a visit to the Joker's nightclub to make sure everything was ready and would go according to plan. He knew the Joker ran on impulse, which is why he wanted to see to it things were ready. He drove up to the back entrance of the club and parked his car. Once he got out he noticed a guard standing by the door, staring at him.

 _ **The clown's beefed up on security**_

 _I wonder why._

 _ **Paranoia is a terrible thing.**_

"Can I help you?" the guard asked

Jonathan looked at the man, he was new. If he wasn't he was sure the guard would know exactly who he was. "I need to speak with your boss."

The guard examined the young doctor before glancing around and opening the door for him to enter inside. Jonathan slipped through down the hall toward Joker's office. That's when he spotted Frost getting the club ready for opening.

The henchman turned to see Crane and set aside the tasks he was doing before adjusting his suit, "Dr. Crane. I take it you're here to see him?" he asked knowingly

"Yes. It would appear so." Jonathan answered dryly

Frost nodded and walked him to where Joker was. He knocked on the door before a voice spoke out, in annoyance, "Come in." Opening it and revealing the clown prince shuffling through paperwork. His green eyes flickered up to the doctors and placed down his papers. J waved his hand to excuse Frost from the conversation, leaving the two alone in the room.

J leaned back in his seat, there was a half filled bottle of whiskey resting on his desk. "Have a seat _doc-tor._ "

 _ **Poor sap. He's resorted to drinking his sorrows away.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair. J looked the doctor over until placing his hand on his chin as he slumped in his seat, "So how'd it go?" J smirked

Crane remained indifferent, "I always do the job correctly don't I?"

J scoffed, sitting up and pouring himself another glass of alcohol, "Right." He held the cup in his hands, "Did she take the bait?"

"As expected. Yes, without hesitation."

J nodded before takin a swig of liquor and slowly licking his red lips, "Perfect."

Jonathan's eyes wandered off to the side. J noticed his otherwise uninterested attitude, "What's the matter Johnny boy? Not up for banter today?"

 _ **I'm always up for banter, but clearly your not.**_

Crane rolled his eyes and ignored the question. Joker knew Jonathan still thought Sofie was dead, and for now, he wished to keep it that way. "I've given Ms. Haywood instructions on where to be tomorrow. Just make sure your there."

Joker frowned, "I don't take orders Crane. I give them. I'll decide what and when to do things. Understand?"

Jonathan sighed and stood up, "Unquestionably. Good day Joker." He turned to leave before J called out one last thing.

"Why is it your still doing this Johnny boy?"

Crane glanced back at Joker, furrowing his brows a bit he replied, "Mr. Todd knows too much about my interference with your establishment—

J waved his hand, "Yeah yeah we all know you want to stay employee of the month. But let's not bullshit here Crane. Your still getting pinned. We all know it and yet. You haven't made any effort in leaving? Instead your fixated on this job of yours. Why is that?"

Jonathan stared at J for a few moments, not even realizing how to answer that question.

 _ **Is it really that hard for you to think about Johnny?**_

 _This is for my job. Nothing more._

 _ **You sure about that?**_

Crane blinked before returning to his usual passive manner, "8 o'clock. Just make sure your on time." He finished, walking out and exiting the office.

J stared at the now closed door, his face unreadable and his mind a mess.


	58. Chapter 57: End Game

Sheila sat in the booth, cautiously looking around the diner. Seeing the waitress pour some customers cups of coffee before popping the gum in her mouth and returning to the kitchen. Sheila's eyes glanced over to see another mysterious figure seated at the other end of the diner, his eyes were on her. He casually stood up and tossed a tip on the table before winking at her and exiting the building. Her thoughts were knocked from her mind when the chiming of the entrance door hit her ears. It was almost surreal seeing Jason in all the years she'd been gone. His eyes scanned the diner before landing on her. She held her breath and stood up from the booth, forcing a small smile to appear on her lips. His face didn't mirror her own and instead walked up to where she was, almost as if he were waiting for her to say something.

She glanced around awkwardly, trying to gather the words she'd tell him. "Hello Jason."

"Sheila."

She frowned, "How have you been?"

"Fine. Without you."

She gave a soft smile, "I figured you would. You were always stronger than me."

"That was something learned at a young age."

She sighed, "Jason. I am so sorry. I just couldn't take care of you. I was so young and didn't mean for you to end up in this life."

He quirked a brow, "What life? You think I'm still on the streets? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Hey eyes dropped to the ground, "I know."

Despite being upset with her and even more upset that she wanted to do this for her own selfish reasons, she looked so…weak. He sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on her arm and ushering her to sit down. She gave him another smile and scooted into the booth. There was an awkward tension between them before she decided to speak again.

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked

By this time the waitress came over and poured the two a cup of coffee, "Not much."

"Do you have a job?"

"I do actually."

This made her eyes light up a bit, "That's great."

Jason glanced up to his mother, "Why are you here?"

She blinked, "I already told you I wanted—

"You didn't just feel some sense of revelation all of a sudden. You came here for a reason. What was it?"

She bit her lip nervously, her eyes shifting out the window, "I'm in trouble Jason."

He narrowed his eyes, "With who?"

She shook her head, "No one. I shouldn't have said anything."

Jason grimaced and reached over for her hand, "You can tell me. I can help you."

Her eyes shook in desperation, "I don't even know their name. All I know is that they want medical supplies from me."

He quirked his head, "Did they say what it was for?"

"Just for their business. But they've threatened to report me if I don't give them what they want."

Jason watched his mother's feared reaction and sighed, "Do you need a place to stay?"

She shook her head, "No. No. That's okay Jason," she looked up at him and smiled, "I won't do that to you. I already have a place to stay for the night. And then I should be gone by tomorrow."

"So your leaving again."

"I just wanted to see you one last time."

He thought about her words, "If I help you. Would you be willing to stay?"

"I don't think my record would be dismissed here," she replied doubtfully

"I have a friend. I think he could help with those."

Her eyes pierced her son's, and for just a moment she felt guilt and instant regret leaving him behind. "You've grown up to be everything I hoped you would."

"And what's that?"

She squeezed his hand, "Nothing like me."

He chuckled and glanced back out of the window. She stared at him, "Is there a girl in the picture?"

Jason seemed shocked to be asked this question. His face dropped a little and he retracted his hand slowly to rub the back of his head, "I tried with this one girl."

"And?"

He shrugged, "It got cut short."

Sheila nodded slowly, eventually leaning closer to the table, so he would look at her. She smiled, "Then she's missing out on a wonderful man."

"I think it was me who missed out."

The rest of the night was actually very relaxing for the two. They talked until the early hours of the morning just before the diner closed. Discussing their lives apart from one another and what they both plan on doing in the future. Jason secretly hoped she would soon become a larger part of his life. They exited the diner and Jason walked over to his bike.

"You ride bikes?" she asked, covering her body with her coat to keep the wind from blowing too much on her skin.

He scoffed, "It's a motorcycle. But yes. I ride them often. Did you need one back to your place?"

She looked up at him and waved her hands, "Oh no Jason, that won't be necessary," she tried covering herself more with the coat. "I'll just take a taxi. I don't want you to take me."

"It's not a problem."

She smiled, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He noticed her shivering and took off his leather jacket, placing it over her small shoulders. Her heart swelled up slightly when he did this. "Then take this. It's cold out."

She shook her head, "But this is yours?"

He smirked and hopped on the bike, "Then you could just give it back to me when I see you again." He revved the bike up and looked at her one more time, "You call me if you need anything okay?"

She held onto his coat now wrapped around her, nodding, "I will."

He watched her for another few seconds before turning and skidding the bike, driving it down the street until he was gone from her view. Sheila frowned, her eyes falling to the ground as she turned and headed home.

* * *

Jason had gotten back to the manor late and was scolded by Bruce for not informing him where he'd went.

"You constantly try and run off without so much as letting either of us know where you are. You could get hurt, just like the last time." Bruce said

Jason crossed his arms as he leaned against one of the large pillars in the main entrance of the manor, "Did you hear a word I said?"

Bruce let out an angered breath, "Yes. And that's why I'm concerned."

The boy glared at Bruce, "Your concerned because my mother finally reached out to me?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. I'm concerned she reached out to you when she's in trouble. The only time she's ever made the effort to contact you in all these years."

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

Bruce took a step forward, "I don't want you going anywhere with her without me knowing about it. Do I make myself clear?"

Jason frowned, "You didn't seem too concerned when you targeted the Joker. Sofia was in trouble and all you did was let her go on without any concern for her wellbeing."

Bruce pointed to Jason, "You know why I didn't target him. Because she would have been in more danger if something was done than letting it just go as planned."

"Yeah and now she's dead and Joker's still on the loose."

Bruce frowned, "I haven't finished the job. When it is I'll—

"You'll what? Put them back in Arkham where they can just break out again? Your methods don't work anymore Bruce. You act like putting fear in their minds will do something."

"But what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid?"

Bruce merely stared at Jason before the boy chimed in again, "My mother's in danger. And I'm going to help her."

"Not until we know the whole story."

"By then she could be dead! I'm not going to wait around and have my parents killed the way you did yours."

There was a sudden silence in the air while the tension grew. Bruce's jaw clenched in rage as he stared at Jason. The boy shook his head before exiting the hall. Bruce's eyes remained on the ground, hearing Alfred enter the room.

"He's a child. He didn't mean it Master Bruce." He said

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know."

* * *

Day: April 27th

The day had gone uneventful. Bruce was at least relieved that there was no sign of Jason's mother contacting him. But he knew she would at some point so he stayed alert. As the day passed on, he'd gotten an emergency call from Gordon talking about Joker having a bomb set up on the other end of the city. Bruce quickly headed for the Batcave and suited up. Alfred walked down into the cavern, "Going somewhere sir?"

Bruce continued placing his cowl on, "Joker's set a bomb in Amusement Mile."

Alfred placed his hands behind his back and lifted his chin, "And what of Master Jason? Shall I inform him of your departure?"

Batman turned to Alfred, "He refuses to look at me. He won't even leave his room. Just make sure he stays here."

Alfred watched as Batman jumped into the Batmobile and turn on the ignition, fire blowing out the back of the vehicle. He pressed a few buttons and flicked switched before driving off into Gotham's streets.

* * *

Jason watched from his room window while Bruce drove out of the manor and into the city. He sat with his arms crossed as he leaned on the windowsill. He then heard the sound of ringing and turned to look at his phone ringing with a mysterious number calling. He figured maybe his mother was paranoid and changed to a new phone, so he answered it quickly.

"Mom?"

"Think again kiddo."

Jason's eyes widened when he heard his voice. "What do you want?"

Joker snickered on the other line, "I think it's what you want is the important thing here."

Jason frowned, "So it was you. Your threatening her."

"Who else did you expect? Two-Face? Because if we're going to be honest here, he's very indecisive with what he wants," J joked

Jason growled, "Where is she?"

"Right here. Why, did you want to reminisce some more?"

Jason clenched tightly onto the phone, "I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you."

J chuckled once again, "Is that what you'll do? Because from my perspective, you didn't do anything when you killed Sofie."

Jason's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the young woman, "What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for you she might still be here right now," J hissed, his personal emotions getting mixed into the conversation thanks to Jack.

Jason furrowed his brows, "I didn't kill her I tried saving her."

"Then I guess you should do your best to save mommy here. Redeem yourself for killing the other."

"I need to hear her voice."

There was a slight pause before he heard Sheila's voice through the line, "Jason! Please help me!"

"Mom? It's going to be alright. I'm coming to get you," Jason urged

J's voice broke through once more, "Then I suggest you hurry up before times up."

 _Click_

Jason let out a breath as he peered down at the phone. The call ended, but he was sure he'd be able to track the number's location. He knew Alfred would likely try and keep him cooped up in the mansion until Bruce returned. But he didn't have time. Jason quickly grabbed the keys to his bike and his mask, opening the window and climbing down the vined lining the stone wall.

He knew he'd failed Sofia. But there was also one more thing he knew. He wouldn't fail his mom and finally put an end to Joker's games.


	59. Chapter 58: A Death In The Family

The tracker had specifically led Jason to a warehouse on the south end of Gotham. He wasn't sure if the tracker was acting up or the number location was just miscalculated. But each time he tried again, it led him to this place. He looked up to the large doors and quickly opened them, frantically looking around for his mother.

"Jason!"

Jason turned to see her tied by the wrists, sitting on the floor staring at him with eyes full of fright. He rushed over to her and unraveled the bindings. She looked at him in confusion, "Your robin?" she asked

He ignored her and pulled her up, "We have to get out of here. Who knows what that lunatic has in mind."

He reached for her hand and turned to lead them for the exit. That was until he felt resistance and turned to look at her, "What's wrong?" he asked

She frowned, her eyes refusing to meet his until finally saying, "I'm sorry Jason. I had no choice."

He furrowed his brows until he noticed her pull up a gun and aim it for him. Jason let her hand go and backed away from the pistol. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you wanted my help to start a new life. A better one."

She walked closer to him, her face wasn't as it had been before, it held a darker side. "I lied. I'm sorry Jason but I can't have you stirring up trouble. If you take the Joker in. The investigation would ultimately lead back to me."

Jason lowered his chin, now glaring at the woman, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Batman warned me. But I didn't listen. All because I wanted to help you become a better person."

"I really am sorry Jason. But you should have listened to him. You chose the wrong person to trust this time."

He sneered, "I shouldn't have trusted my own blood?"

She sighed, "Sometimes that's not even enough."

"Heh. Well that's not entirely true."

The two turned to see the Joker walk in with a sinister grin on his face as he swung around what looked like a cane at first in his hands. As he emerged from the shadows Frost walked in from the other end of the room with a large gun aimed for both Jason and Sheila. He sported his infamous purple alligator trench coat with flamboyant shimmery pants and clunky gold jewelry. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello bird brain." He greeted with a white smile

* * *

Batman had taken apart Joker's bomb and thought it was some sort of mistake. A joke even. This bomb was ineffective. Gordon and his team busted through the large postal office and aimed in each direction. Eventually lowering their weapons when they realized it was only Batman in the center of the room crouched over a large useless bomb.

Gordon stepped forward, "Batman what's wrong?"

The Dark Knight turned his head, "It's a dud."

Gordon creased his forehead, "A dud? So then where's the Joker?"

Batman then received a notification through his cowl. He reached up for the button and pressed it, "What's wrong?" he asked Alfred

Alfred seemed to be apprehensive through the call, _'Master Jason… He's….Gone sir.'_

Batman frowned and stood up straight, his large cape resting over his broad shoulder, "When did he leave?"

' _I… I'm not certain sir. I went up to bring him something to eat when I noticed the window open and his motorcycle gone.'_

Batman sneered, "He must have gone to see her." he quickly turned to rush out of the building toward the Batmobile. Once he jumped into the vehicle, he blasted down the street, targeting Jason's bike location, hoping it would lead him to where he needed to be.

"Where are you going?" Gordon shouted from inside

' _He's with his mother sir?'_

"It's a trap. Joker wanted me to detonate his fake bomb while he lured Jason."

Batman pressed another button in the vehicle, increasing the speed. Only praying to god he wasn't too late.

* * *

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Quite a show you put on just for me."

J shrugged, "I always try and do my best when it comes to theatrics."

Jason clenched his gloved fists, taking a step closer before Frost cocked the gun. The boy froze and gave Frost a glare until J started speaking again.

"Now normally I like to take situations like these and just," J flipped what Jason now realized was a crowbar in his hand, "Relish in them. Sadly I don't have too much time though. So I'll try and make this quick."

"You're not getting away with this."

J quirked a naked brow, "Well see I kind of already have. By the time your Batman figures out my bomb is a dud. It'll be too late."

Jason slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed a batarang, rapidly shooting it toward J, who was fast enough to move out of the way. The blade pierced a pillar inside of the building. J gritted his teeth and glared back at the young man, "That wasn't very nice. And here I thought you would try and score points with your crush's big brother."

Jason snarled, "How dare you talk about her as if she was just some sort of object to you!"

J cackled, the sound echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse, "Boy bird brain. You really are clueless, aren't you?"

Jason gave a mild look of confusion.

J grinned even wider, "What's the matter kid? You didn't know she was still alive?" he asked in amusement

At this Jason's mouth opened slightly in shock, "But… How?" he shook his head, "Your lying."

J's smile didn't waver, he took a few steps closer toward the boy, "I know it's crazy, but I'm actually telling the truth. Before you fucked everything up. I was able to come up with a plan to bring her back. No thanks to you."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sofia was alive? But Batman told him that she took a bullet point blank through the chest.

He was now just a few feet away, "Too bad too. I think you both would have made a lovely couple. Shame the only thing missing was her sympathy." He mocked

Jason frowned and shot his hand up to punch the clown in the face until he heard the loud sound of a bullet and a sharp pain in his shoulder blade. He winced and faltered against a few large wooden crates. He turned to see Sheila's gun emitting smoke through the barrel. Her face held no emotion while Joker laughed even louder, "Man someone give this woman the mother of the year award please!"

Jason's head dropped as he held onto his shoulder. Sheila walked closer to the Joker as they were now both standing over the boy. "What do we do with him?" She asked anxiously

J's smile grew, "Something I've been wanting to do for a little while now."

Jason watched in horror as J brought the crowbar up over his head, "Don't worry kid. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me." He brought the steel weapon down upon the young man with enough force to knock his body down to the floor. Again and again J cracked the crowbar against Jason's body to a point where all that could be heard was a small breathless noise coming from his bloodied mouth. He had nearly cracked Jason's skull with the last blow that it knocked the boy's mask off. Revealing his blue eyes behind it, he looked over to his mother, who watched him as if she held no concern whatsoever.

After a few more minutes, half of J's body was covered in blood. He was an animal when he lost control like this. Frost has seen it plenty of times before. But even now, the way his teeth were curled up in a vicious smile and the way his growls seemed almost demonic stunned the henchman each time. He almost felt bad for the kid. But…. A job was a job. And he'd gotten in the way of something he should have never messed with. "Oh and before I forget," The clown eventually knelt down, balancing the bar on the ground for support as he gazed down at the boy, "The good doctor sends his regards."

The one eye that wasn't closed shut glared at Joker, he gritted his teeth through his busted lip. Wincing some more when he tried to move. J took heavy breathes, feeling the ecstasy of torturing and mutilating someone. It seemed as though it had been ages and he was getting all hot and bothered just feeling this much excitement course through his toxic veins. After he finally came to a stop, the Joker stood back up and licked his lips. Jason was unresponsive as he laid there. Bloody and beaten on the ground. J ran his fingers through his hair before taking one last breath and turning to the woman.

She almost flinched at the evil look in his bright green eyes. The little light coming from the rafters hit his eyes, almost looking as if his black pupils were the only thing visible in his white eyes.

"What if Batman finds out about this? Won't he come after us?"

"Bats definitely does strike me as the vengeful type. So this could get a bit sticky."

She gulped, "I've done my part. Is it alright to leave?" she asked nervously

J stared at her before grinning and tossing the crowbar onto the ground, making a loud clank as it fell. Sheila jumped at the loud noise. He continued to saunter over to her until she felt uneasy and backed away. He was just a few inches from her face, "Go ahead." He purred

Sheila didn't know what that meant, but she didn't want to wait around and find out. She turned and bolted for the exit. When she grabbed onto the door she pressed it open until realizing it was locked. She furrowed her brows and turned to see J was chuckling with Frost aside of him. They were now headed for the other exit of the building.

"Oh you meant you?" J clicked his tongue, "No no sweetheart. I figured it would be best if good ol' mama went out with her little boy!"

Sheila shook her head and rushed over toward them, "No! You can't do this!"

J quirked his head and shot a look to Frost, "Odd. Because I already have." He replied happily, grabbing the large doors and slamming them shut just before she could escape. She placed both hands on the metal doors and began banging her fists on the hard surface.

Once she heard the sound of car engines slowly fade away she quickly turned around to see Jason weakly moving his body. She walked over toward him to try and find something to get herself out. She looked over Jason and anxiously looked through his pockets to find something that would help. That's when she heard his weak voice speak up, "The….c..crow bar."

She stopped and looked down at him. He winced, "The…..crow…bar."

Her eyes shot over to the steel bar set just a few feet away. He wanted her to use that on the door. She glanced back down at him, he was now looking at her, "Get o..out of here." He whispered

Sheila opened her mouth, feeling sudden guilt take over her emotions. She sighed and carefully wrapped her arms underneath his body to help him up. Jason cried out in pain so she paused before basically dragging him over to the door.

A sudden sound of beeping drew their attention to the center of the room. Strapped to a pillar, was a clapping monkey bomb set to go off in just under a minute. Sheila hurried to grab the crowbar, feeling her son's blood coat her hands, she eagerly tried prying the door open.

: 57 seconds

* * *

' _Have you located Master Jason?'_

Batman continued speeding through Gotham, glancing at the tracker on his dashboard, "He's on the southside of the city."

' _Please hurry Bruce.'_

* * *

:23 seconds

No matter how many times she kept handling the door, the lock just wouldn't budge. Jason glanced up at the timer on the explosive.

:19 seconds

After one more smack of the steel, she managed to loosen the handle. She turned to Jason and grabbed him again. "What are you doing?" he breathed

She winced as she pulled him along, "We're both getting out of here." She replied

Jason's head drooped on his mother's shoulder as she leaned him against the door. She set him down and began kicking it, "We're almost there Jason."

Jason watched her, looking at the timer.

:12 seconds

He slowly closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Bruce."

* * *

The Batmobile skidded onto the dirt road as it stopped just before the warehouse. The doors slid open and Bruce rapidly jumped out of the vehicle. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears at this point. His legs just couldn't seem to run fast enough when the force of the explosion hit Bruce with such power it blew him over ten feet back.

His eyes widened as he looked up at the building now in flames, "No…" he whispered, pushing himself up, he rushed into the hot flames and frantically searched for any sign of Jason. That's when he spotted a young woman lying in a pile of debris. He assumed this was Sheila, the woman Jason was calling mother. He ran over toward her and picked her up, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked

Blood was running from her nose and she had third degree burn marks covering half her body. There was a part of her leg that was no longer there.

"Joker…" she muttered, "He locked us in here. To get rid of us…"

Batman held her, she forced a small smile as a tear rolled down her sweaty cheek, "He turned out to be such a good kid. Even then he tried saving me. After everything I've done to him…"

"He's much better than I deserve," she sniffed, "Much better."

With those last words, Bruce saw the light fade from her eyes as she slumped into his arms. He gently placed the woman down before returning to find Jason.

"Jason!" he shouted, moving large rocks and debris around, he had almost lost hope until a slim broken body caught his eye. "Jason," he said, moving closer to the young man. He grabbed Jason's limp body and turned his head to look at him. The boy's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Bruce noticed the large gashes and bruises that were scattered across his body. He was beaten before this. Batman clenched his fists and swallowed down his grief. He could hear sirens in the distance coming closer. His eyes looked over Jason's lifeless body once more before bringing him to the entrance of the now demolished warehouse.

He set Jason down on a stone slab. His eyes grew dark as he looked off in the distance.

"Joker." He said lowly

* * *

J had ordered Frost to take a separate car. He knew the bat would be tailing his ass any moment now and he wanted to make sure he was as far from his club as possible. Sofie was still there and he didn't want anyone taking her away until she woke up. He only wished he could be there when she did. That way if she'd somehow forgotten about him or everything that happened, he could easily manipulate her mind into forgetting those moments that caused her so much stress.

But there was no time for that.

He gritted his teeth as he gripped the steering wheel and sped passed buildings. As if on cue, J glanced in the rearview mirror to see the Batmobile catching up to him. He smirked, "Just in time."

J sharply turned the steering wheel and made an abrupt turn around the corner. Batman easily caught up with the purple sportscar. J noticed the panels on the vehicle move up to reveal a projectile. He grunted and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. Unfortunately for J, the missile shot just passed the car to a large street light up ahead.

"Oh fuck," J muttered, trying to avoid the blockage in the road. But the car crashed into a small toy shop just to the right of the road. The Batmobile came to a screeching halt. Getting out of the vehicle, Bruce walked over to the Lamborghini, only to realize the car door was propped open and Joker was gone.

Batman pressed a button on his cowl to reveal the heat censor for his vision. He slowly looked around for the clown, seeing the skeletal shells of dolls, teddy bears and jack in the box cases. He turned his attention to his left-hand side to see a large mass of red heat. Joker was holding a large bat as he swung it across the Dark Knight's head, making the man falter to the ground.

"You couldn't just stay away could you?" J started, circling the man, the bat now resting upon his shoulders. "You and that court case of yours ruined everything."

Another hard smack whipped across Batman's chest. Sending him across the floor.

"I actually wanted to stay out a lot longer than this Bats. I wasn't the one causing the mayhem. Although I will admit a few deaths here and there. You allowed some peon cheap knock off have his way with MY city." He growled

Bruce heard the clacking of his boots hit the floor as he moved closer.

"Your priorities are all over the place there Batsy. Because if they would have stayed minding their own business. I wouldn't have had to dispose of your rebel sidekick." J raised his bat to hit Bruce once more before he shot his hand to catch it just before it landed on his head.

J furrowed his naked brows, watching as Batman shoved the end of the bat into Joker's face. Causing the clown to back away and grab his nose. J looked at his hand to see blood, his eyes glowered at Batman as he snarled and grabbed a knife from his coat and slashed it against Bruce's chest.

Batman once again caught Joker's wrist, twisting it until hearing a loud crack. J shouted in pain, retracting his hand and looking up at Batman through his now tussled green hair. He saw a cloud of black before realizing Batman was now on top of him. Batman mercilessly slammed his fists into J's face until it was nearly unrecognizable from all the blood covering it. J felt a sharp pain in his mouth when Batman smashed his fist directly in the clown's mouth, breaking a good number of teeth.

Bruce's mind kept going back to Jason. He was so caught up in hurting the Joker he didn't realize Gordon had appeared from the entrance.

"Batman!" he shouted, running after him and catching the Dark Knight's bloodied fist.

Batman blinked, noticing Joker was weakly watching him in a dazed and pained state. Batman's eyes shifted to Gordon's, "That's enough. You're not like him."

Bruce stared at Gordon for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as he glanced back down at Joker, who despite the pain, snickered from the ground. The two looked at the clown.

"Don't be so quick to judge Jimbo," he spoke through the blood filling his mouth before finally rolling his eyes back and falling unconscious.

Batman slowly stood up while Gordon ordered his men to take Joker away. "He's dead Batman. There's nothing that could have been done to save him. The paramedics tried but…"

Batman didn't look at Gordon. He continued walking back to the Batmobile.

' _Sir. What happened? Is Master Jason alright?'_

Bruce sat in the vehicle and started the engine, "Jason's gone."

' _Oh dear god.'_

This was a moment Bruce wish he never had to experience again. The feeling of losing another loved one. Each time he blamed himself for his parent's death and now he knew he's blame himself for Jason's death. But this.

This was one of his biggest failures.

* * *

Jonathan sat in his apartment, working inside of his lab when he heard a message come in through his phone and turned to pick it up. It was Frost.

' _Job's done.'_

 _ **Our fun's running out Johnny**_

Jonathan's eyes wandered off in thought, _We can't have it all my friend._

* * *

 **So there should only be one more chapter left and I'm finishing it up as we speak! Keep an eye out for an update and as I always say, go ahead and review,follow or favorite! Thanks everyone!**


	60. Chapter 59: Pardon

**Ahhhhh sorry guys for taking so damn long! Finals and classes were kicking my ass.. But here's the final chapter! I hope you lovely lot enjoy it! 3**

* * *

" _Are you done with your past Joker?" Decker asked skeptically, his hand whipped towards Sofia, who stepped back a bit_

 _She looked to see her brother's reaction, hoping to see some sort of concern in his eyes. Joker's appearance darkened, "Either way she belongs to me. And whether or not I decide to dispose of her," Sofia narrowed her eyes at the elder sibling, "will be my doing. No one else's."_

 _Decker growled and returned his aim at the Joker, who smiled in return. Sofia stared at his hand and could see his finger slowly press the trigger ever so slightly. Her eyes widened when she realized J wasn't moving._

" _No!" she shouted, gripping the back of his blazer, she twisted them before J could do anything._

" _SOFIE DON'T!" Crane shouted_

 _BANG_

" _I've always….loved you Sofie. Just know that."_

Sofia gasped and shot up from the bed, clutching onto her chest desperately and panted for air. Her eyes were wide with fright as she cluelessly looked around to see she was back in Joker's club. And….alive? She glanced down at her chest and furrowed her brows as she had her hand placed on her heart in disbelief. She then felt a pinch and realized her arm had been tugging against an IV attached to her vein. She frowned and ripped the needle out, a strain of blood dripping down to her hand.

"Your finally up."

Her eyes flickered up to see Frost standing in the doorway. The typical passive conduct on his face. She stared at him in confusion, moving her legs off the bed. "How long was I out?" she asked

"Five days," he explained

"Five days?!" Sofia tried to catch up with her memories. She remembered J's words. And holding her as she died… He let her die…She grimaced and stood up. "Where is he?" she asked

Frost watched her, "Arkham."

"I take it for what happened in the Basilisk?" she asked walking closer to the dresser

"Not exactly," he replied

Sofia suddenly froze, looking in the mirror of the dresser and noticing her hair was an entirely different color. Her mouth opened in complete bafflement, cautiously reaching up to touch her white locks as if she was seeing some sort of illusion. "What happened to me?" she asked softly

Frost stepped further into the room, "You died."

She frowned now looking at him, so she was right. J did let her die, she remembered him just watching her while she laid there in pain.

Frost's face showed no emotion, "J put you into the chemicals underneath the caverns."

Her eyes flickered down to her hands, noticing her wrists no longer had scars on them.

"He wanted to get rid of those memories. Knowing they bothered you."

She closed her fists, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You won't find anything there."

She turned and looked at him confused, "What?"

Frost stared at her before reaching into his pocket and grabbing the keys to J's black Corvette, noticing another set of keys hanging from the ring. She took them, "What are these for?"

"Your apartment."

She raised a brow, "I thought—

"He wanted to make sure you had a new place to stay. Better hidden than the last."

She glanced back down at the keys, "Why did he do that?"

This time Frost sighed with slight frustration, "You know why."

She peered up at him.

"He wants you to take over while he's gone."

She quirked her head, "I can't take over? I don't even know the first thing about managing a club?"

He let a small smirk appear on his face, "That's where I come in."

He stared at him, eventually shaking her head, "I can't."

Frost just stood there, "You don't have to make a decision now. Just think about it."

She slowly nodded and turned to head out of the club. Frost followed behind her, almost the same way he did when J was here. Except now it was her. He opened the back-garage door for her and watched as she made her way for the Corvette. Happy to see it was still intact.

"There's a GPS that will lead you to your new condo. Just put in the number from your phone and it will start up."

"What phone?"

He pulled out the same cellphone her brother had given her before and handed it over. She took it and slid the lock screen over. Seeing a 10-digit code on it. She peered back up at Frist who watched her with a stone face.

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything except give a mild nod, "My number is also on there. J wanted to make sure you were monitored at all times."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped into the vehicle, "Can't imagine why he would care."

"Initially he wanted to stay out of Arkham longer than this. But he chose not to because he wanted eyes off you."

The window was rolled down and she turned her attention back to Frost when he added something else, "If you change your mind. Just know that Arkham has visitation rights." He hinted

Sofia's green eyes watched him, mulling over his words before turning on the ignition and driving off into the city. When she put in the code, the screen on the dash switched over to the GPS, leading her to this supposedly new home of hers.

* * *

Sofia was surprised to see the GPS had led her to an upper-class area of the city. Not too far from the club, but enough for people to not assume where she stayed. It was an elegant medium sized condominium with an arched stone entrance in the front. There was even a garage that drove down into the lower level of the co-op. Sofia had nothing to take in besides her phone, so she walked back out of the garage and closed it before making her way toward the front entrance. Grabbing her keys and unlocking the door she gazed down at her feet to see the Gotham newspaper. She sighed and grabbed it before walking inside.

The interior was a very modern style with vintage inspired décor. All of her furniture and belongings were here. Her clothes, her makeup, and even her paintings. There was a spare room that she figured J wanted her to make into an art studio. One painting in particular that caught her attention was of Jack. The red Glasgow smile still covered his face, but as she looked closer she noticed a small note stuck to it. Picking it up it read:

' _I'm sorry'_

Sofia's frown grew, walking back into the kitchen she placed the piece of paper on the granite countertop. This new place was certainly welcoming. As much as she didn't care to admit, J knew her entirely. What she liked, her favorite food, what style she adored the most. And what made her happy. She supposed this was his apology?

She then heard her stomach rumble. She hadn't properly eaten in five days. Hoping there was something around, she opened the refrigerator to see the entire thing was filled with food. Her eyes widened and turned to open all the cabinets and pantry. The entire place was completely set up. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of knowing he did all this for her.

After eating and finally deciding to take a shower and get ready, she looked at her appearance. It was slightly alarming to see her now white hair fall over her shoulders. Her eyebrows remained brown, but her hair was such a vibrant color. Her eyes looked back down at her wrists, gently brushing her fingers over the smooth skin. Letting out a long sigh of relief, she grabbed a pair of scissors she found in the drawer.

 _New skin,_ she thought, _Then a new haircut it is_

Sofia raised her hand as she held up pieces of her hair and chopped off a significant amount. Seeing the pieces fall to the floor, she eventually stopped when she ended up with a short bob. It suited her face. Sofia let a soft smile spread over her lips. For years she hated what she saw when she looked into the mirror. She saw a helpless scared child who couldn't seem to face her fears. And now. Now was different. This was a new sense of self. One which she knew she liked.

Sofia chose to wear an olive-green kimono styled dress that fell past her legs and over her shoulders. She wore beige close toed heals as her hair was down and free. The only jewelry she chose to keep on was her locket. Sitting in the kitchen she was at a loss of what to do. Just a few days ago she had died and now. She was in a new home with a new life. She glanced over at the newspaper and decided to open it. Her heart sank when she read the front headline in bold letters.

 _ **Clown Strikes Again! Mother and Son Die in Terrible Explosion**_

She furrowed her brows and opened her mouth, reading over the article until noticing the man who died was Jason.

"No." she whispered

Apparently Joker had trapped them inside an old abandoned warehouse. Beating Jason to near death before leaving him and his mother to die in the blast. Sofia placed a hand over her mouth. She felt responsible, but was she? Or was it his fault for not listening to her warnings. She didn't know what to think right now. But it wasn't good thoughts. The faint whispers now turned into distance voices and she quickly reached up for her head. She winced and flinched when she noticed the glass mug had shot from the counter to the wall, shattering to pieces. She still had her powers? She sat in bafflement, especially when there was no pain or bloody nose that followed?

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sofia was knocked out of her unwanted thoughts and shifted her eyes to the phone screen.

 _Sofie. It's Francis, you brother's worker gave me this number to contact you. You need to come to the gallery. Gotham's Commissioner is here for you. Says he needs to ask you a few questions._

She stared at the screen for a few moments, thinking over whether to go to the gallery or not. She was skeptical of Gordon, but she knew that J going to Arkham wasn't for nothing. She let out a breath and finally stood up, grabbing her tan trench coat and keys.

* * *

It was still early in the morning which meant the gallery didn't have many people inside. Other than the usual older couples who liked to grab a cup of coffee at the café next store and walk around the studio for a few hours. She pulled into the parking lot aside of the building and spotted a black vehicle along with Francis's blue Prius. So that must have been Gordon's car. Stepping out she made her way for the entrance, opening the large glass doors and walking inside.

At first, the room was empty, and she basked in the lovely aroma that the gallery offered. She always loved coming and smelling the scent of the studio every morning.

"Sofie!"

Her head turned to see Francis rushing over toward her. She was suddenly wrapped in his arms tightly as he embraced her. She smiled and hugged him back, it felt good knowing she still had someone she cared for with her. He then gently pressed her back with his face held in confusion, "When the hell did you change your hair?" he asked

She chuckled and ran her fingers through it bashfully, "About a week ago. You like it?"

He raised his brows but eventually smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah, you look hot."

His reaction made her chuckle even more before they both heard another voice enter the room. "Ms. Black," Gordon spoke with a warm smile.

Sofie's smile dropped a bit when she saw him, knowing not to trust this city's law enforcement. Not like the last time. She took a small step back, while Francis's arm remained wrapped around her.

He looked at her, "It's okay Sofie, he's not here to arrest you."

She furrowed her brows. Gordon nodded, "Yes. Luckily, we found the one responsible for all the killings. Now we're starting a further investigation since we believe there's another suspect in this case."

She crossed her arms, "So then you realize it wasn't all my brother after all."

Gordon had known the Joker and Sofia Black were related ever since Batman told him. He frowned, "Yes but he was responsible for other crimes during his escape as well. Including kidnapping you."

She remained silent.

"He's admitted to taking you and forcing you to commit certain crimes. Says you had nothing to do with it and that if we don't back off. He'll make sure he'll have fun with my team."

"So your threatened by him then?" she asked with a hint of a mocking tone

"Not threatened, but cautious."

She stared at him, "So who is this other suspect you think is involved?" she asked, changing the subject

Gordon took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief he kept in his breast pocket, "Have you ever heard of an Amanda Waller? She's a powerful government agent we believe has darker intentions with the crime of Gotham."

Sofia's eyes wandered in thought, she never heard of this Waller woman before. But if she was the one who helped with Decker than she was certainly a bit more intimidating than any mediocre criminal. Eventually shaking her head she looked back up at Gordon, "No. Never heard of her."

Gordon examined her face for a few moments before nodding and placing his glasses back onto his face, "I see. Then I suppose you wouldn't have any information about where Crane is located do you?"

Her heart stopped at the mention of Jonathan, closing her mouth she shook her head once more, "No idea. But why would you want him?"

"Because not only was he doing illegal business with your brother and other criminals of Gotham. He assisted with the murder of Jason Todd. I'm aware you knew him too," Gordon said in suspicion.

Sofia narrowed her eyes, so Jonathan was responsible for Jason's death too. That answered her question. Coward must have fed the city she thought. "I'd watch that tone of yours Commissioner. Not only was it your team that was accountable for wrongfully sending me to a mental institution. But it was also your team who got me in this mess in the first place. There are plenty of lawsuits against your department and I wouldn't hesitate to add another one." She spat

Gordon watched her, she also noticed Francis look at her in slight shock. The silence was soon broken by Gordon regrettable agreeing to her threat, "I understand that those officers responsible for taking you were not under my supervision when sending you away."

"Then maybe you should keep better watch of your staff."

It once again fell silent. Francis cleared his throat and smiled at the Commissioner, "We don't know much else Commissioner. But if there's something further to add to your report we'll certainly contact you."

Sofia continued glaring at Gordon while he nodded followed Francis as he was walked out. Sofia growled and turned back to head for Val's office. Seeing most of his belongings still packed up, while the items that were splattered in his blood were taken for evidence. The carpet was entirely new and the room felt cold. She sauntered over toward the desk to see a picture of them.

Francis soon walked into the office and closed the doors behind him, "Are you crazy? We're trying to keep the cops eyes off of us. Not piss them off."

She rolled her eyes and turned to lean on the desk with her arms crossed, "They're the reason for this mess happening in the first place."

Francis sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah, but that cop who took you went MIA and the rest were suspended."

She scoffed, "Wow. Suspended? Is that all?"

He let out a breath, "Sofie. Just please try and comply with the police. At least play it nice so nothing like this happens again."

She walked over to the bookcase and began restacking Val's books on the shelves, "Sure thing," she spoke unenthusiastically

Francis watched her before reaching into his coat pocket and taking out an envelope, "Sofie."

She turned to look at him. He watched her with a serious expression and handed her the already opened letter. She quirked a brow, "What's this?"

"Val's will."

She tilted her head before reaching out for the envelope, "It's opened." Her eyes shot up to his.

He pouted, "What? Your telling me you see his will and don't open it?"

She rolled her eyes and read through the writing.

"He's leaving the gallery to you," he spoke up

Sofia opened her mouth in shock, "What?"

He stepped closer, looking at the document as well, "I mean, I'm the co-owner, so you know. That's tight."

She snorted and shoved him away. He smiled and took the will, packing it into the desk drawer, "He wanted to make sure we were taken care of. Mainly you. Mentioned you as his daughter multiple times too."

Sofia's eyes stung with fresh tears as she thought back to Val's eyes as he died in her arms. Not even realizing she didn't have time to grieve until now. Francis saw her state and walked over to embrace her once more. "It's okay. He'll always be here. We'll make sure to keep this place alive, like he wanted."

She smiled as she hugged him back. He stepped back and wiped a tear from her eye, "It'll be okay this time," he said gently.

She pondered his words, knowing that it wasn't. But given time, she certainly hoped it would be. She sighed and closed her eyes, nodding in response. He smiled, "Now, we have to check in all the artwork for opening. Apparently, this place has gotten popular on social media because one of the owners is the Joker's very own sister."

She suspected news of her sibling wouldn't take long to get out. He reached for a tablet for her to take, "Start with the back. I know you don't want to see any more visitors."

She nodded and headed out of the office down the hall. Thankfully there was only one other older couple that didn't seem to hear much of the news smile at her and continue with looking at the art. She went over toward a painting and turned on her tablet, checking it off on her list.

* * *

Francis walked toward the front of the studio until stopping when he noticed a young man enter the building. He blinked when he realized it was that doctor Gordon asked about just before this. He furrowed his brows wondering what he was doing here. He watched as the young doctor walked up to him.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Ms. Black, is she here today?" he asked politely yet apathetically

Francis stood with a bewildered demeanor, "She is. Can I ask what you need her for?"

 _ **I'm asking myself the same question**_

Jonathan's bright blue eyes pierced Francis's, "I'd simply like to speak with her."

He narrowed his eyes, "You hurt her and I won't hesitate to call the cops. Am I clear?"

 _ **He's so scary.**_

Jonathan smirked and nodded, "Of course."

Francis sighed and pointed to the back of the studio, "She's back there."

Crane glanced down the hall, "Thank you," he said and walked off.

Francis leaned against the front desk, "Damn he's fine," he mumbled

* * *

Crane continued to walk through the gallery, figuring it shouldn't be too hard since the place was nearly empty. Although it was large, it wasn't hard to find someone. That's when he spotted a woman just up ahead looking at a piece of artwork. He furrowed his brows when he noticed her physique. It was very similar to….

Jonathan froze when he realized the woman was Sofia. She turned to the side and began writing on her tablet in front of another painting.

 _What happened to her?_

 _ **Clearly a new hairdo**_

Jonathan wondered if it was the effects of the chemicals Joker put her in. After getting the entire story from Frost that same day. He had to see if she was alive for himself.

 _ **Yea and I wish she would've just stayed dead.**_

Jonathan inwardly rolled his eyes and started walking toward her. She hadn't even noticed him yet. He cleared his throat, Sofia suddenly turned her head to look at him. This was the first time in a while he'd seen her beautiful green eyes since she…

"Sofie." He spoke, not exactly sure of what else to say, but hoping that was enough to initiate a conversation

She stared at him, her shocked face soon turning into one of distain. She turned back and looked down at her tablet, "Can I help you with something?"

 _ **Fiesty.**_

 _I thought I told you to stay out of this?_

 _ **Sorry Johnny.**_

"As a matter of fact, you can. I came here to talk." He replied

Sofia finished what she was writing and walked to the next painting, "Then I can't help with that sorry."

Jonathan noticed the attitude she always got when she was upset with someone. Despite not admiring it, he was still glad to hear her voice again. Casually following her with his hands in his pockets. He never quite understood art. Much of the pieces were very minimal, he was surprised they would even be presented to the public. It didn't take too much thought to create something like this. Not like chemistry or the study of the mind. But he stood quietly as Sofia completed her work.

"I heard that Jason Todd kid might have gotten in an unfortunate accident, I do hope he's alright," he started, wanting to see what Sofia's reaction might be. And if it was anything remorseful, he knew that she still might have feelings for the man. If she had any at all.

 _ **Of course she did Johnny. Don't be stupid.**_

 _She's not openly willing to offer herself to someone she doesn't know. Look at how she was with me_

 _ **She is her brother's sister.**_

Luckily for Jonathan, she checked off another name and passively answered, "He's dead."

Jonathan couldn't see any regret on her face, it was deadpan. He smirked a bit and nodded obliviously, "Ah, well at least I know for sure now."

Sofia sighed and looked up from the tablet, turning to stare at Crane, "You knew exactly what happened to him Crane. And because he interfered with your guys plans did you see to it to get rid of him."

Something in her voice made Jonathan suddenly frown, especially now calling him Crane instead of Jonathan, "You seem a bit too bothered by the outcome of that situation. Tell me _,_ did you have feelings for him?"

She furrowed her brows with the look of insult, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she walked away from him, "Unbelievable," she muttered. Crane closed his mouth and followed her into what was now her office. She stomped passed the doors before he quickly reached for her wrist and twisted her body. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against both the wall and Jonathan, who was glaring at her with dark eyes.

"When I ask a question Sofie. I expect an answer." He glared, holding her throat while the other hand tightly clutched her slim waist.

Her green eyes found his once more, but there was no fear in them, "Is that what this is about?"

 _ **Yes. And why would that even matter to us?**_

 _Shut up!_

He clenched his jaw, "Answer my question."

She huffed and wriggled in his grasp, "You lied to me Jonathan. You used me."

 _ **Yes.**_

 _No!_

He tilted his head, "Lied to you? Used you? Is that what I was doing? Because from where I was standing, his tongue was down your throat. Not mine. His lips were on yours. _Not mine_."

"I made it quite obvious what I wanted Jonathan. And you ignored me. You pushed me away when I finally put up the courage to show you how I felt, and you overlooked it like you do everything else."

"So that's your excuse to suddenly find someone new?"

"Didn't realize I had someone to begin with."

That struck a huge nerve inside Jonathan and Scarecrow could feel just how much it affected him. "So I fuck you once and suddenly you turn into this confident whore? You just needed me to reassure yourself that you can have whatever it is you wanted right? Just like your brother," he hissed

She gritted her teeth together, "Fuck you," she growled, "I haven't fucked anyone else. And I didn't intend to. I didn't initiate that kiss."

He leaned in closer, "Oh but you certainly didn't do anything to avoid it did you?"

"Didn't do anything to avoid it? Are you fucking kidding me?!" she sneered, "I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't and don't want him. But never once have I lied to you. Not like you. Someone who's just out to get what he wants and doesn't care about the people he steps on to get it. Even if those people actually give a shit about him. Because feelings impede his work right?"

"No," he spat, "I didn't Sofie. Everything I told you was the truth. So do not call me a liar when all I did was open up to you."

"I made the mistake of trusting you before Jonathan. I'm not going to do it again."

Jonathan growled and whipped her around to slam her body onto the desk with his body still pressed up against hers. She grunted, "Your hurting me."

 _ **If she thinks that hurts. I'll show her what pain really is.**_

He held her tighter, "I did it protect you."

She furrowed her brows, her hands clasped onto Jonathan's arm, which was surprisingly strong as he had her pinned down, "You did it to protect yourself."

Scarecrow was getting annoyed at this point and she could see Jonathan struggle with his mind. Dealing with Jonathan's bipolar attitude was enough for her right now, she didn't need Scarecrow in the mix.

She grunted, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Jonathan frowned, grabbing her hand and placing it against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat, he looked her in the eyes, "If I was lying to you. My heartbeat would be unstable. Trembling almost. But what do you feel?"

She continued to watch him, "It's steady."

He leaned in closer, "Exactly," he hissed

Sofia watched him, his dark hair fell over his face as he loosened his grip on her. This was one of the first times he'd ever gotten physical like this with her. And she could tell how much he was fighting Scarecrow.

"Yet you were off talking to the wrong side. To another man. Why Sofie? Was it because you were trying to get me sent to Arkham?"

Her face was reddening up due to the anger, "I wasn't trying to get you sent to Arkham Jonathan. I wanted him to leave, but he insisted on helping. He was the reason Falcone was arrested."

"I could have done that myself."

"Not without risking your life."

"And you didn't worry about your little boyfriends' life? Didn't think I could handle it?" he spat

She growled, "That's not why at all."

He squeezed her, "then what was it Sofie? Why did you let him risk his life to save you when I could have done it without hesitation? What was stopping you?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" she shouted at him

Jonathan froze.

 _Did she just?_

 _ **Regrettably.**_

His face was almost shocked as he stared at her, "What did you just say?" he breathed

She shook her head and rested it back on the desk, sighing, "You heard me."

He squeezed her neck, not enough to choke her, but enough to get her attention back to him. He leaned in closer to her face, "Say it again." He whispered

Her brows scrunched a bit, but she opened her mouth, "I love you Jonathan."

Those words looked as though they triggered Crane to a point where he didn't know what to do. No one had ever told him they loved him. Ever. So this was an entirely new experience that he just couldn't handle. Before Sofie could say another word his lips crashed into her own. Taking Sofia by complete surprise. Her eyes instantly closed, and her hands immediately shot up to his face, pressing him harder against her.

A moan escaped his lips as Jonathan reached one hand down to his belt with the other lifting her dress up passed her hips. Sofia heard the metal on his belt and the unzipping of his pants. Ripping her underwear off, Sofia gasped when Jonathan slammed into her without warning. He allowed her to adjust for a few moments before slowly moving his hips in and out at a gradual pace. Their lips hovered over one another, their eyes piercing as they took slow breathes. Sofia's hand tugged at Jonathan's hair. He grunted and decided to take the hint and move faster. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Jonathan let out a breath and returned to her lips, kissing her fervently. Relishing the feeling of once again being with her. Between the two's thrusts, they both felt themselves nearing closer to the edge. Sofia suddenly crushed her legs around Jonathan as she came and broke the kiss, moaning out loud for Jonathan to watch.

Crane gave two more thrusts before pulling out and spilling out onto her carpet, grunting while his muscles tensed and rested against Sofie's. She gave him an annoyed look when she realized she'd have to clean the carpet now. Crane snickered and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. She smiled as she rubbed her thumb over his face.

"Am I forgiven?"

"No." she replied, making Jonathan furrow his brows

She smiled and kissed his lips, whispering in his ear, "But it's a start."

Jonathan sighed, tucking a few stray strands of hair from her face behind her ear. "I really do like this new hair of yours. It suits you."

She smiled. But before she could say another word Francis decided to walk into the office, with a checklist in his hands, "Sofie. Do you know what happened to the keys for the…" His eyes looked up to see what position they were in and quickly covered his eyes, "Oh what the fuck!?" he shouted, "You really need to lock your door!"

She rolled her eyes, "You really need to knock."

He kept his eyes covered, "Yeah well I need the keys to the stock room. Ya'll can do your kinky shit after I leave. I just need the keys."

Jonathan watched as Sofia sighed and reached over the edge of the desk into a drawer to pull out a pair of keys. She tossed them over to him, "Now get out."

"Gladly," he caught them, still trying to do his best to cover his eyes and quickly exited the office after shutting the door.

Jonathan smirked, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before standing back up to zip up his pants and refasten his belt. He turned and picked up Sofia's black underwear, handing them over to her. She crossed her legs and she sat up but remained seated on her desk. "Thanks."

He nodded as he fixed his collar and straightened his glasses. She slid her underwear back on.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going back to Arkham?"

He nodded, "Yes. I am."

"You know they're going to arrest you right? Why don't you just leave? Get out of here."

Jonathan looked up at her, knowing Scarecrow thought the idea to be a smart one. That way they'd keep their freedom. But Crane had different plans. He shrugged, "What sort of man would that make me?"

"A smart one."

"A cowardly one. And I am no coward."

"I know you're not. You already know what's going to happen and you have the opportunity to prevent it from happening."

"Yes. But I know you won't leave with me so what other choice do I have?"

She stopped, staring at him, "Your staying…. For me?"

Jonathan sighed, "Yes well. I've come to the conclusion that my resources in Gotham are much more satisfactory than if I were to start anew somewhere else."

She continued to smirk at him. He quirked a brow before rolling his eyes, "Try not to take this out of proportion Sofie. It's not a good look on you."

She scoffed and hopped off the desk, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his midsection. Jonathan responded to her touch in the same way and held onto her. "Will you wait for me?" he asked, a little more unsure than before.

 _ **Probably not. She'll likely lose interest in her freedom.**_

 _She's not like that._

 _ **Sure. Sure.**_

She placed her chin on his collarbone, staring at him with her bright green eyes. He watched her and lifted his hand to trail his fingers along her jawline. "I'm gonna have to. Can't really have a proper date from behind glass window."

His lips turned into a small smile, but soon fell serious, "I believe visiting your brother would also be necessary wouldn't you agree?"

She frowned and looked away, not knowing if she was ready to take that step yet. Against Crane's judgment he cupped her chin, making her look at him. "He may have many faults. But he is still your brother Sofie."

"You even said family doesn't always matter. Your own grandmother tortured you."

Jonathan grimaced, remembering that awful woman.

 _ **Well she's long dead now Johnny. So your good there.**_

 _Yes. Likely burning in hell._

 _ **I suppose we'll see her there at some point then.**_

Jonathan shook his head, "Yes but there is one thing that differed from the two."

"And what's that?"

He watched her, "She never loved me."

* * *

Sofia stood at the front entrance to the asylum. She held her fists tightly together in nervousness, but eventually walked inside as the doors slid open. She soon spotted Cash and other guards watching as she walked further into the building.

Cash smiled at her, "Good to see you again Ms. Black."

Sofie didn't say anything but gave a soft smile to the older guard. That's when she heard another familiar voice speak up, "Sofie!"

Arkham was walking for her with a large smile on his face, "Jeremiah?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so happy your safe."

She looked over his shoulder to see Sharp staring at them with a frown on his face. He looked down at her, "When I heard the Joker was your brother… I knew you'd be alright."

She quirked her head, "That's actually why I'm here."

He nodded, "You want to see him."

"Is that possible?"

Arkham stared at her for a few moments, glancing around and finally responding, "He's in solitary right now. But I've had a few doctors with him for the past week. And he's been compliant. I'm sure if I refrained from having him speak with you. It would trigger him to lashing out violently."

Sofia wondered what the reason for him behaving was for. Or if he was just resting since fighting with Batman.

"He's mentioned you a few times."

She looked up at the doctor, "About?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

* * *

Sofia waited for the guards to scan the card while the bolts on the metal doors slid open. She watched as the doors slowly exposed the lower level of the building where the patient/doctor interviews took place. The same place she had first met Jonathan.

Cash and Arkham led her through the hall to a separate room with a large glass wall looking inside from both sides of the room. She spotted green hair. He sat at a table strapped with not only a straight jacket but chains as well, his back turned to them. She looked at Arkham, "Are the chains necessary?" she asked

Arkham sighed, "Unfortunately with the new protocol I've been forced to agree to, they are Sofie."

Her eyes shifted back to her brother, he sat completely still aside from his leg moving up and down, slouched back in the chair. Cash placed the keycode into the keypad, turning the red light green. The guard looked at Sofia, "You'll have guards waiting just outside and there's a panic button just under the table." He explained

"I won't need either of those," she said

Arkham looked to Cash and nodded his head, insinuating for the officer to open the door. Once inside there was an ominous silence in the room. Sofia took the first step as her heel clacked against the cold cement. J wasn't wearing any shoes, he just had blue Arkham pants on while his arms were fastened tightly around his body. Before she could see his face, she noticed wrinkles make their way on his face as he smiled.

"There you are." He spoke softly

She now walked in front of him on the other end of the table when her eyes broadened at the sight. He had bandages, bruises and gashes all along his pale slim face. Both of his eyes were even darker then before and had a binding on his nose, likely suspecting it was broken. She also noticed a new tattoo on the top of his forehead and a metal grill all along what used to be his perfect white smile.

She casually sat down, "The grills new."

He lowered his chin as he gazed at her, "A bit crucial when your left without any teeth."

She didn't like the thought of Batman completely thrashing on her elder sibling, but all that came out was, "Ah."

"Not digging it?"

She considered his teeth once more, it was a vast difference from his original features. Making him even more frightening. But as much as she saw less and less of Jack she shrugged, "I mean you obviously need it. So it's something I have to get used to. But what's with the tattoo? Damaged?"

"Do I really need a reason for the things I do?"

She blinked, eventually realizing how dumb that question must have seemed and smirked, "I suppose not."

He moved his jaw around as his green eyes examined her entire face. As if he hadn't seen her in years. "Do you remember?"

She quirked her head, "Remember what? Staring at you while you watched me die on the ground? Or remember when I killed dad?"

He frowned, "No that would be it."

"Did you think I'd forget?" she asked in annoyance, "I died J. Do you have any idea what that felt like? How painful it was? The shit Will was saying, I started to doubt you."

His eyes pierced hers, "Whether I decided to save you when you were alive or not wouldn't have made a difference with the amount of pain you felt."

"That's not the pain I was talking about," she breathed.

J realized she was talking about betrayal. He had promised her long ago that he'd keep her safe and he broke his promise that day. Sitting up in his seat, he spoke softly, "Look at me."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Sofie." He said a bit more sternly, "Look at me kitten."

She sat there, her eyes eventually looking up. His face was suddenly pensive, "I would never have just let you die. Ever."

She winced, "But you did."

He shook his head, "How do you feel?"

She furrowed her brows, not understanding, "I feel fine J but—

"Any nose bleeds? Migraines?"

She thought about it. Now realizing that when she had used her mind, there was no headache, dizziness or nose bleeds. "No."

He slumped back in his seat, "You were dying even before the bullet Sofie."

"What?"

"That small amount of chemicals that were injected in you when you were locked up here started to eat away everything. From your body to your mind." He explained

So that's why she felt drained each time she had done something that involved using her abilities.

"I wasn't trying to make you forget Sofie. I just wanted those gone. So you wouldn't have to think back to that day anymore. Make you stronger."

He had done all of this for her from the start. She sat there dumbfounded. Realizing that he truly did care for her still. Jack was still in there and that warmed her heart completely. She let a warm smile spread across her lips, holding into her wrists to feel smooth skin underneath her tough, "Thank you J."

He watched her, his eyes were puzzled a bit before clearing his throat and looking away, "How's the apartment. You better not have trashed it already."

Her smile remained on her face and shrugged, "It's a little small."

His eyes shot over to hers, "A little small?! Are you kidding me?" he asked in irritation, scooting back up in the metal chair

She chuckled and leaned against the table, "I'm joking. I love it."

He scowled and rolled his eyes, "You better."

There was a pause, but the air wasn't filled with any tension. Just J not liking Sofia look at him the way she was, "Have you given my offer some thought?"

She nodded, "I have."

"And?" he was losing patience

She looked over at him, "I've never been in charge of two businesses before. Let alone one."

"Mmm, so Val did give you the gallery."

She nodded again, "Yes he did."

"Well that better not be an excuse to slack off with my club." He threatened

She sighed, "I'll try not to."

"Frost is there to help you at all times if you can't handle something."

"I know."

"Good."

"So does this mean the Corvette's officially mine?"

"Let's not get carried away now."

She sat back in her seat and smirked, "I figure you won't be on vacation for too long. Knowing you."

A sinister grin spread across J's face. "Oh I don't think it'll be long either. Besides.."

They heard footsteps coming from both directions outside of the room. J turned to see a blonde young woman make her way passed the room. Her eyes glancing over to his while a bashful smile appeared on her face as she adjusted her glasses. His attention turned back to Sofia once the woman turned the corner.

"I met a girl." He purred, his metallic smile widening

Sofia narrowed her eyes in suspicion before waving her hand, "I'll let you deal with that situation all on your own."

He snickered, "This is gonna be fun."

Sofia's eyes then caught Jonathan walking down the opposite hallway escorted by guards and shackled on the wrists with Warden Sharp following close behind. His glasses were off and she caught his icy blue gaze for a split second.

A small smile crept up on her face, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 **And that concludes John Doe everyone! Please leave a review, favorite or even follow! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm already working on the second story so watch out for that! Thanks again for reading peeps! ;D Ciao!**


End file.
